Sabor a Inocencia
by FFADDICTION
Summary: Edward Cullen ansía probar la sangre de un inocente. Conoce a Bella Swan. Deseará anular el deseo por ella o por su sangre o, ¿tomará ambos?
1. Chapter 1

_**Inscrito en el concurso Darkward Vampfic**_

_**community / Darkward_Vampfic_Contest/72958/**_

_**Disclaimer: Twilight y los personajes no son míos, solo estoy jugando con ellos. **_

_**Autora: Nolebucgrl**_

_**Traducido por Mentxu Masen, FFAD**_

_**Capítulo beteado por Jo Beta Ffad, Betas FFAD**_

_**www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction**_

* * *

Caminé por las oscuras calles de la ciudad, resbaladizas por la lluvia. Pensamiento tras pensamiento sin sentido atravesaron mi cabeza mientras pasaba restaurantes, clubs y demás recovecos de la ciudad. New York de noche; la ciudad que nunca duerme. ¿Qué lugar mejor para un vampiro que no duerme? Siempre había algo que estaba pasando; gente de turismo, gente enamorándose, gente viviendo, gente muriendo. Muriendo… Sí, alguien debería morir esta noche.

Estaba hambriento y había pasado mucho tiempo desde que me alimenté de la insatisfactoria sangre de un calvo y gordo hombre. Nadie lo echaría de menos. Él montaba cada día en un avión sin familia y pocos amigos; solo otra cara sin rostro, un humano sin nombre. Bueno para ser justo, sabía su nombre pero era irrelevante para mí, como el paso del tiempo.

Sin embargo, esta noche sería diferente. Esta noche estaba determinado a darme un festín de la sangre de alguien inocente. Estaba cansado de alimentarme de la escoria de la sociedad, su sangre era tan repugnante y depravada como lo eran ellos. Sonreí para mí mismo a la naturaleza hipócrita de ese pensamiento, ¿pero qué era yo? Yo era tan repugnante y depravado como ellos lo eran. Era el monstruo al que los niños crecían temiendo y olvidado cuando adultos, descontando la posibilidad de que había verdaderos demonios en el mundo. Por un tiempo había tratado de justificar mi dieta usando mis habilidades mejoradas para escoger lo peor de todo. Podía pretender ser un héroe, liberando al mundo de los violadores, asesinos y abusadores. Yo era su juez, jurado y verdugo.

Hace muy poco, esa práctica se había vuelto antigua. Buscando mentes dañadas por mí cuenta. Por una vez, quería un festín de una belleza, el bien, la luz. Permanecía en la oscuridad pero eso no significaba que no disfrutara del sol de vez en cuando, ¿no? Esa noche quería a una mujer, una bella, dulce e inocente mujer cuya sangre supiera a su pureza. Quería piel suave, labios calientes y un olor dulce, un sabor suculento. Quería seducir a mi presa, para que ella venga a mí como la polilla a la llama, para que me dejara besarle los labios, probarla.

Había hecho toda la ruta cliché del vampiro en mi siglo de vida. Esperaba en los callejones oscuros y aterrizaba sobre mis presas, alimentándome de su sangre antes de que incluso ellos supieran qué es lo que sucedía. Incluso pasé por un período desafortunado donde me vestía como un vampiro del antiguo Hollywood, haciendo mi mejor _Bela Legosi_; capa y sombrero de copa incluido. Me estremecí recordando eso; una de las peores cosas sobre ser vampiro es que no olvidas nada. Cada ridículo movimiento que he hecho está catalogado en mi mente. Me avergüenzo de mi mismo a veces.

No iba a ir por la ruta cliché esta vez. Iba a mezclarme entre la sociedad hasta que encontrara la chica perfecta, entonces iba a actuar como el perfecto hombre y animarla a que viniera conmigo. Conseguir una mujer no sería un problema. No es superficial decir que soy atractivo. La apariencia viene con el paquete… cuanto más guapo seas, más fácil atraer a tus presas. Mi cabello despeinado era una multitud de colores; un rojo parduzco que se negaba a ser domesticado. Siempre parecía que acabara de pasar mis dedos a través de él, que para ser justos, a menudo lo hacía. Era unos de los pocos hábitos verdaderamente humanos que parecía haber retenido. Mi cuerpo era perfecto, largo, delgado y cincelado. Enfatizado llevando una camiseta ajustada blanca que se amoldaba a mi cuerpo, unos vaqueros negros que marcaban mis musculosas piernas y un firme trasero. Botas de moto negras y una chaqueta negra de cuero completaban el look de chico malo para esta noche.

Más allá del pelo y la ropa, mi verdadera arma era mi cara. La belleza de leer la mente de las personas es que obtienes una idea de cómo te ven los otros. ¡Oh qué visión más sesgada que tienen! Más veces de las que podría contar una mujer me veía y pensaba que tenía la cara de un ángel. Luchar contra el impulso de echarme a reír de esa blasfemia era difícil, por decir algo. El monstruo que parecía un ángel, ¡qué irónico! Tengo pómulos altos, largas pestañas y una mandíbula que podría haber cortado el vidrio. Protagonicé innumerables fantasías sexuales de los transeúntes a cada lugar que iba, mujeres y hombres, de cualquier edad. Podía dar a un hombre un complejo, si ya no tenía alguno.

Por supuesto, nadie veía a mi verdadero yo, al monstruo interior. Mis ojos no eran una ventana a mi alma, no tenía una. Los mantenía ocultos muchas veces; ojos rojos brillantes seguramente disminuirían mi belleza para muchos admiradores. Llevaba gafas de sol durante el día y la noche, permaneciendo en las sombras no necesitaba cubrirlos. Pero desde que planeaba una nueva experiencia de caza esta noche, me puse unas lentillas de color. Me divertía la cantidad de colores que podías elegir… ¿Quién querría ojos violetas? Incluso vi lentes rojos, aunque presumiblemente esos serían para disfraces, ¿quizás para gente que se disfrazaba de vampiros? Los humanos eran tan divertidos. Esta noche me había decidido por unos verdes, irían bien con mi pelo bronce y casi había algo esperanzador cuando me miraba en el espejo. Mis ojos eran el color de un prado tranquilo; qué irónico. Lleno de alma era justo lo que quería aparentar esta noche; el poético y torturado chico debajo de la actitud de chico malo. Sonreí ante esa imagen. ¿Qué chica podría resistirse?

Después de estudiar los alrededores por unos pocos días, había decidido ir al bar _O'Rourke_ en la calle 6. Muchos de los estudiantes de la NYU iban allí a corretear y pasar el fin de semana; parecía un coto de caza prometedor. Había una buena mezcla de clientela, no solo las chicas insulsas de hermandad en su demasiada reveladora ropa; con escotes saliendo de sus copas y culos colgando de minifaldas muy cortas. Aunque probablemente haría un servicio a la comunidad deshaciéndome de esas putas inútiles, no estaba interesado en eso esta noche. Quería a una chica de calidad, una chica inteligente y tranquila que dejara un poco a la imaginación. En mi época, las mujeres no hacían alarde de sus cuerpos; un hombre tenía que trabajar para conseguir una visión de un poco de piel. Estaba dispuesto a trabajar en ello esta noche.

Entré en el establecimiento que estaba demasiado iluminado para adaptarse a mi idea de bar, pero tenía que admitir sus ventajas cuando muchos pares de ojos se deslizaron sobre mí desde la entrada. Incluso oí unos pocos audibles gemidos y tuve que morderme los labios para reprimir una sonrisa. No tenía que parecer demasiado accesible, ¿no? Mantuve mi mirada por delante de mí, mirando solo hacia el bar en lugar de sobre sus ocupantes. Por supuesto que los vi, pero no quería que ellos lo supieran.

Después de un momento de puro silencio mental, comencé a ser asaltado por pensamientos acerca de mí mismo. _Santa mierda, ¿lo ves? Es tan caliente que debería ser ilegal. Este hombre va a venir a mi casa conmigo esta noche. Quiero tomarlo en el baño y joderlo hasta dejarle sin sentido. Sus ropas van a acabar en el suelo esta noche. _No podía ocultar una sonrisa de satisfacción ante ese último pensamiento; venía de un hombre de la mesa de juego del fondo. Para todos él parecía ser heterosexual, vaqueros y una camiseta ajustada, abultados músculos y cabello rizado. Las chicas eran conscientes de él también, o lo habían sido antes de que entrara a la habitación, pero parecía que se iba a ir esta noche solo a casa desde que quería que yo lo tomara. A no ser por supuesto que él viva con la desafortunada chica que seleccione para ser mi compañía esta noche.

Llegué a la barra y pedí una botella de cerveza, arrojando un billete de diez dólares. En lugar de sentarme en el taburete, miré hacia el bar, apoyándome contra ella y cruzando mis tobillos mientras tomaba una vista de los clientes. Suspiros, risas, ropa enderezándose… reacciones predecibles de las chicas que trataban de capturar mi atención. No vi a nadie que no me prestara atención; había una gran cantidad de mujeres que estaría dispuesto a follar y matar pero ninguna cumplía los requisitos para la seducción que quería esta noche.

Una de las mujeres, finalmente reunió el nervio para venir a hablarme. Oí su confianza en arrojarse sobre mí en sus pensamientos y casi me río. Tenía un mal trabajo de tinte rubio, su pelo estaba tan frito por los productos químicos que se veía como la paja. Su ropa era de mala calidad, tan ajustada que parecía que le iba a cortar la circulación así como su respiración, no sonaba del todo bien para mí. Sus pechos parecía que se iban a salir de su top negro y su falda paraba justo debajo de las mejillas de su culo. Botas altas completaban su look stripper. Su maquillaje trajo vagamente a mi mente la idea de un payaso, demasiado marcado y descentrado. ¿Había estado borracha mientras se lo aplicaba?

Intentó una marcha elegante pero en su lugar, tropezó en su camino. _Sí,__ Lauren, eres una sexy zorra. Solo alcanza a este dios del sexo y dale una noche para recordar. Oh cariño, las cosas que voy a hacerte. _Imágenes de los dos follando llenaron su mente, ella chupando mi polla, a mí tirando de su pelo mientras le tomaba desde atrás, mordiéndola… casi me río cuando se imaginó eso. Si solo supiera. Incluso si quisiera un golpe rápido, esta mujer no sería suficiente. Su sangre estaría manchada sin duda por su vida poco saludable, sabiendo tan rancia como la de cualquier borracho de la calle. Sin embargo, le daría un poco de emoción y dejaría que pensara que la había considerado mientras esperaba que alguien más aceptable apareciera.

—Hola, guapo. —Estaba literalmente canturreando para mí.

—Hola. —No palabras cariñosas de mi parte, ella no las merecía.

—Mi nombre es Lauren, Lauren Mallory ¿Y tú eres? —Alzó la mano hacia mí y yo la miré con disgusto. Cambié mi botella de cerveza de mi mano derecha a la izquierda y tomé la de ella por un momento. Ella pensaría que el frío vendría de la botella en lugar de la temperatura natural de mi cuerpo.

—Carlisle. — ¿Qué? No iba a darle a esta puta mi verdadero nombre. Ella no iba a conocerme. Le di el nombre de mi padre; no creo que le importara ya que él llevaba muerto unos 90 años.

_¿Carlisle? ¡Ese es un nombre de hombre rico si alguna vez lo hubiera oído! Este hombre es el paquete completo. No solo quiero follarlo, ¡quiero casarme con él! _Sí claro, Lauren. Yo era un paquete completo, tenía razón, ¿pero matrimonio? Edward Cullen no se casaba.

—Es un placer conocerte Carlisle. — No tenía intención de soltar mi mano, sino que agarró mi mano entre las suyas y comenzó a hacer círculos en mi palma—. Tienes manos hermosas, ¿sabes?

Por supuesto que lo sabía. Tenía dedos largos y delgados, diseñados para tocar un instrumento o a una mujer con el toque perfecto. Iba a premiar este cumplido con la única verdad que iba a obtener de mí.

—Soy músico.

_¡Oh Dios, oh Dios, qué caliente! ¿Su voz es puro sexo y toca un instrumento? ¡Por favor, di que es la guitarra!_

— ¿De verdad? ¿Qué tocas? —No podía ocultar la emoción en su voz. Yo, por otro lado, estaba aburrido.

—Piano. —_Oh…bien, eso es todavía caliente pero…_— Y la guitarra y el bajo también. —No podía evitar el jugar con ella, además que era verdad. _ ¡Lo sabía! Este hombre es perfección, ¡tiene que ser mío! _Nunca, Lauren. Ella comenzó a gritar sobre que quería verme tocar y quizás darle unas clases privadas y yo dejé que mis ojos continuaran examinando la habitación. Todavía nadie que captara mi atención, ningún pensamiento de una persona que valiera la pena mi tiempo. De repente, la voz interna de Lauren empezó a chillar: _Jodida mierda, esa zorra está aquí. Será mejor que ni intente llevarse a mi hombre. No puedo dejar que él la vea; si lo hace él caerá por ella como el resto de los hombres hacen. Mierda, ella está viniendo. _

Instintivamente, miré hacia mi derecha, donde la atención de Lauren se había mantenido, cuando una nueva chica había entrado en la habitación. Me encontré con una rubia escultural que atrajo todas las miradas masculinas de la sala, menos mi potencial pretendiente de la mesa de juegos, por supuesto. Era la fantasía de muchos hombres, una muñeca _Barbie_ que cobraba vida. Tenía largo pelo rubio que cabía por toda su espalda, ya sea real o el mejor trabajo de tinte nunca hecho, pues su pelo parecía pura seda; un bebé de ojos azules que podría conseguir poner a un hombre de rodillas, espectaculares pechos que parecían reales, una delgada cintura y piernas quilométricas. Podía ver porque Lauren no quería que esta chica me notara o viceversa. Ella gritaba sexo; su camiseta roja estaba diseñada para enfatizar sus magníficos pechos, su minifalda negra era más larga que la de Lauren pero aún así dejaba poco a la imaginación y 4 pulgadas de _stilettos _negros le hacían parecer estar más allá de los 6 pies.

Vi como la belleza escaneó la habitación, sus ojos rechazando pretendientes potenciales de derecha a izquierda antes de que su mirada se posara en mí. Mantuve la mía con la de ella y una lenta sonrisa se fue extendiendo por su _sexy_ cara mientras caminaba hacia mí. Ella podría enseñar a Lauren clases de cómo caminar _sexy_. Podía sentir a Lauren tensarse a mi lado mientras la maravillosa mujer se acercaba. _Joder no; no perderé otro hombre por __Rosalie Hale. Esta zorra no va a llevárselo de mí._Rodé mis ojos, como si alguna vez estaría con esta humana inferior, estando Rosalie Hale o no.

Rosalie paró en frente de mí, su lengua lanzándose a mojar sus rellenos labios rojos que solo pedían envolverse alrededor de la polla de un hombre. Sentí apretarme en reacción. Rosalie Hale no era lo que estaba buscando esta noche, no había nada inocente en ella, pero no haría daño mantenerla alrededor. Incluso sino, podría quedar con ella mañana y joderla hasta que grite mi nombre. Incluso le daría mi nombre real; ella realmente valía la pena.

—Hola. —Como su cuerpo, su voz prometía un glorioso tiempo.

—Hola.

La mujer desvió la mirada a un lado. En comparación con Rosalie, Lauren parecía una pequeña niña disfrazada. Una chica cachonda, pero solo una chica.

—Lauren. —Desdén goteaba su voz.

—Rose. —El odio en esta. Los pensamientos estaban llenos de veneno, la una de la otra. Rose pensando que Lauren era una perra furiosa y Lauren llamando a Rose una perra y una zorra en su mente. Quería reírme por esta batalla mental de una contra la otra pero tenía que aparentar y ver qué sucedía.

Rose giró su atención de vuelta a mí, preguntándose qué podía haber visto en Lauren.

— ¿Qué te trae aquí esta noche?

Me encogí de hombros y le contesté con sinceridad.

—Aburrimiento y deseo de algo nuevo.

Ella sonrió.

—No tendrás nada nuevo con Lauren aquí, ella se ha llevado a tantos chicos que instalaron una puerta giratoria en su habitación. —Me gustaba esta Rose; ella decía lo que veía.

— ¡Zorra! —Está vez Lauren no estaba manteniendo su odio para sí misma—. Como si tú fueras mucho mejor, te has follado a la mitad de los chicos del campus ¡Carlisle es mío!

Rose levantó una ceja.

—Solo la mitad de calidad, Lauren. Dejé los mierdas para ti. —No pude evitarlo; tuve que reír a la expresión de la cara de Lauren. Su boca abriendo y cerrándose como un pez fuera del agua. Dolor cruzó la expresión de su rostro cuando registró mi risa. Supongo que debería de sentir remordimientos pero esta chica no necesitaba mi pena; era bastante lamentable por su cuenta. Mantuve mis ojos en Rose mientras los de Lauren brillaban entre nosotros dos. Dándose cuenta de su derrota se giró y se fue sin decirnos una palabra.

Rosalie sonrió triunfantemente y me ofreció su mano.

—Supongo que no nos han presentado correctamente. Soy Rosalie Hale.

Cambié mi cerveza de mano de nuevo y le cogí la suave y caliente mano con la dura y fría mía.

—Soy Edward.

Su ceño se frunció suavemente en confusión.

—Pensé que Lauren dijo que tu nombre era Carlisle.

Sonreí con complicidad.

—Le dije que ese era mi nombre; ciertamente no le iba a dar mi nombre real.

Ella sonrió.

— ¿Cómo sé que no me estás dando también un nombre falso?

—Creo que lo sabes, Rose. ¿Cómo le pusiste a Lauren, la escoria contra la mitad de calidad? Tú sabes a qué parte perteneces y a cual lo hace ella.

Su rostro se iluminó por completo en reacción a ese comentario y su belleza casi me dejó sin aliento. Había conocido mujeres preciosas en mi vida, humanas y vampiras, pero Rosalie las ponía en vergüenza. Incluso las mujeres vampiras, con su veneno mejorando su belleza mortal, no podrían competir con ella. Me estremecí al pensar si alguna vez ella se convirtiera en vampiro, probablemente dejaría a un hombre ciego a primera vista.

—Bien, Edward, encantada de conocerte. Mi amiga Alice está sentada en la mesa en la esquina, ¿te gustaría juntarte con nosotras? —Intenté ver la chica que estaba señalando pero estaba bloqueada por numerosos cuerpos. Podría unirme a ellas y esperar y ver si aparecía alguien que me gustara, sino estaría dispuesto a cambiar mis planes de una inocente y llevarme a Rosalie a casa conmigo.

La seguí a la mesa, mirando el balanceo de sus caderas mientras guiaba mi camino. Mi polla se puso un poco más difícil a medida que veía su culo perfecto, pero tenía que calmarme, no estaba dispuesto a ceder a los impulsos lujuriosos a estas horas de la noche. Algo mejor, no tan caliente pero mejor, podría aparecer. Rosalie me guió a una mesa en la esquina, lejos de toda la multitud pero en una posición perfecta para ver la puerta de entrada. Dios, podía ver si la que estaba buscando, la presa perfecta, venía, fuera quien fuera.

Finalmente, la amiga de Rosalie entró en mi campo de visión, no me extrañaba que no pudiera verla desde el bar, ella era absolutamente pequeña. Donde Rose era 6 pies de alto con sus _stilettos_, Alice no podía pasar de los 5 pies. Tenía el pelo negro y corto labrado en espigas artísticas. Su altura era la de un niño, su cuerpo el de una mujer, con suaves curvas en los lugares correctos acentuados por un vestido morado que se adaptaba perfectamente a ella. A primera vista, un extraño par de amigos no venía a mente. La fría belleza de Rosalie contrastaba con la frescura apariencia infantil de Alice pero había algo entre las dos que hacían que encajaran. Ellas rezumaban clase y confianza. Vi como Alice abrió los ojos como platos cuando se dio cuenta de que caminaba hacia ella.

—Hola, Alice, soy Edward, Rose me invitó, ¿está bien?

—Um, seguro, claro que sí. —_Mi pero es que es guapo. Es casi incluso más hermoso que Jasper. __Ahhh, Jasper._

De repente su mente se llenó con la cara de un chico rubio de ojos azules, la contraparte masculina de Rosalie. Me pregunté si podría ser su hermano. Había un dejo de tristeza en los pensamientos de Alice, así que podría ser que ella y Jasper no estaban juntos en este momento y ella estaba bastante infeliz sobre ello. Espontáneamente, sentí una ola de simpatía por la chica, sentí su soledad pasar a través de mí. ¿Qué estaba mal conmigo? ¿Por qué debería preocuparme sobre algún estudiante universitario? Sin embargo, había algo sobre Alice, era como si en otras vidas hubiéramos sido amigos, siempre que en esa vida no pudiera leer su ocupada mente.

Me situé entre Alice y Rose, colocándome así para poder mantener un ojo en la entrada. Les pregunté a ambas chicas sobre sus estudios y escuché a medias como Rose habló acerca de negocios y Alice sobre moda. Cuando ellas me preguntaron sobre mí, les dije que era un pre-médico. Había aprendido lo suficiente en estos años para fingir si alguien me hacía preguntas acerca de la anatomía, pero parecía que ninguna de las dos estaba dispuesta a hacerlo de todos modos. Mientras Rose hablaba sobre una de sus aburridas clases su mente divagaba y se imaginaba a mí follándola desde atrás mientras ella se apoyaba en la mesa del profesor. Contuve una sonrisa y vi como le dio un gran paseo a su imaginación. Había un cierto tipo de salvajismo en la imagen que me recordó a Victoria.

_Ahh Victoria, mi creadora. Ella era una diosa pelirroja, tan cruel y sádica como bella. Ella me vio en un bar muy diferente a este, un club de caballeros donde el vino era abundante y las mujeres eran gratis. La noté en el momento en que entré al club; ella era la clase de mujer que todo hombre notaba. Sus ojos eran negros como la noche y yo podía sentirme atraído por ella desde el otro lado de la habitación. Ella se levantó y caminó fuera sin decirme una palabra, pero de alguna forma sabía que tenía que seguirla. La seguí hasta un callejón y pareció desvanecerse en el aire. Un minuto después ella estaba allí y al siguiente se había ido, o eso pensé. Anduve por el callejón pero no conseguí encontrarla, así que abatido empecé a caminar hacia el club, esperando que ella hubiera regresado. Antes de llegar a la entrada del callejón, ella se puso delante de mí, de nuevo tan pronto como antes se había ido._

—_Hola, mi amor__ —susurró ella con una voz en tono de gatito. Su hermoso cuerpo estaba a menos de un pie respecto al mío, tan cerca que podría haber sentido el calor de su cuerpo, si lo hubiera tenido. _

—_Huh… Hola —tartamudeé, intimidado por la presencia de esta preciosa mujer. Había tenido mi parte justa de chicas, pero nunca nadie que luciera como ella. _

— _¿Cuál es tu nombre__?_

—_Edward._

—_Bien__, Edward, soy Victoria. —Sus ojos brillaban negros en la noche mientras corrían arriba y abajo por mi cuerpo, la expresión de su rostro casi depredadora por naturaleza. Retrocedí un paso y me encontré presionado contra el muro, mi cabeza me instaba a correr, pero mi polla estaba pidiendo a gritos que me quedara. Sonrió cuando vio ambos, miedo y deseo en guerra en mi cara— ¿Te comieron la lengua, Edward? Estoy pensando en algunos usos para ella si no vas a hablar._

_Cuando abrí mi boca para contestar, aunque no tenía idea de lo que iba a decir, ella se lanzó a mí y comenzó a besarme salvajemente. Mi cabeza chocó contra la pared, pero no me importaba mientras que mis brazos reaccionaron por propia voluntad y se envolvieron sobre ella. Ella estaba encima de mí en cuestión de segundos, la ropa triturada, los cuerpos empujándose. Estaba dentro de ella antes de que fuera completamente consciente de dónde estábamos y lo que estábamos haciendo. _

—_Fóllame__, Edward. —Así que lo hice, invirtiendo nuestras posiciones por lo que ella estaba contra el muro mientras yo empujaba una y otra vez. No había ni una onza de bondad en nuestro acoplamiento, era sexo animal, crudo, gruñendo y buscando a tientas. Una parte oscura de mi mente sabía que estábamos en público y que cualquiera podía ver qué pasaba, pero no pude encontrar una parte de mí a la que le importara. Empujé más duro en la demanda de sus lamentos, acercándome a mi orgasmo y deseando que ella estuviera cerca también. Le dije que me estaba viniendo y comencé a sentir un dolor en mi cuello mientras sus dientes se cerraron en mi cuello y mordió. Supe en ese momento que estaba muriendo, pero por alguna razón me quedé dentro de ella. Sentí su lengua por mi herida y la debilidad se apoderó de mí. Al no poder estar de pie me dejé caer al suelo, ella cayó conmigo, trabada en mi garganta. _

—_Oh, Edward, vamos a hacer una música tan hermosa juntos. —La mujer demonio debía estar burlándose de mí a través de mi muerte. Me quedé allí, esperando morir, sabiendo que la hora estaba cerca. En lugar del sueño sin dolor que esperé sentir, un fuego comenzó a expandirse por mis venas. Grité en agonía, seguro de que me iba a ir al infierno y no al cielo, el cielo no podía sentirse como el infierno. Vagamente sentí mi cuerpo ser levantado y parte de mi conciencia se figuró que estaba siendo llevado al hospital o a la morgue a morir. Pero el dulce alivio de la muerte nunca llegó, el fuego continuaba sin terminar. El dolor comenzó a disminuir poco a poco y pensé que quizás estaba sanando, a pesar de que el fuego seguía quemando en el interior. Podía sentir mis extremidades y mi cuerpo de nuevo, todo el ardor se concentraba ahora en mi pecho mientras sentía como si el corazón fuera a estallar en mi cuerpo. Latía tan rápido que era lo único que podía oír, el repetitivo golpeteo de un tambor. Luego latió por última vez y el sonido cesó. Estaba muerto pero estaba vivo. No podía comprender cómo podía ser que abriera los ojos y viera a Victoria mirándome, con una expresión de emoción en su glorioso rostro. _

— _¡Por fin__! Pensé que nunca te ibas a convertir, tú eres mi primero, ya sabes. —Quería preguntarle en qué era el primero pero el fuego que había sentido en mi cuerpo ahora estaba en mi garganta—. Oh sí, necesitas comer. Nunca tengas miedo, voy a cuidar de lo que necesitas. —Ella dejó la habitación y regresó en menos de un segundo trayendo consigo a un hombre temblando—. No es mucho pero está bien para ser la primera comida. —Lo empujó contra mí y lo cogí, mis brazos moviéndose antes de que mi mente comprendiera lo que estaba haciendo. Podía oír al hombre pero él no estaba hablando. Estaba rezando a Dios para que cuidase de su familia y que hiciera su pasaje seguro. Estaba curioso sobre el porqué podía oírle mientras sus labios no se movían pero su olor me golpeó y entonces nada más importó. Mis dientes se hundieron en su cuello y lo drené en segundos. Tiré su cuerpo sin vida al suelo. En algún lugar profundo sabía que parte de mí debería estar horrorizada por mis acciones pero no parecía importarme. El fuego ya no estaba en mi garganta y eso era lo único que importaba. _

_Me quedé con Victoria por unos seis meses después de eso, aprendiendo el arte de controlar mi sed de sangre lo suficiente para mezclarme con humanos cuando era necesario y la mejor forma de deshacerme de un cuerpo después de ser drenado. Nunca le dejé saber que podía oír el pensamiento de mis víctimas así como el de ella; era algo que simplemente parecía que debía mantener para mí mismo. Recuerdo agradecido el nunca contarle, porque no creo que hubiera podido alejarme de ella si lo hubiera hecho. _

_A medida que los días pasaban, crecí disgustado por Victoria. Ella no era solo un monstruo, era una bestia salvaje. Ella no se satisfacía solo con drenar a sus víctimas; ella parecía jugar con ellas. Magullaba y rompía sus frágiles cuerpos, no tomando su sangre hasta que gritaban por morir. Yo era un cruel bastardo, soy el primero en admitirlo, pero no tomaba placer en herir a mis víctimas. Burlas, bromas, tal vez, pero nunca golpeándolos hasta que fueran un montón de piel y huesos. Después de que destruyera a su humano, ella me atacaba, tomándome incluso más apasionadamente que la primera vez cuando me convirtió. Rompía mis huesos cuando estábamos follando… se hacía viejo. Un día cuando ella estaba ocupada matando a un sacerdote (Victoria tenía una cosa por tomar clérigos, ella amaba ser el demonio del infierno que ellos temían), me alejé. Ella nunca vino tras de mí, afortunadamente, y comencé una solitaria vida de vampirismo, teniendo cuidado de drenar eficientemente y con clase a mis víctimas. Yo era un monstruo, no un salvaje. _

Salí de mis recuerdos e intenté enfocarme en lo que Rose estaba discutiendo. ¿Algo sobre un motor? No parecía ser correcto pero no iba a preguntar. De repente, Alice interrumpió su tren de pensamientos.

— ¿Dónde está Bella? ¿Has intentado llamarla?

—Le escribí hace unos pocos minutos, ella estaba justo dejando la biblioteca, debería estar aquí pronto. —Ahh, otra chica para unirse a nuestro pequeño grupo, me preguntaba si ella sería tan encantadora como sus dos amigas. ¿No estaban siempre las chicas guapas juntas?

— ¿Quién es Bella? —Puede que esté bien que vuelva a la conversación.

—Ella es mi compañera de cuarto y una de nuestras mejores amigas —respondió Alice.

— ¿Qué está haciendo en la biblioteca un viernes por la noche? ¿No hay una ley en contra de ese tipo de cosas?

Alice rodó sus ojos.

— ¡Debería haber! Bella es un completo ratón de biblioteca, sin embargo. Ella preferiría estar estudiando que de fiesta cualquier día de la semana.

Levanté las cejas ante esa información.

—Vosotras dos no parecen el tipo de amigas que está con alguien que no sabe divertirse.

Rose se rió.

—Oh, ella lo hace, solo que no muy a menudo. Ella es una pequeña cosa tímida; Alice y yo la tenemos bajo nuestras alas y la arrastramos fuera de vez en cuando. Puede tomar un poco de tiempo, pero nadie es capaz de decir que no a Alice y a mí cuando queremos algo. —Su voz terminó en un ronroneo en esa línea y me sonrió con malicia. Rosalie era realmente otra cosa.

El movimiento en la puerta llamó mi atención cuando una chica de cabello marrón largo y rizado entró. Ella no parecía como si estuviera fuera por una noche en la ciudad; sus desgastados vaqueros azules tenían grandes agujeros en las rodillas y llevaba una camiseta con una camisa de franela abierta encima. No sé porqué llamó mi atención cuando estaba sentado con dos extraordinarias chicas pero algo sobre ella me atraía. Ella levantó la mirada y sus marrones ojos se relajaron cuando vieron en mi dirección. Fue cuando lo vi. Esas profundas piscinas marrones eran tan puras e inocentes como un bebé recién nacido. Mi polla, ya medio dura por la presencia de Rosalie y Alice, se disparó en reacción a esta nueva cautivadora criatura.

Contuve la respiración mientras ella se dirigía en nuestra dirección; seguramente se estaba aproximando a mí. Tendría que sacarme de encima a estas chicas porque estaba seguro que podría juntarme con ellas luego. Tenía que tener a _esa _chica.

— ¡Bella! ¡Ya era hora! —Alice saltó de su asiento y se tiró a los brazos de Bella, casi tirándolas al suelo en el proceso. ¿Ella era Bella, su amiga ratón de biblioteca?

Una suave y cálida risa venía de debajo de Alice.

—Lo siento, me puse a leer y perdí la noción del tiempo…

Rosalie le dio un bufido nada femenino.

— ¿Qué hay de nuevo? ¡Haces eso todos los días!

—Lo siento, Rose. ¡Me fui tan pronto como vi tu mensaje!

—Sí, sí. Ven aquí y conoce a nuestro nuevo amigo, Edward. —Bella se desenredó del abrazo de Alice y se giró hacia mí. Observé fascinado como sus mejillas pálidas se tornaban de repente en un suave rosa como un rubor a través de ellas. Quería tocar ese rubor, pasar mis fríos dedos por sus mejillas y ver si yo podría tornarlas más rojas incluso. Esperé a ver cuál era su reacción a mi presencia; claramente tenía algún efecto en ella y conseguía que se sonrojara a primera vista.

Costumbres arraigadas y bien enterradas desde mi juventud me hicieron levantarme y sacar su silla.

—Hola, Bella, es un placer conocerte —usé mi voz más suave, la menos amenazante. No podía darme el lujo de asustarla ahora. Ella pareció sorprendida por mi acción pero tomó el asiento que le ofrecí. Pasó junto a mí para tomar asiento y su olor flotó sobre mí. Fresas, fresias y lavanda; el veneno se agolpó en reacción a ese delicioso olor. Tomó cada onza de voluntad que poseía el no presionar la nariz contra su cuello y dar un profundo resoplido. Mientras estuviera allí presionaría mis labios en su pulso y sentiría su sangre bombear bajo mí. El deseo de probarla era más fuerte que cualquier cosa que había sentido antes.

—Hola, Edward —susurró en voz baja, tímidamente; no estaba seguro si las humanas de la mesa incluso la oyeron. Tuve que luchar físicamente con el deseo de sentarme cerca de ella, regresando a mi asiento. Me consoló el hecho de que estaría sentado directamente en frente de ella, así podría mirarla. Bella miró entre yo y Rosalie y algo brilló en sus ojos, aunque se fue antes de que pudiera saber qué significaba. Esperé que su mente me proporcionara la pista sobre mí, pero nada vino. Seguramente ella estaba pensando algo, ¿Por qué no podía oírla? Miré a Bella mientras Alice y Rose hablaban entre ellas. No tenía idea de lo que estaban diciendo porque estaba intentando oír lo que la encantadora chica sentada en frente de mí estaba pensando y sintiendo. Su rostro en forma de corazón no mostraba nada, nada que no sea un leve rubor que cruzaba sus mejillas y que se hacía más destacado cada vez que ella me miraba.

Me pregunté si se ruborizaría de esa forma cuando la tuviera en mi cama desnuda debajo de mí; mis labios recorriendo su pecho, bajando por su plano estómago, entre esos sedosos muslos. Me pregunté cómo sería su voz cuando gimiera mi nombre mientras lentamente entrara y saliera de ella. No follaría a esa chica; saborearía cada momento con ella. Me la imaginé retorciéndose debajo de mí mientras mi polla se deslizaba en su caliente y húmedo coño. Me imaginaba el aumento de la fuerza de mi empuje y la mirada en esos ojos marrones llenos de deseo. ¿Suspiraría mi nombre mientras se vendría o lo gritaría? Tenía que saberlo. ¿Cómo sabrían sus labios? ¿Su piel? ¿Su coño? ¿Su sangre?

Agarré la mesa e intenté controlar mi línea de pensamiento, estaba listo para abalanzarme y tirarme sobre ella y tomarla justo en el medio de la barra llena de gente. Mi polla se sentía como si estuviera intentando abrir el pantalón por su propia cuenta. Si ella me mirara una vez más a través de sus pestañas no iba a ser capaz de controlar mis acciones.

Como no podía oír lo que estaba pensando, intenté sacárselo verbalmente.

—Así que, Bella, tus amigas dicen que eres estudiante ¿Qué estás estudiando?

Parecía avergonzada y su rubor aumentó.

—Literatura. —Bien, una respuesta de solo una palabra, nada con lo que trabajar.

—Oh. ¿Así que estudias a menudo los viernes por la noche?— Ella puso de nuevo los ojos en la mesa y murmuró algo sobre tener un papel importante. Era claro que había dicho algo malo, ella no volvió a mirarme y se giró hacia Alice, efectivamente dejándome y haciendo que conversara con Rose.

Alice se acercó a Bella y le susurró al oído, sin saber que yo la oía con tanta claridad como si me lo estuviera gritando.

—Él no quiso decir nada con eso, Bella. — ¿Qué?

Bella sacudió su cabeza y habló incluso más suave que Alice.

—Él acaba prácticamente de llamarme una perdedora que no tiene nada más que hacer los fines de semana. —¿Yo hice qué? No me refería a eso. Mierda, ¿qué está mal con esta chica? Su cabeza claramente no funciona de la misma forma que la de otra gente. Ella no era una perdedora, ella era un enigma envuelto en un paquete un poco apretado. Me gustaría pasar horas desvelando sus secretos, explorando sus pensamientos y su cuerpo y ella piensa que yo creo que ella es una perdedora.

Contesté unas pocas preguntas mundanas de Rose, qué hacía para divertirme, de dónde vengo, blah blah. Las mentiras se deslizaban por mis labios sin un segundo pensamiento mientras intentaba en vano averiguar sobre la chica de en frente. Claramente ella no tenía la confianza en sí misma que poseían Alice y Rosalie. Donde antes su amistad me había desconcertado un poco, al menos tenía un poco de sentido cuando llegabas a conocerlas un poco. Bella no encajaba con ellas, estaba seguro de que no encajaba con nadie. Ella era claramente única en su especie, la única persona que no podía leer, la única chica a la que no podía seducir con una mirada.

Bella se apartó el pelo de la cara y expuso su cuello para mí. Jadeé en voz alta mientras miraba esa adorada curva. Mi boca anhelaba estar allí, mi lengua trazando su mandíbula hacia abajo, debajo de su barbilla, por la curva, la clavícula, chupando su delicada piel, marcándola como mía. Entonces hundiría mis dientes en ella y bebería desde su yugular, la sangre bajando por mi garganta, finalmente saciando mi sed. Me aparté de la mesa abruptamente y sorprendiendo a las tres chicas.

—Lo siento, necesito conseguir otra bebida, ¿alguien quiere algo? —Ellas sacudieron sus cabezas y giraron para continuar con la conversación que estaban teniendo mientras yo estaba fantaseando con Bella. Llegué a la barra, pasando de los pensamientos de Lauren Mallory y su amiga de cabello rizado y pedí una cerveza. Me cuidaría esta vez tanto como pudiera. Tomé unas respiraciones profundas, el aire limpió el olor intoxicante de Bella y decidí volver hacia atrás y empezar de nuevo con la chica. Tenía que hacerle ver lo increíble que creía que era; ella tenía que elegirme así como yo le había elegido a ella.

Me volví de nuevo a la mesa y vi que Bella ya no estaba sentada allí. Pánico momentáneo brotó en mí, pero me convencí para calmarme, ella probablemente habría ido al baño o algo. Me senté con una suave sonrisa y pretendiendo como si mi existencia no dependiera de la respuesta cuando pregunté:

— ¿Dónde fue Bella?

Alice sonrió tristemente y suspiró.

—Decidió irse a casa, dijo que no se estaba sintiendo muy bien. —Apenas me resistí de romper la botella en mi mano cuando me levanté suavemente de la mesa. No sería bueno salir de forma atropellada, haciendo que las chicas sospecharan. Bella no volvería a casa con ellas y yo no necesitaba que eso me atase.

—Oh, qué mal; ¿viven muy lejos? —Eso era correcto para preguntar, ¿no? Preocuparse por el bienestar de la chica en una ciudad grande y mala era lo normal, algo caballeroso que hacer.

—Alrededor de una milla al Este de aquí, ella lo hace caminando todo el tiempo, a mi realmente no me gusta, pero ella dice que aclara su cabeza. A menudo escribe mentalmente hojas enteras en sus caminatas. —Rose sonrió con cariño mientras hablaba sobre su amiga. Me estaba desesperando por salir de ahí y encontrar a Bella. La inspiración me golpeó y tiré de mi brazo, tirando mi cerveza en mi regazo.

— ¡Maldita sea! —Fingí indignación por mi torpeza y cogí unas servilletas, fingiendo limpiar con furia el lío que había hecho—. Tengo que salir de aquí y cambiarme, no puedo ir oliendo a cerveza toda la noche. —Rose y Alice parecían un poco sorprendidas por el abrupto final de nuestra noche, pero no podían discutir contra mi argumento. Alice estaba profundamente agradecida de que no lo hubiera derramado en su vestido de alta costura y Rose no parecía demasiado sorprendida. Puso mala cara y preguntó si me vería pronto. Le di mi patentada sonrisa baja-brajas y le dije que me diera su número. Ella lo escribió en una servilleta de papel y lo deslizó en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta con un guiño.

—Te llamaré mañana, ¿okey? —De hecho quería hablar con ella mañana, para averiguar si ellas habían notado que Bella estaba pérdida y lo que ellas pensarían sobre su desaparición.

Paseé a una velocidad normal por el bar y me dirigí al este y comencé a correr. Olía débilmente el olor de Bella en el aire; podía saborearlo débilmente en mi lengua. Corrí hacia ella y el aroma se hizo más fuerte cuando más me acercaba. Finalmente la vi más adelante y frené mi carrera a un ritmo más humano. Corrí hacia ella y pretendí estar sin aliento. Extendí la mano para tocarle el hombro y ella gritó, volviéndose hacia mí rápidamente y moviendo su mochila en mi dirección.

— ¡Bella! ¡Oof! —Dejé escapar un gruñido cuando la mochila se estrelló en mi abdomen. Empujó la mochila de vuelta y me miró parpadeando.

— ¿Edward? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Por qué estás siguiéndome? —Su voz marcada con sospecha. Puse mi cara más afectada.

—Quería asegurarme que llegaras a casa segura, Bella. ¿Qué clase de hombre sería si permitiera que una de ustedes caminara sola a casa y resultara herida? No podría vivir conmigo mismo. —Tuve que mantener la sonrisa fuera de mi cara, yo sería el único que heriría a esta chica pero me aseguraría que pasara un buen momento hasta el final.

— ¿No deberías estar con Rose? Pensé que vosotros dos estarían en casa juntos. — ¿Había un pequeño dolor en su tono? Decidí que eso era probablemente una ilusión de mi parte.

—Oh, Rose es una chica genial y todo eso, pero no es realmente mi tipo.

Bella resopló ante eso.

—Rose es el tipo de todos.

— ¿Por qué, Bella, estás llamando a tu mejor amiga una puta? —Sabía a lo que se refería pero quería ver a la pequeña chica enojarse.

Sus ojos se estrecharon y extendió su mano y me empujó. Dejé mi cuerpo caer un poco como lo haría un humano; ella no podría moverme si yo no se lo permitía.

— ¿Cómo te atreves a hablar de mi amiga así? Rose es una gran persona; ¡ella no es una puta en absoluto! Me refería a que a todos los chicos les gusta Rose, ella es preciosa. —Bella era la preciosa, brillando por su enfado, su piel luminiscente brillando a la luz de la luna.

—Sé a lo que te referías, Bella, solo estaba bromeando. Sí, Rose es preciosa y una chica muy simpática. Estoy encantado de conocerla, pero no estoy interesado en ella.

— ¿Por qué no, eres gay? —¿Qué paso con la chica tímida del bar? Supongo que lo único que tenía que hacer para llamar su atención es sacarla de quicio.

—No, no soy gay. Simplemente voy por un tipo diferente de chica.

— ¿Qué tipo es ese?

Sonreí, más que contento de contestar a esa pregunta.

—Me gustan calladas e inteligentes chicas con largo cabello castaño y preciosos ojos marrones. —Esperé ver qué clase de respuesta iba a obtener de ella pero se giró de vuelta y continuó andando.

—Um, ¿Bella? ¿A dónde vas?

—Pensé que lo había dejado claro, me voy a casa. —Ella ni siquiera me miró, simplemente dijo esas palabras por sobre su hombro mientras se alejaba de nuevo de mí. Maldita sea, esa era la última vez que me haría eso.

—Joder, Bella, ¿simplemente vengo y te digo que me gustas y tú te vas lejos de mí?

Ella se dio la vuelta y vino pisoteando hacia mí, con las manos en la cadera, con ese precioso color rosa llenando su cara de nuevo.

— ¡No te burles de mí, Edward!

¿Qué demonios?

— ¿Cómo me estoy burlando de ti?

—Los chicos como tú no gustan de chicas como yo.

—Exactamente, ¿qué significa eso de chicos como yo?

Ella en realidad dio una patada en el suelo, era algo realmente divertido.

—Chicos guapos, Edward. Hombres maravillosos para dejarte muerta. Soy simple y aburrida. Tú eres extraordinario. Nuestras clases no se mezclan. ¡Para cualquier tipo de juego que estés haciendo y déjame sola! —Ella estaba gritando ahora y me estaba empezando a poner un poco nervioso por si alguien nos veía. Otra parte de mí se regocijaba en el hecho de que ella pensaba que yo era guapo. Algo sobre esta chica estaba trayendo lo humano que había en mí; yo lo hice y no me gustó.

Me pasé la mano por el pelo e intenté pensar en qué decir que disminuyera su ira. Probablemente no estaríamos lejos de su casa pero tampoco estábamos muy lejos de la mía.

—Bella, primero de todo, tú no eres normal y aburrida. Eres extremadamente preciosa —ella resopló y levanté mi mano—. Por favor, no interrumpas. Es obvio que no te ves claramente a ti misma. ¿Sabes lo que estaba deseando antes de que llegaras al bar esta noche?

— ¿Un trío con Alice y Rose?— Mierda, Bella era sarcástica. Ahora podía ver cómo encajaba ella con sus amigas.

—No, una sarcástica. —En realidad dejó escapar una risita ante esto y eso me animó a seguir—. Estaba deseando que por una vez pudiera conocer a alguien que tuviera algo más en mente que echar un polvo. He pasado mucho tiempo alrededor de gente que… bueno, no eran buenas personas, Bella. Y todo lo que quería era encontrar a alguien bueno, dulce y amable para pasar el tiempo con ella, para conocernos. —No necesité mencionar de qué formas carnales quería conocer a esa persona.

— ¿Desde cuándo los chicos como tú quieren conocer a una chica buena?

— ¿Desde cuándo las buenas chicas como tú estereotipan a chicos como yo en un gran grupo de seguidores afines? —La boca de Bella se abrió y cerró mientras meditaba mi pregunta. La tenía y lo sabía—. ¿No tienes una respuesta inteligente para esta?

Ella frunció el ceño y se encogió de hombros.

—Muy bien, tienes razón. Aun así, ¿qué te hace estar seguro que yo soy una buena chica?

—No lo sé, a ciencia cierta, pero me gustaría averiguarlo. —Lo sabía, brillaba en sus ojos pero no sabía explicarlo sin sonar como un idiota, lo cual ciertamente no era. Ella me miró con recelo pero asintió con la cabeza, así que tomé la oportunidad. —Quizás, en lugar de ir a casa, ¿podríamos ir y conseguir una taza de café y hablar por un rato?

Miró en mis ojos por una cantidad interminable de tiempo antes de que asintiera. Ahora tenía que ver si podía atraerla a mi casa. Me di cuenta de que estaba siendo ridículo, podía agarrarla y tenerla en mi casa en cualquier momento pero quería que ella quisiera estar allí conmigo. Me estaba convirtiendo en un soso ser humano alrededor de esta chica. Me gustaría rectificar cuando su sangre dulce vaya corriendo por mi garganta, nada humano sobre el acto de la depravación.

— ¿Te importa si paramos primero en mi casa? —La cautela volvió a aparecer en sus ojos, ella había vivido en la ciudad lo suficiente como para saber que no debía seguir a chicos al azar hasta sus casas. Puse mi expresión más inocente y gesticulé hacía mis ropas empapadas. —Derramé mi cerveza en el bar y me estaba dirigiendo a casa antes de verte. Si te sientes incómoda, lo entiendo, ¿puedo encontrarte en algún sitio? —Muy bien, Edward, ofrécele una alternativa así se siente más cómoda. Por supuesto, si ella la toma, tendré que pensar en algo más pero tengo fe en mis habilidades de persuasión.

Los ojos de Bella se deslizaron por mi cuerpo y las luces de la calle iluminaron el hecho de que mis pantalones estaban húmedos y pegados a mis piernas. Tomó una profunda respiración y volvió sus ojos a los míos.

—De acuerdo, iremos a tu casa así puedes cambiarte primero. —Contuve una sonrisa de triunfo que quería extenderse por mi cara y desvié mis ojos porque tenía miedo de que ella fuera lo suficientemente astuta para recoger el más probable brillo depredador de mis ojos.

Dirigí el camino a casa, una manzana y otra más abajo. Mi casa de piedra había sido una inversión que había hecho hace una década. El precio era bueno y yo necesitaba una base, un lugar donde pudiera acumular mis instrumentos, _CDs_ y ropas. Había tenido la previsión de crear una habitación en caso de que alguna vez trajera a alguna chica humana a mi casa. A pesar de que había tenido el lugar por diez años, nunca había hecho esto antes, Bella sería mi primera en muchas cosas. Guié a Bella al interior, colocando mi mano en lo bajo de su espalda mientras consideraba dónde llevarla. No podía dejarle entrar en la cocina, si veía el frigorífico o los armarios ella podría sospechar un poco ya que no había ni una pizca de comida allí. Le enseñé el salón, el cual había amueblado para la comodidad; un gran sofá verde en frente de una TV LCD de 50 pulgadas.

—Puedes encender la televisión si quieres. Estaré de vuelta en un momento. —Me dirigí escaleras arriba y cambié mis vaqueros en tiempo record, reemplazándolos por unos idénticos, pero que al menos estaban secos. Esperé unos pocos minutos antes de bajar y utilicé el tiempo en imaginar maneras de convencer a Bella de que se quedara en mi casa.

Entré en el silencioso salón; ella no se había entretenido con la TV y en lugar de ello estaba al lado de mi equipo de música a punto de tocar mi colección de _CDs_. Ella se volvió a la entrada y dijo:

—Edward, esto es alucinante, nunca he visto tantos _CDs_. —Ahh, ¡esto puede ser más fácil de lo que pensé!

—Me encanta la música; es una pasión para mí.

— ¿Tocas algún instrumento? — ¡Sí, la tengo!

—Ven, te enseñaré —le ofrecí mi mano y ella dudó solo un momento antes de cruzar la habitación y poner su mano en la mía. Jadeó ante la sensación de frío pero no intentó quitar su mano. Inmensamente feliz por su reacción, la dirigí a mi sala de música. Estaba mi gran bebé, mi piano, y varios stands para mis guitarras y mi bajo. Bella abrió la boca y sacó su mano de la mía para pasarla por el brillante piano.

—Edward, esto es precioso ¿Tú… —Su voz disminuyó como si no estuviera segura de querer preguntarme.

— ¿Tocaré para ti? —asintió, sus nervios sacaron lo mejor de ella de nuevo—. Por supuesto. ¿Algo en particular que quieras oír?

—Simplemente toca tu favorita —sonreí y flexioné mis dedos en anticipación.

—Si hago eso, tienes que sentarte a mi lado en el banquillo y contarme todo sobre ti. —En lugar de salir a tomar café nos quedaríamos con Debussy. Bella se deslizó en el banco a mi lado y yo cerré mis ojos y saboreé su olor rodeándome. Comencé a tocar y asentí cuando comenzó a contarme la historia de su vida.

—Soy de un pequeño pueblo de Washington llamado Forks… —Escuché mientras Bella me contaba sobre el divorcio de sus padres y tuvo que irse al otro lado del país con su alocada madre. Me encontré a mi mismo sintiéndome un poco molesto debido al egocentrismo de su madre; era claro que Bella tuvo poco tiempo para hacer amigos y vivir un poco antes de que fuera arrastrada a algún otro lugar. Se fue a vivir con su padre durante su penúltimo año de escuela secundaria porque su madre se volvió a casar y de hecho hizo sentir a Bella como si se tuviera que ir, como si tuviera que despegar para ella poder pasar todo el tiempo con su marido. Empecé a aporrear las teclas un poco más fuerte por la irritación que se apoderó de mí al escuchar sobre una mujer tan egoísta, podía oír la tristeza en la voz de Bella mientras contaba la historia. ¿Cómo su madre no lo había notado?

Parte de mi irritación se desvaneció cuando la voz de Bella se aligeró un poco al hablarme de su padre. Escuché mientras habló sobre su amor por la pesca y los deportes y luego cuando mencionó que era el Jefe de Policía de la ciudad. ¿Policía? Parecía que obtendría mi mejor deseo. De ninguna manera un Jefe de Policía iba a dejar que pasara desapercibida la desaparición de su hija, incluso si él era de una pequeña ciudad rural. No, Charlie Swan vendría a New York y haría un escándalo en busca de su hija. Finalmente alguien a quien tomé, parecía importar. Echando un vistazo a los cándidos ojos marrones de Bella, me di cuenta de que ella ya me importaba, lo cual era algo totalmente nuevo. No había contado con que en realidad me gustara la inocente que quería tomar.

Toqué algo de Beethoven y luego de Mozart para mantener a Bella hablando, contándome sobre sus clases y sobre momentos divertidos que había tenido con Rose y Alice. Sonreí, sabiendo que siempre recordaría a Bella riendo mientras me contaba historias sobre Rose yendo siempre al grano y el enamoramiento desventurado de Alice por el hermano gemelo de Rose. Así que Jasper era su hermano, había tenido razón. La voz de Bella finalmente se apagó y la miré. Ella estaba mirando mis dedos moverse sin esfuerzo sobre las teclas como si estuviera en trance.

— ¿Bella? —Ella no pareció oírme. Su silencio continuó dejándome perplejo pero me pareció que era muy agradable el estar solo en mis pensamientos. Le di un codazo y ella reaccionó—¿Tienes algo en mente? —Se lamió sus dulces labios y por poco reprimí un gemido. Agitó su cabeza pero noté como el rubor apareció por primera vez desde que nos habíamos sentado en el piano. Paré de tocar y me giré para enfrentarla, levantando su mentón con mi dedo—. Bella, ¿puedo besarte? —Era hora. Todo sería su elección de aquí en adelante, hasta el final.

Sus confiados ojos miraron en mis penetrantes verdes mientras me dijo en un susurro:

—Sí.

Sentí un escalofrío atravesarme por sus palabras; quería esto como jamás había deseado algo antes. Podía oír el latido de su corazón mientras bajaba y suavemente presionaba mis labios contra los de ella, llevando mi mano hasta la parte trasera de su cabeza para acercarla a mí. Abrí mi boca y pasé la lengua sobre la de ella, gimiendo ante el sabor que asaltó a mis sentidos. Sabía a fresas y chocolate. Me metí en una fantasía de chupar fresas en chocolate caliente y devorándolo por todo su cuerpo, siguiendo el rastro del jugoso chocolate con mi lengua, lamiendo la dulzura de la fruta combinada con la de Bella. Apreté mi lengua con firmeza contra la suya en respuesta a esa imagen y su boca se abrió para mí, permitiendo deslizarme en su interior. Su lengua tocó la mía tentativamente y me recordé que tenía que saborear, no devorar.

Dejé que Bella llevara la delantera, su pequeña lengua presionándose contra la mía mientras mis manos pasaban por su largo cabello de seda. Ella gimió alrededor de mis labios y apreté mi agarre sobre ella, empujándola para que se acercara a mí en el banco del piano, sus muslos presionando contra los míos. Podía sentir su calor a través de mis vaqueros y empujé su cadera más cerca para que ella pudiera sentir mi erección contra ella. _Paciencia _ me advirtió mi voz interior. Quería silenciarla, pero tenía razón, si presionaba demasiado, la perdería. Separé mis labios de los de ella, dirigiéndolos por su mandíbula y bajando por la curva del cuello que me había estado volviendo loco de deseo durante toda la noche. Quería besarla, acariciarla, morderla y drenarla. Provocándome estragos mientras luchaba por mantenerme suave. Sus manos se acercaron para enredarse en mi pelo rebelde mientras yo salpicaba su cuello y hombros con pequeños besos, tirando de su camisa de franela mientras hacía mi camino. El cuerpo escondido bajo la abultada camiseta era todo lo que pensé que sería, apretado y pequeño. Sus pechos serían del tamaño perfecto cuando fuera a tocarlos. Sonreí contra su clavícula mientras lamía y chupaba ese delicioso lugar mientras ella se estremecía y gemía contra mí. Podía oír y sentir el pulso de su corazón, era una combinación embriagadora.

De mala gana saqué mis labios de su piel y me senté para enfrentarla, mis manos todavía en sus caderas, las suyas todavía en mi pelo.

—Bella, creo que deberías pararte e ir a por un café ahora. —Casi me reí a carcajadas por la transparencia, yo pretendiendo ser un perfecto caballero y no dejando actuar a mi polla. La lujuria desapareció de su rostro y fue reemplazada por la tristeza. Inmediatamente me arrepentí por mi estrategia; parecía que podría haberla conseguido sin tener que recurrir a la manipulación.

— ¿No me quieres? —Ni siquiera me miró mientras me hizo la pregunta, dejando caer su cabeza contra mi hombro y hablando sobre mi cuello.

Me reí suavemente y la empujé para que me mirara.

—Por supuesto que te quiero, chica tonta. Simplemente no quería pensar que te estaba empujando a más de lo que estabas dispuesta a dar. —El atractivo enrojecimiento volvió de nuevo a sus mejillas.

—Sabes que soy virgen. —No era una pregunta, era una afirmación. Simplemente asentí y esperé a ver por dónde iba—. ¿Y eso hace qué no quieras estar conmigo? ¿Por qué puede que no sea buena?

— ¡No, Bella! ¡No! Quiero hacerte el amor, mucho. Solo quería estar seguro de que era lo que tú también querías. —Directamente desde el Manual del Novio Virtuoso. Va a pedir que la tome en cinco, cuatro, tres, dos…

—Edward, quiero hacer el amor contigo —miré en sus ojos, asegurándome de que estaba siendo honesta conmigo y consigo misma. Los nervios revoloteaban allí, pero no pude ver ninguna duda.

—Entonces te haré el amor, Bella. Seré tu primero.

Ella resopló.

—Por favor, Edward. No tienes que fingir para mí, sé que no eres virgen.

Le acaricié la mejilla y le di una verdad absoluta, algo que raramente hacía.

—No, no soy virgen, pero nunca he hecho el amor con una mujer antes. He follado a muchas mujeres pero ninguna de ellas me importó. Tú sí. Va contra mis instintos y francamente estoy un poco nervioso pero quiero hacerte el amor. —Sus labios se encontraron con los míos en un beso casto, irónico teniendo en cuenta el tema. Sin romper el beso la recogí entre mis brazos y la llevé escaleras arribas hacia mi habitación. Bella sería la primera mujer a la que tomara aquí; la única mujer a la que tomaría aquí. Ella y solo ella tendría ese honor. La tumbé gentilmente en la cama y me senté al lado de ella, nunca rompiendo nuestro beso.

Me separé y la miré, tan bonita toda ruborizada y despeinada.

—¿Estás segura? —Lo irónico era que yo era el único que no estaba seguro. Ahora que la tenía donde quería, no estaba seguro en absoluto de tomarla. Oh, ¿quería hacer el amor con ella pero también acabar con ella? ¿Quería robarle la vida a esta preciosidad? Empujé a esos ridículos pensamientos de vuelta a mi cabeza mientras mis manos recorrían sus desnudos brazos y viendo aparecer la piel de gallina pon donde mis dedos habían pasado. Puse mis manos sobre el borde de la camiseta y mantuve mis ojos en los de ella mientras se la sacaba por la cabeza, revelando un sujetador blanco de algodón y una gran cantidad de suave piel. Era tan hermosa; su sencillo sujetador era más erótico para mí que la lencería cara que Victoria usaba cuando me atacaba.

Seguí a lo largo de los bordes, pasando mis manos por los tirantes mientras Bella se estremecía bajo mi tacto. ¿Era por mi temperatura o estaba ella excitada? Sospechaba que era una combinación de ambos. Llegué a su espalda y desabroché la simple pieza de algodón. Dejé escapar un gran suspiro cuando sus pechos se revelaron para mí. Eran tan fantásticos como me imaginé. Inmediatamente los acaricié con mis manos, sintiendo su calor contra mí. Encajaban perfectamente en mis manos, justo como sabía que lo harían. La tendí en la cama y tomé su pecho con mi boca, succionando suavemente el pezón rosado.

—Eres tan hermosa —respiré contra ella, mi aliento frío endureció todavía más su pezón. Sus manos se enterraron de nuevo en mi pelo, empujándome firmemente contra su pecho. Succioné uno y después el otro, apretando con mi mano al que no estaba prestando atención oral y con mi mano libre trazando círculos sobre su estómago, bajando cada vez más hasta alcanzar el botón de sus pantalones.

Bella no retrocedió cuando solté el botón y bajé su cremallera, el sonido haciendo eco en la habitación. Continué atendiendo su pecho mientras le bajaba los pantalones. Bella vestía solo una braguita sencilla de algodón blanco mientras yo estaba totalmente vestido. Decidí rectificar eso y me quité la camiseta; quería sentir mi pecho desnudo presionándose sobre el de ella. Bajé y presioné mi dureza contra su suavidad; frio contra caliente, hombre contra mujer. Mi polla se presionó contra su fino coño cubierto, luchando contra mis vaqueros, con dolor por estar dentro de ella. Mis labios volvieron a los de ellas, besos suaves y lujuriosos que nos dejaron a los dos jadeando.

—Edward, hazme el amor, ahora. —Tanta ira, mi pequeña inocente Bella. Bajé y deslicé poco a poco sus bragas por sus maravillosas y largas piernas. Era tan pálida como el invierno en New York. Era como si su piel nunca hubiera visto el sol. Si no lo sabría mejor, me estaría preguntando si ella no era una vampira. Me senté y dejé que mis ojos recorrieran cada pulgada de su cuerpo, grabándolo en mi memoria para siempre. La tendría conmigo por la eternidad; Bella siempre sería mi mejor recuerdo.

Deslicé mis dedos de vuelta a su cintura, dirigiéndome despacio a ese maravilloso lugar cálido que me estaba llamando, enloqueciendo. Quería tocarla y saborearla por horas, días si el tiempo me lo permitía. Sin embargo el tiempo no era irrelevante; solo la tendría por esta noche. La gente la estaría buscando mañana. Me doblé y le besé el hueso de la cadera, viendo su reacción. Ella no protestó mientras recorría con mi lengua su cadera, su muslo, lamiendo su calor. Bella gimió y abrió más las piernas para mí. Sonreí contra su coño y empecé a lamerla fuerte, moviendo mi lengua contra su clítoris. Bella se alzó contra mí, sus manos agarrando mi rostro.

—Cariño, no tan fuerte —murmuré sobre ella. Mis palabras debían haber sido coherentes porque ella aflojó sus muslos. Sonreí hacia ella. —¿Te gusta eso, Bella? Tengo que decir, que amo como sabes —continué con mis atenciones con mi lengua, llevándola al borde del placer y conduciéndola al límite mordisqueando suavemente su clítoris. Bella se vino sobre mí, gritando mi nombre. Sabía que sería ruidosa; las tímidas siempre lo eran.

Me eché hacia atrás y me quité los pantalones, nunca llevando ropa interior. Vi los ojos de Bella ensancharse a medida que vio mi polla en toda su gloria. Sonreí mientras la conmoción en su rostro se convertía en deseo.

— ¿Estás lista para mí, cariño? —No podía esperar para estar dentro de ella.

— ¿No deberíamos, no deberías… qué hay sobre un condón? —Oh sí, preocupaciones humanas.

—No puedo tener niños, Bella, y estoy limpio así que…

Sus ojos se ampliaron.

—Oh, ¡lo siento! No quería hacerte sentir mal. Solo quería estar segura.

—No te preocupes, dulzura. Es muy inteligente el ser segura. Debería haberte dicho así no te preocuparías. ¿Estás lista?

Bella asintió y se tumbó, separando lo más que podía sus piernas. Me eché sobre ella y la besé, bajando mi cuerpo al de ella y dirigiendo mi polla a su entrada. Miré a sus ojos de gacela mientras me introducía lentamente en ella, parando cuando veía el parpadeo de dolor en su rostro.

—Dime si te estoy dañando demasiado —sacudió su cabeza y empujé más adentro, parando cuando noté su barrera—. Esta es la peor parte, nena, te dolerá por un momento. ¿Estás segura? —asintió y empujé, rompiendo su barrera y deslizándome todo el camino antes de que incluso pudiera parar. Instantáneamente fui asaltado por el olor de su sangre; su inocencia se hizo añicos, así como mi control. Me quedé inmóvil y esperé a que la sed de sangre pasara. Mientras tanto esperaba que el dolor de su cara desapareciera. Su olor se condensó en el aire y fui capaz de centrarme de nuevo.

—Está mejor. —Ante su permiso, comencé despacio a salir y entrar, viendo destellos de placer tomar el lugar del dolor que antes le había causado. Había belleza allí, en ver a una chica darle su primera vez. Bella era tan pura, tan perfecta. Mía. Oí la palabra una y otra vez como un eco en mi cabeza mientras aumentaba mi ritmo en su interior. Sentí mi polla empezar a temblar mientras su coño se apretaba a mi alrededor. El tiempo se me venía encima, el momento que había estado esperando. Sus dulces ojos hablaban de amor y de vida cuando me miró con confianza absoluta. Presioné mis labios sobre su elegante cuello mientras me liberaba en su interior. Abrí mi boca y suavemente presioné contra su piel, sabía que se sentía como un mordisco de amor, pero con mis dientes era mucho más. Su piel fue perforada y la sangre más dulce que jamás había probado comenzó a fluir por mi garganta. Me eché hacia atrás y miré como el placer se desvaneció en sus ojos y era sustituido por el shock. El marrón comenzó a nublarse y diluirse mientras yo tragaba, el placer de su sabor disminuyendo a medida que veía como su vida empezada a desaparecer de sus ojos. ¿Quería esto? ¿Realmente quería que esta fabulosa chica dejara de existir o quería mantenerla conmigo por toda la eternidad? Tomé mi decisión y me incliné hacia adelante, abriendo más ancho para cuidar de mi chica. _Mia. _


	2. Chapter 2

_**Autora: Nolebucgrl**_

_**Traducido por Pauli Aguilar, FFAD**_

_**Capítulo beteado por Lore Cullen, Betas FFAD**_

_**www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction**_

* * *

¿Qué hice? ¿Qué mierda hice? Quiero decir, en serio, ¿en qué mierda estaba pensando? Caminé de un lado a otro afuera de la habitación, acercándome al picaporte y luego alejándome antes de poder entrar y ver a la chica acostada en silencio en la cama. ¿Qué mierda me hizo pensar que tenía el derecho de quitarle la vida a alguien que nunca le hizo daño a alguien? Tal vez no haya sido capaz de leer su mente, pero conocía su alma y realmente no estaba en Bella el dañar a alguien. Así que ¿cómo se lo compenso? Le quité su luz.

Ni siquiera sé si lo hice bien. Nunca antes convertí a alguien en vampiro. Nunca antes había visto como se hace. Mi único conocimiento era mi muy confuso recuerdo de Victoria convirtiéndome. Y no recordaba nada más aparte de morder y arder. Tal vez sea mejor para ella que lo hubiese echado a perder, y que no haya funcionado y la hubiese matado. Su corazón seguía latiendo débilmente, por ahora, pero ¿quién era para decir que ella seguirá en silencio para nunca más despertar?

¿Acaso yo quería que despertara? ¿Cómo reaccionara cuando despierte? ¿Acaso verá la inmortalidad como un regalo que quise darle o lo considerará una maldición y me odiará por toda la eternidad? ¿Por qué mierda acaso iba a quedármela? Ahora será mi jodida responsabilidad; era mi obligación enseñarle como cazar apropiadamente, hacerle saber cómo desplazarse entre la sociedad sin ser detectada, así los Vulturi no irían tras ella. Edward Cullen no va con la responsabilidad. ¿He pasado 90 años solo y aquí estaba, comprometiéndome a entrenar un vampiro neófito?

Mierda, ¿por qué, acaso la quería a ella? ¿Qué es lo que tiene Bella Swan que me hacía imposible el poder matarla e irme lejos? Había vuelto a entrar en la habitación demasiadas veces, cada una con intención de matarla, dejándola nada más que como un recuerdo, pero no podía hacerlo. Miraba a su dulce rostro y no podía encontrar la fuerza para hacerlo yo mismo. Vi la marca que le hice en su cuello, que ya estaba curada, y me sentía posesivo, contento de que ella tenga un símbolo mío. Ella era mía. Nunca antes había querido que alguien sea mía, pero a ella la quería jodidamente. ¿En qué tipo de hechizo me metió? Su sangre había sido un paraíso pero, ¿estaba embrujada? Podía tener a cualquiera que quisiera, ¿qué mierda la hacía malditamente especial?

Veinte horas habían pasado desde que le hice el amor a Bella y la hice mía. Fueron las horas más largas de mi vida y todavía tenía otras sesenta más de espera, de acuerdo con Victoria. ¿Por qué mierda llevaba tres días en convertirse en vampiro? ¿Acaso su corazón podría aguantar lo suficiente para que el veneno recorra por su cuerpo? ¿Debería morderla de nuevo? Dios, esto es molesto. Me estaba molestando. Tenía que irme de la casa. Ella no sabrá que me fui.

Bajé corriendo las escaleras y llegué a la puerta de entrada pero no podía dar un paso para salir. Maldición. Tenía que ser una bruja; nadie me hacía sentir de esta manera. Me dejé caer en el sofá y resoplé. Ni siquiera podía poner música ahora, mi mente no podía parar un minuto para concentrarme, además no podría escuchar su corazón a través del sonido. Tenía que saber que su corazón seguía latiendo. Ahora era el sonido más importante en mi mundo por alguna razón insondable.

Di una mirada al reloj, Era el medio día. Deben de estar extrañándola en este momento. Eso era algo que podría chequear. Tomé mi abrigo y saqué el número de teléfono que Rose me había dado anoche. Después de todo, le había dicho que llamaría hoy. No sería inesperado; Rosalie era el tipo de chica que un tipo llamaría enseguida. Antes de que pudiera pensarlo más, marqué su número.

— ¿Hola? ¿Bella? —Se escuchaba el pánico en su voz. Empecé a mirar a mí alrededor, de alguna manera pensando que Bella iba a venir y contestarle. Oh, tenía que contestarle.

— ¿Rose? Es Edward, de ayer en la noche. ¿Te acuerdas de mí? —Como si pudiera olvidarlo, nadie me olvidaba.

Soltó un tembloroso suspiro.

—Oh, si, por supuesto, Edward —esperé pero no dijo nada más.

— ¿Hay algún problema? ¿Por qué dijiste Bella cuando llamé? —Como si no supiera.

— ¡Está desaparecida, Edward! Anoche nunca volvió a casa, al menos en lo que nos concierne a nosotros. Ella no es así. —No, la pequeña estudiosa Bella estaría a salvo en casa y en la cama un viernes en la madrugada.

— ¿Has llamado a alguien? ¿A la policía? —Ella era querida. Al fin había tomado a alguien a la que la gente extrañaría y quería vivirlo en primera fila.

Soltó una risa áspera.

—Lo intentamos. Tiene que estar 48 horas desaparecida para que puedan hacer algo. Ellos asumen que anoche ella conoció a algún tipo y se fue con él, ¡como si Bella fuera a hacer algo como eso! —Oh, pero sí lo hizo, Rose. Ella conoció al tipo equivocado, o al adecuado, depende de tu punto de vista. Parecía lo correcto anoche, metiendo mi polla en esa húmeda calidez, viendo esos ojos marrones confiados mirarme como si fuera el único hombre en el mundo.

—Bueno, yo solo estuve unos minutos con ella pero realmente no parecía ese tipo de chica.

— ¡Lo sé! Ellos no quieren escuchar, pero el padre de Bella sí. Está en un vuelo viniendo aquí.

— ¿Puedes pensar en alguien que quisiera hacerle daño? ¿Algún tipo que le preste mucha atención?

—Hay uno… —¿Qué? ¿Quién la codiciaba? Lo mataría si alguna vez la tocó.

— ¿Quién? —Mi voz sonó un poco más dura de lo que quise, pero no me gustaba pensar en alguien molestando a Bella.

—Jacob Black —dijo con disgusto en la voz—. Vive un piso bajo el nuestro y le pide salir con ella todas las semanas. Ella siempre dice que no. Todavía no lo he visto. Pero le conté a Charlie sobre él cuando preguntó si alguien le prestaba mucha atención. Él es uno de esos chicos que no acepta un no como respuesta. —Pues, le enseñaré esa palabra; lo gritará una y otra vez mientras le quiebre los dedos una y otra vez—. No creo que dañara a Bella, él es uno de esos perritos que la sigue a todos lados babeando.

¿Qué mierda me pasaba? ¿Quería matar a un humano insignificante que reconocía a Bella por el premio que era? Suspiré ante mi propia estupidez.

—Sí, conozco a los de ese tipo. Patéticos. —Ella ni siquiera le daba la hora, ¿no? Ni siquiera le dejaba besarla, tocarla, hacerle el amor. No, eso era solo para mí y siempre sería yo.

Ella rió.

—Por supuesto. Así que dudo que esté con él. Solamente no sé donde puede estar. —Volvió a sonar preocupada.

— ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer? —Intenté sonar como el pretendiente preocupado, incluso aunque estaba listo para terminar la llamada. El que Rose haya mencionado a el idiota de Jacob me había dado una idea.

—Oh, Edward, es tan lindo de tu parte. Solo, si sales hoy, ¿mantente atento por ella, okey? Me gustaría que nos volviéramos a juntar pero ahora…

—Entiendo absolutamente, Rose, por favor mantenme informado y cuando ella vuelva, sana y salva, nos juntaremos para celebrar, ¿okey? —bajé mi voz a un ronroneo sexy.

Ella no podría resistirlo, sabía que no podría. Su respuesta fue entrecortada.

—Me encantaría; es una lástima que tuvimos que interrumpir nuestra noche. —No, en realidad, no. Anoche, fue la mejor noche de toda mi existencia.

—Sí, por supuesto. Ya recuperaremos por el tiempo perdido, pronto. Mantenme informado sobre Bella. ¿Cuándo dices que llegará su padre?

—Tenía que hacer varios trasbordos, llegará alrededor de las siete, esta noche.

—Bueno, con suerte, ella estará en casa y su vuelo habrá sido innecesario.

— ¡Eso espero!

—Te dejo, cuídate.

—Cuenta con eso, cariño. Adiós.

Corté rápidamente y subí las escaleras velozmente para chequear a Bella. Su corazón seguía latiendo a un ritmo constante. La toqué y enseguida quité mi mano. Su piel estaba enfriándose, ya no era cálida y dócil como había sido bajo mis manos anoche. Había un ligero deje de piel pálida ahora; era cerca a mi color de piel. Mis ojos detectaron ligeros cambios en su cuerpo, algo de su redondez había desaparecido, músculos más definidos se empezaban a notar. Sera una hermosa vampiresa; no había ninguna duda. Posé una mano sobre su mejilla, vacilantemente.

—Voy a encargarme de un recado, pero volveré pronto. —Ella no sabría que me fui pero ya sentía la culpa carcomiéndome. Sabía que tendría que estar sumida en un dolor terrible, ya que claramente estaba funcionando. Logré no arruinarla completamente, para mi gran sorpresa—. No te preocupes, cariño, tendré un regalo para ti para cuando despiertes. —No sé qué me hizo hacerlo pero le di un beso en su frente antes de irme.

Tenía algunas horas para encontrar a ese Jacob Black asique me dirigí a NYU y busqué la habitación de Bella. Le pregunté a un chico flacucho llamado Paul donde vivía Jacob Black y me llevó a su habitación. Él no estaba allí pero entré igualmente y analicé a mí alrededor. Abrí su armario y me llegó un olor que me abrumó. ¿Bella? ¿Qué había estado haciendo ella aquí? Busque entre las prendas y encontré una bufanda roja que olía a ella. Ese pequeño pervertido había robado su bufanda. Solo Dios sabía qué actividades depravadas hizo con esa cosa. Me sentía asqueado pero también agradecido. El chico me lo estaba haciendo demasiado fácil.

Puse la bufanda debajo de su almohada y también algunos cabellos de Bella en su cama. Cuando los forenses vinieran a investigar, van a encontrar evidencia de que ella había estado aquí, o al menos que él tenía más que un pequeño interés en ella. Estaba lo suficientemente familiarizado con su olor así que dejé su habitación y lo busqué. Había sido lo bastante bueno como para dejar una copia de su horario en el cajón de su escritorio así que ahora sabía que ahora él tenía Economía en el edificio Harris. Me ubiqué en un banco y abrí uno de sus libros que robé, tratando de lucir como cualquier otro estudiante. Inmediatamente, me fui atacado por muchas fantasías protagonizadas por mí. Una chica gorda quería que la follara contra un árbol, mientras que una chica tímida de anteojos quería que la tomara sobre la mesa de picnic. Sonreí para mí mismo, siempre eran las tímidas.

Mantuve mi vista en frente del edificio mientras que la gente empezaba a amontonarse. Ahh, ahí estaba él. Era un poco alto para ser humano, un nativo americano, cabello largo y negro, musculatura decente. De todas maneras, no valía lo suficientemente como para respirar el mismo aire que mi Bella, lucía completamente como una herramienta. Me mantuve leyendo hasta que me pasó, entonces cerré el libro y lo seguí, esperando una oportunidad para tenerlo a solas. Cortó entre los edificios y ahí tuve mi oportunidad. Me lancé hacia él y lo aferré antes de que pudiera volver a la luz pública. Puse una mano en su cabeza y con un ligero golpe, estaba inconsciente. Me fui velozmente; ningún ojo humano podría verme mientras iba a casa con el hombre robusto sobre mi hombro.

Tiré su cuerpo inconsciente en el sótano y saqué el picaporte interior de la puerta. No podría salir hasta que yo lo quisiera. Volví rápidamente a la habitación de Bella y suspiré aliviado cuando la vi respirar y escuché los latidos de su corazón otra vez. Ahora era un poco más débil, pero seguía haciendo su trabajo, mandando mi veneno por sus venas.

Toqué su mejilla suavemente otra vez y tomé su mano en la mía.

—Estoy de vuelta, Bella. Te traje un regalo. No puedo prometer que lo disfrutarás pero creo que sí. —Sonreí. Quizás estará encantada de matar al idiota que la acosó por meses. Sería completamente terapéutico para ella. Me quedé con ella hasta que escuché al humano despertarse; empezó a golpear la puerta gritando por ayuda—. Momento de asistir a nuestro amigo, amor.

Bajé rápidamente las escaleras y abrí la puerta del sótano. Black cayó entre mis brazos y lo empujé, algo fuerte, por las escaleras. Sus brazos tras de él mientras trataba, en vano, agarrarse a algo pero no había nada con lo que aferrarse.

— ¿Quién eres y que quieres de mí? —Palabras como esclavo sexual y violación pasaban por su mente, y tiré mi cabeza hacia atrás, riéndome.

—Relájate, Jacob, te puedo asegurar que no planeo robarte tu virtud. —Como si me dejaría con este insignificante lombriz.

Se levantó y cruzó sus musculosos brazos.

— ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

Entrecerré mis ojos y solo dije su nombre.

—Isabella Swan. —Su boca cayó abierta e instantáneamente su mente se llenó de imagines de _mi_ Bella. Ella estaba caminando con Alice y Rosalie, con una sonrisa en su hermoso rostro, sus ojos brillantes. Ella estaba sentada con un libro en la librería, una mirada estudiosa en su rostro mientras tomaba notas. Ella estaba cambiándose de sweater, la adorable forma de sus pechos asomándose por su sostén rosa de satén… esperen, ¿cómo diablos obtuvo esa imagen es su cabeza? Analicé la imagen y era claro que el pervertido había observado por su ventana. ¿Qué mierda?

Antes de poder pensarlo, lo tenía contra la pared, su brazo dolorosamente doblado contra su espalda mientras jadeaba y gritaba.

—Así que ¿no eres más que un maldito mirón, no? ¿Ella no te daba la hora así que la espiaste mientras se vestía? ¿Usabas esa imagen cuando te tocabas tu pequeña polla cada noche, Jacob? —Torcí su muñeca y sonreí satisfactoriamente mientras se torcía. Gritó fuerte y lo liberé, tirándolo de nuevo contra el piso. No quería tocar al maldito asqueroso.

Él tomó su muñeca, lágrimas caían por su rostro.

— ¿Cómo supiste sobre eso?

Me incliné, mi rostro mostraba el demonio que escondía la mayoría del tiempo.

—Sé cada puta cosa que piensas y casa jodida cosa que hagas. Así que ten cuidado con los pensamientos que pasan por tu pequeña y patética mente. Hay muchos huesos en el cuerpo humano, Jacob, y me gustaría infligir dolor a cada uno de ellos.

Se alejó con miedo hacia el rincón como un animal lastimado, y sonreí ante la imagen de supervivencia.

—Dime, Jacob, ¿tienes auto?

Pareció confundido ante el cambio de conversación, pero asintió.

— ¿Qué tipo?

—Es un reconstruido Chevy rojo y oxidado. Esto no puede ser para robar mi auto, ¿no? No tengo dinero, amigo; estoy aquí por una beca y…

Rodé mis ojos, ¿era tan estúpido?

— ¿Acaso luzco como si quisiera tu dinero? —Mi chaqueta de cuero de diseñador probablemente cueste más que su camioneta. Él negó con la cabeza y continuó aferrando su muñeca. Que jodido bebé. — ¿Dónde lo estacionas y tienes tus llaves contigo?

Negó otra vez y lo tomé y lancé contra la pared. Sus ojos rodaron hacia atrás ante la fuerza que usé pero no se desmayó. Tendría que ser cuidadoso; podría terminar matando al idiota antes que Bella despertara.

—Respuesta incorrecta. Están en tu bolsillo. Puedo oler el metal. ¿Vas a dármelas o prefieres que las tome yo? —Mi voz llena de amenaza que sentía contra este triste y pequeño individuo.

Metió su mano en su bolsillo, jadeando ante el movimiento que hizo su muñeca pero sacó sus llaves.

—Ahora, ¿dónde los estacionas?

—En donde vivo, es…

—Sé dónde vives.

— ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?

Lo dejé ir y se sentó en el suelo.

—Tus preguntas me están irritando. Ya veo por qué Bella no te considero para nada. — ¿Cómo es que no le golpeo al tipo? Él nunca le respondería, no era de ese tipo. Y si lo era, lo destrozaría.

— ¿Qué tiene que ver Bella con esto?

Sonreí y supe que lucía como un depredador en ese momento.

—Todo. — _¿Qué es lo que quiere con ella? No le dejaré tocarle un pelo._ Reí alto ante eso, había tenido mis manos en todo ese precioso cuerpo. Subí unos escalones y me volví a mirarlo, todavía seguí en el rincón, sin siquiera pensar en atacarme mientras estaba de espalda. Tal vez no era tan estúpido como parecía. —No te molestes en gritar o tratar de salir, nadie te escuchará y si te escucho seguir cuando vuelva, romperé algo más. Tal vez tu otra muñeca, eso realmente te quitaría tu habilidad ante las imágenes de _mi_ Bella, ¿no? —Jadeó al escuchar su nombre pero no dijo nada mientras cerraba la puerta otra vez. Para estar seguro, empuje es refrigerador enfrente pero estaba bastante confiado que ni siquiera intentaría escapar.

Corrí de vuelta a NYU y al dormitorio de Bella. No había patrulleros, y por suerte, Alice y Rosalie no estaban por allí. Encontré lo que Jacob llamaba camioneta y me subí, frunciendo mi nariz en disgusto por el coche oxidado. Necesitaría una ducha después de esto; estaba acostumbrado a mejores coches. El motor tronó a la vida y fruncí el ceño, nada furtivo sobre este coche. Di reversa y salí del estacionamiento, esperando no llamar más la atención de lo que ya había hecho. Suspiré pacientemente mientras la camioneta retumbaba en la ruta. Tomé la salida del JFK y lo estaciones en el estacionamiento permanente, intercambiando las placas con otro auto del cuarto piso. La policía pensaran una de dos cosas, que él tomó un vuelo fuera de la cuidad o que había robado un vehículo. De alguna manera, las cosas no serían buenas para el joven Jacob Black cuando se trate de la desaparición de Bella.

Hablando de robo de autos… me encontré un Lexus negro y abrí la puerta, la manija sonó en protesta pero dejándolo pasar con solo un pequeño tirón de mis dedos. Me incliné bajo el salpicadero y jalé los cables, conectándolos hábilmente y escuchando el motor ronronear. Esto es de lo que hablo. Abandoné el coche a diez millas de mi apartamento y de allí volví caminando. Me detuve frente a la puerta y sonreí cuando no escuché ni un ruido de adentro.

Caminé hacia el living y miré hacia la puerta del sótano, el refrigerador seguía allí y el humano estaba en silencio. Espero que no haya muerto del miedo mientras no estuve, su sangre fría no sería de aprecio para Bella cuando se despertara. No, podía escuchar sus latidos. Fruncí el ceño porque ahogaba el sonido más ligero del de Bella. Corrí subiendo las escaleras y la observé.

Esta yacía quieta en el centro de la cama, su pequeño rostro seguía compuesto a pesar del fuego que corría por sus venas. Me sentía mal por causarle dolor, pero valdría la pena al final. Tomará su lugar a mi lado y juntos gobernaremos al mundo. Besé gentilmente su mejilla y fui correspondido con un pequeño suspiro de sus labios rubíes. Al mirar el reloj, vi que eran las 8 pm; su padre debe de estar en su dormitorio ahora. Me pregunté cuanto tardarían en ir al dormitorio de Jacob y encontrar su bufanda allí. Tendría que llamar a Rosalie mañana para chequear por su amiga perdida.

Baje las escaleras y volví a observar la puerta del sótano. Realmente no quería pasar tiempo con la comida de Bella pero, ¿qué más podía hacer? No podía tocar algo de música ahora; simplemente no estaba de humor. La tv era aburrida, las chicas no estaban… no habría ninguna otra chica para mí, de eso estaba seguro. Bella, de alguna manera, se había convertido en la única a la que quería, e inexplicablemente estaba de acuerdo con ello. No podía esperar a que se alimente de Jacob; yo había sido incapaz de ver a Victoria alimentarse, ella era demasiado salvaje. Sin embargo, mi Bella era una criatura salvaje, e imaginaba que sería maravillosa cuando suelte a la bestia.

Mierda, comida. Tendría que alimentar al idiota en algún momento de los próximos dos días. Era molesto incluso cuando no estaba pensando sobre _mi_ chica. Me levanté del sillón y fui caminando al delivery 'Myron', ordené sándwich de pavo, roast beef y una ensalada de macarrones. Eso debería llenarlo hasta que ella despertara.

Traje la comida a casa y puse el refrigerador donde iba, guardando allí todo menos el sándwich de pavo. Bajé las escaleras y sonreí cuando encontré a Jacob todavía sentado donde lo había dejado. Inmediatamente me inundó el olor nauseabundo a orina. Miré y vi una mancha oscura en sus pantalones.

— ¿Te measte encima? ¿Qué mierda te pasa?

— ¡Perdona por asustarme cuando _algo_ me secuestro, rompió mi muñeca y encerró en un sótano! — ¿Qué diablos? ¿En serio era tan estúpido como para responderme a _mí_?

Lo levanté por su cabello ridículamente largo y gritó en dolor.

—Parece que cuidaras tu boca cuando dicha _cosa_ vuelva y te traiga un maldito sándwich, idiota. —Sonriendo, dejé caer el sándwich donde había orinado. Tal vez eso le enseñe algo sobre cuidar su boca—. Disfruta tu cena. —Solté su cabello y lo dejé para que coma o no, llegados a este punto no me importaba.

Muy raramente deseaba tener algún rasgo humano, pero ahora mismo deseaba poder dormir. Podría matar unas ocho horas y así sería más cercano al despertar de Bella. Suspirando encendí en televisor y sintonicé las noticias. Seguramente era muy pronto pero me senté cuando apareció en pantalla las noticias de último momento.

—_Dos estudiantes de la Universidad de Nueva York están desaparecidos y uno es buscado por la desaparición del otro. Isabella Swan no ha sido vista desde la medianoche de ayer._ —Una imagen de Bella apareció en pantalla, una de esas fotos glamorosas de la secundaria que usan para los graduados. Su cabello estaba rizado alrededor de su rostro y una ligera sonrisa se asomaba en sus labios. Sus ojos estaban vivos con su inocencia. Me dejó sin aliento.

—_Su compañero, el estudiante Jacob Black no ha sido visto desde las dos de esta tarde. Por su relación con la Srta. Swan _—Ante eso, fruncí el ceño. ¿Relación? Ellos no tenían una puta relación. Él la acosaba y ella lo odiaba. Punto. —_La policía allanó su habitación y encontró signos de que la Srta. Swan había estado allí recientemente. _—Bien, la policía no eran tan idiotas como pensé que eran.

Un hombre serio y con bigote caminó hacia la reportera fuera de los dormitorios.

—Mi nombre es Charlie Swan y soy el Jefe de Policía en Forks, Washington. Pero no estoy aquí como policía, estoy aquí como padre. Si han visto a mi pequeña o a Jacob Black, por favor llamen a la policía de Nueva York. —Su rostro no revelaba nada pero sus ojos mostraban dolor y su voz estaba ronca, como si hubiese estado gritando o fumando en las últimas horas, tal vez las dos. Este hombre amaba a su hija, eso estaba muy claro.

Sentí un poco de culpa que rápidamente se fue. No creía en sentirse culpable. Bella me pertenecía. Tenía que tomarla. Podía sentir en cada parte de mi ser que tenía razón, así que no había lugar para lamentos. Había querido tomar a alguien que importara y ella lo era. El Jefe Swan, Rosalie, y Alice siempre la recordarán. Nadie me recuerda… bueno, eso no era verdad. Las chicas que follé sin dudas me recordaban pero ellas eran insignificantes y ese era el tipo de importancia que pensaba. Amor. Bella era amada. Nadie me amaba y realmente no me molestaba, no le daba importancia la mayoría del tiempo. Pero por solo un momento me pregunté cómo sería ser amado. Tal vez la chica que estaba arriba en la habitación llegaría a amarme algún día. ¿Realmente quería eso?

Me pregunté vanamente si Bella o yo nos cansaríamos del otro después de una década o dos. No me gustaba mucho esa idea. Nunca antes había querido quedarme con alguien pero no me gustaba imaginar la vida sin ella. ¿Qué clase de hechizo me puso? El problema era que no quería escaparme de el.

Miré algunas películas de acción sin sentido por un rato, dejándome disfrutar de baños de sangre y explosiones. De tanto en tanto, chequeaba a Jacob y lo encontraba dormido, soñando con matar a la bestia que yo era y salvando a Bella, obteniendo un beso de agradecimiento de ella. Como si ella quisiera otros labios cuando podría tener los míos. Reí sardónicamente ante eso y por el hecho que no había comido su sándwich. Tal vez en mi próxima visita se comporte mejor y así no me vería forzado a arruinar su próxima comida.

Al fin llegó la mañana. Quedaban cuarenta horas más. Parecía como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido y para un inmortal con todo el tiempo del mundo, apestaba jodidamente tener que esperar. Los latidos de Bella habían disminuido más y sus brazos estaban más definidos. Quería ver debajo de las sabanas pero me rehusaba a hacerle eso a mi Bella. La próxima vez que la viera desnuda sería como mi compañera. Le puse una camiseta por debajo de las sabanas. No dejaría que Jacob la viera en toda su gloria. Supongo que podría dárselo como regalo pero no era merecedor de siquiera un pequeño vistazo a la piel luminosa de Bella.

Volví a bajar para darle un vaso con agua a mi prisionero. Lo encontré sobre su espalda en el piso de cemento frio, mirando al techo con lágrimas corriendo por su rostro. ¿Por qué tenía que ser un maldito afeminado?

— ¿Quieres algo para tomar? ¿Te las arreglarías para no mearte si tomas un poco de agua? —Gruñó sentándose, tomando el vaso.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo planeas dejarme aquí? —Su voz sonaba rasposa. Supongo que debería haberle traído agua antes pero no estaba acostumbrado a tratar con humanos y sus constantes necesidades. Era una maldita molestia, casi tanto como el propio Jacob.

Me senté al final de las escaleras y lo observé beber rápidamente el agua.

—Máximo un día y medio más. Tal vez antes, depende en cuando ella despierte.

— ¿Qué mierda quieres decir, cuando ella despierte? ¿Bella está aquí? ¿Qué diablos hiciste con ella? Si lastimaste siquiera un pelo, juro por Dios que… —Enseguida estaba frente a él, levantando una ceja.

— ¿Qué harás exactamente?

Su piel oscura realmente pareció empalidecerse. Sacudió su cabeza pero no terminó su amenaza. Eso creía. Maldito cobarde.

—Eso pensé. Pero no te preocupes por ello, Jacob. No lastimé a Bella.

Tuvo las agallas de resoplar. Pensé en golpearlo pero eso podía esperar. Tenía mejores maneras de golpearlo justo ahora.

—No te creo.

Rodé mis ojos.

—No me importa si me crees. Le he dado a Bella el mejor regalo del mundo.

_Maldito tipo rico, probablemente le compró una casa o un coche o un bote, o alguna porquería. _Que ridículo, era tan corto de mente en lo que un regalo verdadero significaba.

—Nada material, aunque algún día la inundaré con cualquier cosa que desee.

_Tal vez no pueda darle cosas pero puedo darle mi corazón, lo tiene desde el primer momento en que la vi._ Fui inundado con una imagen de Bella peleando con una caja grande, tratando de meterla en su habitación. Jacob se ofreció a ayudarla y ella agradecida le dio la caja, regalándole una sonrisa. A pesar de tener la frente sudorosa, o tal vez por ese motivo, estaba esplendida. Quería lamer esa imagen. Era claro que Jacob también.

— ¿Y quién eres para decir que yo no puedo darle mi corazón, joven Jacob? —Su cabeza se movió en sorpresa. _Que mierda, ¿puedes oírme? _Asentí y le sonreí. _Esto es una mierda de locos. Es como estar en una película de terror. _

—Sabias palabras, Jacob.

—Tú no tienes corazón.

—Oh, pero si tengo. No late y ha estado dormido por mas años de los que puedes imaginar, pero sí que tengo corazón y parece que Bella lo ha tocado en maneras que nunca esperé.

Realmente intentó gruñirme. Me sentí a gusto y me reí tontamente.

— ¿Qué le hiciste?

Le di mi mejor sonrisa, la que le doy las chicas con las que quería follar.

—Bueno, esa es una pregunta capciosa. Sería mejor preguntar qué no le hice. —Me fulminó con la mirada, otra vez. Pequeño impertinente y estúpido—. Bueno, veamos. —me senté a su lado y crucé mis pies, apoyándome contra la pared—. La besé —palideció—, la probé —cerró sus ojos y empezó a respirar pesadamente—, le hice el amor. —Empuñó sus manos y sus músculos se tensaron—. La mordí.

Abrió sus ojos.

— ¿Tú qué?

—La mordí.

— ¿Por qué mierda la morderías?

—Porque es lo que hago. Soy un vampiro, ¿sabes?

Abrió la boca y volvió a cerrarla; su débil mente no era capaz de comprender lo que le estaba diciendo. _¿Los vampiros son reales? Tiene que estar jodiéndome._

— ¿Le chupaste la sangre y la mataste?

—Por supuesto que no. —Idiota.

— ¿Entonces, qué?

—Tomé bastante de su sangre y luego le di de mi veneno. Será como yo, pronto.

Se levantó instantáneamente, haciendo una mueca ante el dolor de su muñeca.

— ¿La convertiste en un monstruo? ¿Cómo pudiste tomar alguien tan puro y convertirla en un ser diabólico?

Mi diversión ante su disgusto rápidamente se evaporó. Me puse frente a él.

—Eres muy joven para comprender los matices del mal. Hay demasiados grados para todo.

Me empujó, o al menos trato de hacerlo ya que no me moví ni un centímetro.

—Ella será un monstruo. Será una sucia chupasangre, que mata humanos inocentes.

Incliné mi cabeza a un lado y lo estudié impasiblemente; su respiración era pesada, las aletas de su nariz estaban irritadas. Estaba verdadera y totalmente enojado.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar que matará a inocentes humanos?

—Eso es lo que los de tu clase hace, ¿no? —_Tiene que estar bromeando pero es tan fuerte, definitivamente no es humano. _

—Ella matará humanos, sí, pero no serán inocentes.

— ¿Qué diablos significa eso?

—Leo mentes, como ya sabes. Mato a la basura de la ciudad; los asesinos, violadores y abusadores. ¿Qué hay de malo con eso? Ella, como yo, va a limpiar las calles de las alimañas que no pertenecen. —_Eso no sería tan malo, supongo, pero ¿por qué debería creer alguna palabra que él diga? Él la mató y ella no es una asesina, al menos todavía no._

—Pero tú mataste a Bella y ella nunca hizo nada malo, ¿o no? —_Además de entregarse a un monstruo, eso sí. _

Estaba cansado de sus insultos mentales así que lo abofeteé. Su cabeza giró hacia un lado.

—No te _atrevas_ a pensar mal de ella.

— ¿Por qué no? ¡Ella se folló a un vampiro!

—Ella no sabía que era un vampiro, en ese momento. Debes admitir que soy un individuo bastante atractivo, ¿cómo no pudo haberse sentido atraída a mí? Y no era follar, he follado a muchas mujeres. Yo le hice el amor a Bella. No se merecía nada menos.

— ¿Qué sabes del amor? —Se burló de mí. Su mejilla derecha tenía una marca roja, donde lo había golpeado.

—Probablemente más que tú, ya que he vivido demasiado tiempo para observarlo en cada forma.

Se dejó caer contra la pared, con su cabeza agachada en rendición.

—La amo.

Lo observé por un minuto. Seguramente que la amaba.

—Tal vez la ames, pero ella a ti no.

Sus ojos estaban rojos y estaba llorando, otra vez.

—Lo hubiese hecho, en su tiempo.

—Sí, porque muchas chicas se enamoran de sus _acosadores_ —me burlé—. Tú no sabes cuándo rendirte, chico.

Sacudió su cabeza y su voz salió en un murmullo.

—Ella me habría amado. —Rodé los ojos. No había oportunidad de seguir molestándolo, ya casi estaba roto, no por mis puños pero por mis palabras. Se sentía bien tener ese tipo de poder en alguien. Lo dejé temblando contra la pared y volví arriba a pasar tiempo.

Vi más películas, escuché algo de música y eventualmente me senté en mi piano y comencé a tocar. Le di de comer y tomar a Jacob, otra vez, pero no me molesté en hablarle. Ya se había rendido. No peleaba mucho ese humano, era completamente un desperdicio para la chica que yacía arriba. Ella seguía quieta y lucia como un ángel. Ansiaba recostarme con ella pero esperaría, tendríamos todo tiempo del mundo para eso.

Llamé a Rose otra vez esa noche pero no había nada nuevo. Todos pensaban que Jacob le había hecho algo a Bella y creían que o se la había llevado o matado. Rose estaba hecha un desastre, llorando al teléfono. Intenté ser caballeroso y le ofrecí un hombro para llorar pero no quería. Sin duda no querría que la viera toda llena de mocos y con el rostro rojo. Estaba bien; no tenía intención de volverla a ver de nuevo de todas formas.

El sol volvió a salir de nuevo y no podía detener mi entusiasmo. Se despertaría hoy en cualquier momento. Le di de comer a Jacob por última vez y me ubiqué a un lado de Bella, mirándola dormir por última vez. Al fin sus latidos empezaron a cambiar, del ritmo suave y lento pasó a uno más rápido y fuerte. El momento se acercaba. Bajé rápidamente a buscar a Jacob en el sótano, y lo subí arrastrándolo por las escaleras.

Al fin mostró signos de vida cuando vio a Bella yaciendo en la cama.

— ¿Está muerta? —Chilló, su brazo se acercaba hacia ella. Lo alejé de ella y lo empujé contra la mecedora que estaba en un rincón.

—Todavía no, ¿no puedes escucharlo? Su corazón está martilleando ahora, empujando lo que queda del veneno por sus venas.

—Estupendo, oficialmente será un monstruo pronto. —Sonaba como un niño resentido. No podía esperar para poder deshacerme de él. Solo era una cuestión de tiempo.

Escuché como su corazón seguía esforzándose, el sonido irregular contrastando con la paz de su rostro. Tartamudeó, farfulló, y se detuvo, en silencio al fin. Lamí mis labios y la miré mientras sus parpados empezaban a moverse.

— ¿Pensé que habías dicho que estaba muriendo? —Le gruñí, ¿cómo se atrevía a interrumpir nuestro momento?

—Su corazón se detuvo pero ella seguirá viviendo. Para siempre —conmigo.

— ¿Por qué estoy aquí? ¿Acaso querías mostrármelo? ¿Por qué no me mataste todavía? —No le respondí, maldito idiota. ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta que ella sería la que terminará con su miserable existencia?

Al fin Bella abrió sus ojos, sus orbes rojas observando la habitación, deteniéndose en mí por un momento. Vi una chispa de reconocimiento allí pero dirigió su mirada a Jacob. Antes de que pudiera pestañar, antes de que incluso pudiera registrar el movimiento, ella estaba sobre él.

Sus dientes encajados en su cuello, él gritó mientras la sangre corría por la herida. Sentí a mi polla endurecerse ante la vista de una niña encima del hombre, su fuerza completamente sobrepasándolo mientras se desplomaba fuera de la silla y caía al piso. Ella era exquisita, su lengua y labios moviéndose rápido por su cuello, el sonido de succión haciéndome imaginar sus labios alrededor de mi polla. _Pronto. La tendré para mí muy pronto._

El respirar de Jacob salió en un último gorgojeo mientras la vida se iba de su cuerpo. Bella lo absorbió por completo dejándolo seco, sin dejar una gota desperdiciada. Me sentí orgulloso y excitado al mismo tiempo. Lo soltó, pateando su inútil cuerpo y se dirigió a mí. Sus ojos rubí me estudiaron por un minuto. Ella lucía como un ángel con su cabello marrón despeinado, y piel blanca y pura, un regalo inmerecido de Dios. La admiraba. Ella era tan dulce. Tan tierna, tan perfecta, tan…

— ¿Qué _mierda_ me hiciste?

* * *

Bueno, no me resistí y subí un día antes de lo acordado el capítulo. Cuéntenos que les pareció el capítulo. Personalmente, me gustó mucho. Esta historia es diferente, amo a Edward vampiro.

Besos y gracias por leer.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Autora: Nolebucgrl**_

_**Traducido por Saelm Fabian, FFAD**_

_**Capítulo beteado por Vero, Betas FFAD**_

_**www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction**_

* * *

¿Qué carajos le hice yo a ella? ¿Qué coño pasaba con esta chica? Ella me miró, sus ojos carmesíes tratando de ver dentro de mi muy negra alma. _Muy_ _bien_ _Cullen, ella está confundida. Por supuesto que lo está. Ella acaba de despertar_ _de un dolor insoportable que fue precedido por el placer inigualable de hacer el_ _amor contigo. Por supuesto, ella no entiende lo que le ha pasado._

Correcto. Me sentí mejor después de que me di cuenta de que ella estaba un poco desorientada por su cambio. ¿Quién no lo estaría? Yo había tenido un momento para darme cuenta de lo que me estaba pasando antes de desmayarme. Ella claramente estaba demasiada interesada en mi como para pensar en lo que significaba el mordisco en el cuello. ¿Quién podría culparla por toda esta mierda?

— ¿Te pregunté qué diablos me hiciste? —preguntó sacándome de mis cavilaciones con su mirada feroz, con los brazos cruzados sobre sus pechos palpitantes. Yo no podía esperar a tener mis manos y mi lengua sobre ellos de nuevo. _Enfócate_ _Cullen_. Ah, sí, necesitaba una respuesta.

—Bella, cariño, ¿por qué no te sientas? Tengo mucho que decirte —. Ahora yo la calmaría un poco, la mimaría como la princesa que era y pronto vería el fantástico regalo que le había otorgado.

—Yo no quiero sentarme, ¡yo lo que quiero saber es lo que hiciste! —gritó, su voz dulce anteriormente ahora perforaba el cráneo como un alma en pena. En efecto, ¿qué le había hecho? Aun así, decidí ser paciente con ella.

—Te he dado el mejor regalo del mundo.

— ¿Qué? ¿Una ETS*? Porque cualquiera que sea la mierda que me diste ardían como nada que he tenido antes. ¿Tengo que hacerme la prueba? ¡Dijiste que estabas limpio! —Mierda. ¿En verdad creía que tenía una ETS? Eso era insultante, mierda, si no fuera tan condenadamente hilarante.

Me reí, no pude evitarlo. Y ella resopló en reacción. Esto era realmente adorable, yo estaba siendo honesto. Ella me mantendría ocupado hasta el siglo que viene. —¿Quién podría llamar una ETS un gran regalo?

— ¿Algún psicópata que muerde a las personas al tener relaciones sexuales con ellos? —Oh, así que ella recordaba esa parte también. Bueno.

Me apoyé en la pared. —En primer lugar, te mordí después de _hacer_ _el_ _amor_ contigo. Lo que hicimos no fue sólo sexo. Era una conexión emocional que nunca he tenido con nadie. Y por eso, he decidido conservarte.

— ¿Conservarme? ¿Qué coño quieres decir con conservarme? Yo no soy una mascota extraviada que recogiste en la perrera, Edward. ¡Soy una persona! —Ella rugió alrededor de la habitación, arrojando sus brazos, la camiseta con que la había vestido se estaba subiendo peligrosamente a lo alto de sus muslos blancos y suaves. El veneno llenó mi boca con la vista. Tenía que tenerla pronto.

Me pasé una mano por el pelo, sin saber exactamente cómo explicarle lo que había sucedido. Tal vez fuera mejor hacerlo como cuando arrancas un vendaje. Hazlo rápido y sin dolor. Por otra parte, ¿dónde estaba la diversión en esto? Un poco de dolor engendra un montón de placer, al menos en mi mundo.

—Bueno, ya no eres exactamente una persona.

Su boca se abre y se cierra mientras trataba de encontrar la manera de responder a eso. ¡Cómo me hubiera gustado poder leer su mente! Apuesto a que era fascinante, como ella.

— ¿Qué demonios significa eso? ¡Por supuesto que soy una persona! —Miró hacia abajo y vio su cuerpo apenas cubierto, jadeando en sorpresa por su estado de desnudez. Agarró la sábana de la cama y se envolvió alrededor de su cintura.

Levanté una ceja y le sonreí. —No es que no lo halla visto todo antes.

—Eso fue antes de que me mordieras y me dieras una enfermedad de transmisión sexual —. ¿Ella todavía estaba atrapada con eso? Me eché a reír, agarrándome el estómago, por el desconcierto y la ira que coloreaba su rostro. —¿_Por_ _qué_ _te_ _estás_ _riendo_ _de_ _mí_? —Está claro que Bella necesitaba trabajar en su sentido del humor. Dejé de reír y decidí que era suficiente.

—Me río porque te niegas a escuchar realmente lo que estoy diciendo —. Abrió la boca para protestar, levanté la mano. Sorprendentemente, ella se calló y escucho—. Hicimos el amor y sí, te mordí. Lo hice porque me decidí a que estuvieras conmigo para siempre. Bella, soy un vampiro y ahora tú también. —Lo hice, lo había dicho, ahora podíamos seguir adelante con la celebración. Un poco de sexo, un poco de sangre, un poco más de sexo y todo estaría bien.

Me miró fijamente y luego retrocedió lentamente hasta llegar a la esquina de la habitación. Me observó con interés mientras ella se acurrucó ahí. —Oh mierda, eres uno de esos pacientes que se fugaron de la institución mental. Bellevue, ¿verdad? —¿Ella piensa que estoy loco? ¿Qué diablos estaba mal con esta chica? Aquí estaba yo siendo honesto, y ella suponía que estaba loco.

—No, yo no soy un paciente mental fugado y tú tampoco. Soy un vampiro. Como… un ser inmortal que vive de la sangre. Y tú también. De nada. —Seguramente ella lo entendería ahora y podríamos seguir con el sexo.

La forma en que me estaba mirando con esos ojos de color rojo brillante me hizo querer taclearla contra el piso y follarla hasta dejarla sin sentido. Pero la confusión y el miedo eran un giro inesperado.

—Escucha, Edward —dijo en voz baja, como si temiera despertar mi ira si gritaba otra vez. Ella estaba despertando algo en mí, pero no era mi ira. —Tengo que pensar que eres un vampiro y es muy dulce que me quieres mantener contigo para siempre —. Sus ojos recorrieron la habitación—. Yo, um, me gustas mucho tú también y una vez que hayas visto al médico y conseguido algún medicamento fuerte, bueno tal vez podamos volver a esa cosa que tenemos, ¿de acuerdo?

Ok, en serio, esta chica estaba tirando a denso pero era adorable a la vez. ¿Cómo era esto posible? En este punto, generalmente yo correría en la otra dirección, pero era tan linda. ¿Desde cuándo carajo hacía yo cosas lindas? Tal vez si tenía la necesidad de ir a Bellevue. Di un paso hacia ella y ella se encogió aún más en la pared, pero no quedaba más espacio para donde hacerse.

—Bella, amor, te juro que no estoy loco y tú tampoco. Nosotros somos vampiros. ¿Por qué crees que saltaste de la cama y le chupaste la sangre a Jacob? —Señalé al cadáver drenado en el otro lado de la cama.

Realmente tenía que largarse de mi casa, su presencia consiguía molestarme a pesar de estar muerto. Espía de gilipollas.

— ¿Sangre? ¿Chupé la sangre de alguien? ¡Odio la sangre! Yo nunca haría eso. Oh, Dios mío, ¿me has drogado? ¿GHB? ¿Ácido? He leído acerca de esos y te pueden hacer que hagas un montón de jodidas cosas —. Rodeé los ojos de nuevo.

— ¿Primero te di una ETS y luego te drogué? ¿Algo más? ¿Tal vez te prostituya por el vecindario para conseguir mi próxima dosis? Jesucristo, Bella, te dije qué carajos pasó. Deja de darle vueltas —. Yo había hecho bastante con esta mierda. Esto ya no era adorable.

— ¿Dejar de darle vueltas? Me dices que eres una especie de monstruo y me hiciste un mounstro, ¿se supone que debe aceptar y ya? ¿Ir por la puta calle celebrando agarrada de tu mano? ¡Quiero ir a casa! —Ella estaba gritando de nuevo, su hermoso rostro estaba contraído por la ira.

Suspiré y eché un vistazo alrededor de la habitación, encontrando finalmente mi respuesta. —Bella, mira en el maldito espejo. Adelante; no voy a tocarte cuando pases junto a mí.

Ella me miró con recelo, pero poco a poco se deslizó fuera de la pared, dio un gran rodeo para evitarme. Me quedé en la pared y trate de parecer lo menos amenazante como me fuera posible. Bella se acercó al espejo y me senté a esperar, a disfrutar del espectáculo. Tal vez ella finalmente lo entendería. En serio, si ella seguía siendo tan tonta yo iba a tener que re-pensar esta cosa por la eternidad entera.

Ella finalmente se paró en frente del espejo y dejó escapar una exclamación de sorpresa.

— ¡Mis ojos! ¿Qué carajo pasó con mis ojos? —Ella no se apartó, mirándose a sí misma con fascinación mórbida. Me acerqué a ella por detrás, tomándonos. Hacíamos un par verdaderamente impresionante, me dije a mí mismo. ¡Que diversión tendríamos! Me imaginé a Bella atrayendo a los repugnantes violadores a un callejón oscuro, ellos pensarían que iban a tener su oportunidad con ella. Nosotros les haríamos trizas, agotando sus cuerpos y luego follando al lado de sus cuerpos vacíos. Dios, le quería. Tal vez la tomaría justo al lado de Jacob, que sería lo más cerca que jamás llegaría a joder con ella, vivo o muerto.

—Te lo dije, tus ojos son ahora como los míos —. Levantó la vista hacia mi reflejo, al ver que tenía los ojos tan rojos como los de ella. Ella negó con la cabeza, pero pude ver un poco de entendimiento en sus ojos, por fin. Se trataba de puto tiempo.

— ¿Tú no estabas mintiendo? —Su voz aún tenía esperanza pero sus ojos no mostraban ninguna.

—No —. Aparté su pelo de su cuello y le mostré el lugar donde yo la había hecho mía. Me incliné hacia delante y presioné mis labios en ella, tocando su piel otra vez por fin. Joder aún olía bien y sabía aún mejor. Vio nuestros reflejos, no se alejó de mí, pero no me toco de nuevo.

— ¿Por qué?

— ¿Por qué, qué? —Me trasladé hasta el cuello, besando suavemente a lo largo de su mandíbula. Su cuerpo temblaba debajo del mío. No le era indiferente, de eso estaba malditamente seguro.

Ella dejó escapar un gemido estrangulado y sacudió la cabeza lejos de mí. — ¿Por qué me has hecho lo que eres?

—Un vampiro. Joder puedes decirlo, Bella. Eso es lo que somos.

—Bien, entonces, ¿por qué me has hecho un _jodido_ vampiro? Seguía sin mirarme a la cara, eligiendo para hacer frente al espejo en lugar de a mí.

¿Por qué en realidad? Yo realmente no tenía una respuesta para esa pregunta. Tenía la respuesta. Yo quería quedarme con ella. Tal vez era tan simple como eso. Me concentré en la pared detrás de ella mientras le respondía. —Hubo... una conexión entre nosotros. Algo que nunca había sentido antes. Quería explorarla —. Esa fue una explicación y que era realmente cierto. Yo no la entendía, simplemente era…

Ella se volvió hacia mí y luego con las manos en las caderas frunció el ceño. Ahí estaba ella con esa "cosa tierna" otra vez. Ella me estaba matando. — ¿Me convertiste porque querías explorar? ¿Así que básicamente, joder, me matas y me conviertes en un monstruo para explorar? —Ella enfatizó sus palabras tocándome en el pecho.

Yo le sonreí de nuevo. —Sí, más o menos eso lo resume todo.

— ¿Por qué no has explorado conmigo como un ser humano? ¿Por qué has tenido que convertirme en un monstruo sin alma? —Maldita sea, aquí vamos con toda la cosa mala, sin alma nuevamente. ¿Quién dijo que ser un vampiro era malo? Matar puede ser malo, supongo, pero ¿era mejor dejar que los asesinos vaguen por las calles? A la mierda, yo no estaba para entrar en una discusión filosófica con ella ahora mismo. Yo quería coger, no hablar de la mierda de la muerte.

— ¿Podrías estar bien teniendo un novio vampiro, Bella?

—Bueno, no.

—Exactamente. Así que no podría haber explorado nada, a menos que lo hiciéramos a mi manera. Lo cual hicimos.

—Lo que _hiciste_. No tuve nada que decir en esto, ¿verdad? ¡Sólo me tomaste y me mordiste!

— ¡Te gustó lo suficiente en ese momento! —Ella había gemido y había llegado a su clímax varias veces, después de todo.

Ella me empujó y caí un paso. —No me diste una maldita opción en la cuestión, Edward. ¡Me arrastraste mientras yo estaba abrumada por el sexo cuando me mordiste! ¿No crees que yo debería tener algo que decir, si es que quería o no convertirme en un no-muerto?

Me encogí de hombros. ¿Qué había que decir sobre esto? No había considerado sus sentimientos al respecto. Ese no era mi estilo. Yo veía, yo quería, yo tomaba. Ella no entendía lo especial que era, que le había dado la inmortalidad.

—Yo no lo planeé realmente hacerlo, Bella. Te tenía aquí y tenía toda la intención de solo follar y matarte, pero entonces eras tan interesante, y estaba esta conexión, y no pude oírte y yo sólo quería mantenerte a mí alrededor.

—Espera un minuto, ¿me habías traído aquí sólo para follarme y matarme? ¿Todo eso dulce de vincularnos y escucharme hablar de mis padres estabas haciendo tiempo antes de tomar mi vida? —Ella ahora estaba enojada. _Así se hace Edward, jódelo soberanamente._

Levanté las manos en señal de rendición. —Mira, en un principio lo había planeado, sí. Pero cuanto más hablabas, más me gustabas, entonces yo sólo te quería para tenerte. Entonces empecé a querer conservarte. Mierda, Bella, nunca había querido mantener a nadie. ¿No ves que es un jodido honor que de los cientos de miles de personas que he encontrado en mi vida, tú eres la única que he querido mantener y conocer mejor?

— ¿_Honor_? —Joder, estaban de vuelta los gritos. ¿Por qué diablos había vuelto a cambiar otra vez? _Estúpida conexión de mierda._ Yo había imaginado las cosas claramente. No podía sentir una conexión con una arpía de mierda. ¿Se supone que debo sentirme _honrada_ de que me maten? —Su cabeza se sacudía de lado a lado y sus rizos rebotaban. Yo la miraba fascinado y quería extender la mano y un enrollar sus rizos alrededor de mis dedos. Lo habría hecho si no temiera que ella me arrancará mi jodida mano.

Me froté la cara con las dos manos en lugar de tocarla. —No, se supone que debes sentirte honrada de que te conservara. ¿Sabes qué tipo de regalo es la inmortalidad? Nada puede hacerte ni un puto daño. Nunca te vas a enfermar. Vas a ser una jodida diosa que camina por la tierra. Puedes hacer cualquier cosa ahora, Bella. ¿Cómo es que no es un honor?

Su mirada podría tener acero fundido. —Así que dime algo, Edward. Ahora que estoy muerta y todo, ¿puedo tener hijos? ¿Puedo tener una carrera y casarme y ver a mi familia envejecer?

¿Niños? ¿Ella quería tener hijos? ¿Por qué diablos iba a querer sucios, ruidosos y molestos niños? —No, tú sabes que tu cuerpo nunca va a cambiar. Permanecerás tal como es ahora, joven, hermosa y libre de estrías, arrugas y canas, las cuales te saldrían si tuvieras molestos niños pequeños. Eres libre, deberías estar agradecida —. Me reía interiormente, esperando los fuegos artificiales que iban con esa declaración. Estaba tomando placer perverso en observarla enojarse conmigo, además de que me ponía duro como una roca.

Sus fosas nasales se abrieron y tuve que esforzarme para no reírme cuando mi polla trató de desgarrar mis jeans buscando la manera de salir. — ¿Yo agradecida? ¿Agradecida? No recuerdo darte las gracias, Edward. Tal vez debería ir a la tienda Hallmark y ver si tienen una puta tarjeta que diga ¡gracias por matarme a mí, amo los flores! —Su voz subió de tono a cada palabra hasta que ella estaba gritando a todo pulmón. Gracias a Dios, que este lugar estaba insonorizado.

—Tal vez podamos empezar nuestra propia compañía de tarjetas para todas las ocasiones especiales que deja fuera Hallmark, ¿eh? —Ella echó su brazo hacia atrás para pegarme pero tomé su mano con la mía. Ella aún no sabía cómo no comunicar sus movimientos. Me gustaría enseñarle a su tiempo, tal vez.

Había bastante de tigre al acecho debajo de ese exterior gatito, y yo desaté a la bestia cuando la mordí. Ya no sé si debo agradecerme a mí mismo o patearme el culo. Yo la disculpaba en cada segundo que hablaba. Yo la quería como nunca había querido a nadie antes, pero también quería estrangularla y huir mas rápido que del infierno, fuera del estado. Yo no podría hacer eso, ella era mi responsabilidad ahora.

Ella tiró de su mano hacia atrás y se dejó caer en la pared, la lucha parecía salir de ella. —Quiero ir a casa —. Ella inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos.

Pensaba que podía salirme con la mía, ahora cuando ella estaba aparentemente calmada, extendí la mano y le acaricié la mejilla, absorbiendo la agitación que sentí cuando mis dedos tocaron su sedosa piel.

—Estás en casa ahora, Bella —. Sus ojos se abrieron ante mis palabras y ella sacudió la cabeza lejos de mí.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? Yo no puedo vivir aquí. Vivo con Alice y estoy segura de que ella me busca ahora. ¡Y Charlie! Debe estar frenético. ¿Cuánto tiempo he estado fuera?

—Tres días.

— ¿Tres días? —El pánico enganchado a su tono, comenzó a alejarse de la pared pero yo la retuve ahí —. ¡Tengo que ir y hacerles saber que estoy bien! ¡Suéltame, Edward!

Traté de no mostrar mi propio pánico que se levantó ante la idea de que ella se iba. ¿De dónde demonios había venido eso? ¿Por qué diablos me importaba tanto? Yo no podía hacerle saber cuánto lo sentía, así que le di mi sonrisa patentada. —Está bien, puedes ir a verlos. Me sorprende, sin embargo, realmente pensé que te gustaban tus amigos.

Su ceño fruncido por la confusión. —Por supuesto que me gustan mis amigos. ¡Los amo! Por eso tengo que hacerles saber que estoy bien.

—Bella, en el instante en que entres en una habitación donde este uno de ellos querrás arrancarlé la garganta y drenar su sangre. Esto ocurriría antes de que siquiera estés conscientemente de ello.

Ella sacudió la cabeza enfáticamente. — ¿Por qué haría algo así? Yo nunca podría lastimar a alguien que amo. Ni siquiera podría lastimar a alguien que odio —. Me reí, por supuesto que podría.

—Tú podrías y lo harías. Eres un vampiro ahora. ¿No te das cuenta de lo que comen los vampiros? —Hola, tú sabes que te mordió.

—Pero tú no los mordiste, tú esperaste a tenerme a solas. Seguramente tienes algo de control.

_Rodé mis ojos. Es nueva, Edward, y sólo un poco lenta a la hora de comprender la mecánica del vampirismo. Sé paciente._ Tomé una respiración profunda. —Sí, tengo control, porque he sido un vampiro durante más de noventa años. Tú lo has sido durante una hora. Lleva meses controlar tu sed de sangre.

Me miró fijamente y juro que si ella fuera capaz, ella estaría llorando. —Así que no puedo verlos en cualquier momento, pronto.

No puedes verlos nunca más. Yo no le dije ese pensamiento, ella no necesitaba oírlo ahora. —No.

— ¿Al menos puedo llamar y decirles que estoy bien?

—No, si lo haces ellos empezaran a buscarte. Me he encargado de ello.

Ella me miró con recelo. — ¿Encargado, de que manera?

Me reí entre dientes ante el recuerdo del tonto Jacob y mis maquinaciones para hacerlo parecer como el culpable de la desaparición de Bella. —Hice creer que huiste con un chico —. O que te mató. No necesitaba saber ese pensamiento.

Ella soltó un bufido. —Un chico, claro. ¿Quién iba a creer eso? Todo el mundo sabe que yo no salgo. No hay chicos que están interesados en mí.

Me apreté contra ella y ella siseó al sentir mi muy obvia excitación. —Estoy muy interesado en ti —. Pasé mi lengua por su mandíbula y hasta su oído mientras ella se retorcía contra mí.

Ella levanto sus manos y me agarró del pelo, sosteniéndolo como yo había trazado su cara con mis labios. —Está bien, modificaré esta declaración. No hay chicos humanos que estén interesados en mí. Su voz era jadeante mientras frotaba mi polla sobre su muslo.

Moví mis labios al otro lado de su cara y repetí el proceso, mordisqueando su mandíbula, su oído, su pómulo. —Eso no es lo que he oído.

— ¿Qué? —Sonreí ante su incapacidad para seguir la conversación. Yo la tenía.

—Rose me dijo que había un perdedor que te invitaba a salir todo el tiempo —. Me incliné sobre mis rodillas y apreté mi polla contra su coño, la única barrera entre nosotros ahora eran mis pantalones vaqueros y eso se rectificaría momentáneamente. Ella gimió ante la presión y apretó su agarre en mi pelo. Hice una mueca de dolor y se apartó para mirarme fijamente con sus ojos aturdidos.

Ella sacudió la cabeza para tratar de aclararse, recorrí su cuerpo con mis manos, hasta el dobladillo de mi camiseta. Empujé la sabana hacia el piso y empecé a subir la camiseta lentamente, arrastrando los dedos por la parte superior de los muslos, en dirección a la tierra prometida.

— ¿Te refieres a Jacob? —Gruñí cuando su nombre salió de sus labios perfectos. Ella nunca debería decir su nombre. Él no era para ella, nada para nosotros, nada más que un cadáver drenado. Asentí con la cabeza, incapaz de hablar a través de mi enojo al oír hablar a ella de él. —Sí, supongo que yo le gustaba, pero no estaba interesada en él —. Por supuesto que no, él era un idiota. Un acosador, miedoso. Bella tenía mucho mejor gusto que eso, después de todo estaba muy interesada en mí. Podía oler su excitación y sentir la humedad que gotea por sus muslos. — ¿Quién diría que el primer chico que yo quiero es un vampiro? —Me reí y apreté mis labios en su cuello—. Hubiera sido mejor simplemente decir sí a Jacob —. Me apartó y la miré con indignación.

— ¿Qué demonios acabas de decir? —Ella se estremeció ante la furia en mi voz.

—Yo... yo sólo estaba bromeando.

La fulminé con la mirada. — ¿Estás diciendo que preferirías al perro inútil que a mí?

Ella negó con la cabeza. —No. Si lo hubiera hecho, me habría ido con él en una de las cientos de veces que él me lo pidió. Pero todavía sería humana si hubiese salido con él —. Me tranquilizó un poco su continuo rechazo del perdedor, así que le di un beso. Sus labios estaban por debajo de mi entusiasmo por un segundo, pero luego respondió. Yo sabía que ella todavía estaba enojada conmigo, pero ella no podía hacer nada contra mí, ya que estaba en contra de ella.

Abandoné sus labios para besarla en la frente y me rió un poco. —Creo que, técnicamente, sí te dio de cenar. Así que tal vez él consiguió su cita después de todo. —No es exactamente lo que él había fantaseado pero debe ser muy halagador ser su primera comida.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? —Bella levantó una de sus piernas envolviéndola alrededor de mi cintura, empujando su coño contra mi polla vestida de mezclilla. Gemí y la empujé, sus labios presionados contra mi cuello, atraída por mi cicatriz como yo a ella. Deseaba que ella pudiera marcarme como yo la había marcado a ella.

Aparté su pelo hacia atrás y la besé con avidez. Conoció mi pasión con la suya. Esto es lo correcto. Volví mis manos hasta el final de su camiseta, listo para eliminar los obstáculos en nuestro camino y follar allí mismo contra la pared. Sus manos se movieron a mi camisa y empezó a tirar de ella hacia arriba. Rompí nuestro beso para que ella pudiera sacarla. Una risa de felicidad brotó de dentro de mí, el deleite entre nosotros dos y la emoción de su aparente aceptación de la vida que le había dado. Mis músculos se agrupan bajo sus manos pequeñas e inciertas mientras exploraban mi plano pecho. — ¿Qué querías decir acerca de la cena, Edward? —Se mordió el labio y mantuvo sus ojos fijos en mi cuerpo mientras movía sus manos sobre mí.

Sonreí ante el recuerdo de su salto de la cama y su drenado de la vida de Jacob. —Quiero decir que tú lo tuviste para la cena. Fue tu primera comida. ¿No te acuerdas? —. No debería estar sorprendido, ella había estado bastante confundida desde el momento en que había despertado. Por supuesto, ella se acordó de mí y eso era todo lo que había importado. Arrastró sus ojos de mi pecho y me miró con confusión.

Hice un gesto hacia la esquina de la habitación, donde había pateado el cuerpo de Jacob en su camino a gritarme. Dios eso fue jodidamente caliente. Ella se puso rígida en mis brazos y trató de apartarse pero la mantuve agarrada contra mí. — ¿Eso es Jacob?

— ¿Quién más conoces que tenga el pelo negro largo, músculos de esteroides y sin cerebro? —. ¿Por qué demonios seguimos hablando de él cuando podría estar golpeando mi polla dentro de ella en este momento? Bella comenzó a retorcerse, la empujó de espaldas contra la pared para detenerla en su contra. —Vamos, Bella, él fue el primero de lo que serán muchas muertes. Tenemos cosas mucho más interesantes que hacer que hablar de su ex acosador.

Ella me miró fijamente. — ¿Estás diciendo que _yo_ lo maté?

—Por supuesto que sí. Fue lo primero que hiciste cuando te despertaste. Está bien que no lo recuerdes, la sed de sangre se hace cargo la primera vez. Tu próxima muerte será mucho más memorable. —Yo le enseñaría a saborear sus comidas. Me incliné hacia delante para besarla de nuevo, pero ella se puso rígida y me enfrentó, me agarró. — ¿Qué diablos?

— ¿Me estás diciendo que yo lo hice? ¿Maté a alguien? No sólo eso, ¿sino a alguien que conozco? —Maldita sea, ella se molestó de nuevo. ¿Cuál era su jodido problema?

—Bella, tus cambios de humor me están dando dolor de cuello. Ya hemos pasado por esta mierda. Tú eres un vampiro. Los vampiros comen seres humanos. Te comiste uno. Fin de la historia. Ahora ¿podemos volver a la parte sexual de nuestros días?

—No, no podemos volver a la parte de sexo de nuestro puto día. Me acabas de decir que maté a un hombre. _Un_ _hombre_ _que_ _conozco_. ¿Cómo diablos se supone que tengo que lidiar con esto? —Me reí cuando se refirió a Jacob como un hombre, ella no lo había visto llorar y mearse a sí mismo como una niña pequeña. Ella me empujó y yo no estaba preparado para ello, así que volé por la habitación, chocando contra la pared de enfrente y causando una enorme grieta. Sus ojos se agrandaron al ver el daño que podía causar. Joder esto era caliente y molesto. ¿Siempre fue una mezcla de mierda con ella?

_Paciencia, me recordé. Se estaba trabajando para usted por un minuto. —_Bella_,_ cariño, tienes que tratar de no ser tan dura contigo misma. Eres un vampiro y sólo actúas según tu naturaleza. Es el instinto. Te voy a enseñar a controlarlo pero necesitabas alimentarte cuando te despertarte por primera vez, todos lo hacemos. No tienes nada de qué sentirte culpable.

— ¡_Maté_ _a_ _alguien_, _Edward_! —Y estamos de vuelta a los gritos. Luché contra el impulso de poner los ojos en blanco, yo realmente no quería dañar la casa más fuerte.

Seguí hablando con la voz calmada y racional que la mayoría de las mujeres encontraban relajante. —Vas a tener que aprender a vivir con eso. Vas a matar a mucha gente en tu vida. —Ella abrió la boca sin duda para comenzar otra vez el sermón, así que apreté el paso. —No te preocupes, amor, me tienes a mí. Puedo leer la mente, así que sólo vamos a matar a la escoria de la sociedad, a la gente mala.

Se cruzó de brazos y miró a mí. — Jacob no era una mala persona —. Y el infierno, no lo era. Tal vez él no era un asesino, pero él era un jodido acosador molesto que merecía morir por mirarla siquiera. —Yo no era una mala persona —. Bueno, ella me tenía allí.

—Jacob fue... conveniente. Necesitaba una manera de explicar tu desaparición y cuando Rose me habló de él, me pareció bien. Hice ver como si él te hubiera capturado. Ya te había estado acechando, por lo que no fue difícil.

Ella cruzó sus brazos en su pecho, privándome de la tentadora vista. —Sigues llamándolo un acosador, ¿por qué?

Yo levanté las manos. — ¡Porque él era uno! ¿Sabes lo que encontré cuando entré en su habitación? Él tenía una de tus bufandas escondida en su closet.

Ella se encogió de hombros. —Eso no es prueba de nada.

—Como ya te dije, yo puedo leer la mente. Leí su mente y vi su recuerdo de cuando te miraba mientras te cambiabas en tu dormitorio. ¿Le habías montado un show gratis a él? —La idea de eso, me hizo ver rojo.

— ¡Por supuesto que no!

—Entonces, él era un acosador. —No parecía del todo convencida, pero al menos ella ya no estaba gritando. Ella no debía llorar su muerte.

— ¿Y yo? —Joder, no le va a gustar esto.

Me senté en el borde de la cama y pasé las manos por el pelo. —Me cansé de toda la sangre contaminada que estaba bebiendo, así que decidí tomar a alguien puro e inocente. —La miré de reojo y no estaba en absoluto sorprendido de ver que ella estaba enojada como infierno.

—Y solo pasó, ¿fui la afortunada chica que tropezó contigo? Jesús, ¿por qué me sorprende? ¡Típico de Bella! No puedo caminar en línea recta, no puedo siquiera hablar con un chico sin que un tonto sonrojo llegue a mi cara, no puedo hacer nada físico sin hacerme daño... ¡Por supuesto que sería la que me tropezara con el vampiro vigilante que estaba teniendo una mala noche! —Ella estaba paseando de nuevo, gesticulando y enviando esa camiseta más arriba de su cuerpo. Joder, ella me estaba atormentando.

Contuve la risa, era bastante mala suerte cuando pensé en ello. Pero aún así, ella me pertenecía. —Bella, incluso si no hubiera tenido una mala noche, como la nombraste, yo te hubiera querido. Tú me miraste con esos grandes ojos marrones, con la inocencia brillando en ti. Entonces testabas sola y tú estabas desconfiada y sarcástica, pero aún así eras tan ingenua y perfecta. Yo tenía que tener —. Ella dejó de pasearse, pero estaba fuera de mi alcance.

—No sé qué hacer con esto, Edward. Te quiero. Sé que lo sabes —. Llegué a ella, pero ella se apartó. — Estoy muy enojada contigo por haberme alejado de mi familia y mis amigos. Estoy enojada porque decidiste ponerle fin a mi vida y no explicarme las cosas a mí primero. Nunca lo sabrás, quizá con el tiempo, podría haber realmente elegido estar contigo por mi propia voluntad. Tú me quitaste eso —. Bueno, mierda, cuando lo ponía de esa manera lo hacía sonar mal. ¿Por qué tenía que centrarse en lo negativo?

—Bella, yo entiendo que tienes razones válidas para estar molesto conmigo. Pero te juro que con el tiempo, aprenderás a amar esta vida. Piensa en todo lo que podemos hacer y ver. Puedo llevarte a cualquier lugar en el mundo. No tenemos que responder a nadie por cualquier cosa que digamos o hagamos. El mundo está ahí para ser tomado y quiero darte. Nunca he compartido a mi o mi vida con nadie. Realmente quería que fuera un regalo. —Y ahora sonaba como un jodido miedoso. Ella me estaba convirtiendo en un torpe jodido imbecil humano. Probablemente estaba absorbiendo la actitud molesta del cadáver de Jacob.

Ella me miró por un minuto completo antes de asentir. —Tal vez con el tiempo llegue a pensar que es uno. Puede ser que tome un poco de tiempo.

—Tenemos un montón de él.

Ella suspiró y se sentó a mi lado. Comencé a poner mi brazo alrededor de su cintura, pero ella lo apartó. Al parecer el sexo estaba fuera de la discusión. Joder conmigo y mi gran puta boca. Y joder con Jacob. Esto fue su culpa. Madito puto matapasiones.*

—Entonces me enseñará a controlarme para que pueda estar cerca de los seres humanos de nuevo algún día.

—Sí, yo te mostraré cómo cazar y escoger tus presas. Mierda, Bella, fue tan caliente verte hundir tus dientes en el cuello de Jacob. —Ella hizo una mueca, pero seguí adelante—. Espera hasta que estés verdaderamente consciente y puedas probar la sangre caliente latiendo hasta tu garganta. Es el sabor más magnifico en el mundo y te calentará sin que sea el puto problema de nadie —. Le sonreí—. Voy a estar allí para tomar ventaja de ese hecho también.

Ella sacudió la cabeza y me miró fijamente a los ojos. —Yo no voy a matar a la gente, Edward. Vas a tener que encontrar alguna otra manera de darme de comer.

¿_Qué_ _Demonios_?

* * *

*ETS Abreviatura de Enfermedad de Transmisión Sexual.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Autora: Nolebucgrl**_

_**Traducido por Miranda Pattinson, FFAD**_

_**Capítulo beteado por ****Xarito Herondale**, Betas FFAD_

_**www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction**_

* * *

Parpadeé, no del todo seguro de haber escuchado lo que por el infierno pensé que había escuchado que dijo ella. _¿Ella no va a comer humanos? _¿Qué carajos planifica ella comer entonces?, ¿coles de Bruselas? _¿Tendría que encontrar otra manera de darle de comer? _¿Qué demonios era yo, un maldito camarero? Edward, ¿me traes el pato? Al carajo el pato y al carajo esta mierda. Era hora de que Bella comenzara a cooperar conmigo.

Yo la miré, de pie con nada más que mi camiseta, viéndose positivamente deliciosa con el cabello rizado cayendo sobre sus hombros. Se veía como si acabara de estar bien y verdaderamente follada, lo que habría sido si no hubiera sido por ese cadáver mata pasiones y mi propia jodida estupidez. Pero no, en lugar de ser sexualmente saciado, yo estaba duro como una roca y me sentía como lo que debe ser el inicio de un dolor de cabeza formándose por la tensión. Yo no había tenido un dolor de cabeza desde antes de morir, pero una hora con Bella y me enteré de que los vampiros realmente podrían tenerlo. Cuan jodidamente alegre.

Tal vez la había oído mal. Tal vez la frustración sexual me estaba haciendo alucinar. Esa tenía que ser la respuesta, porque de seguro ella realmente no pensaba que podía renunciar a la dieta vampiro. — ¿Qué has dicho?

Ella cruzó los brazos bajo sus pechos, levantándolos a nuevas alturas tentadoras. Veneno comenzaba a brotar en mi boca a la vista delante de mí. El movimiento sirvió para levantar la camiseta aún más alta; eso solo apenas cubría su culo. Yo la quería. Ahora.

—Dije que yo no voy a matar humanos, por lo que tendrás que encontrar otra manera de alimentarme. —Joder, la había escuchado bien. ¿Qué había hecho yo para merecer una mujer tan terca? _Bueno, le quitaste la vida a una niña inocente, ¿qué esperabas que dijera, simplemente gracias y jódete en el olvido_? Sí, estúpida voz interior de mierda, esperaba exactamente eso.

Bien entonces, solo tendría que negociar con ella. Ella no entendía absolutamente nada acerca de ser un vampiro, después de todo. Dale un poco de tiempo para ajustarse y estaba seguro de que iba a ver la luz. Me crucé de brazos, imitando su gesto, y le pregunté: — ¿Qué, dígame por favor, crees que vas a comer entonces? —Ella tenía todas las jodidas respuestas, aparentemente, por lo que dejaré que ella me diga lo que le iba a servir. Como si yo alguna vez le fuera a servir a alguien. Lo siento, Bella, ni siquiera a ti.

La confusión nubló su rostro por un segundo antes de que se le iluminara de nuevo. Ella era realmente muy hermosa y yo quería besarla. Demonios, yo quería hacer muchísimo más que eso, pero me conformaría con solo un beso.

— ¡Puedo hacer lo que Angel hizo! —¿Angel? ¿Qué carajos hizo un ángel que tiene que ver con todo esto?

—Bella, no sé cómo has comparado vampiros con ángeles, pero nosotros no tenemos alas o tocamos jodidas arpas, ¿entiendes? Los ángeles no beben sangre tampoco. —Por lo menos yo no lo creo, ¿quién carajos sabía? No es como si los ángeles fueran una parte de mi oscura existencia.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco y tuve que resistir la tentación de morderla justo en su obstinado pequeño mentón. Carajo, ella era sexy cuando estaba siendo impertinente. ¿Qué demonios estaba mal conmigo? ¿Por qué la deseaba tanto? Estaba claro que era porque no podía tenerla a ella en este preciso momento. Una vez que la tuviera de nuevo estaría libre de este extraño hechizo que ella había tejido alrededor de mí. Sí, esa era la clave; yo solo necesitaba follarla fuera de mi sistema.

—Angel no es un ángel, es un vampiro. —Espera, ¿qué carajo? ¿Ella sabía de otro vampiro? ¿Cómo diablos hizo esta chica para conocer dos vampiros en su tan corta vida? Y si ella conocía a otro vampiro, ¿por qué estaba tan malditamente confundida acerca de lo que éramos?

— ¿Cómo conociste a este Angel? —Evidentemente él no la había follado, pero no me gustaba la idea de otro vampiro alrededor de ella de todos modos. Éramos difícilmente conocidos por nuestro control. ¿Cómo no la mató?

Bella se rio y sentí la rabia brotar de nuevo. ¿De qué se estaba riendo?

—No conozco a Angel, yo lo he visto en la televisión. —Bien, esto era jodidamente raro. Los vampiros no aparecían en televisión, los Volturi no permitirían que algo así saliera impune.

—Bella, ¿de qué coño estás hablando? —Quería saber quién era este hijo de puta y por qué ella estaba toda emocionada hablando de él. Lo mataría si él incluso pensaba en llevarla lejos de mí.

— ¿No ves televisión? Tú tienes ese aparato enorme en el piso de abajo, ¡por el amor de Dios! ¿Nunca has oído hablar de _Buffy la Caza Vampiros*_? —La miré fijamente, las palabras derramadas fuera de sus besables labios no tenían ningún sentido para mí.

—Espera un jodido minuto. ¿Estás hablando de un personaje en un programa de televisión?

— ¡Sí! ¡Buffy es un clásico! Era este programa genial que vi a finales de los 90 y principios de los 2000.

¿Qué tiene que ver un programa de televisión con nuestra realidad? Y en serio, ¿qué clase de nombres de mierda eran Buffy y Angel? ¿Quiénes veían esta mierda? Bella, aparentemente. — ¿Y este programa era sobre una asesina de vampiros? —Me entraron ganas de reír, ¿qué clase de criatura ellos pensaban que podía matar a los vampiros?

— ¡Una cazadora! Ella era la elegida; una chica humana nacida con estos poderes especiales que le permitían matar vampiros y demonios. Ella hacía _kung fu_ y otras cosas. ¿Cómo no has visto ese programa? —¿Tal vez porque yo estaba ocupado teniendo una jodida vida y no siendo un flojo como el infierno?

—Así que, ¿esta Buffy mata vampiros? ¿Cómo?

Ella levantó sus brazos, consiguiendo todo tipo de conversación emocionada acerca de este desagradable programa de televisión.

— ¡Mediante una estaca directamente en su corazón, por supuesto! —Oh mi jodido Dios, mátame ahora. Hollywood y sus ridículas jodidas nociones de vampiros.

Levanté una ceja. —Y supongo que estos vampiros no podían salir durante el día o se quemarían, ¿cierto?

Ella asintió con la cabeza vigorosamente. —Así es. Así que por la noche Buffy y sus amigos Willow y Xander patrullaban y sacaban fuera los vampiros malos. —Cierto, los vampiros malos. Puse los ojos en blanco ante esta ridiculez. Y otra vez con los jodidos nombres.

— ¿Qué clase de jodidos nombres son Willow, Xander, Buffy y Angel? ¿Quién apareció con toda esta mierda? —demandé, mi irritación con la situación clara en mi tono.

Se puso las manos en sus diminutas caderas y me miró. —Joss Whedon, él es un genio. ¡No te quiero menospreciándolo! —Contuve una sonrisa mientras ella se ponía toda engreída sobre su tonto pequeño programa. Era realmente adorable, a pesar de, o quizás debido a, su ridiculez.

—Bueno, así que mataba a los vampiros malos. ¿Debo tomar esto para suponer que hay vampiros buenos también? —Eso sería un cambio refrescante.

Sus ojos se pusieron todos soñadores y yo quería golpear algo. —Oh, sí, Angel es un vampiro bueno. Bueno, la mayor parte del tiempo de todos modos. Él era muy malvado, pero luego obtuvo un alma. —No pude contener más mi risa, ella salió alta y prolongada por este vampiro con alma. Vi que Bella se estaba volviendo bastante molesta por mi reacción, pero yo no podía ayudarme a mí mismo.

—Así que dime, Bella —me ahogaba entre risas—, ¿qué hace de Angel un buen vampiro? —Angel, qué nombre tan malditamente estúpido para un vampiro.

—Yo no me voy a molestar en decirte si no dejas de reír —resopló con frustración. Quería escuchar más, así que trabajé duro para frenar mi alegría. No fue fácil, sin embargo. La miré expectante mientras ella esperaba hasta que yo estuviera completamente tranquilo de nuevo—. Por un lado, él luchó contra los vampiros con Buffy. —Asentí sobriamente, sin permitir que mi diversión se deslizara libre—. Por otra parte, él no bebía de los seres humanos, excepto una vez cuando fue herido gravemente y Buffy le dio de beber de ella. —Ella hizo una pausa de un segundo—. Eso realmente fue muy caliente, pero él estuvo a punto de matarla. —Apuesto a que lo haría.

Dado que este programa de televisión aparentemente había definido el punto de vista de Bella sobre los vampiros, tenía que preguntar acerca de la dieta de Angel. —Así que si no bebía de los humanos, ¿qué bebía?

Ella me sonrió, contenta de que me estaba interesando supongo. — ¡Él conseguía sangre de los bancos de sangre y los carniceros! —ella anunció con aire de triunfo.

Yo realmente no tenía ni idea de cómo responder a esta locura. — ¿Cómo se las arreglaba para eso?

—Bueno, él tenía un acuerdo con el carnicero —dijo—. Eso nosotros probablemente no lo podamos hacer. —Sí, yo no creo que solo pueda ir a un carnicero y pedirle que guarde toda su sangre animal para mí. Eso podría levantar una bandera roja o una docena—. ¿Creo que él robó el banco de sangre una o dos veces? No recuerdo realmente, y parece horrible hacer eso, pero es mejor que la alternativa, ¿verdad? —No, no era jodidamente mejor que la alternativa. Nada es mejor que la sangre humana caliente pasando a través de tus labios y bajando por tu garganta. El sabor, el poder... Joder, eso era embriagador.

Me sacudí el hambre que ese pensamiento había creado y me concentré de nuevo en la ingenua chica frente a mí. ¿Cómo llegar a ella? —Bella, cariño, dudo mucho que encuentres almacenada sangre humana fría a tu gusto. Parte del atractivo es el caliente. —Eso era solo una pequeña parte de la razón, pero pensé que sería la que iba a encontrar más apetecible.

Su ceño se frunció por un instante, pero luego sonrió. — ¡Podríamos calentarla en el microondas! Tú tienes uno, ¿verdad? —Oh por el amor de Dios, ¿ella quería su sangre de microondas? ¿Qué carajos había hecho?

Tuve que cortar esto de raíz. —Bella, yo no creo...

Ella puso su mano en mi brazo y sentí la descarga eléctrica de esa conexión que vibraba entre nosotros cada vez que nos tocamos. Joder. —Por favor, Edward, ¿puedes al menos intentarlo? Si eso no funciona, podemos intentar otra cosa. —¿Intentar otra cosa como realmente beber jodidamente de un ser humano como se supone que hagamos? ¿Por qué ella tiene que luchar contra su naturaleza? ¿Por qué ella me hace querer realmente hacer lo que me pedía? Yo estaba tan jodidamente abatido. Yo sabía que iba a estar de acuerdo con ella.

— ¿Por qué no puedes simplemente aceptar quién eres? —Puse mis manos en mi pelo y tiré en frustración. Solo porque yo iba a ceder no significaba que no podía luchar con ella. He disfrutado haciéndola retorcerse. Quería hacerla retorcerse en otras formas más divertidas pero ella estaba siendo completamente nada cooperadora.

— ¡Estoy aceptando lo que soy! —gritó ella, pisando fuerte alrededor de la habitación, su pelo volando detrás de ella mientras se paseaba como un animal enjaulado. Joder, su ira la elevaba de linda y sexy a categóricamente espléndida. Ella se dio la vuelta para mirarme, sus ojos carmesíes estallando con fuego. Yo literalmente sentí mi polla en posición de firmes mientras la veía en toda su gloria. Ella dio un paso hacia mí y señaló con su dedo en mi pecho—. ¡Soy Bella jodidamente Swan y yo no voy a cambiar ni por ti ni por nadie!

No pude detenerme, dudaba de que lo hiciera si pudiera. Mi mano se extendió, enterrándose en ese grueso pelo marrón mientras tiraba de sus labios a los míos. Su boca se enfrentó con la mía mientras nuestros cuerpos chocaron. No podía acercarme lo suficiente a ella. No sé qué es lo que hay acerca de esta chica pero tengo jodidamente que tenerla. Su descarada boca, la cual debería molestarme, me excita aún más que su bello rostro y su sexy cuerpo. Soy un jodido masoquista, sin duda.

Caí en la cama mientras el cuerpo de Bella cubría el mío, sus labios encontrándose con los míos con toda esa pasión que ella había mostrado momentos antes. Yo realmente no podía culparla por no querer perder a la persona que había sido; después de todo, yo había encontrado a esa persona lo suficientemente fascinante como para querer tenerla conmigo por una cantidad potencialmente infinita de tiempo. Yo realmente no quiero que cambie, pero un poco de jodido compromiso estaría bien.

¿Y por qué carajos estaba yo preocupándome por eso cuando tenía sus labios sobre los míos, exactamente? _Concéntrate, estúpido hijo de puta_. Bien entonces. Mis manos volaron bajo la camiseta para por fin tocar esa piel sedosa por la que había estado fantaseando durante tres días seguidos. Ella era de acero bajo la superficie, pero suave en el exterior. Tracé mis dedos hacia la curva de su espalda y ella se empujó más hacia mí, un gemido pasó de sus labios a los míos.

Nos di la vuelta de manera que yo pudiera mirar hacia abajo a su encantadora forma debajo de mí. Moví mis manos hacia el frente y ahuequé sus pechos con ellas. Jodidamente perfectos. Quería chupar y masticar sobre ellos. Bella se sacudió debajo de mí, buscando fricción donde nuestras caderas se encontraban. Yo estaba encantado de cumplir con su solicitud, empujando mi polla contra ella. ¡Por fin!

Solté uno de los pechos de Bella para llevar mi mano hacia mis jeans y abrir el botón. Podría tenerla ahora. Yo quería jodidamente tenerla ahora. Bella empujó contra mí y nos rodó, aparentemente queriendo estar arriba. Yo estaba totalmente a favor de verla cabalgarme desde arriba.

Ninguno de los dos había juzgado donde estábamos en la cama y aterrizamos en el suelo con un choque atronador. No me importó un carajo y empecé a tirar de mi cremallera cuando Bella gritó y tiró de ella misma lejos de mí. ¿Qué carajo?

Ella se alejó de mí, dolor y terror en su rostro. —Bella, ¿qué pasa? —Jesucristo, ¿lograré echar un polvo en este siglo? ¿Y ahora qué? Yo no había dicho o hecho nada para joderla esta vez. Ella negó con la cabeza y señaló hacia la esquina. Santo carajo, ¡ella tenía que estar bromeando! Jacob jodido mata pasiones Black. Nos quedamos junto a su jodido cuerpo y de alguna manera su brazo había aterrizado en la espalda de Bella. Incluso jodidamente muerto era un maldito pervertido acosador, tratando de atrapar una sensación en mi Bella. Yo iba a desmembrar su culo y tirar pequeños pedacitos de él por el inodoro.

Bella se revolvió lejos, retrocediendo hacia el centro de la habitación. —Bella, amor, él no puede hacerte daño. Está muerto. —Ella lloraba a mis palabras. Puta mierda. ¿Qué pasaba con esta aversión a los cadáveres? Mis fantasías de follarla junto a nuestras víctimas claramente no iban a hacerse realidad—. Vamos, salgamos de esta habitación, eso te hará sentir mejor. —Hablé con mi voz más suave y ella asintió con la cabeza y se puso de pie. Contuve un gemido ante la longitud de sus hermosas piernas delante de mí, mientras yo seguía sentado en el suelo.

Bella se inclinó y sentí mi polla ponerse aún más dura ante la visión de su pequeño culo firme en frente de mí. Esta vez no contuve el gemido y Bella saltó al darse cuenta de la vista que acababa de darme. Miré con consternación mientras ella se ponía los vaqueros de la noche en que la conocí de nuevo, aislando efectivamente mi plan de follarla en el sofá de la planta baja. Sus bragas estaban en mi cajón de tesoros y yo no estaba dispuesto a devolvérselas, ella tendría que ir comando*.

Ella bajó las escaleras y me levanté para seguirla, pero no sin antes patear el maldito cadáver de Jacob una vez más. Cabrón. Yo no podía odiar a algo más de lo que yo odiaba a ese hijo de puta en este momento. Ya que al parecer iba a tener que aventurarme a buscar un poco de sangre a Bella, mataría dos pájaros de un tiro y me desharía del perdedor. Él me jodió el polvo por última vez. Oí un crujido satisfactorio cuando mi pie conectó con su cara y reí por lo bajo. Al menos eso me hizo sentir un poco mejor. Lástima que él no podía morir otra vez, sin embargo; me hubiera gustado infligir un dolor real en su pervertido culo.

Dado que el sexo estaba fuera de la mesa, una jodida vez más, saqué una camisa de mi armario, verde cazador, la cual desencadenó mi pelo muy bien si me lo decía a mí mismo. Me detuve frente al espejo para admirar mi reflejo antes de ir abajo con Bella. Ella estaba acurrucada en el extremo del sofá sonriendo a la televisión.

— ¿Qué... —empecé a preguntar, cuando se volvió hacia mí y me otorgó su encantadora sonrisa en mi dirección.

— ¡Buffy! —gritó ella, señalando a la pantalla del televisor. Oh mi Dios, ¿pasé de casi tener relaciones sexuales a ese estúpido programa del que estaba hablando antes? ¿Qué carajos había hecho tan mal en la vida para merecer esta mierda? Está bien, había matado a un montón de gente, pero seguramente todo este jode polvo y privación sexual era suficiente expiación para eso.

— ¿Creí que habías dicho que este programa terminó la década pasada? —Seguramente había salido con nuevos programas desde entonces.

—Lo hicieron, ¡pero está en sindicación! Apenas acaba de empezar, ¡siéntate! —Y porque soy un puto pendejo, me dejé caer al lado de mi chica. Al parecer yo iba a aprender cómo ser un vampiro de la televisión. Casi un siglo de vida me había enseñado nada.

Me eché a reír cuando una chica rubia pequeña apareció en los créditos. — ¿Se supone que esa es la gran mala asesina? —Ella era más pequeña de lo que Bella era.

—Sí, ella es súper fuerte sin embargo. —Cierto. Suspiré y me abstuve de hacer comentarios mientras veía a la pequeña chica patear la mierda de tipos con tres veces su tamaño. Un tipo de aspecto friki, un viejo y una chica pelirroja aparecieron, junto con una jodidamente caliente bonita morena.

— ¿Quién es esa? —Oye, si yo tengo que ver esta mierda que por lo menos haya algunas chicas lindas. Buffy era bastante sexy a pesar de la hilaridad de su supuesta capacidad para matar vampiros.

—Cordelia. —La voz de Bella goteaba desdén. Ja, a ella no le gustaba. Esto puede ser divertido después de todo.

—Ella es caliente —señalé.

—Lo que sea, ella es en general inútil y una perra total.

Me encogí de hombros con indiferencia. —Aun así ella es jodidamente caliente. —Las perras eran muy divertidas para follar de vez en cuando. Ellas por lo general tienen todo jodidamente claro, aunque obsesivas. Chicas y sus fachadas de mierda, actuando como si no les importara una mierda, pero luego al instante en que intentas dejarlas andan todas detrás de tu culo. Bella frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos.

Su ceño se convirtió en una sonrisa cuando un chico apareció al final de los créditos. Él era todo melancólico y mierda... ahhh, David Boreanaz como Angel. Así que este era el hijo de puta al que ella hacía referencia. El vampiro con alma; debe ser fascinante. Por lo menos era relativamente de buena apariencia, tenía miedo de que el tipo debilucho fuera el vampiro. Eso me irritaría jodidamente hasta un sin fin.

El programa comenzó con la rubia paseando por un cementerio y yo solté un bufido. Por supuesto, los vampiros tenían que cavar su manera de salir de sus tumbas. No tenía nada remotamente jodido cliché sobre esa mierda. Bella me hizo callar y se volvió hacia la pantalla mientras el nuevo vampiro salía del suelo y rápidamente comenzó a hacer kung fu por todo el terreno de la tumba. Jesucristo. ¿Así que los vampiros por arte de magia se despiertan y saben karate? ¿O es que todos en esta ciudad son en secreto un jodido ninja?

Empecé a señalar lo jodidamente retardado que eso era pero Bella me dijo que me callara de una puta vez. Eso fue realmente algo así como muy caliente. Debería comprarle este estúpido programa en DVD si eso iba a sacar a la descarada. La chica rubia con el horrible nombre, Buffy, sacó su estúpida estaca de madera y la dirigió a través del corazón del vampiro ninja y él se convirtió en jodido polvo. Santa mierda, ¿podrían meter más estereotipos de vampiros en tres minutos de programación o qué?

La siguiente escena tuvo a… ¿Buffy en la jodida escuela secundaria?

—Bueno, ¿ella mata vampiros en la noche y va a la escuela secundaria en el día?

—Sí, ella tiene que mantener la apariencia de ser una chica normal. —¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no decirle a todo el jodido mundo que ella es un maldito superhéroe y disfrutar de la gloria? Estúpido programa de mierda. La pelirroja y el chico nerd eran todos unos lame culo de Buffy, siguiéndola y adulándola a ella. Parecían estar gastando una cantidad excesiva de tiempo en la biblioteca.

— ¿Por qué están en la biblioteca en lugar de en clases?

—Debido a que Giles es el bibliotecario. —¿Giles? Otro jodido nombre. El tipo más viejo de los créditos apareció en la pantalla y deduje que debía ser Giles. Él comenzó el parloteo acerca de Hell Mouth que estaba en Sunnydale y algún antiguo vampiro que estaba atrapado bajo tierra. Carajo.

— ¿Por qué este tipo Giles es consciente del secreto de Buffy? —No pude evitarlo, tengo curiosidad.

—Él es su vigilante, por supuesto. —Claro, porque yo debería haber sabido eso.

— ¿Qué carajo es un vigilante?

Ella suspiró con impaciencia mientras yo quitaba su atención del programa. —Un vigilante es como un entrenador, supongo. Él le enseña y trabaja con ella y ayuda a su investigación de demonios y tradiciones y esas cosas. —Bueno, eso debería haber sido jodidamente obvio, está claro. Su tono insinuaba que yo era un idiota y eso estaba empezando a molestarme.

Estaba a punto de cambiar el jodido canal, solo para molestarla, cuando apareció la caliente morena paseando por la biblioteca. Bueno, ¡esto era más agradable! Hola, Cordelia. Ella tomó un par de bonitos y divertidos planos al idiota y luego hizo gestos sarcásticos a Buffy antes de salir de nuevo de la biblioteca. Ella estaba en una especie de vestido rojo apretado y su culo estuvo bellamente en la pantalla cuando se dio la vuelta. Decidí no cambiar el canal después de todo.

Ellos formularon una especie de plan para atrapar a los secuaces del vampiro malo que aparentemente implicaba ir a algún club. Bueno, al menos Buffy se veía bastante caliente en un top negro y una chaqueta de cuero negro. Le señalé eso a Bella y ella sonrió. —Angel le dio esa chaqueta. —Por supuesto que lo hizo. Oye, ella llevaba mi camiseta, ¿dónde estaba el jodido reconocimiento por eso?

Entonces ese vampiro maricón apareció en la pantalla, de pie junto a la mesa de billar y mirando a Buffy como si ella fuera a ser su postre. Este programa sería como un billón de veces más interesantes si ese fuera el caso. Buffy lo ve y se vuelve toda pegajosa y tienen una sesión bastante caliente en un rincón oscuro. Bueno, eso fue jodidamente caliente, no voy a mentir. Me deslicé un poco más cerca de Bella y puse mi brazo alrededor de ella. Tal vez pueda conseguir un poco de acción de ella si le gusta lo suficiente ese tipo Angel. Sonreí cuando ella se inclinó en mi brazo. Sip, definitivamente voy a comprar este programa para ella.

Por desgracia, tienen que dejar de hacerlo cuando algunos de los vampiros ninjas aparecieron. Me reí cuando Angel recibió un puñetazo en la cara, yo no podía evitarlo. Bella solo me miró mientras un montón de patea culos continuaron. Angel hizo hielo unos cuantos vampiros de forma bastante impresionante pero su rostro se puso todo jodido.

— ¿Qué pasa con su cara?

—Así es como se ven los vampiros cuando se están alimentando o peleando —anunció Bella el asunto con total naturalidad. Fruncí el ceño ante esa jodida mierda. ¿Por qué tienen que ser feos cuando están haciendo lo que hacen los vampiros? Maldito programa racista.

Buffy se fue a su casa y su mamá estaba esperando por ella, gritándole por estar fuera demasiado tarde en una noche de escuela.

— ¿Su mamá no sabe que ella es una cazadora? —Esa palabra era tan ridícula, por cierto. Cazadora. Lo que mierda sea.

—Todavía no. Ella lo descubre más tarde en la serie, pero por ahora ella solo piensa que Buffy es un poco delincuente. —Oí la adoración por este estúpido programa en la voz de Bella. Dios, ella tiene mal gusto. Bueno, excepto cuando se trataba de hombres, por supuesto. Entonces su gusto era impecable.

Buffy pisoteó hacia su habitación y se puso una diminuta ropa de noche. Muy bien, eso está mejor. Estaban golpeando en su ventana y entró Angel. Pasé mi pulgar a lo largo de la parte de atrás del cuello de Bella, preparado para algún tiempo sexy. Ellos salieron pero no hubo verdadera recompensa. Eso apestaba.

— ¿Por qué no follaron? —pregunté, irritado de tener que estar tanto visual como físicamente bloqueado sexualmente. ¿En qué se había convertido mi vida?

Bella se volvió hacia mí, y luego, con los ojos todos brillantes y excitados: —Por un par de razones. Ella es virgen, por un lado, por lo que no se apresuran en el aspecto físico de su relación. Ellos duermen juntos, en la segunda temporada, pero... —Su voz se quebró y su cara se veía increíblemente triste. Le acaricié la mejilla, no me gustaba ver su mirada así.

— ¿Qué pasa, bebé?

—Bueno, te dije que él tiene un alma, ¿verdad? —Asentí con la cabeza, absteniéndome de rodar mis ojos. Me merecía una jodida medalla por no hacerlo, también—. Mira, Angel fue un vampiro muy malo por mucho tiempo. Su nombre era Angelus entonces. —¿Angelus? ¿Me estaba ella bromeando? Me mordí la lengua y esperé a que continuara—. Él mató la mayor parte de este grupo de gitanos, por lo que los restantes echaron una maldición sobre él. —Santa mierda, esto se hacía más y más ridículo cada vez que ella me decía otra cosa acerca de este programa de mierda.

—De todos modos, la maldición le devolvió su alma y eso solo puede ser roto cuando él tenga un momento de verdadera felicidad. —Su labio jodidamente incluso tembló por la maldita serie. Increíble—. Entonces, cuando él y Buffy hacen el amor, en su cumpleaños, él tiene ese momento de felicidad. Mientras ellos están durmiendo, su alma se va y él vuelve a ser Angelus de nuevo. Él es increíblemente cruel con ella en la mañana y ella no sabe lo que está mal. Ellos acaban teniendo que batallar al final de la temporada y justo cuando Willow restaura su alma... —Ella se interrumpió y sacudió la cabeza con tristeza.

— ¿Qué? —¿Por qué diablos me importa? Jesús, esto era una estupidez.

—Buffy lo mata. Tenía que hacerlo porque él abrió el portal y este tipo malo iba a salir. —No hubo palabras, de verdad. En lugar de intentar siquiera pretender que eso no era lo más jodidamente estúpido que he escuchado, solo la besé en la frente y fui recompensado con una hermosa sonrisa que iluminaba todo su rostro. Totalmente no vale la pena extraer esa estupidez en pedazos.

Bella se volvió hacia el televisor y regresó al programa. —Pero en la tercera temporada él regresa después que Buffy deja caer el anillo que él le dio en la tumba donde murió. Él regresa del infierno y eventualmente se reúnen durante un tiempo. —Ella suena tan jodidamente feliz por este hecho que no señalé que no hay una jodida manera de que regreses del infierno solo porque un ser amado deja caer su anillo donde moriste. Dejémosla tener sus ilusiones.

En la pantalla, Buffy y Angel están vagando por algún parque que parece estar justo al lado del maldito cementerio, lo que realmente tiene sentido desde el punto de vista de planificación de la ciudad. Jesús. Ellos van hacia un tipo con el pelo rubio casi blanco en puntas y una chica con aspecto de nuez con los labios muy rojos. Ellos eran muy pálidos, así que supongo que son vampiros también. — ¿Quiénes son?

—Spike y Drucilla. Eran amigos de Angel cuando él era malo. —Por supuesto que lo eran, Spike, Angelus y Drucilla tenían todos los ingredientes de una fina banda de alegres vampiros de mierda. ¡Estos nombres! Por otra parte, ¿qué puedo esperar de un tipo llamado Joss?

Hubo todo tipo de hostigamiento verbal por un tiempo y luego Buffy y Angel simplemente se fueron. —Um, si ella es la cazadora, ¿por qué diablos no los mató?

Bella se encogió de hombros. —No lo sé, ellos los mantienen a su alrededor como un némesis por un tiempo, pero después Spike se enamora de Buffy. —Bueno, ¿en serio? Mi dedo se cernía sobre el botón de nuevo—. Ellos tienen un poco de realmente buen sexo por odio por un tiempo.  
— ¿Sexo por odio? Podría subir a bordo con eso. Decidí no apagarlo después de todo.

— ¿En qué temporada sucede eso? —Oye, si me voy a tragar el show, puedo también conseguir los episodios que pudieran contener un poco de atractivo para mí.

—Seis, ¿por qué?

—Por nada. —Tengo planificado sorprenderla con mi regalo, tal vez realmente me gustaría darle un regalo que ella apreciaría por una vez.

El programa terminó con algunas muertes más y Bella se volvió hacia mí con avidez. — ¿Qué te parece?

¿Cuál será la mejor manera de poner esto? Yo no quería aplastar su felicidad, así que decidí mentir. —Estuvo bien. Quiero decir, creo que los nombres son terribles y toda esa cosa de vampiros ninjas fue divertida. —Ella frunció el ceño—. Pero las chicas eran bastante lindas y está claro que pusieron un montón de ideas en el programa. —Si _ideas_ incluye ir a todas las historias de vampiros jamás escritas y tirar todos los clichés juntos. Ella sonrió, por lo que yo claramente había dicho lo correcto.

—Es un gran programa. —Me reí pero no quité sus ilusiones.

—Así que dime, Bella, ¿crees que este programa te ha enseñado algo acerca de ser un vampiro? ¿Crees que en realidad somos como se muestra en la televisión?

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Bueno, por ejemplo, ¿te sientes como si de repente tuvieras un cinturón negro en karate? —No pude evitarlo, esa mierda era absolutamente hilarante para mí.

Su carita se arrugó mientras ella realmente meditaba mi pregunta. —No. —Los rizos castaños se sacudieron con el movimiento de su cabeza y esta vez cedí a la tentación de envolver uno alrededor de mi dedo.

— ¿Crees que cuando muerdo personas me salen los colmillos y mi cara se pone toda jodida?

Ella se mordió el labio y negó con la cabeza. —No lo sé en realidad, sin embargo, no vi lo que pasó cuando me mordiste.

—Nuestros dientes son como navajas. No tenemos colmillos y nuestras caras con toda seguridad no se desfiguran y se ven jodidamente desagradables como eso. ¿Crees que alguna vez podría ser feo?

Ella se rio y el sonido de la misma era embriagador para mí. — ¿En el interior o exterior? —Sonreí ante la jodida perspicacia de esa pregunta y tiré de sus rizos.

—Todo el mundo puede ser feo por dentro, dada la motivación correcta. ¿Pero en el exterior?

Ella pasó sus ojos sobre mí y yo le di una sonrisa perezosa. —Está bien, no, eres incapaz de verte feo —admitió a regañadientes. Encantado, le di un rápido beso en los labios y la alejé antes de que ella pudiera ponerse irritable al respecto.

— ¿Y crees que nos quemamos en el sol?

Ella se encogió de hombros. — ¿Cómo voy a saberlo? Yo no he salido todavía.

Sonreí. —Cierto. Bueno, puedo asegurarte que no nos quemamos en el sol. Nosotros... brillamos. —Me encogí ante esa revelación, porque seguramente era tan retrasado como algunas de las tradiciones de vampiros en su amado programa.

Su rostro se arrugó en confusión. — ¿Brillar? ¿Por qué diablos íbamos a brillar?

—No lo sé, algo sobre no tener sangre en nuestras venas. Nuestro cuerpo se cristaliza o alguna maldita cosa así. Nunca nadie me lo explicó, excepto para decirme que permaneciera fuera de la luz solar donde la gente pudiera verme. Nos vemos ridículos. —Extendí la mano y le acaricié la mejilla—. Bueno, tú no. Estoy seguro de que te ves preciosa en cualquier luz. —Sus ojos cayeron y se veía avergonzada. Apuesto a que ella se sonrojaría si todavía fuera un ser humano.

— ¿Qué pasa con el agua bendita y el ajo? —preguntó, mirándome a través de sus largas y hermosas pestañas.

—El ajo huele raro y el agua bendita nos hace mojarnos. Y no el buen tipo de mojado, tampoco.  
—La miré de reojo y ella se alejó de mí.

— ¿Y qué pasa con la cosa de la sangre?

— ¿Qué pasa con ella? —Yo estaba confundido en cuanto a lo que ella estaba preguntando.

— ¿Crees que lo que Angel hace, beber sangre de animales o conseguir sangre humana desde el banco de sangre, funcionaría? —Se veía tan llena de esperanza. Yo no creo que esa mierda pudiera funcionar, pero si ella quisiera darle una oportunidad, ¿quién era yo para aguarle la fiesta? Yo quería que ella fuera feliz.

—No lo sé, nunca lo he probado. —Nunca vi el punto y todavía no veo por qué carajos ella sentía la necesidad de hacerlo.

— ¿Lo harías? —Por todos los infiernos jodidamente no. ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo?

— ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Sólo pensé que, tal vez, podrías intentarlo conmigo. Ya sabes, para ser de apoyo. —Jesucristo, ¿no sería yo de suficiente apoyo saliendo a conseguir su maldita sangre para que pruebe?

La miré con recelo. — ¿Es solo por esa razón o estás tratando de hacer que deje de matar gente también? —Ella apartó la mirada y supe que la tenía—. Mira, Bella, acepto que tengas un poco de aversión a la idea de matar gente. Eso es lo tuyo, y eso está bien para ti. No esperes a cambie lo que soy por ti. Has dicho que no ibas a cambiar por mí, así que ¿por qué debería hacerlo yo? Me gusta lo que soy. —Y eso era jodidamente todo.

—Eso está bien —se encogió de hombros, luciendo completamente desinteresada para mi gusto.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Nada, puedes hacer lo que quieras. —Maldita sea, por supuesto que puedo. Maldita sea, por supuesto que lo haré. Yo he estado haciendo mis propias cosas durante mucho tiempo.

—Genial.

Ella me miró por debajo de esas malditas pestañas de nuevo. Joder, ¿sabía ella lo que es me hacía?

—Es solo que... —Ella se interrumpió y desvió la mirada.

Extendí la mano e incliné su rostro hacia el mío, no quería ser privado de verla a ella. — ¿Qué?

Ella se mordió el labio. —No creo que pueda estar contigo... ya sabes, _estar_ contigo, sabiendo que estás matando seres humanos.

_¿QUÉ?_

— ¿Me estás diciendo que no vas a tener sexo conmigo si no me uno a tu ridículo plan de dieta?  
—Esto no puede estar jodidamente sucediéndome a mí. Dios tenía un jodido y enfermo sentido del humor, déjame decirte.

—Sí —asintió ella con determinación—. Eso es lo que estoy diciendo. —Al diablo con eso, ella sería mía. Haría que ella me deseara así eso fuera lo último que hiciera.

Puse mi mano en su rodilla y sentí su tensión por debajo de mí. Tracé círculos allí, haciéndolos poco a poco más grandes hasta que estuve a mitad de la cara interna del muslo. — ¿Crees que puedas resistirme? —Mi voz era un ronroneo sensual que nunca me ha fallado. Abrió la boca y su pequeña lengua salió como una flecha para humedecerse los labios. Su gesto era mucho menos seguro esta vez.

Me incliné y puse mis labios apenas un centímetro de ella. Sonreí, mi sonrisa patentada baja bragas, y ella cerró los ojos. —Ya veremos acerca de eso, ¿no es así? —Le di un suave beso y ella gimió cuando mi mano encontró la cremallera de sus pantalones vaqueros, trazando líneas de arriba hacia abajo suavemente. Ella gimió, pero no se apartó. Quité mi mano y la llevé a su mejilla. Sus ojos brillaron abiertos, la confusión y la excitación clara como el día en ellos—. Juguemos, Bella Swan.

* * *

*_Buffy the Vampire Slaye_: Buffy la Caza Vampiros es una serie de televisión estadounidense.

*Ir _commando_: Ir sin ropa interior.


	5. Chapter 5

**Taste Of Innocence (Sabor a Inocencia)**

**By _Nolebucgrl_**

**Traducido por: ****Sarita Martínez**** (FFAD)**

**Beteado por: Marta Salazar (FFAD)**

**www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction**

**Encuentra más sobre nuestras traducciones en ****www. facebook groups/ FFAddiction/**(Sin espacios)

* * *

Bella me miró boquiabierta por un momento antes de bufar y cruzar sus brazos sobre esos jodidos pechos perfectos que debería estar lamiendo y mordiendo justo en este momento. Pero no, tenía que usar lo peor de las mata-pasiones en mí. ¿No comer humanos? ¿Quién demonios se creía para pedirme cambiar mi existencia entera por ella? _¿Quién eras tú para cambiar su existencia sin siquiera preguntarle? Al menos ella preguntó primero._ Estúpida voz interna estaba actuando de nuevo. Odiaba a ese maldito y esperaba que se callara de una vez. No lo iba a escuchar.

Hablando de comer, era la maldita hora de tener algo que me sacara del apuro. Nada sabría tan bien como Bella, por supuesto, pero necesitaba algo que me mantuviera por toda la mierda que Bella me estaba lanzando. ¡Sangre de animales, por Dios! Miré a la morena sentada a mi lado, observando intensamente otro episodio de su estúpido _show_. ¿Ella valía el dolor de cabeza? ¿Por qué demonios fue la respuesta un sí instantáneo cuando me pregunté eso? Ella, esa era la respuesta. Me tenía por alguna razón desconocida y no podría sacarla de mi sistema hasta que la tuviera de nuevo. Así que, tenía que hacer eso. Iba a ganar este maldito juego; de eso no había duda. Me pertenecía. Recordé la palabra que hizo eco en mi cabeza mientras mis dientes se enterraban en esa deleitable piel… _mía._ Y lo era, así que iba a tener que aprender eso. Nada mejor que el presente para comenzar a enseñarle. Satisfecho con mi determinación, me levanté para prepararme. La cabeza de Bella se desvió de su precioso programa.

— ¿A dónde vas? —Su voz temblaba levemente, ¿nervios o deseo? Probablemente eran las dos cosas; sólo mira cómo me observa.

Ya había admitido que me deseaba, ahora sólo tenía que hacer que se rindiera. No sería difícil. Le daba un día, quizás dos, antes de que Bella estuviera gritando mi nombre entre arrebatos de pasión. Sí, realmente era muy bueno.

Le lancé una sonrisa que no mostraba nada de mis planes.

—Voy a disponer del alimento que tanto te ofende y luego iré a encargarme de un par de asuntos.

Frunció el ceño al recordar a su antiguo acosador. — ¿Qué harás con él?

Me reí. Podía hacer tantas cosas con Jacob Black; mi mente volaba con las posibilidades. Pero no pensaba que Bella apreciara ninguno de mis planes y necesitaba tener un buen comportamiento para regresar a su lujurioso cuerpo.

— ¿Realmente quieres saberlo? —Hey, si quería conocer los detalles sangrientos, se los daría. Ella apreciaba la honestidad, ¿cierto? Por eso se enojó tanto cuando la convertí sin discutirlo primero. Como si eso fuera de lo que se habla con un par de cervezas.

Se vio en debate por un momento antes de negar con la cabeza.

—No.

—Entonces, está bien. —Comencé a caminar hacia las escaleras pero ella tomó mi mano. Sentí la endemoniada corriente eléctrica con su toque, de la cabeza hasta los pies. ¿Qué rayos pasaba con eso? Nunca lo había sentido antes y sospechaba que sólo podía sentirlo con Bella. Eso y su coño eran las dos cosas que me ataban a ella. Debería estar en otro Estado justo ahora, escapando de su obstinado pero delicioso ser; pero en vez de eso, esta rara conexión me mantenía aquí. Tenía que encontrar una manera de apagar eso.

— ¿En serio me vas a dejar aquí? —Ahora había pánico en su tono, así que me agaché y miré su deslumbrante rostro. Su agarre en mi mano era casi doloroso y moví mis dedos debajo de los suyos.

—No tan fuerte, Bella. —Suavizó su agarre pero no me soltó. Tuve que esconder mi sonrisa de triunfo. Estábamos progresando. Alcé mi mano libre y la deslicé por su suave mejilla, sujetando su barbilla y viendo esos ojos rojos asustados. Joder, sentí que me endurecía debido a esa mirada de necesidad en su rostro. ¿Habría una expresión que me dedicara que no me afectara así?

—No puedo llevarte conmigo, amor; perderías el control en el momento que nos cruzáramos con un humano. No quieres dejar tu plan de dieta todavía, ¿verdad? —Por favor, di que sí… si hay un maldito Dios en este mundo, dirás que sí y podremos iniciar la vida que nos tengo planeada.

Su labio inferior tembló pero sacudió su cabeza en negación. Maldición. Esta chica vivía para ponerme a prueba.

—Entonces necesito ir y conseguirte algo para comer, ¿no? Así puedes quedarte adentro y lejos de la tentación. —Claro que iba a haber plena tentación entre estas paredes. Bella no iba a saber qué la golpeó.

— ¿Edward? —preguntó temblorosamente.

— ¿Sí, Bella? —Dime que quieres que te incline en este sillón y te folle hasta que olvides tu propio nombre. Puedo hacer eso por ti, Bella. Lo he hecho antes.

— ¿Puedo llamar a mi padre y decirle que estoy bien? No necesito decirle dónde estoy, e incluso le diré que estoy con Jacob, si quieres. —Rugí a la mera mención de mi chica con esa escoria—. Mantendré tu coartada, pero necesita saber que estoy viva.

Pero no lo estás, Bella, al menos no en la forma que él conoce. Suspiré.

—Bella, eso no es posible. Intentará rastrear la llamada. Buscará hasta los confines de la tierra por ti. Lo vi en la televisión y…

— ¿Lo viste en la televisión? ¿Cuándo? —Su mano me apretó de nuevo.

—Mientras aún seguías transformándote. Vino a Nueva York y lo mostraron en la televisión.

— ¿Está aquí? ¡Pero tengo que ir a verlo! —Se levantó y trató de empujarme a un lado, lo estaba esperando así que me mantuve firme.

—Bella, ¿quieres a tu padre?

Ella me miró como si fuera un idiota, de nuevo. Odiaba esa mirada.

—Entonces necesitas mantenerte alejada de él, a menos que quieras que sea lo próximo que bebas. —Era rudo, lo admito, pero tenía que aceptar lo que le estaba diciendo. Ser una neófita no era todo _kung fu_ y tiempos felices como su jodido _show_ le había hecho creer.

Colapsó en el sofá y enterró su cabeza en los cojines, soltando unos sollozos que sentí a través de mí. Lo juro, si mi corazón pudiera encogerse, lo habría hecho en ese momento. Me incliné a su lado y pasé mi mano por su cabello, intentando tranquilizarla. —Bella, amor, te prometo que encontraremos una forma de hacerle saber a tu padre que estás a salvo. No puede ser justo ahora, pero lo conseguiré. Lo juro. —Cómo demonios iba a hacer eso, no tenía idea, pero quizás podía comprarme algo de tiempo.

Me miró por entre su cabello. — ¿Lo prometes? —Su voz tenía tanto dolor que acepté rápidamente de nuevo.

—Ahora déjame ir para traerte algo, ¿de acuerdo? —asintió y se volvió a sentar—. Voy a ir arriba por unos minutos. Tú sólo mira a Buffy y regresaré, ¿bien? —Logré evitar el gruñido en mi voz mientras decía el nombre de ese _show_ idiota que la tenía tan obsesionada. Me dio una sonrisa tentativa y se giró a la pantalla.

Corrí arriba y quité el cadáver de Jacob de mi camino mientras entraba al armario. Encontré una maleta café grande que serviría para mis propósitos, la saqué y la abrí en el suelo al lado del maldito acosador. —Es el final del camino para ti, Jacob. Sólo lamento no haberte mantenido vivo para divertirme contigo. Me temo que no vas a caber aquí en una pieza, ya que eres algo grande. Excepto por tu polla, claro, estoy segura que esa es minúscula por todo el uso de esteroides. Pero está bien, de todos modos no podías usarla.

Sujeté su brazo y lo arranqué con un pequeño movimiento de mi muñeca. Hizo un sonido muy satisfactorio. —Qué mal que no te hice eso cuando estabas vivo. Claro, probablemente hubieras llorado y orinado de nuevo. Esa mierda era horrorosa, Jacob. —Lancé su brazo a la maleta y rápidamente le quité el otro. Desmembrarlo completamente no tomó mucho tiempo—. No puedo decirte lo bien que se siente despedazarte, Jacob. ¿Te das cuenta que impediste que estuviera con Bella? No hay suficientes torturas en el mundo que perdonen eso.

Levanté su torso y lo puse en la maleta, pero su gorda cabeza estaba en el camino. —Vaya, mira eso, Jacob, aún no cabes. No mencionan eso en el folleto de los esteroides, ¿o sí? Ah, bueno, no es como si necesitaras una cabeza. No la usaste cuando estabas acosando a mi chica, así que no la necesitas ahora. —Me pregunté por qué estaba teniendo una conversación con el cuerpo de Jacob, pero estaba disfrutándolo. Probablemente porque no podía responderme y joder con planes de sexo y sangre.

Regresé al armario y saqué un bolso grande. —Esto servirá. —Sin más pausas, separé su cabeza de su cuerpo. Crujió fuertemente y me reí de nuevo—. Hasta la vista. —Al menos no había un desastre que limpiar, porque Bella lo había vaciado completamente. Ni una gota de sangre salió de su cuerpo destrozado. Levanté su cabeza por el cabello y la bajé al bolso. Si Bella pudiera apreciar el ser un vampiro, hubiera podido ser parte del desmembramiento de su patético acosador; era sorprendentemente terapéutico. Cerré el bolso y la maleta, esta vez me puse lentes de contacto azules e hice mi camino escaleras abajo.

Bella miró las bolsas en mi mano y rápidamente desvió la vista. Las puse cerca de la puerta y caminé hacia ella de nuevo.

— ¿Prometes que no intentarás irte, Bella? No miento cuando digo que comenzarías a matar en el instante que salieras por esa puerta. Y si hicieras eso, no podrías vivir contigo misma, ¿verdad? —Sus ojos rubí ardieron en mis nuevos ojos azules mientras negaba—. También podrías atraer a los Vulturi sobre nosotros si hicieras una matanza, y eso es lo último que queremos.

— ¿Qué es un Vulturi? —Frunció el ceño.

Imité su gesto, no muy seguro de cómo explicarlo. —Son como la realeza vampírica. Se aseguran de que mantengamos nuestra existencia escondida de los humanos. Si un vampiro pierde el control, lo destruyen. —Se estremeció por mis palabras—. ¿Te vas a quedar? —Sentía que todo mi ser esperaba su respuesta. Claro que la encontraría si se iba, pero no podría vivir consigo misma si mataba a alguien que quería. ¡Incluso odiaría matar a alguien que no le agradara! No soportaba la idea de que sufriera así.

—Sí, me quedaré. No te irás por mucho tiempo, ¿o sí? —Me miró ansiosamente.

Suspiré aliviado. —No, amor, sólo voy a traerte algo de comer. ¿Hay algo más que quieras mientras que estoy afuera?

Se miró. — ¿Algo de ropa? —Por supuesto, necesitaba algo más que sus pantalones y mi camiseta. Sonreí mientras mi mente se llenaba con imágenes de lencería atrevida y blusas con escote.

—Claro —respondí entusiasmadamente.

Me estudió por un momento y notó mi expresión. —Sólo necesito unas blusas medianas y pantalones talla seis, nada elegante. —Asentí. Como si fuera a escuchar a Bella cuando se trataba de la moda. Era una chica dulce; mordaz, sexy, necia y divertida pero no estaba precisamente a la moda. Su amiga Alice, claramente había sido incapaz de influenciar sus gustos de ropa. Pero ahora estaba a mi merced respecto a las compras, y se vería increíble cuando terminara con ella.

Hice un inventario mental de la casa con rapidez para asegurarme de que no se metiera en problemas. Mi celular estaba en mi chamarra y la casa no tenía teléfono. La computadora tenía contraseña y estaba seguro que no la adivinaría si lo intentara. No había otra manera de comunicarse con el mundo exterior más que saliendo y no creía que fuera a intentar eso.

—Bueno, regresaré en un par de horas. Quédate aquí, ¿de acuerdo? —Mi mano se detuvo en la perilla de la puerta y de nuevo sentí esa atracción hacia ella. No me quería ir y me sentía culpable de hacerlo. ¿Qué rayos me estaba pasando?

—Adiós —murmuró con suavidad mientras miraba la televisión. Sacudí mi impulso idiota de volver a ella y abrí la puerta, tomando las bolsas y cerrándola con un solo movimiento detrás de mí. La cerré con llave, aunque eso no la detendría si decidiera irse. Mi mano se quedó en la perilla mientras la aseguraba. Dios, era peor que una chica. Levanté las bolsas y las puse en la parte trasera de mi Volvo. Iba a usar el _Papa Móvil_ para mis asuntos hoy; era menos sospechoso que mi Vanquish.

Eran las seis de la tarde, el crepúsculo se estaba poniendo y la ciudad seguía llena de vida. Quería caminar entre la gente pero tenía que deshacerme de cierta basura antes de poder volver a disfrutar de la atmósfera. Me estacioné en una calle vacía y rápidamente abrí la maleta, tomando una pierna y lanzándola a la alcantarilla. Jacob iba a alimentar a las ratas de la ciudad por los próximos días. Sentía que esa era una buena despedida para él. Conduje por varias cuadras e hice lo mismo con cada parte del cuerpo, distribuyéndolo por toda la ciudad. Finalmente sólo me quedaba la cabeza de Jacob.

Llegué al peor vecindario que pude encontrar en el área y detuve el auto. Abrí la bolsa grande y levanté a Jacob por su cabello. Estaba completamente solo; ni siquiera podía detectar un pensamiento alrededor. Estudié la cabeza sin cuerpo por un momento.

—Jacob, puede que te desprecie por ser un acosador, un mata-pasiones y un niño quejumbroso, pero hiciste algo bien en toda tu patética vida. Reconociste a la belleza que es mi Bella y la viste de una forma que no muchos han visto. Y en una manera que sólo yo vi, lo cual es imperdonable, jodido acosador. Es triste para ti que ella me pertenezca, y por eso tenías que morir. Al menos llegaste a sentir esos labios antes de que te fueras, ¿no? —Me reí, feliz de al fin deshacerme de él. Levanté una tapa de registro porque la gran cabeza de Jacob no hubiera cabido por el drenaje. Lo solté y escuché un sonoro chapoteo mientras su cabeza golpeaba el agua.

—Hasta nunca, Sr. Black, y gracias por una gran farsa para la policía. Cuidaré muy bien de Bella por usted, lo prometo. —Mi mente se llenó con todas las formas maravillosas en las que podía cuidar de Bella tan pronto como dejara de ser tan obstinada.

Volví al centro de la ciudad y encontré el estacionamiento más cercano a Sak's. Entré y caminé directamente al departamento de mujeres. Las vendedoras descendieron sobre mí como abejas a una flor. Jesús, sus mentes estaban llenas con planes de atacarme en los vestidores. Una chica emprendedora nos imaginó en las escaleras eléctricas. Escondí la risa por esa imagen, no creía que eso fuera muy cómodo. No estaba seguro de qué me pasaba; usualmente disfrutaba verme a través de los ojos de las mujeres solitarias. Ahora, había algo ahí. Casi se sentía… ¿incorrecto? ¿Perturbador?

Me deshice de toda la atención innecesaria y comencé a seleccionar cosas que se verían bien en Bella. Como no podía tocar ese increíble cuerpo por ahora, al menos no de la forma que quería, debería al menos disfrutar la vista. Tomé un par de suéteres ajustados en la más suave cachemira. Mantuve mis elecciones a tonos color joya; azules oscuros, verdes y rojo. Con el lustroso cabello marrón de Bella y su palidez, esos colores se verían mejor en ella. Tomé varios pares de jeans y algunos vestidos hermosos pero simples. Quería que girara cada cabeza cuando estuviera lista para salir al mundo y quería que cada hombre que la viera me envidiara.

— ¿Puedo ayudarte? —Me giré hacia la vendedora rubia que se encontraba imaginándome desnudo. Su imaginación no estaba tan equivocada pero me veía mejor de lo que pensaba. Si tan sólo supiera.

Le alcé una ceja. ¿Parecía que necesitaba ayuda? —Te diré qué; estoy comprando algo de ropa para mi chica. Quizás podrías llevar esto a la caja para que pueda conseguir más. —Me hizo una cara cuando mencioné a mi Bella. Ni siquiera estaba seguro por qué había hecho eso. Solté la ropa en sus brazos. Se fue rápidamente a la caja y me reí de su expresión molesta.

Tomé más blusas y un par de faldas cortas que mostrarían las piernas de Bella a la perfección. ¡Entonces era hora de las cosas buenas! Caminé a la sección de ropa interior con gran expectación. Bella no había pedido bragas o sostenes así que podía elegir lo que quisiera, al menos hasta donde me importaba. Negro peligroso, rojo sexy, blanco virginal, rosa suave, durazno como su preciosa piel, nada me detenía mientras veía la ropa. Tomé conjuntos, todos en seda, satinado y encaje. Bella podría pasar un mes sin tener que usar nada dos veces. No me había dicho su talla de sostén, pero estaba seguro de que la sabría bien, habiendo visto y tocado varios pechos en mi muy larga vida.

Me pregunté brevemente si debería comprarle lencería a Bella. Parecía algo presuntuoso aunque sí tenía toda la intención de ganar nuestro pequeño juego. Decidí que le compraría un par de cosas, pero por alguna razón no podía obligarme a comprarle las piezas más reveladoras. En vez de eso, me encontré atraído a la seda blanca y otro camisón largo color lavanda. Quería que Bella fuera feliz; se vería adorable, suave y tocable en estos. Recorrí mis dedos por la seda y la imaginé usándolo. Quería tocarla de nuevo, ver el placer en esos ojos rojos y escucharla gemir suavemente mientras la tocaba.

Joder, ¿qué estaba mal conmigo? Le estaba haciendo el amor de nuevo… ¿Por qué no podía sólo follar a la chica y terminar con todo? ¿Por qué quería ver la pasión en su rostro mientras mis manos se movían por su cuerpo? ¿Por qué quería probar cada centímetro de su piel? ¿Por qué no podía sacarla de mi mente?

Al diablo esto. Tomé la ropa, caminé a la caja registradora y bajé todo enfrente de la sorprendida vendedora. _Jesús, ¿le está comprando un guardarropa entero? Debe ser alguna modelo, ¿quién más lograría conseguirse a un chico que se ve así y hace que gaste miles de dólares en ella?_ Hice una mueca. Exactamente. ¿Quién? No entendía por qué una joven morena me tenía atado. Maldición, ya no iba a pensar en eso. Puse una expresión aburrida en mi rostro mientras el total en la registradora seguía subiendo.

_Santa mierda, ¡gracias a Dios trabajo en comisión!_ —Serán $10,292.33. —Le di mi tarjeta Amex negra. _¿Industrias ECI? ¿El conglomerado de petróleo? Debe ser alguien importante, pero es demasiado joven. Quizás su padre es dueño de la compañía._

Abuelo, de hecho, y eso sería en tiempo pasado. Mandé un pensamiento profundo al viejo abuelo, mi tocayo y un verdadero bastardo. Manejó su reino con puño de hierro. Mi padre se rebeló y se hizo doctor mientras que el abuelo me torturaba para tomar la compañía algún día. Cuando murió de un ataque al corazón, me dejó todo aunque sólo tenía dieciséis en ese momento. La junta hacía las cosas por mí; sólo tuve que aparecer una vez después de que me creyeron muerto después de mi cambio. Puse el miedo de Dios en un miembro de la junta o dos y mi compañía casi se trabajaba sola. Hacía que las noticias de los nuevos herederos Cullen se revelaran de vez en cuando, sólo para que supieran que aún teníamos la compañía, pero ninguno de esos "herederos" había sido visto, por supuesto. Mi abogado, Jay Jenks, era la única persona que sabía de mi existencia. El dinero le hablaba y no se molestaba en pedir explicaciones; Jenks sabía cuándo guardar silencio. Actuaba como mi intermediario con la junta y nadie lo cuestionaba. Tenía un valor cercano a tres billones de dólares, o eso me decían. La vida era buena.

La vendedora me regresó la tarjeta y sin aliento me preguntó de nuevo si necesitaba algo más. Sí, perra, necesito alejarme de ti y tu mente pervertida. Como si pudiera rebajarme a alguien como ella cuando tenía a una chica como Bella en casa. Sin mostrar mi disgusto, le agradecí amablemente y me llevé las bolsas fuera de la tienda y al auto.

Ahora, aparentemente, tenía que ir a encontrar algo de sangre para Bella. Ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba un banco de sangre… ¿seguían haciendo esa mierda? Dudaba mucho encontrar uno de esos autobuses azules conduciendo por la ciudad así que supuse que tendría que ir al maldito hospital. Hice mi camino de regreso a casa y me detuve en el Centro Médico de la NYU. ¿Cómo diablos entrar ahí y conseguir sangre sin que nadie lo note? ¿Sólo corro adentro y trato de encontrarla? ¿Visitando un paciente? No, un estudiante de medicina desesperado es mejor.

Cambié mi expresión a una de cansancio y nervios mientras hacía mi camino a la entrada. Todos los ojos se movieron hacia mí y escuché un par de jadeos ruidosos junto con otros tantos mentales. Las personas eran tan predecibles. Sexo, sexo, sexo, una mamada a un chico, una cena romántica con velas, sexo… Espera un minuto. Me fijé en la joven enfermera que nos estaba imaginando en una cita real y supe que ella era la indicada para dialogar. Era tímida, tenía cabello café y lentes. Hace tiempo, me hubiera disgustado la idea de acercarme a ella, pero había algo en ella que me recordaba a Bella. Parecía que tenía algo escondido debajo del simple exterior. Además, era la única que no me desvestía mentalmente; podía apreciarla sólo por eso.

—Disculpa, Angela, ¿cierto? —Se sorprendió por el uso de su nombre pero miró su identificación y después a mí con los ojos abiertos como platos.

—Uh, sí… ¿puedo ayudarlo? —Su voz se quebró en la palabra "ayudarlo" y puso sus manos sobre su boca. Me resistí de reírme y le di una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Espero que sí. Ni siquiera sé si puedo pedirte esto pero estoy completamente desesperado. —Le di mi mirada más implorante y vi mientras parpadeaba, aturdida.

—Yo, um, seguro que puedo. Haría lo que sea por ti. —Cubrió su boca de nuevo por ese desliz y enrojeció. Sí, me estaba recordando a Bella de nuevo. Me agradaba esta Angela. Su mente estaba llena con imágenes de mí pidiéndole matrimonio mientras usaba un traje elegante. Parecía que estábamos en algún tipo de yate. Le daba puntos por tener buena imaginación y un poco de clase, no como el resto de sus colegas que me devoraban de diferentes maneras en sus mentes.

Pasé una mano por mi cabello y escuché su grito mental mientras se imaginaba haciéndome lo mismo. Si me daba lo que quería quizás dejaría que lo hiciera. —¿Puedo hablarte a solas por un minuto? —Aunque las enfermeras entrometidas a su alrededor no tenían oído vampírico, aún necesitaba privacidad para esta petición. Una de estas viejas mujeres seguramente armaría un escándalo si me escuchaban pedir sangre.

Angela asintió quietamente y me siguió a un pasillo solitario. — ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti? —preguntó sin aliento. Ah, me temo que no lo que te gustaría a ti, pequeña.

—Me llamo Jason y estoy en problemas. Tengo un importante examen de hematología y tenía una sangre con la que iba a trabajar guardada, ¡pero ya no está! Uno de mis compañeros me la debe de haber robado. No sé qué hacer. —La miré con mis ojos azules, deseando poder conjurar una lágrima para que cayera a mis pies. No que lo necesitara, claro, pero hubiera sido un buen toque.

— ¿Necesitas sangre? —preguntó con los ojos abiertos. No eran tan atractivos como lo habían sido los ojos de Bella; estos eran más simples. No me gustaban.

— ¿Es posible? No quiero meter a nadie en problemas, pero si repruebo el examen me van a sacar de la escuela. —Y entonces nunca me volverás a ver, Angela. ¿Realmente quieres eso? Claro que no, se veía llena de pánico por la idea de no estar aquí. Que dulce e inocente chica.

—No lo sé… —Miró nerviosamente alrededor pero nadie nos estaba escuchando. Sabía que haría algo mejor que eso—. ¿Estás seguro que no puedes ir con tu profesor y…?

—Me detesta —la interrumpí—. Estaría más que feliz de expulsarme de la escuela. Mis padres estarían decepcionados. Tendría que ir hasta Chicago y decirles que soy un fracaso. Hipotecaron la casa para mandarme aquí y odiaría decepcionarlos. —Bajé la cabeza, pretendiendo tener vergüenza mientras trataba de esconder una sonrisa. Carlisle hubiera estado orgulloso de su hijo que iba-a-ser-doctor. No apreciaba todo el derroche que hice en mi juventud. ¿Pero qué demonios? Era un adolescente, era atractivo y las chicas eran divertidas, ¿por qué infiernos debería concentrarme en mierdas como carreras y la familia?

_¿Cómo podría alguien detestarlo? Apuesto a que su profesor sólo está celoso porque es increíblemente hermoso. Las chicas probablemente se enamoran de él todos los días. Alguien como yo jamás tendría una oportunidad con alguien como él._ No estés tan segura, Angela. Bella dijo lo mismo, mierda, y ahora estaba tan obsesionada con ella que estaba tratando de conseguirle algo de sangre a su necio y sexy trasero. Quizás afuera hay otro vampiro que está esperando para encontrarte.

La miré por entre mis pestañas y mi olfato captó que su excitación aumentó. Joder, las mujeres eran tan fáciles. ¿Por qué Bella no era normal? ¿Podía tener a cualquiera en el mundo pero no podía tenerla? No, eso era una estupidez, _iba_ a tenerla. —Angela, no te lo pediría si tuviera alguna otra opción.

Bajó la vista y yo alcé su rostro. Sus latidos se volvieron erráticos por mi toque. ¿Era miedo? ¿Deseo? ¿Ambas cosas? _Me está tocando._ Ganó el deseo. Le di mi sensual sonrisa patentada y su mandíbula casi cae al suelo. Pasé un pulgar sobre su mandíbula y sentí que temblaba. _Sus manos están heladas. Quiero calentarlas por él._ Casi me reí mientras se unió a sus compañeras en el modo de fantasía. Sólo era cuestión de tiempo. Aún así, su mente era más pacífica que la mayoría del resto.

— ¿Qué tanta necesitas? —preguntó. Me resistí a dejar que se viera el triunfo en mi sonrisa.

—Cinco unidades para estar seguro. Tengo que hacer muchos experimentos. ¿Puedes conseguir eso? —Acaricié su mejilla y asintió mudamente de nuevo—. Aquí, puedes usar mi mochila para que nadie la vea, ¿de acuerdo? —Le di la bolsa que había traído y la sujetó—. No sé cómo agradecerte. ¿Puedo invitarte a cenar este fin de semana si estás libre? —Sus rodillas comenzaron a temblar y la tomé del brazo para evitar que colapsara.

_¿Me está invitando a salir? ¿A mí? No seas tonta, Angela, sólo está siendo amable. Un chico como él nunca saldría con una chica como tú._ No me gustaba que pensara de esa manera, casi como mi Bella había pensado antes de que la llevara a casa y le hiciera el amor. Esa había sido la mejor experiencia de mi vida. De hecho me sentía mal por provocar a Angela, pero no tenía opción.

—Um, ¿quizás? No sé cuál es mi horario aún. _—Sólo está siendo educado. No vale la pena esperanzarte._ Se alejó de mí y caminó por el pasillo con las piernas temblando. Había un carrito en el pasillo que tenía varias cosas en él, tomé un vaso de muestras y lo escondí en la palma de mi mano. Serviría bien para mis propósitos. Me recargué en la pared y esperé lo que pareció un tiempo interminable hasta que ella reapareciera. Probablemente sólo habían sido diez minutos, pero las mentes de las enfermeras aún me asaltaban mientras esperaba. Incluso algunas de ellas se asomaron por la esquina y les sonreí de la forma más sexy que pude, lo que hacía que se fueran corriendo a sus estaciones. Idiotas.

Angela regresó y puso la bolsa en mis manos. Deslicé el vaso adentro con rapidez. —Listo, ya puedes irte. _—No pretendas que te gusto ahora que tienes lo que querías._ Joder, esta chica en serio me recordaba a Bella. Tomé su mano y besé la palma, sintiendo cómo su palpitar tartamudeaba de nuevo.

—Eres increíble, Angela. Me recuerdas a alguien que realmente aprecio. —Demasiado aprecio, maldita sea—. Muchas gracias. Estaré en contacto. —Lo haría; le iba a mandar flores en la mañana. Era raro que me encontrara con alguien que me agradara, pero esta Angela tenía una mente rara y amable. Podía ser lo más cerca que estaría de leer a Bella. Sólo sacudió la cabeza, claramente sin creerme. Sentí algo de culpa por eso, pero tenía que hacerlo. Claro, si esto funcionaba y a Bella le gustaba la sangre, tendríamos que encontrar una forma más fácil de conseguirla. Cruzaríamos ese puente cuando llegáramos a él.

Puse la bolsa sobre mi hombro y salí apresurado del hospital. Odiaba esos lugares. Me recordaban a mi padre, lo cual nunca era bueno. Carlisle fue un idiota juicioso en sus mejores días, un imbécil sin mitigar en sus peores días. Lancé la bolsa al asiento delantero y encendí el auto. Casi eran las 9 y aún tenía que comprarle los estúpidos DVDs de Buffy a Bella, así que conduje al supermercado.

Hice rápidamente mi camino por el pasillo de TV y gruñí cuando encontré toda una exhibición de shows de vampiros. _¿Ángel?_ De ninguna manera iba a lidiar con ese estúpido en dos programas. _¿True Blood?_ La única sangre real era la sangre humana y era realmente increíble. _¿Crónicas Vampíricas?_ ¿Debería iniciar un diario cubierto con calcomanías de Mi Pequeño Poni, expresando mis años de dolor? ¿Qué diablos? ¿Dónde estaban los programas donde los vampiros se divertían tomando sangre, asustando idiotas, follando chicas? Tomé todas las series, excepto _Ángel_; sin duda a Bella le gustaban todas. En serio tendría que hacer algo para educarla a las mejores cosas de la vida. También tomé la antología de la séptima temporada de Buffy. Por qué hacía esto cuando iba a ser torturado por esta mierda por horas, era incomprensible. Realmente debería conseguir ayuda en Bellevue. Claramente, estaba perdiendo la razón.

Pagué por todos los estúpidos DVDs con un empleado que sonrió por mis compras. _¿Qué clase de tipo compra toda esta mierda de vampiros? Debe ser gay._ Consideré matarlo por su impertinencia, ¿pero quién podía culparlo? Pensaría lo mismo si fuera a algún idiota comprando esto. Las cosas que hacía por Bella. Es mejor que ceda pronto, porque me merecía una medalla por todo lo que hacía por ella. O al menos algo de sexo ardiente.

Ahora que tenía toda la basura de Bella, era hora de encargarme de mis necesidades. Tenía que satisfacer una de ellas ya que claramente no iba a aliviar la tensión sexual, al menos no con la ayuda de Bella. Y me negaba a darme una mano; Edward Cullen no tiene que reducirse a servirse a sí mismo. De todos modos no faltaba mucho para que la convenciera.

Una conmoción al final del estacionamiento captó mi atención y me acerqué. Una mujer estaba jalando a su hijo del brazo, lanzándolo al auto mientras lloraba. Parecía tener once años, con cabello castaño y ojos grises. Lágrimas caían por su rostro mientras le suplicaba. —Por favor, lo siento, mamá, no quise hacerlo.

—Nunca quieres. ¿Cuándo aprenderás? ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que cierres la maldita boca? Nunca escuchas. ¿Crees que me gusta castigarte? —A juzgar por las imágenes en su cabeza, claramente le gustaba castigarlo. Hice una mueca mientras pensaba qué cinturón usaría en su hijo cuando llegaran a casa. Los ojos del chico estaban llenos de miedo mientras le rogaba que no lo lastimara de nuevo. Sus labios formaron una línea mientras sacudía su brazo. Él gritó con dolor y ella lo abofeteó—. Cállate, Tyler, me encargaré de ti cuando lleguemos a casa. —Qué perra tan maldita. Si había una cosa que odiaba realmente en este mundo, era un padre abusivo. ¿Cómo podías lastimar a alguien que provenía de ti? Obviamente no iba a tener que ir muy lejos para cazar. Había personas jodidas a donde sea que mirara.

Contemplé los alrededores pero por supuesto, había sido el único que había visto a la maldita mujer lastimar a su hijo. Salí de las sombras. —Disculpe, ¿señorita? —ronroneé en mi voz más sexy. Se dio la vuelta para verme y me revisó mientras me ponía bajo la luz para que me apreciara completamente. _Mierda, ¿vio eso?_ Sí, perra, lo vi. Y vas a morir porque nadie debería lastimar a un niño. Podía perdonar muchas cosas, pero eso era algo que no toleraba.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó con nervios, moviéndose de un pie al otro, sus ojos, grises como los de su hijo, mirando alrededor del estacionamiento.

—Dejaste tu tarjeta de crédito en la registradora por accidente. Te gritaron pero ya te habías ido. También iba saliendo y pensé que te lo haría saber. —Frunció el ceño y tomó su bolso. Conseguí su nombre de su mente mientras se imaginaba la tarjeta que había utilizado. Al menos había adivinado bien—. Charlotte Peters, ¿verdad? —Dejó de buscar su billetera cuando usé su nombre.

—Sí, así es.

—Bueno, será mejor que vayas por ella, están a punto de cerrar. —Me giré como si fuera a regresar a mi auto, para demostrar que no era ninguna amenaza. La mujer le ordenó a su hijo que se quedara en el auto y se dirigió a la tienda. Me escondí de su vista y tan pronto como salió de la luz, la sujeté y corrí detrás de la construcción.

— ¿Piensas que está bien tratar a tu hijo de esa manera? —demandé. Respiró profundamente, preparándose para gritar y puse mi mano sobre su boca—. Puedo ver tu mente enferma y retorcida, perra. Sé lo que le haces. —Negó con la cabeza, su cabello rubio tocando mi mano. Quería arrancárselo desde la raíz, pero no podía darle una verdadera lección antes de que muriera.

—Que ni se te ocurra negarlo, sé cómo eres. He visto a las personas de tu tipo miles de veces. ¿Sabes lo que le hago a las personas como tú? —Sacudió la cabeza, con los ojos abiertos. Era embriagador, la esencia del miedo corriendo por su cuerpo.

—Las mato. —Pasé un dedo sobre su mejilla y ella se intentó alejar. La presioné más contra la pared e incliné su cabeza—. Realmente no vales lo suficiente para morir por mi mano, pero tu hijo se merece vivir una vida libre del miedo de ser golpeado por no comer sus vegetales o cualquier estupidez que veas digna de un castigo.

Ella gimoteó y trató de hablar, pero no iba a escuchar sus inútiles excusas. Su mente estaba llena de miedo, pero no había ni una pizca de remordimiento por cómo trató a su propio hijo. Rompí su cuello y vi la muerte instantánea en sus ojos. Era una muerte demasiado buena para ella, pero tenía que regresar con Bella. Enterré mis dientes en su cuello y dejé que el líquido caliente quemara su camino por mi garganta. Cerré mis ojos y suspiré con placer mientras bebía de su muerte.

Tuve que parar muy pronto, ya que no quería desviarme de mi plan inicial. Saqué el vaso de muestras de mi chamarra y ahí vacié algo de la sangre de su cuello. Levanté el vaso en un brindis a ella mientras tapaba el vaso y lo guardaba en mi bolsillo. Moví su cuerpo al basurero detrás de la tienda, cortando su garganta con mi dedo para cubrir cualquier marca de una mordida. Tomé su celular y billetera, tirando el resto en la basura con ella. Al menos estaba en donde pertenecía. Corrí de vuelta a su auto y golpeé en la ventana. El chico, Tyler, saltó y se alejó. Por supuesto que tenía miedo.

—Tyler, voy a poner el teléfono de tu madre encima del auto. Después de que me vaya, sal y llama a tu padre o abuelo, alguien en quien confíes, para que venga por ti. ¿Puedes hacer eso? —Sólo me miró, pero no tenía tiempo de trabajar para conseguir su confianza. Puse el teléfono y la billetera encima del auto y corrí al mío, saliendo del estacionamiento rápidamente. No había cámaras que pudiera ver, pero no estaba preocupado por ser identificado.

Regresé a la casa en unos quince minutos y salí del auto, lleno de anticipación. Aún estaba ahí; podía escucharla riéndose mientras veía la televisión. Me llené de alivio mientras sacaba todas las bolsas y hacía mi camino a la puerta. Hice una pausa antes de abrirla, sacando el vaso de muestras y sonriendo en anticipación. Incliné el vaso a mi boca y dejé que la mayoría de la sangre cayera por mi barbilla y cuello, manchando mi camisa. Abrí la puerta y me adentré. La cabeza de Bella se desvió de la televisión y sus ojos se pusieron negros cuando sintió la esencia de la perra en mí.

Apenas tuve tiempo de dejar caer las bolsas antes de que se lanzara a mí, sus labios presionados contra los míos, su lengua moviéndose sobre mis labios y dientes mientras lamía la sangre. Mi cabeza golpeó la puerta mientras me empujaba contra ella y pegaba su cuerpo al mío. Su lengua se movió a mi barbilla y mandíbula, lamiendo cada gota de sangre de la malvada mujer. No traté de contener el gruñido que solté mientras me endurecía por lo que me estaba haciendo. Bella gimió mientras succionaba la sangre, su lengua trazando mi camisa. Hizo su camino a mis labios y los lamió de nuevo. Abrí mi boca y encontré su lengua con la mía. Gimió mientras saboreaba lo que quedaba de sangre en mi boca. Oh sí, mi plan había funcionado perfectamente. Apreté mis brazos alrededor de ella mientras continuaba intentando conseguir algo del dulce néctar de mi boca. Finalmente se alejó, sus pechos moviéndose, sus ojos aún negros como la noche, mientras me miraba.

Lamí mis labios y le sonreí. — ¿Estás segura sobre esta cosa de la dieta, nena?


	6. Chapter 6

_******Taste Of Innocence (Sabor a Inocencia)**_

_**Autora: Nolebucgrl**_

_**Traducido por Carito Iturriaga,**__** FFAD**_

_**Capítulo beteado por Jo Beta Ffad, Betas FFAD**_

_**www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction**_

* * *

Bella se veía tan enteramente follable, que tomó toda mi fuerza el no lanzarme desde la puerta y taclearla en el suelo. Tal vez funcionara, tal vez no, pero no sería ganar de la forma que yo lo quería.

Quería que mirara a mis ojos llenos de deseo y que en su voz superficial, esa que usa cuando esta excitada, me pidiera que la follara. Para mí, no había ningún otro sonido tan maravilloso y lo escucharía de nuevo.

— ¿Hiciste eso a propósito? —Ella siseó, no usando la voz que yo quería escuchar más que nada en este momento. Bueno, ella estaba malditamente enojada, eso era una mierda choqueante.

—No sé de lo que estás hablando —recogí los paquetes y los tiré hacia ella, evitando pisar algún lugar cerca, ya que ella parecía querer golpearme. Ella avanzó y tiró las bolsas fuera de mis manos, tirándolas de vuelta al suelo. Está bien, parecía que era su tiempo de tener otro berrinche de mierda. Debería ser entretenido.

—Tú derramaste sangre, a propósito, en frente tuyo para que yo te atacara así. —Ella marcó cada palabra con un golpe de su dedo. Perezosamente, me pregunté cómo reaccionaría si levantara su dedo y lo pusiera en mi boca e hiciera una pequeña magia con mi lengua.

¿Mentir o no mentir?, esa era la pregunta. Mierda, ¿Que tenía que perder?

—Ah, ¿eso? Bueno, por supuesto que lo hice —quiero decir, yo no era un salvaje incapaz de comer sin hacer un desastre gigante. Al menos Bella sabía eso sobre mí.

Su dedo paró de tratar de perforar mi pecho duro como roca, y puso las manos en sus caderas.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me harías eso? — ¿Por qué mierda todo lo que hacía, estaba mal para esta niña? Y ¿por qué me hacía sentir extraño cada vez que ella me miraba, con esos desaprobadores ojos rojos?

Sonreí hacia ella y ella siseo en reacción. Demonios, ella era tan caliente cuando estaba enojada. Quizás por eso me metía con ella tan a menudo.

—¿Por qué vertí sangre en mi mismo? ¿Viste tu reacción? ¿Qué hombre no querría ser instantáneamente atacado en la puerta por una mujer excitada, hambrienta y sexy?

Ella dejo salir un grito y empezó a pisotear por la habitación. Era divertidísimo, y no traté de contener mi risa. Ella se volteo y me miró.

—¿Acerca de eso es todo, Edward? ¿Sexo? Puedes tener sexo con quien quieras, ¿Por qué diablos estás tan obsesionado con tenerlo conmigo?

Mi risa murió con sus palabras, porque no tenía una respuesta a esa maldita pregunta. Había tratado de verlo de una forma lógica. Habíamos estado juntos una vez y había sido fantástico. Había tenido sexo fantástico antes, pero había algo más con ella que no podía definir claramente. Entonces, decidí que quería que ella se quedara, y la mordí. Ahora aquí estamos, solo unas horas después de que ella se despertara, yo ya estaba corriendo por el pueblo siendo su perra, y jadeando por ella como un perro acalorado. ¿Cuál mierda era mi problema? ¿Era porque ella no me dejaba tenerla? ¿Era tan malditamente testarudo que tenía que tenerla solo porque ella no estaba colaborando?

Después estaba la maldita mierda de conexión que sentí cada vez que la toqué.

Era como si tuviera que tocarla todo el tiempo y ella a mí. Como si perteneciéramos juntos como una pareja ridícula de una cursi novela romántica. Esa mierda no era mi estilo y ¿por qué mierda pensé todo esto en relación con que ella me molestara?

Y está el hecho de que en realidad disfruté a Bella de una forma puramente no-sexual. Ok, sexo nunca estuvo lejos de mi mente cuando se trataba de Bella, pero incluso cuando ella estaba siendo una maldita contradicción y trataba de cambiar mi vida de manera inaceptable, todavía la encontraba interesante y agradable. ¿Qué mierda era eso? Ella había sido malditamente linda mirando su estúpido programa de vampiros y molestarla acerca de ello era completamente gracioso.

¿Y bien? Ella estaba golpeteando con su pie el suelo, y mirándome con esos ojos sentenciosos. Mierda, ¿Qué digo para calmarla? ¿Qué era real y qué era solo suposición? No entendía mi reacción hacia ella y estaba seguro como la mierda que no sabía cómo explicárselo, cuando no podía explicármelo a mí mismo.

—Solo me gustas —espeté, las palabras saliendo de mis labios antes de que mi cerebro procesara que mierda estaba diciendo. Santa mierda, ¿Era eso? ¿Me gustaba? ¿Me gustaba, gustaba? ¿Como una niña de doce años que garabatea el nombre del presidente de la clase, cuya cara estaba llena de granos, en su cuaderno?

¿Qué mierda me había hecho ella? Presioné mi mano en mi ingle y me di cuenta que todavía tenía mis bolas; Bella no las tenía en su bolso ni nada descabellado como eso. Jesús Cristo. Me gustaba. Eso se sentía bien incluso aunque sonara completamente ridículo.

¿Empezaría a declararle sonetos de Shakespeare? ¿Quizás un poema florido de Robert Browning? Maldición, a ella probablemente le gustaría esa mierda, ella era una mayor de literatura. Bueno, esa mierda nunca pasaría.

—Pero tú ni siquiera me conoces —ella señaló, toda lógica y esa mierda.

Y eso era malditamente insultante, porque mientras yo no conocía cada cosa de ella, sabía lo suficiente. Sabía cuánto amaba a su padre, y a la perra peleadora de su madre, y que ella claramente vio lo bueno en ellos, porque no le reprochó a su madre su comportamiento censurable cuando ella la dejó con su padre a los diecisiete años. Sabía que ella tenía mal gusto para los programas de televisión y que sus ojos brillaban cuando sonreía y que era inteligente pero ingenua al mismo tiempo. Sabía cuán suave era su piel y como eran sus sonidos cuando estaba en la cima de la pasión. Sabía cómo se enfurecía rápidamente y cuán rápido podía calmarse y ser lógica. No me digas que no la conocía. Yo la conocía mejor de lo que a nadie, excepto por mí. Aunque realmente no me conocía en este momento, ¿cierto?

—Se mucho sobre ti y lo que no sé, lo aprenderé con el tiempo. Por eso te tengo aquí —eso parecía algo seguro para decir. Solo que no lo fue, por que sus ojos se pusieron brillantes y sus fosas nasales de ensancharon otra vez. Mierda.

—Oh ¿sí?, ¿por eso tomaste la decisión de terminar con mi vida y me diste tu regalo eterno, verdad? Bueno, ¡estoy malditamente agradecida por gustarte, Edward, de verdad! Dormiré muy bien de noche sabiendo que alguien le importo tanto como para alejarme de todos los que conozco y quiero.

—Mierda, ¿vamos a pasar por esto otra vez? —demandé, molesto de que tuviéramos que discutir esta mierda una y otra vez. Ella era tan malditamente… ¡ugh! Yo no sabía que se creía, pero ella estaba probando mi paciencia ¡cada segundo del día! Ella me miró un poco más.

— ¡Bien! La cagué al no hablarte primero. Por supuesto, si lo hubiera hecho tu habrías escapado, gritando en dirección opuesta y yo te hubiera matado de todas maneras, para que tú no me delataras. ¿No lo entiendes? Fue una decisión de último minuto. Se suponía que te mataría, pero por alguna maldita razón no pude hacerlo. ¿No lo sientes cada vez que nos tocamos? ¿No soy solo yo?

Me acerque y pasé un dedo por el borde de su mandíbula y ahí estaba. La maldita chispa que me llevaba hacia ella, como una polilla a las llamas. ¿Qué mierda había con esta chica? ¿Por qué no podía alejarme de ella? ¿Por qué no quería? Después de todas las molestias que ella me daba. Ella presionó su mejilla en mi mano y sus ojos se cerraron. ¡Ella lo sentía! Sabía que no podía ser solo yo. Gracias a Dios.

Dejé salir un suspiro de alegría y sus ojos se abrieron, luciendo un poco deslumbrada. Ella movió su cabeza y dio un paso hacia atrás fuera de mi mano, la chispa desapareció tan pronto como dejé de tocarla. Me sentí extrañamente vacío cuando ella se alejó.

—Sí, lo siento —admitió. —No sé que es.

Puse mi mano en mi bolsillo y la miré.

—Yo tampoco, nunca he sentido nada como esto. ¿Puedes culparme por querer averiguar que mierda es?

Ella sacudió su cabeza, sus pequeños rizos castaños moviéndose por sus hombros. Eso me fascinaba por alguna maldita razón.

—Debió de haber otra manera.

Diablos. ¿Alguna vez escuchaba?

— ¿De qué otra manera, Bella? Si te decía la verdad, tú me habrías dejado, ambos lo sabemos. —El pánico construyéndose, ante el pensamiento de ella dejándome; lo aniquilé antes que pudiera comenzar.

—Podrías haberte tomado el tiempo de que nos conociéramos y entonces decirme qué eras —ella sugirió.

Cierto, como si eso hubiera ido tan bien, tanto como cada revelación lo hacía.

—Entonces estarías mil veces más enojada conmigo, por no haberte dicho la verdad todo el tiempo —señalé. Su cara se contrajo y abrió su boca pero no habló. ¡Já! Ella no lo podía negar, porque era verdad. Y me dice que no la conozco. Yo sabía que mierda la enojaba, ¿no?

—Bueno, debió de haber una mejor manera —Cristo, ella era demasiado testaruda.

—Cuando tengas esa mejor idea, me lo dices —dije, caminando hacia el sillón y derrumbándome con un pequeño suspiro. Discutir con Bella siempre me hacía sentir como si hubiera peleado con mil hombres o algo así.

Ella me exasperaba y ni siquiera tenía el lujo de… ¡oh si!

—Por si acaso, ya no duermes.

Ella pestañó en confusión.

— ¿Qué?

—Antes, cuando me estabas gritando, dijiste que dormirías sabiendo que me preocupabas lo suficiente como para llevarte lejos de todos los que conoces y amas. — Ella asintió mientras yo repetía mis palabras—. Nosotros no dormimos.

—¿Por qué no?

—Mierda, yo sabía. Nuestro cerebro no lo permite. No lo necesitamos para funcionar. Todo lo que necesitamos es sangre. —Un poco mientras escuchaba la canción de The Beatles, all you need is love, en mi cabeza.

John Lennon probablemente estaría dando vueltas en su tumba si escuchara mi pequeña interpretación.

Bella se dejó caer en el otro lado del sillón, otra vez fuera de mi alcance.

—No dormir… Sangre… ugh. Exactamente ¿Qué es lo bueno de ser vampiro?

—Bueno, tú pareces ser una fanática de esos pequeños y estúpidos programas. Hablando de eso… —me levanté y agarré la bolsa de las compras y se la entregué. La abrió y exploto en risitas cuando vio los DVD que compré para ella.

Su risa me hacía reír.

—Edward sé que odias Buffy. ¿Por qué me compraste las siete temporadas y otros dos programas?

Suspiré, decirle que era con la esperanza de meterme en sus pantalones la haría enojar de nuevo y estaba demasiado cansado como para tener otra discusión.

—Sabía que te gustarían y ya hemos establecido que me gustas, aunque tú no creas que te conozco.

—Está bien, me conoces un poco. Claramente, tanto como para traerme tres programas que disfruto. Así que, gracias.

Finalmente, una aceptación agradecida de un regalo. Con el tiempo ella me agradecería lo demás. Lo sabía.

—De nada. Supongo que no me privarás de verlas contigo, como una manera de agradecerme, ¿cierto?

Ella movió su cabeza negando y me sonrió, toda su cara se ilumino. Quería besarla. Mierda.

—Todas son distintas, y no puedo esperar para verlas contigo. Tenemos todo el tiempo de mundo, ¿cierto? —Quien lo diría estaba bromeando acerca de la eternidad. Más maldito progreso. Esto era mejor.

—Eso es lo que haremos, Bella —le di una sonrisa, agradecido de que por una maldita vez ella no estuviera gritando.

— ¿Edward?

— ¿Si, Bella?

—La única razón para que te vertieras sangre, ¿fue para que yo te atacara? —Mierda. ¿Otra vez con eso?

—No.

Ella movió su cabeza hacia mí.

— ¿Entonces qué?

Suspiré y pasé mi mano por mi pelo. Bella se acercó y también lo tomó. Sonreí mientras veía nuestras manos juntas y sentía la chispa entre nosotros.

—Vas a estar malditamente enojada cuando te lo diga. —Ella lo estaría.

—Te prometo que no. Te escucharé, ¿está bien?

Esta sería la maldita primera vez.

—Está bien entonces. Primero, sí esperaba que tuviera el efecto de que estuvieras encima de mí. Eso funcionó perfectamente, si me preguntas —le sonreí.

Ella frunció el seño y trató de soltar mi mano, pero la mantuve firme.

—Oh no, tú dijiste que escucharías —le recordé.

—Bien, habla —ella sonaba molesta de nuevo. Era divertidísimo. Estreché su mano con gusto.

—Segundo, quería mostrarte cual sería tu reacción hacia la sangre humana. Tú no recuerdas el ataque a Jacob, pero fue lo mismo. El instinto fue lo que te controló. Solo estaba reiterando el hecho de que no te puedes ir y andar vagando por la cuidad, por este momento. —Sorprendentemente, no parecía molesta. Ella me miró por un minuto y después afirmó, lentamente, con su cabeza.

—Admito que pensé que estabas exagerando las cosas, tratando que me quedara hasta que ganaras tu pequeño juego.

Bueno, por supuesto que quería eso; pero ella no necesitaba saberlo.

—Me alegra que no trataras de huir y averiguarlo por el lado difícil.

Ahí estaba yo, un puto héroe; arriesgándome a que me atacará en vez de sus queridos humanos.

Una mirada que sólo puede ser descrita como la culpa se apoderó de su rostro. Extendí mi mano derecha que estaba libre y ahueque su cara.

— ¿Bella? ¿Qué hiciste? —Ella no se había ido, eso estaba claro, así que ¿qué podía hacerla sentirse culpable?

Se mordió los labios y sentí mi polla agitar de nuevo. Maldita sea, ¿ella sabía lo que ese movimiento me hacia? Probablemente lo hacía, mierda. Mujer manipuladora.

—¿Bella? —hablé con firmeza, haciéndole saber que no jugaba.

—Pude haber, más o menos, tratado de usar la computadora para comunicarme con mi papá. — ¿Eso es todo? Yo esperaba que ella lo intentara pero no iba a adivinar mi contraseña.

—Y ¿tuviste éxito? —A menos que ella fuera un hacker maestro, no había manera en el infierno.

—No —trató de apartar la mirada, pero me aferré a esa hermosa barbilla obstinada de ella.

—Entonces, ¿por qué estás sintiendo culpable? —Yo era terriblemente curioso en cuanto a lo que la había hecho para tener el aspecto de un niño disgustado.

Se mordió el labio de nuevo y esta vez no reprimí el gemido. Sus ojos destellaban a los míos en sorpresa y luego su boca se curvó en una sonrisa diminuta. Joder, sabía que me tenía, ahora. La mujer tenía demasiado maldito poder sobre mí, si ella aprendió a manejarlo yo era un hombre muerto. Bueno, un hombre más muerto de lo que ya estaba.

—Me volví un poco loca cuando no pude entrar en la computadora, y podría haber incrustado el teclado en la pantalla de la computadora —dijo todo en una carrera.

Me eché a reír.

— ¿Es posible que lo hallas hecho?

—Bueno, lo hice, no pude evitarlo, un segundo estaba enojada porque no podía usarlo y al siguiente, ¡el teclado estaba en la pantalla! —La puse en pie y nos dirigimos a la sala de computación con su mano aún en la mía y, efectivamente, el teclado estaba en el centro mismo del monitor. Al menos no había jodido el disco duro. Parece que voy a volver a Best Buy mañana.

Bella me miró con nerviosismo.

—Lo siento. Sé que me dijiste que me ayudarías a contactarme con él en algún momento, pero realmente odio que él piense que estoy muriendo en una zanja. Él tiene que estar muy asustado, Edward.

La atraje hacia mí y ella en realidad vino, voluntariamente, a mis brazos y me dejó abrazarla.

—Sé que estás preocupada por él, Bella, y encontraré una manera de hacerle saber que estás bien. Pero no puedes probar enviando un correo electrónico a él. Eso puede ser rastreado y tú sabes lo que pasaría si vinieran aquí. Tu viste un ejemplo de eso esta noche, y eso fue sólo una pequeña cantidad de sangre humana, menos el sabroso sabor de humano.

—Si no confías en mí, al menos confía en mí en esto; tú no puedes estar en torno a un humano por ahora.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y mantuvo la cara apretada contra mi hombro. Apoyé la cabeza contra la suya y aspiré ese olor a lavanda y fresia que era puramente ella. Era jodidamente adictivo.

—Lo siento —ella tiró hacia atrás y luché contra el impulso de tirarla contra mí.

—No lo estés. Necesitaba un nuevo monitor de todos modos. —Ella se rio y negó con la cabeza.

Hicimos nuestro camino de regreso a la sala y cogí la mochila y saqué los paquetes de sangre.

—Tengo que ponerlos en el refrigerador. —Debería haberlo hecho cuando llegué a casa, pero me distraje por Bella, como de costumbre. Ella me siguió hasta la cocina y se sentó en una mesita de madera que tenía en allí mientras almacenaba la repugnante sangre envasada. Saqué una silla y me senté junto a ella, mirándola. Algo estaba pasando en su pequeña y ocupada cabeza.

—Así que, ¿acabas de matar a una persona al azar, ya que querías darme una lección?

Sonreí.

—No olvides, yo también quería tus labios sobre los míos otra vez. ¡Misión cumplida!

Ella resopló y me puso la cabeza entre sus manos.

—Lo digo en serio, Edward. No puedo creer que matarías a un ser humano solo para tenerme sobre ti. —Me gustaría hacer muchas cosas para tenerla por todo mi cuerpo. Cantidades incontables e indescriptibles de cosas. Sin embargo, no pensé que ella quisiera oír eso ahora mismo.

—Yo no he matado a un ser humano. Maté a una perra depravada. La habría matado con o sin tú presencia aquí esperando para saltar sobre mí. —Me reí al ver la expresión irritada de su cara—. Bella, tengo que comer, ya sabes, y yo no voy a ir con tú dieta especial. Tú debes estar feliz de que mato a gente como ella.

—Nunca podría ser feliz de que te maten gente, Edward. ¿Y qué quieres decir con personas como ella?

—Viles alimañas que golpean a sus hijos, Bella. Ella abusó de su propio hijo. Ella lo golpeó y le torció el brazo y estaba pensando en usar el cinturón en él cuando llegara a casa. ¿Debí dejarla ir? Salvé una vida, y tomé una vida, y la vida que salvé fue mucho mejor que la vida que me llevé. Las personas como ella no merece vivir.

—¿Ella golpeó a su hijo? —Su voz estaba llena de incredulidad. Era una niña protegida, resguardada con un padre jefe de la policía. Él nunca llevó su trabajo a casa.

—Ella no acaba de golpear a su hijo, Bella. Golpear es una palabra demasiado débil para lo que hizo. Ella lo golpeó. Ella abusó de él. Él tiene once años de edad y tenía miedo de su maldita sombra. Él debería estar levantando polvo con sus amigos, pero en lugar de eso está acurrucado en su habitación todas las noches, con miedo de hacer las cosas mal y hacer enojar a la mierda de su madre y acabar golpeado un poco más. —Mi voz se llenó de la bilis y la rabia que me sobrepasaba cada vez que pensaba en padres que golpean a sus hijos.

Ella me miró, su mirada roja penetrante.

—Hablas como si supieras mucho más, y no sólo lo que se escucha en las cabezas de la gente. —Ella era, jodidamente, demasiado perceptiva. Moví la cabeza en negación automática, pero en ese momento su pequeña mano salió disparada y me acarició la cara. Ella sabía lo que su puto toque que me hacía y ahora lo estaba usando en mi contra. Maldita sea... al infierno.

— ¿Alguien te hacia eso, Edward?

—Bella, soy irrompible, nadie puede hacerme daño —me burlé, evitando su mirada penetrante.

Ella inclinó la cabeza y siguió con sus ojos-de-todo-lo-sé sobre mí.

—Yo no creo que eso sea cierto, pero yo estoy hablando de antes de que te convirtieras en un vampiro.

Una parte de mí quería alejarse pero otra parte de mí, más fuerte, que ansiaba sus caricias me exigió que quedarme donde estaba, con su pequeña mano envió chispas por todo mi cuerpo.

—Las cosas eran diferentes en aquel entonces —murmuré.

—Eso no quiere decir que tenían razón. ¿Tu madre te golpeaba, Edward?

—¿Esme? Ella no tenía una hora del día para mí. Ella estaba más interesada en la adquisición de su próxima botella de alcohol e ir a la siguiente fiesta de jardín. Era una escaladora social, pero difícilmente abusiva. —Tal vez eso era suficiente para ella—.

¿Tu padre? —Por supuesto que no. Tendría que haber estado presente para levantarme mano.

—No, Carlisle y yo nos peleábamos como perros y gatos, pero nunca me golpeó. Ni siquiera cuando perdí la calma y le di un puñetazo. Era un doctor, un hombre importante y rara vez estaba alrededor. No nos gustábamos mucho el uno al otro. —Ese era un eufemismo de mierda. Mi querido padre pensaba que era una pérdida de tiempo, rico y se creía con el derecho de andar follando por todas partes, y decía que yo estaba demasiado ocupado para hacer algo importante con mi vida. Yo tenía jodidos diecisiete años, es lo que se supone que debía hacer. Siempre con esa mierda.

—Entonces, ¿Quién? —Maldita sea, ¿por qué no iba a dejar que se quedara así? Sus ojos se mantuvieron en los míos mientras su mano acariciaba mi mejilla.

—Mi abuelo. Caminaba con un bastón. ¿Tengo que pintar una imagen con eso? —Mi voz era áspera y amarga. Estaba cabreado porque estaba empujándome a hablar de algo que yo no tenía ningún interés en recordar. Era más de noventa años atrás por el amor de Dios y no tenía nada que ver con mi vida hoy.

Ella abrió la boca y sacudió la cabeza, pero no paró de tocar mi cara. Era el paraíso y el infierno en el mismo puto momento.

—Lo siento tanto, Edward.

Me salí de su agarre, su toque me quemaba y los recuerdos de ese viejo bastardo nunca deben ser contaminados por la belleza de sus manos sobre mí.

—No tienes nada que lamentar. Fue hace mucho tiempo y lo he superado.

Su mano cayó a la mesa, pero ella se mantuvo tan cerca que podía alcanzarla y tocarla sin mucho esfuerzo. Me resistí a la tentación de hacer precisamente eso.

—Sin embargo, no lo estás, o no estarías tan enojado por esa mujer y su hijo ahora. —Aspiré a eso—. ¿En serio? ¿No te enojaría a ver a una mujer maltratando a su hijo? Yo no creo que mi pasado tenga algo que ver con eso. Mi abuelo, mierda abusivo que era, me dejó su compañía de mierda. Es gracias a lo que tengo una fortuna hoy en día, así que supongo que expió sus pecados monetariamente todos modos.

Bella negó con la cabeza, sus ojos grandes y tristes.

—No, Edward, no hay cantidad de dinero que compensa por eso. —Ella tenía razón, pero yo no iba a decírselo. Yo había terminado la conversación.

—Es irrelevante, en realidad. Ella era mala y tenía que morir. Fin de la historia.

Bella suspiró y movió la mano fuera de mi alcance. Momento de la bondad aparentemente terminado.

— ¿Quién eres tú para decidir quién merece morir? ¿Y si ella hubiera conseguido ayuda? —Ella sonaba casi acusatoria por alguna razón desconocida.

—La gente no cambia, Bella. Al menos, no la gente como ella.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Creo que hemos establecido que solo lo sé por mí y mi mierda de experiencia. No sabes una mierda de eso. ¿Alguna vez alguien te ha pegado en tú vida? —Ella se estremeció al oír mis palabras airadas y negó con la cabeza—. Yo no lo creía. ¿Debería haberme alejado y dejarla golpear a su hijo? ¿Estarías aplaudiéndome por mostrar moderación, entonces?

— ¡No, por supuesto que no! —gritó, empujando hacia atrás de la mesa y poniéndose de pie.

—Entonces ¿Que hubieras hecho?—

—¡Decirle a un policía! —Ella puso sus manos en las caderas y asintió hacia mí. Me largué a reír ante su expresión y sus palabras. Esto no tenía precio.

—Santa mierda, Bella, ¿es en serio? —ella dejó salir un resoplido y asintió.

—Entonces, debería ir donde un policía y decir ¿qué exactamente? Hola, soy un vampiro lector de mentes. Esa mujer por allá está abusando de su hijo. Vayan a arrestarla. —Si ella no se daba cuenta lo jodidamente ridículo que sonaba, entonces no había esperanza para ella.

—Por supuesto que no podías decirles acerca de ser un vampiro, pero seguro que les podías decir que era una abusadora.

Me reí sarcásticamente.

—Bien, Bella, él sólo va a tomar mi palabra. Tú no sabes nada al respecto. Su hijo no diría una palabra contra ella, por miedo a que ella se lo cobrara con cualquier cosa peor cuando llegara a su casa. Tú vives en tu burbuja de cristal pequeña en el que nunca el lado oscuro de mierda de la vida te tocó. ¡Tú no sabes nada de eso! —Yo estaba gritando ahora, pero no me tenía sin cuidado.

—¡Mi padre habría escuchado! —gritó de vuelta a mí—. Hay mucha gente buena en el mundo, Edward, no todos ellos son como esa mujer o tu familia. Las personas se preocupan unos de otros. —Ella se gritó bastante alto, gesticulando por todo el lugar. Hubiera sido lindo si no fuera tan jodidamente ingenuo.

—La gente busca ser el número uno, Bella. Yo lo sé mejor que nadie.

—Edward, se que puedes ver en las mentes de las personas. Seguramente puedes escuchar algunos buenos pensamientos, junto con lo malo.

Dios, ella en realidad era un niño.

—De vez en cuando. Lo malo tiende a pesar más que el bien, sin embargo. A menudo la gente piensa en las cosas que no tiene las pelotas para decir. —No es que tuviera ese problema, excepto cuando, al parecer, Bella se los tiene.

—Entonces, ¿cómo puedes estar seguro de que lo que estás escuchando es la realidad de alguien y no sólo sus pensamientos fantasía? He dicho que quería matar o herir a alguien antes, pero yo no quise decir eso. ¿Qué te hace el juez de quien vive y quién muere? —preguntó de nuevo.

—Bella, no me voy detrás de la gente que tiene un ataque mierda al azar de querer matar a alguien. Estoy absolutamente seguro acerca de la gente que mato. Los veo pensando en las vidas que llevaron, a la gente a la que hacen daño. No es un pensamiento al azar, es su realidad.

— ¿Cómo puedes estar seguro de que nunca has cometido un error?

Levanté una ceja. ¿Estaba jodidamente en serio?

—Yo no cometo errores.

— ¿De verdad? ¿Estás 100% seguro de que todos los que has matado lo han merecido? ¿Qué no eran capaces de cambiar, excepto aquellos que ya no tenían vuelta? Podrían haber ido a terapia y salido como una persona nueva. —Casi sonreí a su comentario. Era jodidamente adorable.

Ella sonrió triunfante.

—Pero eso no es cierto, Edward. Las personas cambian todo el tiempo.

—Estoy 100% seguro que la gente que he matado necesitaba ser matada. No puedo decir si es que alguna podría haberse rehabilitado, pero es improbable. Una vez que las personas se han rendido al lado oscuro, es muy difícil volver a la luz.

Ella sonrió triunfante.

—Eso no es verdad Edward, la gente cambia todo el tiempo.

—La gente tiene que querer cambiar, Bella. Pocos de ellos realmente lo hacen. —Dios, era un dolor. Un lindo, sexy, dulce dolor en mi culo.

—Pero aún así, no se sabes si alguna de las personas que murieron podrían haber sido una de esas personas, con el tiempo y el asesoramiento.

Me reí entre dientes.

—Y volvemos a eso otra vez. Cómo, exactamente, ¿le recomendaría que conseguir que la gente consejería?

—Eres un vampiro, podrías asustarlos para que fueran.

Esto era tan jodidamente hilarante, ya no podía soportarlo.

—Bella, eres adorable, de verdad. Eres tan refrescantemente amable que no se puede comprender que la mayoría de la gente en el mundo no son como tú.

—No te burles de mí, Edward. —Ella frunció el ceño y cruzo sus brazos. Lo que hizo que sus pechos se levantaran de nuevo, lo que hizo que mi polla se endureciera de nuevo... maldita sea, había un patrón aquí.

—No me estoy burlando de ti. Estoy tratando de decirte que el mundo no es blanco y negro. Hay muchos tonos de gris, de alguna manera más oscuros de lo que incluso se puede comprender.

—Y algunos incluso más luminosos de lo que puedes comprender —señaló ella con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

—Creo que vamos a tener que estar de acuerdo en que estamos en desacuerdo, Bella. He salvado muchas más vidas de las que he tomado y estoy muy orgulloso del hecho de que yo elijo para matar, a la gente que es indigna de caminar en esta tierra. Ningún otro vampiro que me he encontrado es tan exigente como yo. Deberías estar orgullosa de mí en lugar de juzgarme.

Ella levantó una ceja.

—Te voy a dar esto como mucho, me alegro de que te vas detrás de las personas a las que consideramos malas. No estoy de acuerdo que debes ser el juez de eso, pero si vas a matar a gente, entonces prefiero que mates a ese tipo.

—¡Muchas gracias! Ya era hora.

Ella sonrió con dulzura.

—Eso no quiere decir que esta conversación no estará saliendo de nuevo o que voy a renunciar a que me acompañes en mi dieta. —Joder, me quejé ante eso. Estaré teniendo noticias de esta mierda por años, ¿no es así? A menos que yo la llevara hacia abajo y se la entregará a su sed de sangre. Sería putamente caliente cuando lo hiciera. Y ella era tonta si creía que sería fácil para ella vivir ese estilo de vida especial.

—Tendremos que ver, ¿no es así? —Ella sonrió con confianza y rodé mis ojos—. Hablando de tú dieta ridícula, ¿quieres algo de la sangre por la que he trabajado tan duro para conseguir o estás satisfecha con lo que le lamiste de mi delicioso cuerpo? —Joder, sólo de pensar en eso, me puso duro otra vez. Quería tenerla desnuda y rodar alrededor de un poco de sangre y lamerla de ella, trabajar a mi manera por su cuerpo hasta estar dentro de ella, follando y succionándola a ella a la vez. Yo iba a hacer esa fantasía aunque me matara otra vez.

Ella gruñó ante la mención de ella me atacándome y me reí.

—No, me parece que estoy satisfecha en este momento —dijo. Yo estaba contento de que al menos uno de nosotros lo estuviera. Mi puta polla se iba a caer si no tenía un poco de acción de ella pronto.

—Edward, ¿de dónde sacaste la sangre? —Ella me miró con suspicacia, como si yo fuera a darle sangre de la perra que drené antes.

—Lo obtuve en el Centro de NYU Med —le dije, tratando de mantener el sarcasmo de mi tono, pero fallando miserablemente. Estaba era tan jodidamente desconfiada. ¿Qué había hecho para merecer esto? _Bueno, la convertiste en vampiro sin su permiso, la hiciste matar a un tipo que conoce y entonces llegaste a casa cubierto de sangre para que te atacara y esperanzadoramente cogieran. Erraste allí, ¿no es así grandote? _

Joder, pensé que ese bocazas hijo de puta había sido silenciada y pero no, allí estaba otra vez. Yo iba a realizarme una lobotomía a mí mismo si es que ese juicio disfrazado de mi voz interior no cerraba el pico.

—Bueno, ¿cómo lo conseguiste? —suspiré, ella quería saber eso. Por otra parte, tal vez debería decírselo.

—He coqueteado con una enfermera y ella lo consiguió para mí —le dije con una sonrisa ganadora.

Ella rodó los ojos.

—Por supuesto que sí.

Me reí entre dientes, encantado con su reacción.

—Bueno, para ser honesto, me recordó mucho a ti.

Ella frunció el ceño ante eso. Bueno.

— ¿Cómo es eso?

—Pelo castaño, ojos marrones, creo que mucho de sí misma, totalmente atraída hacia mi... —resopló al final—.¿Qué?, tú sabes que lo haces, lo admitiste. De todos modos, ella se sintió halagada por mi atención, pero sospechaba que yo estaba jugando con ella para obtener la sangre que necesitaba. ¿Suena familiar? ¿Pensaste que estaba burlando de ti cuando te seguí y te dije que estaba interesado en llegar a conocerte mejor?

—Estabas mintiéndome para que me viniera aquí para poder matarme —ella me miró.

—Eso es cierto, pero no estaba mintiendo en que estaba interesado en conocer mejor. Y cuanto más llegué a conocer, más me gustaba y entonces no pude matarte.

—Así que coqueteaste con esta pobre chica y conseguiste la sangre y entonces, ¿qué? —Bella negó con la cabeza—. Dijiste Gracias, ¿nos vemos? ¿O la mataste también? —Yo estaba un poco insultado por la pregunta.

— ¡Por supuesto que no la maté! Ella era una buena chica. Ella sólo me desnudó en su mente una vez. La mayor parte de sus pensamientos eran muy dulces. Ella quería ir a cenar conmigo en un yate y me que le propusiera matrimonio mientras llevaba un esmoquin. Fue un cambio refrescante de los pensamientos habituales de los depravados sexuales que me involucran. Aunque, si tú quieres compartir algunos pensamientos sexualmente depravados que estás albergando acerca de mí, estaré más que feliz de escuchar y luego hacerlos contigo. — Moví las cejas y ella golpeó mi brazo, enviando un sonido resonante a través de la cocina.

Joder, eso casi duele.

— ¿Qué?

—Así que ¿dejaste a esa pobre chica soñando con todos los momentos románticos que tendría contigo?

—¿Qué hay de malo en eso? Voy a mandarle flores por la mañana, para darle las gracias.

— ¡Eso no es suficiente, Edward! Si ella realmente es como yo... —se interrumpió y suspiró.

— ¿Qué? —Joder, ¿por qué no puedo leer su maldita mente? Probablemente porque su mente era tan jodidamente complicada y ella no tenía sentido, así que ¿cómo podría yo hacer sentido de las tonterías que tenía ahí arriba?

—Entonces ella tiene importantes problemas de autoestima, ¿no? ¿No es eso la mierda que me dijiste? Tal vez no en tantas palabras, pero pensé que era muy claro.

—Sí, ella no podía creer que pudiera estar interesado en alguien como ella.

—Bueno, entonces, sólo reforzaste eso al desaparecer después de que ella te dio lo que querías. Ella se golpeará sobre esto durante días y tendrá problemas importantes para abrirse a un chico nuevo. Confía en mí en eso.

La miré, molesto por sus palabras.

— ¿Quién mierda te hirió? —pregunté, más que listo para ir a matar a cualquier hijo de puta que hizo que mi Bella se sintiera indigna.

Sus ojos parpadearon y luego se deslizó una máscara sobre su cara.

—Nadie que valga la pena.

—Eso es mentira, Bella, ¿quién te hirió? —Dime para que pueda hacer con él todas las cosas que no llegué a hacer con el inoportuno acosador.

—Edward, fue hace mucho tiempo y no me importa.

—Como el infierno que no. Eres la que me acaba de decir que la mierda que me sucedió hace casi un siglo sigue siendo pertinente y los dos sabemos que no has tenido décadas para olvidar al que te hizo daño. ¡Ahora dime! —Quería golpear en el culo al que se atrevió a hacerle daño.

—No es importante en este momento, Edward. Te contaré algún día. —Si, después de que el hijo de puta ya está muerto. Yo sabía que ella estaba protegiendo al maldito. Yo sacaría más información de ella mucho antes que eso, recuerden mis malditas palabras.

—Está bien, Bella, lo discutiremos en otra ocasión. —Como en un día o dos.

Ella exhaló un suspiro de alivio.

—Está bien. Ahora, realmente creo que hay que hacer algo acerca de esta chica.

Cristo.

— ¿Cómo qué?

—Bueno, ¿qué le has dicho para que te diera la sangre?

—Que yo lo necesitaba para mi prueba de hematología y que si no me iba bien sería expulsado de la escuela y enviado de vuelta a Chicago.

Ella sonrió.

—Bueno, bueno, esto no va a ser tan complicado entonces.

— ¿Qué no va a ser complicado?

—Puedes salir con ella en una cita y decirle que fallaste tu examen y que tienes que volver a Chicago. Y así ella no pensará que la estás dejando porque no te interesa. —¿Qué coño acaba de decir? La miré boquiabierto durante un minuto o dos antes de que pudiera formar las palabras para preguntarle.

— ¿Qué coño quieres decir, sacarla en una cita?

—Justo lo que dije. Si tiene problemas de autoestima, tiene que construirla un poco. ¡Que le quede a su cita de ensueño con el chico guapo que ella piensa que nunca puede tener! Llévala, halágala, hazla sentir que ella es hermosa, al igual que a mí. Entonces, en vez de matarla, le dices que tienes que irte. Ella no te creería si no la llevas en una cita, pero si te tomas el tiempo para llevarla en una cita antes de irte ella va a pensar que es porque le gustas, legítimamente.

— ¿Quieres que salga con ella? — ¿Qué coño, ella estaba hablando en serio? Tenía que estar jodiendo. La expresión de su rostro, sin embargo, no estaba bromeando. Jesucristo.

—Sí, una cita. Llámala al hospital, para invitarla a salir... ¿qué día es hoy?

—Martes.

—Entonces, la noche del viernes. Tú das tú prueba el miércoles y se enterará de que no pasaste el jueves. Tienes que irte a casa el sábado o el domingo. Funciona perfectamente.

Mierda. Ella realmente quería que yo hiciera esto.

— ¿Por qué carajo te importa una chica que nunca has visto?

Ella frunció el ceño.

—He sido esa chica, Edward. La chica que haría cualquier cosa por el chico guapo y luego se entera de que él la está usando. No voy a dejar que le hagas daño a mi costa. Tienes la sangre para mí, así que lo menos que podrías hacer es salir con ella por mí. — Esa lógica de mierda me asombró.

—Así que, vamos a ver si lo entiendo. ¿Realmente me estás diciendo que lleve a otra chica en una cita? ¿No te importa? —Eso fue jodidamente irritante. Ella no debería querer que yo estuviera con otras mujeres.

—Bueno, por supuesto que no. Yo sé que realmente no la quieres pero ella no lo sabe, y si lo haces bien, ella nunca lo sabrá. Suena como si ella necesitara un impulso de estima. ¿Lo harás, Edward? ¿Por mí? —Cristo. Ella me estaba mirando con esos lindos ojos rojos, pidiéndomelo. ¿Cómo mierda terminé con una hacedora del bien? ¿Dónde está la mujer mala que debería estar a mi lado? Mierda.

Ella se comenzó a morder el labio. Ella iba a matarme, maldición, ella lo haría.

—Bien —dije irritado de que otra vez estaba cediendo ante ella.

Su rostro se iluminó con una sonrisa y tuve que reprimir el impulso de besarla de nuevo. Ella saltó a mis brazos y me dio un abrazo triturador de huesos.

—Gracias, Edward. Sé que hay bondad en ti. —Bueno maldición, si ella me iba a abrazar cada vez que hacía algo con otra chica seguramente podía acostumbrarme. ¿Cuál sería mi recompensa por joder con otra chica?

Apreté su espalda.

— ¿Estás segura de que no te molesta en absoluto?

—Por supuesto que no, ¿por qué lo haría? —Ella me sonrió y yo estreché los ojos, irritado de nuevo. Me cortaría la polla antes de que yo le sugiriera salir con otro chico y aquí estaba ella, feliz como una almeja que me iba a llevar a otra chica en una cita. Algo no estaba jodidamente bien.

Bueno, ella podría estar bien con esto, ahora, pero me estoy seguro de que ella no estaría de acuerdo en el momento en que regrese a casa de mi cita. Un poco de celos de mierda no hace daño a nadie, ¿verdad? Bella no sabrá que la golpeó cuando terminara con ella.

* * *

Me encanta esta historia, no sé a ustedes. Insisto, amo a los "Edwards vampiros".

Próximo capítulo, el martes.

Gracias por leer.


	7. Chapter 7

**Taste Of Innocence (Sabor a Inocencia)**

**By **_**Nolebucgrl**_

**Traducido por: Noe Vazquez (FFAD)**

**Beteado por: Lore Cullen (FFAD)**

**www . facebookgroups / betasffaddiction**

**Encuentra más sobre nuestras traducciones en www. facebookgroups/ FFAddiction/****(Sin espacios)**

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

Soy el primero en admitir que realmente no sabía nada acerca de tener una cita con una mujer. Nunca había tenido que molestarme con todas esas cosas románticas antes, ni siquiera cuando era humano. Conocía a una en un bar, le comía la oreja, la metía en la cama y seguía con mi jodida feliz vida. Sin daño, no hay culpa. La única vez que no me había atenido a esta norma, terminé con una vampira neófita extraña, que se negaba a hacer nada normal. No estaba exactamente ansioso por desviarme de mi rutina de nuevo, pero si iba a enseñarle una lección a Bella tenía que salirme de mi zona de confort y convertirme en el Sr. Perfecto por una noche. No albergaba ninguna duda de que podría manejar esa mierda.

― ¿Así que, en realidad, no te importa si salgo con Angela? ―le pregunté de nuevo, la incredulidad pintada en el tono de mi voz. Quiero decir… ¿Qué cojones? Ella había dicho que me deseaba, no me lo había imaginado como tampoco me había imaginado su reacción cada vez que la tocaba.

Bella agitó su cabeza con énfasis.

― ¡Por supuesto que no! ―Entonces la sonrisa resbaló de su hermosa y pequeña cara. ¡Bien! Joder, por fin lo pillaba. Aquí vamos, dime que no quieres que pierda un solo minuto con otra mujer. Sabes que es cierto―. ¡Mientras no planees en hacerle lo que me hiciste a mí! ―Bueno, eso no era exactamente lo que quería escuchar, pero era un comienzo, supongo.

― ¿Qué parte de lo que te hice a ti? ―le pregunté, mirándola lascivamente mientras recordaba la sensación de ese cuerpo cálido moviéndose debajo de mí.

―Morderla, matarla, convertirla en un vampiro. ―Agarró mis antebrazos con sus manos mientras me miraba implorando―. Por favor no le hagas eso a nadie más, Edward, no es justo. ―Jodido Jesucristo. Pido un poco de celos y consigo otra lección acerca de mi maldita dieta y del pequeño hecho de que no le hablé de convertirla, ¿podría dejar esta mierda atrás alguna vez?―. Sólo sal con ella y luego llévala de vuelta a casa, ¿de acuerdo?

La miré, ¿quién cojones se creía que era? ¿No acabábamos de tener una discusión sobre el hecho de que pensaba que Angela era agradable y que yo no mataba a las personas que no lo merecían? ¿Había prestado una pizca de atención a nada de lo que había dicho? Quizás debiera convertir a Angela, traerla a casa conmigo y comenzar un pequeño harén. Por supuesto, Bella sin dudarlo jodería todo. Pondría a Angela de su parte y la convencería de unirse a ella en su estúpida huelga de sangre humana, y las dos me negarían sexo. Eso iba a ser jodidamente apestoso y sería mi maldita suerte. No gracias, una era más que suficiente.

―Pensé que te había dejado claro que no mato gente sin una razón, Bella ―le dije entre dientes―. ¿Has oído una jodida palabra de lo que acabo de decir?

Ella levantó una mano.

―Sí, lo hice. Cálmate, no te enfades por nada1. Sólo me estaba asegurando. Tampoco planeabas quedarte conmigo, y aún así, aquí estamos.

―Y tú ya eres problema más que suficiente por ti misma. No necesito que ustedes dos se alíen contra mí. ―Enfadarme por nada… Jodida mierda. Retorcería sus bragas cuando se las arrancase del cuerpo. Estaba jodidamente seguro que no me estaría pidiendo que pasase tiempo con otra mujer si me dejase ponerle las manos encima otra vez. Y tampoco me estaría fastidiando con mi dieta o cualquier cosa, de hecho un buen polvo haría que los dos nos sintiésemos mejor, lo sabía. Pero no, ella tenía que tratar de cambiarme, ¿por qué las mujeres siempre intentaban esa mierda? Había escuchado a muchos humanos quejarse de ello, pero este era mi primer asalto con esa clase de situación. Yo era totalmente perfecto y no necesitaba cambiar, ni siquiera por ella.

Antes de que pudiese comenzar a fastidiarme con alguna otra cosa, saqué mi teléfono y llamé a información para conseguir el número del NYU Med Center. Tecleé los números y me congelé por un momento, ¿cómo coño era el apellido de Angela? Busqué en mi memoria el tiempo en el que había estado con ella y recordé que en mi propuesta le había llamado Angela Weber. Esperaba que estuviese trabajando todavía, solo habían pasado un par de horas desde que la había dejado.

―Hola ―contestó una voz suave, vacilante. Sí, era ella.

― ¿Angela? Soy Jason, el chico de antes. ―Hice que mi propia voz sonase un poco insegura, no quería parecer demasiado confiado ahora mismo.

― ¿Jason? ―Había un cierto tono de alarma en su voz. ¿De qué demonios iba todo eso?―. Escucha, no puedo conseguirte más… ya han estado haciendo preguntas acerca de lo que querías. Lo siento, pero te he dado toda la que podía.

¡Oh! Ella pensaba que estaba tratando de utilizarla otra vez. Sí, ella me recordaba a Bella, quien en ese momento estaba tratando de decirme algo.

―No quiero más sangre, Angela. Muchísimas gracias por lo que tú… ¡Ouch! ―Bella me pateó la espinilla―. ¿Puedes esperar un segundo? ―No le di la oportunidad de responder y la puse en espera―. ¿A qué cojones viene eso? ―le pregunté.

―Estaba tratando de decirte que ella pensaría que ibas a pedirle más, que querías utilizarla de nuevo, pero te diste cuenta tú solito. ―Sí, porque no era un jodido idiota. Al menos tuvo la decencia de parecer un poco arrepentida.

―La última vez que lo comprobé, no tenía el coeficiente de inteligencia de un puto caracol, así que sí, creo que podía darme cuenta de eso yo solo. Ahora, ¿puedo terminar de pedirle una cita a la chica o prefieres hacerlo tú por mí? Estoy seguro de que lo encontrará encantador, que mi… lo que sea que tú seas, le pida una cita por mí.

Tuvo la audacia de ponerme los ojos en blanco.

―Vuelve a ponerte al teléfono, estás haciéndola esperar demasiado ―siseó. Como si fuese mi jodida culpa que la chica estuviese en espera. No era yo el que andaba golpeando a la gente por debajo de las mesas. Jesucristo, necesitaba una copa. Tristemente, no era una opción.

Le fruncí el ceño y pulsé la tecla para recuperar la llamada.

―Angela, lo siento mucho. Mi compañera de piso es un auténtico fastidio y no me dejaba en paz. ―Bella resopló silenciosamente a mi lado, y reprimí una risa―. Como iba diciendo antes de ser interrumpidos de una forma tan grosera. ―Le dirigí una mirada mientras lo decía―, no te llamaba para pedirte más sangre, aunque realmente aprecio mucho tu ayuda con eso. Me salvaste la vida, de verdad. ―Mi tono de voz era cálido y también le imprimí un poco de mi sensualidad natural. Bella asintió satisfecha. Era jodidamente extraña. Mantendría el teléfono lejos de ella y lo destruiría antes de que ella se pusiera a hablar con un tío de la forma en la que yo le hablaba a Angela.

―Oh, bueno, de nada. No tenías que llamar solo para agradecérmelo. Realmente me alegro de haber podido ayudar. Espero que te haya ido bien en tu examen.

―Tú lo has hecho posible, Angela. No puedo agradecértelo lo suficiente. ―Bella me pateó de nuevo. ¿Qué demonios? La miré y en esta ocasión pude leer sus labios, los cuales yo seguía deseando besar a pesar de su súbita inclinación hacia el abuso físico. Era un jodido masoquista. _"No hagas que suene sólo como si le pidieses una cita porque te ha ayudado"_. ¿Qué era yo, un quinceañero lleno de granos a punto de preguntarle a una chica para llevarla a su primer baile? Tenme un poco de jodida fe, mujer.

―Voy a estar ocupado con las clases los próximos dos días pero, me preguntaba si te gustaría salir conmigo la noche del viernes. Me encantaría verte de nuevo una vez haya terminado con mi trabajo. ―Ahí lo tenía, tan suave como el jodido infierno.

Bella sacudió su cabeza al mismo tiempo que Angela respondía, después de un pequeño jadeo.

―Oh, no tienes que salir conmigo para agradecérmelo, Jason. De verdad, no me debes nada. ―Bella me lanzó una mirada que claramente me decía que era un jodido fracaso. ¿Qué iba mal con estas dos? Quizás debería enviarlas a las dos a terapia para que trabajasen en su autoestima. Eran jodidamente ridículas.

―Angela, no te estoy pidiendo una cita porque tenga que hacerlo, te la estoy pidiendo porque quiero hacerlo. ―¿Era eso suficientemente claro para las dos? Bella se las arregló para parecer de alguna manera complacida, pero, ¿estaba incluso menos segura su colega en la misma situación? ¿Por qué las chicas agradables eran tan jodidamente complicadas?

― ¿De verdad? ―Aún había duda en el tono de su voz, pero al menos pude detectar un poco de excitación en su falta de aliento. Era eso o ella estaba a punto del jodido desmayo causado por la incredulidad. Eso sería algo normal llegados a este punto.

Dejé salir una suave risita, sin mostrar nada de mi irritación. Me merecía un jodido premio de la Academia por esa mierda también.

―Sí, de verdad. Pareces ser una chica muy dulce, y me gustaría conocerte mejor. ―La dulzura de mi voz derretiría hasta el corazón más frío. Mejor sería que esto funcionase o simplemente mandaría todo a la mierda. El porqué seguía con ello era algo que estaba más allá de mi entendimiento. Miré fijamente a Bella, que me sonreía y recordé por qué demonios lo estaba haciendo. Porque ella tenía algún extraño poder sobre mí que yo aún no había comenzado a comprender. Estaba jodidamente pillado.

―No estoy segura.

― ¿Estás libre este fin de semana? ―La interrumpí. Que se joda, tomaría el control. Sabía que era bueno en ello.

―Bueno, sí, pero…

― ¿Dónde vives? Te recogeré el viernes a las siete. ―No iba a darle la oportunidad de decir que no. Esto iba a pasar y Angela lo adoraría. Tartamudeó una dirección cercana al lugar en el que trabajaba―. Así que, ¿a las siete, el viernes?

―Supongo…

―Genial, nos vemos. Adiós, Angela. ―Colgué el teléfono antes de que pudiese decir nada más y levanté una ceja a Bella―. ¿Y bien? ―Estaba seguro que tenía un jodido millón de cosas que decir acerca de lo que había hecho mal.

Dejó escapar una risita.

―Bueno, pudo haber ido mejor, pero te las arreglaste para conseguir la cita, así que supongo que no puedo juzgarte demasiado duramente.

―Escucha, Bella, ¿qué mierda va mal contigo? ¿Y con ella? Quiero decir, ¿por qué no puede hacerse a la idea de que le estaba pidiendo una cita?

Bella me miró como si yo fuese el hijo de puta más tonto del planeta, de nuevo. Realmente, estaba empezando a estar un poco más que cansado de esa jodida mirada.

―Porque, Edward, ¿te has visto a ti mismo? ―¿Qué pregunta de mierda era esa? Me miro a mí mismo todo el tiempo. Ella lo sabía. Así que la tomé como ejemplo, y le dediqué exactamente la misma mirada que ella acababa de dedicarme. Ella me abofeteó, una vez más.

―Vale, claramente lo has hecho. De cualquier forma, cuando un chico como tú le presta su atención a una chica que luce como nosotras, automáticamente asumimos que es porque quiere algo. ―Esa era la mierda más estúpida que había oído jamás.

―Pero, ¿por qué? ¿Qué mierda va mal en vuestra cabeza para que crean que no merecen la atención de un chico atractivo?

Ella suspiró.

―Porque los chicos atractivos no se fijan en las chicas del montón, Edward. Se fijan en las hermosas, como Rose. ―Joder, necesitaba llamar a un gurú de la autoestima para Bella, ¿qué demonios sabía yo de subirle el ego a una chica? ¿No debería el hecho de que jadeaba tras ella como un jodido perro faldero ser suficiente pista para que se diese cuenta s no era una chica corriente?

―Pero, Bella, tú tuviste mi atención. Y, joder, no eres simple. Eres hermosa, y ya lo eras incluso antes de cambiar. ―Ni siquiera estaba mintiendo, a pesar de que era más que capaz de hacerlo. Ella me había cautivado desde el mismo momento en que la vi y era por algo más que por su inocencia. Era su piel luminosa, sus enormes ojos marrones, la curva de su cuello, su exquisito sonrojo… ¡Maldición! Ya estaba duro de nuevo.

―Llamé tu atención porque deseabas comerme, Edward. ―Su voz rezumaba sarcasmo.

―Sí, te deseaba, pero en más de un sentido. ―Le dediqué mi sonrisa más _sexy _y bajó su mirada hacia la mesa―. Como tan astutamente has notado, podía tener a cualquier chica que quisiera. No quise a nadie más, te deseaba a ti. ―Hice una pausa y la miré, preguntándome si debería decir el resto y darle aún más poder. De nuevo, solo trataba de animarla un poco, ¿no? Joder, ¿por qué no podía animarla de una forma totalmente distinta? Me miraba expectante―. Aún te deseo, a pesar del hecho de que me vuelves loco. Y no me vengas con esa mierda de que no lo sabes. Sabes el efecto que tienes en mí.

Agitó su cabeza en una negación automática, y sujeté su cara con mi mano.

―Lo sabes, Bella. ―Ni siquiera yo mismo entendía esa mierda, pero los dos sabíamos que me tenía en la palma de su mano―. Te compré las siete temporadas de una serie que encuentro insultante para nuestra especie. Fui y te conseguí sangre a pesar del hecho de que deberías beber de humanos justo a mi lado, tal y como lo imaginé durante todo el tiempo que estuve esperando a que te despertaras. Le he pedido una maldita cita a una chica solo porque me lo has pedido, ¿qué demonios te dice eso?

Se mordió el labio y me miró a través de sus pestañas. Joder, era hermosa.

―Que, ¿realmente querías echar un polvo? ―Santa mierda, su cerebro estaba completamente roto. Ese era el motivo por el que no podía leer su mente. Estaba loca de atar.

Solté su barbilla y me recosté sobre la mesa, mi cara a solo unas pulgadas de la suya.

―Dejemos algo claro, Bella. Si quiero echar un polvo, echaré un polvo. No te necesito a ti para eso y tampoco necesito desvivirme para ser agradable contigo. Puedo salir por esa jodida puerta y tener a una chica desnuda en menos de un minuto, ¿quieres que te lo demuestre? ―Estaba realmente cabreado. Aquí, básicamente, le había dado una cantidad enorme de poder y me lo había tirado a la cara y lo había reducido todo al sexo. A la mierda con eso y a la mierda ella, también.

Su boca se abrió y cerró, y parecía un pez fuera del agua. Bien, ella no sabía qué decir.

― ¿Y bien? ―demandé, levantándome y preparando para salir por la puerta y demostrárselo. No me gustó cómo me hizo sentir, pero no iba a dejarla tirarme mis sentimientos a la cara de esa manera. Ella sólo me miraba boquiabierta. Jesucristo, ¿podía hacer una sola jodida cosa de la forma en que se suponía que tenía que hacerlo?

Di un paso hacia la puerta y su mano me alcanzó y me sujetó.

― ¿Qué? ―le pregunté, sin girarme para mirarla, solo permitiéndome sentir la energía pulsante entre su mano y la mía.

―No, no quiero que salgas y encuentres a una chica con la que tener sexo ―susurró suavemente. Me quedé allí y no la miré. Iba a tener que disculparse o algo. ¿Y desde cuándo me preocupaba una mierda sensiblera como las disculpas? Necesitaba hacer otro chequeo de bolas, claramente. Las toqué con mi mano libre y sí, aún estaban allí, afortunadamente. Un poco más de actuar como un gatito y ellas se desprenderían y me abandonarían para siempre―. Tienes que entender que aún no comprendo por qué me deseas. ―Bueno eso era porque no escuchaba, joder. Yo más o menos había contestado esa pregunta, al menos todo lo bien que podía dado que ni yo lo entendía. Y francamente, ya le había dado todo el consuelo que podía dar por una noche―. Simplemente no puedo superar mágicamente años de inseguridades en un solo día, Edward. ―Ella sonaba cansada y abatida. No me gustaba eso, así que me giré. Estaba recostada sobre la mesa, sus hombros caídos y su pelo escondiendo su rostro de mí. Pero todavía sostenía mi mano.

―No espero que lo hagas. Esa es la diferencia entre tú y yo, Bella. Yo te acepto tal cual eres, aunque tú no hagas lo mismo por mí porque no encajo en esa moral que tienes idealizada. ―Joder, ¿de dónde había venido eso? Había sido increíble, si puedo decirme eso a mí mismo.

Entonces ella se rio y me miró, sus ojos carmesí brillaron. Me gustaba mucho más de esa forma.

―Deberías aceptarme por quien soy, pero sigues tratando de atraerme a tu lado.

Le di una sonrisa en respuesta y me incliné hacia ella.

―Y planeo seguir haciéndolo. Después de todo, ese es el desafío, ¿no? ―Eso hizo que me ganase un giro de ojos, pero sus labios seguían curvados en una pequeña sonrisa.

―Sí, supongo que sí. ―El humor desapareció de su rostro, pero ya no parecía molesta.

―Edward, desearía poder decir que lo siento por tratar de cambiarte, pero no lo hago. Realmente no sé si podría aprobar alguna vez lo que haces, incluso aunque entienda por qué lo haces, e incluso cuando aprecie que solo mates a personas que ves como malvadas.

Me senté y la miré, su mano aún en la mía. No iba a dejar que esa conexión terminase hasta que ella me obligase.

―Supongo que el tiempo lo dirá, ¿verdad? Uno o los dos, vamos a tener que cambiar en algún punto.

Ella me sonrió.

―Apuesto a que serás tú.

Yo me reí.

―No deberías apostar jamás contra un lector de mentes. Yo siempre gano.

Su sonrisa se amplió.

―Pero no puedes leer mi mente.

―Cierto, jodidamente cierto. ―Y tan completamente injusto. Ella rio―. Así que, Bella, ahora que ya has hecho tu apuesta, voy a necesitar tu ayuda.

Su risa murió de forma abrupta y me miró cautelosa, retirando su mano de la mía.

― ¿Ayuda con qué?

―Con mi cita. Pareces identificarte con esa chica por alguna razón, así que, si te pidiera una cita, ¿a dónde te gustaría ir? ―Parecía sorprendida, ¿qué? ¿Cómo si ella no esperase que se lo pidiese? Además, algún día, cuando ella pudiese estar rodeada de gente, quizás yo pudiese darle una cita de ensueño. Se merecía una, después de todo. Me preocupaba mucho más complacerla a ella que a Angela, a pesar de lo dulce que pudiese ser, ella no era mi Bella.

― ¿Quieres que te ayude a planear tu cita? ―¿Es que acaso no hablaba en cristiano? Pensé que lo había dejado perfectamente claro desde el primer momento.

―Esta es tu brillante idea ―le recordé―. Pareces comprender a esta chica, así que dime dónde debería llevarla.

Ella parecía extremadamente confundida.

―No lo sé.

―Bueno, ¿a dónde te gustaba ir cuando no estabas enterrada entre libros? ―¿Cuán jodidamente difícil era eso? Seguramente a la chica le gustaba pasarlo bien de vez en cuando.

Ella me frunció el ceño.

―Voy a museos, a veces. Me gusta leer en el parque. Me gusta subirme en el metro a veces y solo dar vueltas y escribir. ¡La gente es tan interesante! ―¡Ja! Definitivamente la mayoría de ellos no lo eran―. Me gusta… ―Ella se interrumpió y de pronto parecía increíblemente triste. Estiré el brazo para sujetar su rostro, pero se apartó de mi toque, ¿qué cojones iba mal con ella ahora?

― ¿Qué mierda he hecho ahora? ―le pregunté, incapaz de utilizar mi filtro verbal. Oh bueno, ella era la que estaba malhumorada como el infierno.

Ella me fulminó con la mirada y sentí esa maldita agitación en mis pantalones otra vez. Menudo hijo de puta perverso era, excitándome cada vez que ella se enfadaba conmigo.

―No es lo que has hecho ahora, es lo que has hecho todo este tiempo. ―Bueno, seguramente eso jodidamente aclaraba todo, ¿no?

―Bella ―dije con el tono más malditamente amable que pude conseguir―, he hecho un montón de cosas, ¿te importaría reducirlo para mí? ―Me merecía una jodida medalla por tolerar sus constantes cambios de humor, ¿podían las mujeres vampiro tener la regla? ¿Era eso lo que esto era? ¿La había transformado en su jodida y errónea etapa del mes y siempre sería así? Jodida mierda, iba a suicidarme si ese era el caso. O ya que no podía suicidarme, haría que ella me decapitase, seguramente estaría más que dispuesta.

― ¿Qué importa qué es lo que me gusta, Edward? ―¡Oh, joder! Ella estaba gritándome otra vez. En serio, iba a tener que comprar unas jodidas aspirinas o algo. Probablemente no funcionaría, pero estaba más que dispuesto a tragármelas, de cualquier forma―. ¡Obviamente no voy a poder vagar por el Museo de Historia o el de Arte pronto! ―Sus manos se agitaban por todo el puto lugar, parecía como si le estuviese dando un maldito ataque. Brevemente consideré la idea de sujetarla, pero decidí que era lo más jodidamente idiota que podía hacer―. ¡No puedo ir a Central Park y acurrucarme en una manta con un buen libro! Si fuese allí, seguramente trataría de comerme a cualquiera que pasase a mi lado. ―Joder, ¿podía ser más melodramática? Quizás también debería comprarle unas cuantas lecciones de interpretación―. Voy a quedarme encerrada para siempre, mientras tú recorres la ciudad pasándotelo bien, interactuando con gente. La única persona que puedo ver eres tú. ― ¿Y qué demonios estaba mal en eso, de todas formas? Yo era más que suficiente para la mayor parte de la gente, pero por supuesto Bella no me apreciaba, ¿por qué ella? ¿Por qué yo? ¿Qué demonios pasaba en el universo que hacía que la desease a ella?

― Bella, estás siendo un poco melodramática. ―Claramente, había sido un jodido error decir eso, porque lo siguiente que supe fue que me había pateado la espinilla y me había pegado un puñetazo en la cara. ¿Qué demonios? Sujeté su puño cuando preparaba su brazo para golpearme de nuevo.

―Sabes, para alguien que asegura ser antiviolencia golpeas fuerte. ―Me froté la mandíbula con mi mano libre y vi como la ira abandonaba lentamente su rostro.

―No sé qué va mal conmigo ―susurró, bajando su cabeza hacia la mesa―. Nunca había golpeado a nadie en toda mi vida. ―Puse una mano en su hombro y le di un pequeño apretón. ¿Y por qué mierda estaba haciendo eso si había sido yo al que habían golpeado? Estaba consolando a mi atacante. Tenía Síndrome de Estocolmo o como cojones se llame. Jesucristo, había tantas cosas mal en mí que no creía que un equipo de jodidos loqueros pudiesen ayudarme.

La levanté de la silla y la guié hasta la sala de estar, me senté en el sofá y tiré de ella, hasta que se sentó a mi lado. De pronto ella era tan dócil como un jodido gatito. La vida con Bella nunca iba a ser aburrida, de eso estaba malditamente seguro.

―Bella, escúchame. ―Me miró con un gesto desolado en su rostro que me hizo querer prometerle el mundo. Lo cual, por supuesto, ya había hecho y tampoco había parecido demasiado entusiasmada. No había forma de complacer a esta mujer, ninguna.

―Los vampiros neófitos son muy inestables, como claramente puedes ver dado que has descubierto una súbita afición por patearme y golpearme. ―Ella se encogió y trató de soltarse de mi agarre, pero mantuve mis manos firmes en sus hombros y le imploré que me mirase―. No será siempre así. Aprenderás a controlar tus emociones y tu sed, para ese momento serás capaz de ir al parque y leer todo lo que quieras.

Sonrió durante un segundo, pero entonces puso mala cara.

―No puedo leer en el parque. Estaré bajo el sol y brillaré como una princesa hada. Creo que alguien se daría cuenta ―murmuró sarcástica. Jesús, ¿siempre tenía que ver el lado malo de todas las jodidas cosas? Menuda pesimista.

―Pues irás los días nublados. Joder, puedes llevar un paraguas contigo y sentarte debajo de él, ¡joder! Yo lo sostendré para ti si eso te hace feliz. Y estoy seguro que podrás ir a museos y a cualquier otro lugar al que quieras ir una vez que tu sed esté bajo control.

― ¿Podré? ―Su pequeño labio tembló, me dejé llevar por un impulso y le di un ligero beso en los labios. Tristemente, se apartó en lugar de alargar el beso. Ella era un grano en el culo.

―Por supuesto que puedes. Podemos hacer lo que quieras.

― ¿Pero tendré que esperar todo un año? ―No es que un año suponga mucho tiempo, cuando tienes la eternidad por delante.

―Es difícil decirlo, no es una ciencia exacta. Supongo que la primera vez que entré cubierto en sangre y tú no me ataques, sabremos que podrías estar lista para arriesgarnos a que salgas. ―Ese sería un jodido y triste día, déjame decirte. Bueno, no la parte en la que Bella pudiese salir, eso sería fabuloso, no puedo esperar para mostrarle el mundo. Es solo que apestaría que ya no me atacase nunca más. Con suerte, ese día no llegaría pronto. O quizás, para el momento en el que ella dejase de ser tan malditamente cabezota, me atacaría porque finalmente admitiría que deseaba mi lindo trasero. Eso sería incluso mejor.

―Ahora, ¿dejarás de enfurruñarte y me ayudarás a planear una noche perfecta para una agradable chica a la que insististe que llevase a una cita, cuando podría estar aquí violándote por horas en su lugar? ―Ella gruñó y agitó su cabeza. ¡Qué coño! Los dos sabíamos que ella también me deseaba.

―No vas a llegar a casa cubierto de sangre cada vez que salgas, ¿verdad? ―preguntó, parecía extremadamente escandalizada ante la idea. ¡Oh!, cómo me encantaría hacerlo, pero probablemente dejaría de ser una novedad después de un tiempo. A quién demonios quiero engañar, eso nunca dejaría de ser una novedad. Aun así, arruinaría un montón de camisetas de esa forma y no me gusta destrozar mi guardarropa a menos que fuese porque Bella me lo arrancase del cuerpo. Entonces haría una excepción.

― ¡Nah! Lo haré de vez en cuando. No puedo dejar que tú lo sepas de antemano, ¿verdad? ―Qué divertido sería. Casi me sentía lleno de alegría imaginándomela clavándome contra la puerta la próxima vez. Lo que sería jodidamente pronto, déjame decirte. Si eso era todo lo que iba a conseguir, iba a aprovecharme de esa mierda todo lo que pudiese.

―Así que más gente muere ―dijo malhumorada, apartando su cabeza de mí para que no pudiese ver su hermosa cara.

―Sí, Bella, más gente morirá. La gente muere a cada jodido minuto del día. Así que, ¿qué pasa si liquidó a uno cada semana más o menos? ―En serio, estaba irritándome como la mierda ahora mismo. Ya habíamos tenido esta conversación―. Yo solo mato…

―A los malos, sí, lo sé. No quiero discutir contigo de nuevo. ―Gracias al jodido Dios, la chica, al fin, estaba mostrando un poco de sentido común―. Ahora, ¿querías saber qué me gustaría hacer en una cita? ―preguntó.

―Sí. ―Realmente me moría de ganas de saber, porque una ridícula parte de mí quería dárselo a pesar de tener un humor de mil demonios.

― ¿Qué habías dicho que se imaginaba?

―A mí, vestido con un _smoking_, pidiéndole matrimonio en un yate ―contesté con una risilla. Había sido dulce comparado con lo que me suelo encontrar.

―Así que, ¿ella sabe que eres rico? ―preguntó Bella, apretujando su cara.

―No, de hecho le dije que mis padres habían pedido una segunda hipoteca para enviarme a la universidad. Supongo que, en su mente, tengo esa elegancia y clase ―dije con una sonrisa. Bella se rio y agitó su cabeza.

―Sí, estoy segura de que es eso. Bueno, me imagino que eso hace que nos olvidemos de la idea de una limusina y una cena sofisticada.

―Bueno, probablemente de la limusina. Dado que es la última noche de Jason en Nueva York, él no se opondría a despilfarrar en una cena o algo así.

―Quizás debieras llevarla a un picnic, simplemente. Ir al parque, sacar una manta, mirar a las estrellas… A mí me encantaría algo así. —Por supuesto que lo haría, estaba prácticamente entusiasmada por la idea y sus ojos brillaban de placer. Iba a dárselo en algún momento, lo juro, menos la parte de la comida, por supuesto. Y reservaría eso para ella. Angela era una chica agradable, pero no se merecía la cita soñada de mi Bella. Central Park de noche iba a ser para ella. Aun así, me había dado una idea.

Saqué mi teléfono y pulsé el botón de llamada rápida. Eran sólo las once de la noche en Chicago, él debería estar despierto. Y a mí realmente me importaba una mierda si no lo estaba.

― ¿Hola? ―Una voz ronca resonó en mi oído.

―Jenks ―dije sin molestarme con finuras. Después de todo, él trabajaba para mí.

― ¿Señor Cullen? Es toda una sorpresa saber de usted, ¿algo va mal? ―Adoraba la nota de temor en su voz. Jenks había sido entrenado jodidamente bien, eso era seguro. No lo aceptaría de ninguna otra forma.

―Nada va mal, Jenks, lo necesito para que se haga cargo de algo por mí.

―Sí, señor, lo que sea que necesite. ―Malditamente correcto. Bella me miraba con curiosidad y le dediqué una sonrisa matadora.

―Necesito que me reserve el Museo Americano de Historia Natural para la noche del viernes. El Planetario Hayden para ser exacto. ―La mandíbula de Bella se abrió de par en par y se le escapó un pequeño _"oh"_ de sorpresa.

― ¿Qué? ―farfulló.

― ¿Acaso soy un jodido tartamudo, Jenks? Necesito que reserve el Planetario la noche del viernes, a nombre de Jason Powell.

― ¿Cómo se supone que voy a hacer eso? Es un museo, Sr. Cullen. Ni siquiera sé a quién llamar…

―Los museos funcionan a base de donativos, ¿no es verdad? Hable con quien sea que se encargue de reunir fondos y dígales que donaré un millón de dólares, lo que sea necesario en realidad, para tener el planetario durante la noche. El dinero manda, Jenks, como usted bien sabe.

―Sí, lo sé, señor, pero…

― ¿Pero qué? ¿Pago o no una jodida fortuna para conseguir que se hagan las cosas? ―Bella me miró cautelosa. Supongo que en ese momento soné como el monstruo que puedo ser, pero era a lo que Jenks respondía.

―Sí, señor, es usted más que generoso en su…

―Entonces consiga lo que le pedí y llámeme mañana cuando todo esté listo.

― ¿Puedo preguntarle quién es Jason y para qué vamos a hacer esto? Parecen ser un enorme montón de problemas, por un…

―No, no puede. ¿Desde cuándo coño cuestiona nada de lo que le pido que haga? ¿Necesito buscar a otro más obediente, Jenks? ―Mi voz era un siseo bajo y amenazante que sabía, por experiencia, que lo acojonaba. Me encantaba utilizarlo en las raras ocasiones en las que intentaba retarme. No es necesario decir, que no lo hacía muy a menudo.

―No, señor, lo siento mucho. Por supuesto que es asunto suyo. Me aseguraré de que se haga, se lo prometo.

―Asegúrese de hacerlo. Llámeme a primera hora. ―Colgué mi teléfono y le sonreí a Bella, que me miraba como si me hubiese crecido otra cabeza. ¡Joder! Lo había olvidado. Volví a llamar a Jenks y contestó el teléfono con voz temblorosa.

―Lo olvidé. Contrate un chef para que se encargue del catering, alguien famoso. Dígales que preparen algo ligero para un picnic nocturno. ―Esperé a que Jenks volviese a discutir conmigo.

―Sí, señor, me aseguraré de que se haga.

―Me alegra oírlo, que tenga una velada encantadora, Jenks. ―Él había aprendido la jodida lección, sorprendiéndome. Bella seguía mirándome boquiabierta―. ¿Qué?

― ¿Vas a alquilar el Museo Americano de Historia por una noche?

Me encogí de hombros.

― ¿Por qué no? A ti te gustan los museos, las estrellas y todas esas mierdas, estoy seguro que a ella también le gustará, ¿qué tiene de malo?

―Nada, es increíble. ―Tomó aliento―. A mí me encantaría… ―Se interrumpió y agitó su cabeza―. No importa. ―¡Ja! Le habría encantado. Bueno, ella también lo tendría. Joder, probablemente debería hacerlo con ella más pronto que tarde, si pudiese llevarla desde el punto A al punto B sin que ella atacase a nadie. Tendría que pensar en ello. Quizás pudiese donar un "ala Cullen" y me darían una jodida llave. Como le había dicho a Jenks, el dinero manda y yo tengo un montón. Por supuesto, conociendo a Bella, ella se enfadaría por haber llevado primero a Angela, aunque fuese ella la que me había obligado a hacerlo. Joder… al final lo resolvería.

―Aunque, ¿cómo se lo vas a explicar a Angela? ―me preguntó.

―Le diré que un amigo de mi familia trabaja allí y me hizo un favor.

― ¿Y el chef famoso?

―Lo mismo, ¿realmente crees que va a cuestionarlo demasiado? ¿No estará demasiado ocupada siendo deslumbrada por mi belleza, y preguntándose cómo alguien como yo podría estar con alguien como ella para darse cuenta? ¿No es eso lo que harías tú?

Ella me frunció el ceño, pero no podía negar lo que había dicho. Y yo no tenía ni puta idea de cómo era. ¡Ja! La conocía como a la palma de mi mano.

―Así que ahí lo tienes, le voy a dar una cena bajo las estrellas. No debería ser demasiado doloroso, excepto por la parte de la comida, claro.

― ¿Qué vas a hacer con eso? ―preguntó curiosa, inclinando su cabeza y estudiándome.

―O bien me tragaré la comida y la vomitaré más tarde, o haré como que como y lo esconderé cuando no me estén mirando. ―La última era de lejos la opción más aceptable y haría todo lo posible por conseguirlo.

Bella parecía disgustada cuando mencioné el vómito. Bueno, era algo que tendría que aprender en algún momento.

―En cualquier caso, ¿suena como una cita lo suficientemente buena? ―Yo lo sabía pero quería escuchárselo decir.

―Sabes que sí. ―Frunció el ceño y miró a sus manos entrelazadas en su regazo.

―Así que, por supuesto, la siguiente pregunta es cómo terminar la velada. ―Me mordí el labio para evitar reírme cuando sacudió su cabeza.

― ¿A qué te refieres? ―preguntó con voz aguda.

―Bueno, desde luego me estaba preguntando si debería besarla o no. Algunas chicas se sentirían ofendidas si lo intentase, pero otras se ofenderían si no lo hiciese, ¿qué crees, Bella? ―Cómo me las arreglé para mirarla a la cara mientras le hacía esa pregunta estaba más allá de mi entendimiento. Maldita sea, tengo talento.

Parecía sumamente enfadada y por supuesto, mi polla reaccionó ante la vista que tenía delante de mí. A ella claramente le gustaba que le gritasen… quizás en otra vida hubiese acabado siendo un sumiso, ¿quién demonios sabe?

― ¿Y bien? ―Extendí la mano y recorrí con mi dedo índice su hermoso pómulo y delineé su mandíbula. El enfado abandonó su rostro y fue sustituido por el deseo―. Si te llevara a una cita como la que te acabo de describir, ¿te gustaría que te besara? ―Lamí mis labios y sus hermosos ojos rojos siguieron el movimiento de mi lengua. Me preguntaba, vanamente, si ella me mentiría porque los dos sabíamos malditamente bien que ella me besaría. Ni siquiera había salido con ella y me había besado y un montón de cosas más, ¿pero quería ella que Angela me besase? No lo creía.

―Um… ¿sí? ―contestó, aunque sonó más como una pregunta.

― ¿Sí, tú me besarías? ―Ella asintió, sus ojos parecían vidriosos mientras continuaba con mi caricia en su cara. Sabía que sentía esa electricidad donde fuera que la tocase mi dedo.

―Bueno, entonces, supongo que mejor beso a Angela, ¿no? ―La observé mientras su expresivo rostro pasó de cautivado a enfadado en menos de un segundo. Era fascinante.

―No puedes besarla ―siseó. ¡Oh! Esto era pura perfección.

― ¿Y por qué no? Acabas de decir que tú querrías un beso, y Angela es exactamente como tú; así que tengo que hacerlo, tengo que ser caballeroso.

―Tú no eres un jodido caballero ―gritó, apartando mi mano de su rostro de un golpe―. Sólo piensas con tu polla.

―Eso claramente no es cierto o nosotros no estaríamos discutiendo acerca de mi cita con otra chica ahora mismo, estaríamos follando durante días. ―Sus ojos se abrieron ante mis palabras y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho―. ¡Ah! No te habías dado cuenta de eso, ¿verdad, Bella? Podemos hacerlo durante días si tenemos el estímulo correcto. ¿No sería divertido? ¿Días y días sin hacer otra cosa que no sea tocarnos, besarnos y follar?

Se mordió el labio y se negó a responderme.

―Está bien, quizás lo experimentarás tú misma antes de lo que crees. ―Entonces, frunció el ceño. Era tan jodidamente preciosa. Esto era divertido. Finalmente, tenía la sartén por el mango.

―Así que, ¿eso es un sí definitivo a besarla, pero debería ser todo? Quiero decir, esta es la única oportunidad que Angela va a tener con su caballero de brillante armadura, seguramente le gustaría un poco más de acción. ¿Debería quizás mordisquear su oreja? ¿Su cuello? Quizás ella lleve un vestido y podré poner mi mano en su rodilla y recorrer su muslo interno… ―Se lo demostré sobre su pierna cubierta por el vaquero y ella me miró furiosa―. Por supuesto, si hiciese eso, probablemente ella querría más y sería mi deber como caballero no dejarla colgada. Entonces, yo tendría que retirar su ropa interior… ―Fui interrumpido cuando Bella se apartó del sofá y saltó encima de mí, aplastándome completamente contra los cojines―. ¿Qué demo…?

―Mío ―gruñó, y sus labios descendieron sobre los míos. ¡Santa Mierda! ¡Funcionó!

* * *

1. Don't get your panties on a twist – no retuerzas tus bragas / calzoncillos. Frase hecha que se refiere a enfadarse por nada, imposible de traducir manteniendo el juego de palabras.

¡Le resultó! jajajaja... Veremos que pasa en el siguiente.

Gracias por leer.


	8. Chapter 8

**Taste Of Innocence (Sabor a Inocencia)**

**By **_**Nolebucgrl**_

**Traducido por: Sol López, FFAD.**

**Beteado por: Jo Beta Ffad, Betas FFAD.**

**www . facebookgroups / betasffaddiction**

**Encuentra más sobre nuestras traducciones en www. facebookgroups/ FFAddiction/****(Sin espacios)**

* * *

Sus labios estaban en los míos y su lengua, está lamiéndome justo como lo había hecho cuando estaba cubierto de la sangre de esa perra abusiva. Abrí mis labios y su lengua se deslizo dentro, luchando con la mía por tomar el control. Mierda, esta era una batalla donde yo voluntariamente me rendiría. Sus pequeñas manos se movieron hacia mi pecho, llevándolas hacia la V de mi cuello. Tiró de mí y sentí cómo destrozaba mi camisa con sus pequeños dedos. Cielos, me arrancó la camisa y la tiró lejos de mí. Era de lo más caliente.

Ella apartó sus labios de los míos y comenzó a succionar sobre mi garganta. Jesucristo, yo podía sentir mis jodidos ojos retroceder en mi cabeza ante la sensación de sus dientes raspando sobre mi cuello.

— ¿Cómo te gusta? —murmuró mientras hundía sus dientes en mi carne. Demonios, sí que se sentía bien. No estaba mordiendo lo suficientemente fuerte como para romper mi piel, pero solo pensar que en realidad podía… mi pene palpitaba mientras me apretaba contra su pequeño coño.

—Se siente tan bien, Bella —le respondí, mientras tomaba su culo, maniobrándola contra mí, dándonos la fricción que yo tan desesperadamente quería. Sus labios encontraron los míos nuevamente y comenzó a tirar de mi cabello, no tan suavemente. Mierda, a Bella le gusta rudo. ¿Hubo alguna vez una mujer más perfecta en este planeta? Y era mía. Esto lo probaba, joder.

Odiaba que estemos en el sofá, podría haber tenido muchísimo más movimiento, pero de nuevo, me gustaba que mi virginal Bella tomara el control. Sus caderas se movían contra las mías por voluntad propia ahora, y el ritmo de fricción estaba poniendo mi polla ansiosa. Quería estar dentro de ella como nunca había querido algo en toda mi existencia.

Retiré mis manos de su delicioso trasero y encontré sus pequeños pero turgentes pechos, apretándolos mientras mis dedos recorrían sus pezones que sobresalían de mi camiseta. Mierda, amaba que usara mi ropa. Era sexy como el infierno. ¿Por qué le compraba ropa nueva? Tendría que estar usando mi ropa todo el maldito tiempo. O desnuda. Eso sería mejor, joder. Ella gimió en respuesta a mi contacto y sus manos tiraron de mi cabello. Si no tenía cuidado, quedaría calvo. Aunque, era algo difícil preocuparme por algo así en este momento en particular.

Estaba sin camisa, y solo parecía justo si Bella me acompañaba, así que liberé sus pechos, agarré la tela de mi camiseta y la desgarré. Ella abrió la boca pero continuaba besándome, mientras tiraba el resto de tela destrozada de su cuerpo y cogí sus perfectos pechos en mis manos. No fue suficiente. Tenía que probarla otra vez. Ansiaba su sabor desde la primera vez que lo había hecho. Quería a esta loca mujer más que la sangre y cada maldita cosa que había hecho desde que se despertó, fue para llegar a este momento. Ella encima de mí, haciendo ruidos sensuales mientras la besaba y la tocaba. Esto era todo lo que quería. Estaba jodidamente en lo cierto cuando dijo que era suyo. Lo era. Irrevocablemente suyo.

Rompí nuestro beso y me senté con Bella a horcajadas, mientras tomaba su pecho derecho en mi boca, chupando y mordiendo no muy gentilmente su pezón. Frotó su coño contra mí y gimió en aprobación, mientras seguía tirando de mi pelo. Lamí el camino a través de su pecho hacia su otro pezón y lo tomé con mi boca, mis manos encontraron su cintura mientras nos frotábamos el uno con el otro. Mierda, más de esto y me podría venir en mis jeans, pero era demasiado difícil preocuparme por eso, cuando se sentía malditamente bien. Por lo menos, al fin tendría una maldita liberación, aunque necesitaba estar dentro de ella pronto.

Ella tiró de mi pelo y luego lo soltó, llegando por debajo de mi barbilla y tirando mi cara lejos de sus maravillosos pechos. ¿Qué carajo? Le fruncí el ceño, seguro que ella estaba a punto de dejarme azul. Yo no podría aguantar mucho más de esta mierda.

— ¿Qué? —demandé con voz ronca, mi agarre todavía apretado en su diminuta cintura.

Sus ojos rubí estaban vidriosos de placer. Joder. ¿Por qué demonios me detuvo? Yo podría darle un placer indescriptible si tan solo…

—Tú eres mío... ¿no? —preguntó con un ronroneo sensual, que tenía mi polla palpitante en respuesta.

—Sí, Dios, sí, todo tuyo —juré, lamiéndome mis labios y mirando sus ojos oscurecerse en respuesta. Joder. ¿Qué tan caliente era eso? Sus ojos eran ahora negros, ribeteando en rojo. Maldita sea, ella era sexy. Y ella es…

—Mía… Eres mía —le dije, con un gruñido en mi tono. Podría pertenecer a ella, pero estaba seguro como la mierda que ella me pertenecía también. La tomé de su cabello y tiré su cabeza para atrás, exponiendo su garganta para que yo pudiera ver el lugar en el cuello donde había llevado mi marca y, así lo hizo. Era una marca de mordida perfecta, casi invisible al ojo humano, pero lo podía ver y así también cualquier vampiro que nos encontráramos en nuestras vidas sin fin. Ellos sabrían que me pertenecía.

—Dime —exigí. Tenía que oírla decirlo.

Me miró con esos imposibles ojos negros y casi emito un gruñido de frustración esperando su respuesta. Su mano alcanzo mi barbilla y la puso en su cuello, encontrando la marca donde la había tomado.

—Tuya —susurró, frotando su cicatriz. Ella se agachó y tomó mi mano y la puso debajo de ella en su garganta—. No lo entiendo, pero de alguna manera soy tuya —tiré sus labios con los míos ante sus palabras, tenía que besarla. No podía creer que finalmente lo había admitido, maldición. Iba a enviar a Ángela un camión cargado de flores por hacer esto posible.

Ella correspondió mi entusiasmo, apretando sus labios firmemente a los míos. De hecho, sentía una risa burbujeante dentro de mí, una maldita risa ridícula como la de una maldita quinceañera. Me estaba convirtiendo en una mujer, pero no me importaba. Ella era mía, tal como siempre debió ser. Nuestras manos se mantuvieron presionando en su cuello me había equivocado, esto era la cosa más caliente que había visto nunca. Los dos tocando un punto que nos había hecho para siempre juntos.

Arranqué mis labios de los de ella y miré en sus ojos cobalto.

—Tengo que tenerte Bella, por favor. Dime que puedo. —No podía negarme nada ahora, ¿no? No después de habernos declarado. Nunca me había entregado a una mujer como esta y quería, no, necesitaba hacerle el amor. Sí, yo era oficialmente una jodida chica pero todavía tenía mis bolas y, lo más importante, mi polla, la cual necesitaba ser enterrada furiosamente en su coño.

Ella me sonrió, una sonrisa real del tipo que yo nunca había visto en su hermoso rostro antes. Abrió la boca y sentí como mi propia existencia estaba pendiente de lo que estaba a punto de decir. Oí un timbre y sentí una vibración en mi bolsillo trasero. ¿Qué carajo? ¿Quién mierda me estaba llamando ahora? La sonrisa desapareció de su rostro.

— ¿Quién es? —Como si me importara una mierda. Iba a lanzar mi teléfono a la pared tan pronto como lo sacara de mi bolsillo.

Lo saqué y me dispuse a hacer justamente eso pero ello calmó mi mano.

—Podría ser importante, ya que están llamando tan tarde.

Mire hacia el identificador de llamadas. Vete a la mierda. Como si esto fuera a mejorar mis posibilidades de tener sexo.

— ¿Quién es?

—Nadie importante —eso era cierto. Estaba punto de apagar el teléfono cuando ella lo tomó de mi mano.

— ¿Rose? —chilló. Yo estaba jodido. O no jodido sería el término correcto. Ella estaba a punto de contestar pero agarré mi teléfono rápidamente.

—Si quieres que responda, tienes que permanecer en silencio. —Ella frunció el seño pero asintió con la cabeza y comenzó a bajar de mi regazo pero la detuve—. También tienes que quedarte aquí. —Porque era un masoquista y necesitaba torturarme un poco más. Era un maldito idiota. Cruzó sus brazos por encima de sus fantásticos pechos, lo que me molesto, pero al menos permaneció en mi regazo. Prácticamente podía oír mi polla gimiendo mientras abría el teléfono para contestar.

—Hola —Hmm eso no suena particularmente amable, pero ¿quién podría culparme?

— ¿Edward? —Donde quiera que ella estaba, era ruidoso y se escuchaba mal. Malditamente fabuloso. Bolas azules por una llamada de una borracha.

—Sí, Rose. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti? —Mírenme, puedo ser educado. Quería gritarle que pierda mi maldito número pero sabía que eso molestaría mas a Bella que su amiga ebria llamándome en medio de la noche.

Ella se rio.

—Es una pregunta capciosa. Puedo pensar en muchas cosas que tú podrías hacer por mí —Bella miró y un leve gruñido sonó en su garganta. Quité mi mano de su cintura y la lleve a su boca en señal de advertencia silenciosa. Sentí algo húmedo pasar por mi mano… maldición, ella me lamió. Por supuesto, era mi jodida mano en lugar de un lugar mucho más interesante.

—Rose, ahora no es un buen momento. —Era la certeza del siglo.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Estás con otra chica? ¿Ya me has olvidado? —De hecho, podía oír el puchero en su voz mientras intentaba coquetear conmigo. Bella rodó los ojos y dijo algo que sonó amortiguado por mi mano. Ella negó con la cabeza y yo removí mi mano y le murmuré un ¿Qué?

—No digas que estás con una chica —susurró ella, haciendo un gesto hacia mí para continuar con mi llamada. La niña era jodidamente irritante en hacer que hable con otras chicas en el teléfono. ¿Cuál demonios era su problema? Maldita sea, tenía que responder a Rose.

—Por supuesto que no —le contesté suavemente, levantando una ceja a Bella que me sonrió. Ella era tan jodidamente rara. Sin embargo, mientras estuviera feliz de que yo esté hablando con Rose, todavía podría tener sexo en este siglo. Así que hablaría con Rose tanto como ella quisiera—. ¿Qué estás haciendo fuera tan tarde en una noche de escuela?

—Estoy bebiendo por mi difunta querida amiga Bella. —Mi mandíbula se abrió y Bella se estremeció al oír sus palabras. La cogí de la cintura de nuevo para evitar que se cayera de mi regazo.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con difunta? —No pude evitarlo, mi tono era bastante duro. ¿Habían encontrado al maldito Jacob ya? Ese maldito acosador no había sido más que problemas y juro que si hubiera otra vida, encontraría al malnacido y lo mataría de nuevo.

—Ella salió corriendo con ese imbécil, Jacob Black, sin decirle una palabra a alguno de sus amigos. Está muerta para mí ahora. —Rose anunció, la ira y el dolor sonaba mientras arrastraba las palabras. Bella abrió su boca y yo rápidamente volví a poner mi mano en su boca como recordatorio que no podía hablar. Estaba totalmente enojada, podría decirse. Miré hacia mi regazo y dije un silencioso adiós a mi polla; no la necesitaría por un buen tiempo, aparentemente.

¿Cómo diablos podía arreglar esto? Naturalmente, no podía. Mi plan había funcionado a la perfección pero ahora, debía encarar al siguiente período y apestaba.

—Pero no estás segura, ¿o sí?

—La policía encontró su espantosa camioneta en el aeropuerto y piensan que el compró dos boletos de avión hacia el exterior. ¿Cómo se pudo ir sin decir adiós? Yo habría entendido. Digo, lo hubiera intentado, al menos. Quizás le hubiera preguntado por qué estaba huyendo con un perdedor como Jacob, pero entiendo que ella no tiene muchas opciones. No me sorprende que se haya ido con el primer interesado. —Ahora era yo quien estaba gruñendo suavemente mientras Bella lloriqueaba ante las palabras de Rose. Qué maldita perra. Suponiendo que dio en el punto con su valoración con Jacob, pero ¿cómo podía hablar de su amiga de esa manera?

Bella era por lejos muy superior a Rose de muchas maneras. Quería decirle eso pero no sabía cómo podría sin delatarme. Tanto como Rose sabía, yo apenas conocía a Bella. Miré a la adorable chica en mis brazos, sus ojos increíblemente tristes y no quería nada más que colgarle a Rose y llevarme a Bella a algún lado donde poder hacerla sonreír, como al parque para ver sus queridas estrellas en la noche.

Tenía que hacer algo por ella.

— ¿Cómo puedes hablar así de tu amiga?

— ¿Cómo puede ella dejarme así sin más? —contraatacó Rose, dejando salir un poco femenino hipido luego de terminar de hablar.

—Tal vez no tenía opción. —Maldición. ¿Qué acababa de decir? Genial Edward, porque no revuelves toda la mierda así los policías seguirán investigando, tú… idiota hijo de puta. Bella estaba provocando que baje mi intelecto… probablemente debido a la falta de sexo. Estaba demasiado preocupado por eso, para realmente pensar antes de hablar. Imbécil. Bella me miró con interés, probablemente preguntándose si la borracha Rose registro mi gran idiotez.

—Ella nunca tuvo opción, Eddie. — ¿Cómo mierda me acaba de llamar? Nadie, repito nadie me llamaba Eddie—. Bella es una de esas chicas, ¿sabes? Esas chicas buenas. —Lo hiso sonar como si fuera una enfermedad—. Los chicos ni la notan. ¿Lo hiciste tú? —Y mierda que lo había hecho. Bella estaba luchando por bajarse de mi regazo y yo no quería liberarla. La apreté contra mi pecho y suspiré mientras sentía sus pechos presionando contra mí. Ella puso su cabeza en mi cuello. Necesitaba colgar esta llamada de mierda.

—Sí, yo la noté. —No podía exactamente explicar porqué o cómo pero con un demonio le iba a dejar a Rose pensar que tuvo mi atención esa noche. Murió para mí en el momento que vi a Bella.

Se rio. Maldición, se rio.

—No tienes que ser caballero, Edward. Se a quien deseabas aquella noche —corría mis dedos arriba y abajo sobre la espalda de Bella mientras pensaba en la mejor forma de informarle a Rose que yo no quería tener nada que ver con ella. No quería hacer enfadar a Bella, pero realmente, ¿lo haría? Su amiga estaba hablando mierda sobre ella.

—No sabes absolutamente nada de lo que quiero, Rose. —Palabras más verdaderas nunca habían sido habladas. Si pensaba que preferiría una puta como ella a un ángel como mi Bella, estaba malditamente equivocada.

—Oh, pero quisiera —ronroneó ella. ¿Había yo jugado con Rose en alguna punta? Era malditamente irritante.

— ¿Dónde esa otra amiga tuya, Alice? —pregunté, buscando cambiar el tema. No necesitaba una Bella pensando en el hecho que su supuesta amiga quería joderme.

— ¿Alice? Esta fuera poniendo más volantes. Ella no cree que Bella haya huido. Tiene una sensación o presentimiento, o lo que mierda signifique eso. —Eso significaba que al menos una maldita persona se preocupaba de verdad por ella. Le acaricié el cabella mientras ella dejó salir un suspiro en mi cuello.

—Suena como que ella es una buena amiga —sabía que Rose estaba demasiado borracha como para notar que la estaba tirando una indirecta pero creería que Bella lo entendió. Sus labios presionaron mi hueso del cuello y sonreí. Ella lo había entendido y me estaba agradeciendo a su pequeña manera. Tenía que darle algo más.

— ¿Qué hay acerca de su padre? —Sus ojos volaron a mí y me miraron con ojos amplios y cristalinos.

— ¿Charlie? Pobre iluso. El no cree que ella se haya escapado con algún chico. El dice que ella es demasiado considerada como para hacer algo así. Como sea. Los padres son siempre los últimos en saber —miré a Bella, quien resplandeció positivamente cuando escuchó que su padre no había renunciado a ella. ¿En serio había dudado eso? No lamentaba habérmela llevado pero desearía que hubiera alguna forma que pudiera contactarse con él. Lo resolvería, lo prometo—. Volverá a esa pequeña ciudad de mala muerte de donde vienen en un par de días, pero él no dejara de buscarla. —No lo haría tampoco, se aseguraría que la NYPD* no olvidara el nombre de Bella Swan.

—Ama a su hija —dije mirando directo a los ojos de Bella, esperando que escuchara lo que realmente estaba tratando de expresar.

—Seh, seguro. ¿Por qué estamos hablando de ella? Quiero que hablemos de nosotros. —Nosotros. Nunca habría un maldito nosotros. De hecho, si seguía insultando a Bella, no habría mas Rose.

— ¿Puedes esperar un segundo? —No le dejé oportunidad para contestar, cubriendo el teléfono y con dirección a Bella—. ¿Puedo colgarle el maldito teléfono ahora? ¿Hay algo más que necesites saber?

Me miró por un momento y sacudió su cabeza lentamente. Sus rizo se movieron con el movimiento de su cabeza, cayendo sobre sus pechos. Por el amor de Dios, unos minutos más y mi boca habría estado sobre ellos. Tendría que estar enterrándome en ella en lugar de estar hablando con su antigua amiga.

—Lo siento, Rose. Tengo que irme.

—Pero, ¿por qué Eddie? ¿Puedo ir? Puedes ayudarme a distraerme de mi mentirosa amiga. —Rose terminó sus palabras con una risita y un hipido.

Eso era todo.

—No, Rose, no puedes venir. No quiero verte más. —Hubo un suspiro de incredulidad del otro lado de la línea—. Conocí a alguien y ella es… increíble. —Bella sonrió lentamente ante mis palabras—. Es inteligente y hermosa y sexy y me desafía. Me vuelve loco la mayor parte del tiempo pero por alguna inexplicable razón me gusta. Es amable y comprensiva. Ella nunca hablaría de perder un amigo en la forma que lo hiciste esta noche. Así que, hazme un favor, pierde mi número, porque te aseguro que yo perderé el tuyo —cerré el teléfono antes de que pudiera decir algo más y esperé a ver lo que Bella tenía que decirme acerca de lo que acababa de ocurrir.

No dijo nada; ella solo se inclino hacia adelante y presiono sus labios con los míos. Santa mierda ¿Finalmente había hecho algo bien? Comencé a corresponder el beso pero inmediatamente me empujo.

—Gracias por eso, Edward —lucía algo apenada en este momento, teniendo en cuenta que estaba medio desnuda y sentada sobre mí.

—No tienes nada porque agradecerme Bella. Le dije la verdad. Esa perra no vale la pena como amiga.

Frunció el ceño.

—Esa es Rose. Eso de las emociones no es lo suyo y probablemente ella de verdad piensa que yo hui con Jacob —gruñí al solo pensarlo. ¿Qué pasaría si ese maldito acosador se hubiera fugado con ella incluso antes de que nos conociéramos? No imaginaba mi vida sin ella ahora y solo habíamos estado hace un par de días. Esa era una situación jodida.

—Tal vez, pero ella no debería haber salido a tomar y tratar de ligarse a chicos que apenas conoce. —Estaba ofendido con el comportamiento de Edward, ¿por qué no le importaba que su amiga hable así de ella? ¿Y por qué me importaba a mi cuando tenía a una Bella semidesnuda entre mis brazos? Soy una maldita chica ahora.

Bella sonrió tristemente y sacudió su cabeza.

—La vida sigue, Edward. Ellos lo superarán y eventualmente, se olvidaran de mí. —Su voz se rompió un poco en la última palabra y juro que mi corazón se rompió también con ello. ¿Qué le había hecho a esta chica? _Bueno, maldito hijo de puta, te la llevaste sin dejarla pensar un segundo lo que ella quería o considerar lo que estaba dejando_. _¿Esperabas que este eufórica?_ Joder, pensé que había silenciado a este hijo de puta, pero aquí estaba, más ruidoso que antes. Lo más aterrador es que estaba comenzando a estar de acuerdo con este fastidioso.

Llevé su cabello hacia atrás.

—Nadie podría olvidarte, Bella. Ni siquiera una puta superficial como Rose. Estás en su mente, incluso si está molesta contigo ahora. Y Alice y tu padre saben que nunca irías a ninguna parte sin contactarte con ellos. —No dije una palabra acerca de su egoísta madre, esa maldita zorra probablemente estaría demasiado ocupada jodiendo con su nuevo juguete para malgastar un pensamiento en su hija desaparecida.

Sonrió y esta vez alcanzo sus ojos.

—Gracias, Edward. Eres amable cuando quieres serlo —rodé mis ojos pero le devolví la sonrisa. Amable no es un adjetivo con el que me describiría, pero no estaba seguro de desechar la idea, tampoco. Lo que sea que funcione que haga que me meta en su corazón estaba bien para mí. ¿Qué rayos pensaba? _¿Corazón? _No, quise decir bragas. Edward Cullen no jode corazones.

Bella salió de mi regazo y esta vez se lo permití. Sabía que la interrupción de Rose me había dejado bolas azules otra vez. Estaba seguro que el maldito universo estaba conspirado en que no pueda joder a Bella. Caminó frente a los bolsos que había dejado frente la puerta cuando me había atacado temprano. Y solo con pensar en ello, mi polla volvió a la vida. Mierda, tendría que masturbarme al ritmo que estábamos llendo. No me había molestado en hacerlo desde que era humano.

— ¿Esto es tomo para mí? —Bien, ¿a quién más le compraría ropa?

Ella toqueteo las bolsas y saco el suéter de cashmire rojo. Luego abrió otra bolsa y me dio una sonrisa de complicidad. Mi polla se removió ante su mirada sexy mientras sacaba un montón de brasieres y panties de la bolsa.

— ¿Compraste toda la tienda? —preguntó mirando especulativamente a las bolsas—. ¿Por qué me trajiste todo esto? Todo lo que necesito es un par de camisetas y un par de jeans. —Se puso el bra de satén rojo y frunció el ceño—. ¿Cómo sabes mi talla? —Se puso el suéter y dejé salir un gruñido al ver que tan jodidamente hermosa que estaba. El suéter rojo era de un corte demasiado bajo para mostrar algo de escote y su bra hacía ver sus pechos mucho más llenos y turgentes.

Me levanté del colchón y fui hacia ella. Me miró ampliamente y se mordió ese labio lleno. Demonios, era tan caliente. Acaricié su mejilla y me maravillé ante el hecho que era mía. Lo admitió.

—Me pase una vida pensando en tu cuerpo estos últimos años —ronroneé y miré como sus cristalinos ojos se volvían negros ante mis palabras. La apoyé sobre la puerta justo como ella lo había hecho hace un par de horas—. He memorizado todo sobre ti, Bella —sus ojos se agitaron mientras yo depositaba un beso cerca de su oído derecho—. Sé exactamente como te sientes —mis dedos trazaron su mandíbula ahora y ella ladeó la cabeza para acomodárseme mejor—. Sé exactamente como hueles —enterré mi nariz en su cabello mientras ella se entremedia contra mí—. Sé exactamente como sabes —mis labios encontraron los de ella en el beso más casto que podía darle teniendo en cuenta que me estaba casi viniendo en mis pantalones. Ella gimió y abrió sus ojos ampliamente mientras la llevaba hacia atrás, no como si hubiera llegado muy lejos.

— ¿Qué me estás haciendo? —Su voz era apenas un susurro.

Besé su cuello y sonreí en respuesta.

—Tentándote. ¿Está funcionando? —asintió mudamente mientras yo repartía pequeños besos por su cuello—. Bien.

—Edward, no podemos —respiró, mientras arrastro sus manos por mi cabello. Reí ante la batalla de sus palabras contra la respuesta de su cuerpo.

—Podemos hacer cualquier cosa que queramos, Bella. ¿No te lo he dicho ya? —Mis manos se deslizaron a su diminuta cintura mientras presionaba mi cuerpo fuertemente al de ella—. Así que, ¿qué quieres Bella? —Como si no supiera su respuesta a esa pregunta en particular.

—Te quiero a ti —respondió y casi me vengo de solo escucharla decir eso—. Pero… —Maldición. ¿Ahora qué?

La aparté un poco y la miré fijamente.

— ¿Qué? Acabamos de admitir que nos pertenecemos el uno al otro, ¿o no? —asintió mudamente—. Entonces, ¿cuál es el maldito problema? —no podía ser un caballero con esta mierda. Ya estábamos a punto y ahora me viene con las pelotas azules o ya moradas otra vez.

Subió sus pequeñas manos y acarició mi rostro. Realmente me sobresalté ante la sensación de electricidad de su toque. Si tan solo no estuviera dejándome frustrado por billonésima vez, probablemente estaría celebrando el hecho que me estaba tocando por voluntad propia. Y eso me hacía un maldito marica de mierda. Celebrando que una chica me tocó el rostro con sus pequeñas manos por el amor de Dios. Soy patético.

—Pero —dijo otra vez haciéndome gruñir esta vez con ira. Su pulgar trazaba mi mejilla justo como lo había hecho con ella hace unos momentos y me sentí completamente impotente como para gritarle o salir de aquí. Era una bruja, sin duda—. Quiero conocerte, Edward. Apenas sé nada acerca de ti. Y como lo has dicho, tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo. Así que, ¿por qué apresurarnos para acostarnos? — ¿Estaba hablando en serio?

—Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo para llegar a conocerme —apunté, con mi tono lleno de incredulidad—. Ya has dormido conmigo antes así que, ¿cuál es el problema?

— ¡Y mira dónde me trajiste! —dijo, con un tono aterrorizante. Suspiré. ¿Realmente íbamos a volver a la misma mierda siempre? La eternidad es un tiempo demasiado largo como para escuchar la misma mierda una y otra vez—. Edward —dijo mas suavemente esta vez—, si solo nos concentramos en el sexo, nunca descubriremos lo que realmente pasa entre los dos —hizo gestos entre nosotros—. Quiero saber porqué te deseo, además de lo obvio. — ¿Qué demonios estaba mal con lo obvio? Funcionaba para mí. Yo soy caliente, ella es caliente, juntos podríamos ser como lava ardiendo ¿Qué mas había que analizar?

Gruñí y me separé de ella. Su electricidad de bruja no necesitaba distraerme ahora. ¿A quién carajo le importaba que pasaba entre nosotros? Estaba ahí y deberíamos estar haciendo algo al respecto en lugar de hablarlo hasta la muerte. Me giré para decírselo pero mis palabras murieron en mi garganta ante esa visión, parada sobre la puerta, su largo cabello marrón cayendo sobre sus hombros. Su suéter rojo que le sentaba a la perfección, como sabía que lo haría y sus ojos combinaban perfectamente. Ella estaba tan malditamente deslumbrante y yo estaba tan abatido.

— ¿Qué quieres saber? — ¿había realmente preguntado eso? Claro que lo había hecho. Ella me tenía bajo su encanto y yo quedaba reducido a un niño tonto de preparatoria enamorado. Tal vez podría llevarle sus libros a su próxima clase. Por supuesto había prometido un equivalente a eso más temprano cuando le dije que sostendría una sombrilla para que ella se pueda sentar en el sol. Maldito marica.

Su cabeza se levanto en excitación y retuve un gruñido ante la reacción de mi polla a su belleza.

—Todo. Has vivido por cien años, ¿no?

—Técnicamente —mumuré secamente. Si se le podía decir vida a lo que yo tuve.

Ella rio y se alejó de la puerta, tomando mis manos en las suyas y llevándome de regreso al colchón. Y, por supuesto, me dejé llevar como el maldito manso cachorrito que era cerca de ella. Tenía que hacer algo con los Vulturi, la muerte probablemente sería mejor que ser el perrito faldero de Bella. Me sentó en la cama y trepó a mi regazo. Bien, quizás la muerte no era mejor que esto. Apoyé mi mejilla sobre su hombro y la froté sobre ese increíble y suave material. Si tenía que ser cubierta, al menos que sea con algo que se sintiera bien. No tan bueno como su piel desnuda pero no tenía porqué comenzar a pensar en eso. Era ya difícil no ponerme duro sosteniéndola así como ahora.

—Entonces, cuéntame sobre todo lo que has visto todos estos años. ¿Qué haces además de matar gente? ¿Has conocido a alguien famoso? —Sus ojos se ampliaron—. ¿Has matado a alguien famoso? —Me reí entre dientes y sacudí la cabeza. Incluso cuando estaba enojada como el demonio era adorable. Ella realmente se sentía decepcionada ante el hecho que no había matado a nadie famoso. Podía arreglar eso si ella quería—. ¿Cuál fue tu época favorita? ¿Qué música? —Luego su rostro se iluminó con una gran sonrisa—. ¿Qué libros? —Ahh… sus amados libros. Tendría que asegurarme que tenga todos los que su corazón desee. Mi pequeño ratón de biblioteca.

—Estás llenas de preguntas, ¿no es así? —No estaba más molesto, principalmente porque parecía de verdad sincera cuando decía que quería conocerme. No sabía si alguien conocía realmente el verdadero yo. Sorprendentemente, quería conocerla verdaderamente también. No había mentido cuando le dije sus virtudes a Rose y quería saber que más escondía esa mente silenciosa que tenía. Claramente, ella había estado pensando mucho—. Responderé todas tus preguntas si primero respondes algo por mí.

Echó su cabeza hacia mi hombro y me miró con sus increíblemente largas pestañas.

— ¿Qué?

—Si Rose no hubiera llamado e interrumpido antes más temprano, ¿te hubieras acostado conmigo? —tenía que saber porque estaba seguro que la respuesta era una que yo quería oír, ¿o no? Me estaba convirtiendo en un masoquista claramente.

Me miró fijamente antes de tomar un profundo respiro.

—Sí. —Lo sabía. Rose iba a morir.

* * *

*NYPD: sigla que se utiliza para New York Police Department, o sea, Departamento de Policía de Nueva York.

Ahora sí ¡¿qué les pareció!? Como que casi, casi... Pobre Edward, sí terminará con las bolas moradas. Y qué piensan de Rose. Menuda egoísta.

Muchas gracias por leer.


	9. Chapter 9

**_Taste Of Innocence (Sabor a Inocencia)_**

**_ByNolebucgrl_**

**_Traducido por: Noe Vazquez, FFAD._**

**_Beteado por: Lore Cullen, Betas FFAD._**

**_www . facebookgroups / betasffaddiction_**

* * *

**_Encuentra más sobre nuestras traducciones en www. facebookgroups/ FFAddiction/(Sin espacios)_**

* * *

Bella y yo pasamos los siguientes dos días hablando. Bueno, quizá un poco más que hablando cada vez que podía salirme con la mía. Puede que hubiese intentado meterle mano una vez o mil. Pero no parecía importarle demasiado e incluso, había iniciado el contacto conmigo unas cuantas veces. Sí, lucía una jodida erección permanente durante dos largos días pero casi no me importó porque estaba inmerso en lo que estaba diciendo. Era un completo calzonazos, pero afortunadamente, no había nadie allí para verlo excepto Bella, y ella parecía jodidamente ignorante al respecto. Sabía que la deseaba, pero no tenía ni idea de cuan atrapado en su pequeña mano me tenía, no importaba cuántas veces metiera la pata y se lo hiciese saber. Un día ella podría darse cuenta de la increíble mujer que era y entonces, que Dios me ayudase.

Bella se reía nerviosa mientras me contaba una historia acerca de cómo su incapaz madre casi quema su casa cuando trató de echar un pollo completamente congelado dentro de la freidora. Resistí el impulso de poner mis ojos en blanco, porque, honestamente, cada palabra que ella me contaba acerca de su madre me hacía desear volar a Jacksonville y darle una jodida colleja. O, para ser exactos, me gustaría drenarla sin darle una colleja, dejarla que sintiese como mi veneno comenzaba a quemar sus venas y luego, matarla antes de que pudiese comenzar a cambiar. Podría haber matado a mi Bella un millón de veces mientras crecía, dejándome sin la oportunidad de conocerla y hacerla mía. Debería pagar por eso. Pero nunca podría matar a la egoísta madre de Bella, porque se iluminaba cuando hablaba de ella y era una hermosa visión. Y su risa me hacía sentir cálido en mi interior por alguna jodida e incomprensible razón. Aunque tampoco le dije eso a Bella, por miedo a que ella se diese cuenta que me estaba volviendo una chica y me dejase tirado antes de que tuviese la oportunidad de follármela otra vez. Y puedo estar seguro que me la follaré pronto.

Sabía que todo el mundo estaba conspirando para evitar que me la tirara de nuevo, pero iba a ocurrir. Ella estaba haciendo todas esas pequeñas cosas que hacen las chicas cuando se quieren tirar a un tío. Tocaba mi mano, casi tímidamente, mientras me miraba a través de esas pestañas súper largas suyas. Sabía que si ella tuviese sangre fluyendo por sus venas, se habría ruborizado. Apartaba el pelo de mi cara cada vez que caía sobre mis ojos. Apoyaba su cabeza en mi hombro y recorría mi brazo con sus dedos; lo que enviaba sacudidas eléctricas a través de mi cuerpo, directas a mi jodida polla. Pero me resistí, chicos y chicas. Sí, jodidamente, lo hice. Quiero decir, besé su cabeza o sus lindos meñiques o rodeé su cintura con mi brazo pero no me lancé a por el jodido oro. Muy bien, puede que le sobase una teta una vez o dos, pero no la obligué.

Me besó unas cuantas veces. Vale, quizás eso fue después de que me presionase para que le hablase de mi jodida familia y oyese algo en el tono de mi voz. No le conté mucho acerca de aquellos días, pero le conté lo suficiente como para que supiese que no era otra cosa sino, un estorbo para mis padres. Ellos se preocupaban más de su posición social que de a qué me dedicaba, a menos, por supuesto, que diese una mala imagen de ellos, como aquella vez en la que me tiré a la hija del predicador en la segunda planta de la iglesia, durante la misa. Yo no veía dónde estaba el jodido problema, ella gritaba _"¡Oh, Dios!"._ En cualquier caso, sólo había sido una contribución al sermón de su padre. Aunque no compartí con Bella esa historia; de alguna manera creía que ella no iba a apreciarla. De cualquier modo, aquello consiguió llamar la atención del querido y viejo _Papito_. Había sido una buena cosa que el gilipollas de mi abuelo ya estuviese muerto para entonces o habría conseguido que me diesen una paliza épica, estoy seguro. Me emocioné ante la idea de ese cabrón pudriéndose en el infierno mientras yo caminaba sobre esta tierra eternamente.

Bella comenzó entusiasmada otra jodida historia, pero tuve que detenerla.

―Bella, tengo que ir a prepararme.

Parpadeó sorprendida.

― ¿Ya es viernes?

Estaba jodidamente encantado con que hubiese perdido totalmente la noción del tiempo mientras hablaba conmigo.

―Sí, y si sigues insistiendo en que acuda a esta farsa de cita, será mejor que me prepare. ―Realmente quería que me dijera que me olvide de la maldita cita y que simplemente me quedase con ella, dónde pertenecía. O, sería jodidamente mejor, que se pusiese toda celosa y me volviese a atacar. Daría cualquier cosa por eso.

Sacudió su cabeza enérgicamente, sus rizos se balancearon con el movimiento. Enredé uno en mi dedo y lo estiré. Ahora podía hacer eso sin que me arrancase mi jodida cabeza. Era un progreso. Me conformaría.

―No, tienes que ir. Estoy segura que ha estado obsesionada con esto desde que la llamaste. Cancelarlo ahora sería cruel. ―Puse mis ojos en blanco en ese momento. Bella desconocía el significado de esa palabra o lo cruel que yo podía ser en realidad. Cancelar una cita con una dulce chica ni siquiera estaba en la lista de las mierdas realmente jodidas que era capaz de hacer.

―De acuerdo, entonces tengo que darme una ducha y cambiarme. ―No era que no me viese ya bien, pero me imaginé que debería esforzarme un poco si iba a ser el Sr. Perfecto de Angela esta noche. Bella me miraba, impasiva, mientras me levantaba del sofá. Seguía sujetando su mano y realmente no quería soltarla, pero tenía que hacerlo. Comencé a desenlazar nuestros dedos cuando los suyos me sujetaron. Elevé una ceja pero ella sólo frunció el ceño y me liberó. ¡Já! ¡Joder, ella tampoco quería! Bien. Mantuve la sonrisa fuera de mi rostro hasta que subí las escaleras y me deshice de mis ropas antes de meterme en la ducha.

Me preguntaba si ella estaba sentada en el sofá, pensando en mí, aterrada por que la dejase esta noche para salir con otra chica. Incluso siendo una ridícula idea suya. Tenía que odiarlo, ¿verdad? Yo me pondría hecho una fiera y probablemente le prohibiría ir. Lo sé, suena jodidamente mal, pero a mí no me importaría que ella me lo hiciese. Por supuesto, ella no podía hacer nada que tuviese un jodido sentido, ¿no?

Lavé mi pelo y mi cuerpo a fondo, mi mente más enfocada en Bella que en las tareas que tenía entre manos. Y eso no podía ser bueno, porque cuando mi mente estaba centrada en Bella, mi jodida polla respondía. Mi mano enjabonada descendió a la deriva hacia mi pobre y necesitada verga sin yo ser consciente de ello. Pensaba en cómo se sentía cuando ella presionaba sus suaves labios sobre mi cuello y dejé escapar un leve gruñido. Deslicé mi mano sobre mi polla y me imaginé a Bella, cuando estaba con sus pechos al aire en mi regazo restregándose contra mí, completamente inocente y aun así erótica al mismo tiempo. ¡Joder! Realmente necesitaba tenerla.

Noté mi verga palpitar en la palma de mi mano y ¡santa mierda! ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Edward Cullen no se la machaca. Ni siquiera cuando tenía una sexy chica cortarrollos esperándome en el salón. Jodidamente inaceptable. Aparté la mano de mi miembro y gruñí. Estaba apenas a un minuto de correrme, pero iba a esperar hasta estar dentro de Bella. O al menos en su mano o su boca. Salí de la ducha como alma que lleva el diablo y sequé mi cuerpo y mi pelo rápidamente, me puse una toalla colgando alrededor de mi cintura y entré en la habitación para buscar algo que ponerme.

Me quedé helado cuando vi a Bella sentada en la cama, mirándome con esos candorosos ojos de color rubí. Daría todo lo que tengo para ser capaz de escuchar cualquier jodida cosa que estuviese pasando por su incomprensible mente.

― ¿Qué ocurre? ―le pregunté con mi voz un poco ronca tras mi actividad en el baño. Me preguntaba si me habría oído.

Bajó la mirada a su regazo y luego la levantó hacia mí.

―No vas a besarla, ¿verdad?

Me preguntaba, ¿si le decía que sí, me atacaría de nuevo? Podría valer la pena mentir. Pero por alguna razón, no podía mirarla a la cara y no decirle la verdad. Y yo podía mentir a cualquiera, en cualquier momento y en cualquier lugar. ¿Por qué tenía ella que volverme honesto?

―No. ¿Por qué? ¿Te importa?

Sus ojos brillaron con lo que posiblemente era ira. Podía escuchar a mi polla comenzar a lloriquear bajo la toalla. Si no tenía cuidado, probablemente se separaría de mi cuerpo y simplemente la atacaría. No contestó al momento, así que me encogí de hombros y pillé un par de vaqueros negros. Le sonreí con desdén cuando me giré para enfrentarla y dejé caer mi toalla. Edward Junior estaba apuntando hacia ella como una jodida varilla de zahorí1, menudo bastardo cachondo que era. Pero por supuesto, Bella siendo Bella, ni siquiera agitó una jodida pestaña. Suspiré y me los puse, mi polla dolorida mientras la metía dentro de los pantalones y subía la cremallera.

Sabía la respuesta, por supuesto, yo solo quería que ella me llamase suyo otra vez y me lanzase en la cama y me hiciese pedazos. Aunque parecía que ella ya había superado esa pequeña fase. Maldición. Cogí una camiseta negra de mi cajón y me la puse, después fui al armario y pillé una camisa azul. Seguía quieta y callada en la cama, lo que estaba comenzando a cabrearme como la mierda. Decidí olvidarme de que estaba allí y comencé a acicalarme delante del espejo. Mi pelo, como siempre, salía disparado en todas direcciones. Lo alisé lo mejor que pude, aparentemente no iba a necesitar mi pelo post sexo esta noche. Enrollé mis mangas un poco, mostrando mis antebrazos. Iba a hacer bastante frío, así que me llevé mi chaqueta de cuero, para aparentar.

Agarré una botella de colonia y me rocié con ella, algo totalmente innecesario ya que mi aroma natural era más que suficiente para gustar a una mujer, pero Bella seguía mirándome impasiblemente y quería fastidiarla.

― ¿Por qué te echas eso? ―siseó. ¡Já! Sabía que eso la cabrearía.

―Voy a una cita, he pensado que debería esforzarme un poco ―le respondí fríamente. Saqué mis lentillas azules, bueno… las de Jason, y me las puse. Bella miraba mi reflejo en el espejo así que mantuve mi gesto totalmente neutro mientras estudiaba mi reflejo. Sí, lucía malditamente bien y eso la estaba enfadando. Supuse que debería sentirme mal por eso, pero era tan jodidamente sexy cuando se enfadaba que no pude simpatizar. Además, ella me había estado cortando el rollo de mala manera desde hacía un par de días y no es que lo hubiese superado precisamente. Me giré dando la espalda al espejo y le dediqué una sonrisa ganadora―. ¿Cómo me veo?

―Bien ―dijo entre dientes, apartando la vista de mí por primera vez desde que había salido del baño. Sí, ella tampoco podía decirme una puta mentira. Bien, finalmente estábamos al mismo nivel.

―Bueno, supongo que es mejor que vaya yendo. ¡Mi cita me espera! ―soné ridículamente animado, pero su enfado fue un bálsamo para mi orgullo herido―. Supongo que no necesito repetirte que necesitas quedarte…

―Quedarme dentro y tratar de no utilizar el ordenador. Sí, lo sé. ―Sonaba como un niño enfurruñado y yo estaba dividido entre reírme de ella o abrazarla.

―Entonces, te veo luego ―empecé a caminar hacia la puerta de la habitación y, de repente, estaba plantada delante de mí―. ¿Si? ―Joder, quería reírme ante el gesto rebelde en su hermoso rostro.

―No la beses ―gruñó y de pronto sus labios estaban en los míos, devorándome. La empujé contra el marco de la puerta y su hambre se juntó con la mía. La frustración mutua estaba en los labios de los dos. Al menos los dos estábamos jodidamente calientes y perezosos. Era un consuelo, aunque fuese pequeño.

La aparté y la miré, sus pechos se movían agitados mientras tomaba aire. Besé la punta de su nariz.

―No lo haré. Lo prometo. ―Entonces me sonrió, una auténtica sonrisa que iluminó su cara por completo. No quería dejarla pero al menos tenía una buena imagen para tenerla en mente mientras estaba con Angela.

Bajé las escaleras y llegué hasta la puerta delantera. Justo cuando la abrí la escuché decir.

―Y tampoco la mates. ―Me reí entre dientes, cerré la puerta y caminé hasta mi Volvo. Está iba a ser una noche interesante, como poco.

Jenks había conseguido el museo y solo me costó un millón de dólares. Fue impactante, pensé que me costaría más. Pero el apellido Cullen aparentemente les hacía mojar las bragas. Era bueno tener poder. Paré en una tienda y compré una única rosa de color rosa para darle a Angela. Eso era tener estilo, pensé. Encontré su casa fácilmente y aparqué. Salí del coche y me puse mi chaqueta de cuero. Tras una última mirada en el espejo retrovisor, me abrí paso hasta la acera y llamé a su puerta. Eran las siete en punto. Jason no era nada si no puntual.

―_Oh, Dios mío, está aquí. _―Suprimí una carcajada ante la incredulidad que vi en su mente. Parecía que pensaba que no iba a molestarme en aparecer. ¿No había recibido el cargamento de flores que le había enviado a su trabajo?

―_Puedes manejar esto, Angela. Él es sólo uno de los hombres más guapos del planeta. Eso no es nada que temer, ¿verdad? Sólo está siendo educado. Simplemente abre la puerta. _―Bueno estaba en lo cierto acerca del aspecto pero no sobre la parte que da miedo. Pequeña ingenua. No me preguntaba por qué me recordaba a Bella… bueno, Bella antes de que cambiase y encontrase agallas. Angela probablemente no trataría de cortarme el rollo si hubiese sido ella a la que hubiese transformado, era del tipo dulce, sumiso. ¿Por qué cojones no quería yo eso?

La puerta se abrió y allí estaba ella. Estaba vestida con bastante buen gusto, supongo, llevaba un vestido de un suave color rosa que caía hasta sus rodillas. Era bastante suelto y no enfatizaba precisamente sus curvas, de todas formas, tampoco es que tuviese algún tipo de interés en ellas. Su largo cabello castaño estaba sujeto hacia atrás con una horquilla en cada lado y se había puesto algo de maquillaje. Puede que ella no se creyese que iba a aparecer, pero al menos, se había esforzado un poco para estar preparada, solo por si acaso. Lo apreciaba.

―Hola, Angela. ―Utilicé mi voz más sexy y le dediqué mi sonrisa más dulce, divertido por el contraste y la mirada de asombro en su rostro. Le entregué la rosa y la cogió, llevándola hasta su nariz y oliéndola. Definitivamente, gané puntos con la rosa. Esperaba que Bella me recompensase espléndidamente cuando llegase a casa y le contase la reacción de Angela ante mí.

―Hola, Jason ―tartamudeó, incapaz de apartar sus ojos de mí. Era realmente bastante linda. ¿Por qué no podía tener yo esta reacción de la morena que yo quería? Si le llevase una rosa, probablemente me la tiraría a mi jodida cara y me acusaría de tratar de llevármela a la cama. Lo que, reconozco, haría, pero aun así, no apreciaba nada de lo que trataba de hacer por ella. ¿Por qué eran las mujeres tan jodidamente frustrantes?

― ¿Estás lista para irnos? ―le pregunté gentil, no quería apurar a la pobre chica cuando parecía que le habían salido raíces. Quería que la noche comenzase para apurarme y volver a casa.

Angela se sacudió, como si se hubiese despertado de un trance.

―Seguro, sólo déjame poner esto en agua y coger mi abrigo, ¿vale? ―asentí y la observé caminar hacia su cocina. Podía escucharla mientras revolvía buscando un jarrón y rellenándolo con agua. Volvió y abrió el armario de la entrada, sacando un abrigo largo y blanco de lino. Lo tomé de sus manos y le ayudé a ponérselo, felicitándome a mí mismo en silencio por el jodido príncipe que estaba siendo en aquel preciso momento. Una única rosa, comprobada. Modales impecables, comprobado. Cita de ensueño planeada, comprobado. Carlisle y Esme estarían probablemente retorciéndose en sus tumbas si pudiesen verme ahora. Se estremeció cuando saqué su cabello de debajo del abrigo, tocando levemente su cuello. _"Su mano está tan fría". _Mierda, tenía que asegurarme de no tocarla de nuevo.

―Gracias ―murmuró, tan bajito que un humano apenas podría oírlo.

―De nada. ¿Vamos? ―Hice un gesto hacia el Volvo. Brevemente jugué con la idea de ofrecerle mi brazo, pero me pareció un gesto jodidamente pasado de moda. Ni siquiera quería hacerlo cuando se esperaba de mí. No iba a sostener su mano, simplemente no me parecía correcto por alguna razón. _Quieres decir que no le gustaría a Bella_. Cállate, cabrón, no te estoy escuchando.

Bajamos las escaleras y la acompañé hasta su asiento y le abrí la puerta. El príncipe Edward a tu jodido servicio. Sería mejor que Bella apreciase realmente la mierda que estaba haciendo por ella. Angela se subió, agradeciéndome nuevamente en voz baja. Eso iba a aburrirme jodidamente rápido. Cerré su puerta y caminé hacia la mía, entrando en el coche y encendiéndolo para después arrancar hacia el museo.

"_¿A dónde vamos? No quiero preguntarle, sería de mala educación. Necesito decir algo. Debería hablar. Hay demasiado silencio. No sé cómo hablar con los hombres, al menos no con hombres que se parezcan a él. Venga, Angela, no es como si fueras a volver a verlo. ¡Di algo!". _Me compadecí de su charla interna, si es que se trataba de eso. Estaba comenzando a alegrarme de no poder escuchar los pensamientos de Bella. Si escuchase eso constantemente me volvería aún más jodidamente loco de lo que ya estaba.

― ¿Te gusta el Museo Americano de Historia Natural? ―le pregunté, esperando poder hacerla salir un poco de sí misma y que estuviese más cómoda conmigo.

Me miró nerviosa y lamió sus labios.

―Um, claro. No he ido en mucho tiempo. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

―Porque es a donde vamos ―le dije, maniobrando a través del tráfico automáticamente.

"_¿Cómo?" _

―Pero está cerrado.

Le sonreí de forma tranquilizadora.

―Mi familia tiene un contacto. Vamos a hacer un picnic en el Planetario, ¿te parece bien? ―Se me quedó mirando boquiabierta, su boca colgando. Me costó mucho no reírme de su expresión. _"¿Bien? Suena increíble. Debo estar soñando. Es la única cosa que tiene sentido". _Puse una mano sobre mi boca y simulé una tos mientras me reía en voz alta en esta ocasión. La observé mientras trataba sutilmente de pellizcarse en el brazo. Si esto pudiese ser un sueño, entonces yo estaría en casa con mi Bella. Aunque tenía que darle crédito a Angela, ella me estaba divirtiendo. Al menos aún no me estaba follando mentalmente. Además, esto era probablemente lo más cerca que podría estar jamás de la enrevesada mente de Bella. Necesitaba conseguir la ventaja de la oportunidad, si podía.

Estacioné en el aparcamiento, rodeé el coche y ayudé a Angela a bajar.

―Gracias. ―Sí, sí… ya era suficiente con los jodidos agradecimientos. Nos abrimos camino hacia la entrada del museo donde un muy excitado hombre de mediana edad y casi calvo nos esperaba. Estaba vestido con un espantoso traje de color marrón y balanceándose de adelante hacia atrás sobre sus talones. ¿Qué demonios iba mal con él? Me miraba, curioso, mientras me acercaba.

"_¡Un millón de dólares! ¡Mi primera semana aquí y ya he recaudado un millón de dólares! El consejo va a estar contentísimo." _No me preguntaba porque giraba alrededor como una ardilla inquieta.

― ¿Es usted el señor Powell? ―preguntó escéptico. Elevé una ceja, poco complacido de que sonase dudoso de que yo tuviese contacto con los Cullen. Cabrón, _YO _era Cullen.

―Sí, lo soy. ¿Supongo que usted es la persona con la que el Sr. Jenks lo arregló todo? ―No pude evitarlo, mi tono de voz era un poco amenazador. Miré a Angela y vi que parecía bastante alarmada así que le dediqué una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

El calvo parecía nervioso por mi tono.

―Sí, señor. Mi nombre es Trevor Hall. Estoy aquí para llevarles al Planetario Hayden, tal como solicitó. ―Ahora sonaba como un idiota afectado, besando mi culo, acojonado de que pudiese ir corriendo a decírselo a su generoso benefactor. Bien, debería preocuparse.

―Gracias. Espero que la comida ya haya llegado. ―No tenía ni una jodida idea de lo que Jenks había preparado, pero maldita sea sería mejor que lo hubiese arreglado.

Trevor asintió enérgicamente.

― ¡Sí, señor! El mismo Sr. Flay vino y lo preparó todo. Se ha ido hace apenas unos minutos. No era necesario que se quedase, ¿verdad? ―preguntó preocupado. No tenía ni idea de quién demonios era el Sr. Flay pero estaba contento de que ya se hubiese marchado. Con cuanta menos gente tuviese que tratar, mejor. Angela era un manojo de nervios, moviéndose inquieta a mi lado y Trevor era un lameculos que ya me estaba molestando.

― ¿Flay? ¿Bobby Flay? ―preguntó Angela, incrédula. Me encogí de hombros. Probablemente ese era su nombre. Pedí uno famoso ¿no? Si ella había oído hablar de él, entonces debía ser él.

―Sí ―le dijo Trevor, hablando a trompicones. Yo como que quería matarlo. Era irritante. ―Es bastante excitante, ¿verdad? ―Angela simplemente asintió en silencio y yo giré mis ojos. ¿Por qué demonios seguíamos de pie en la entrada? Quería que esta noche acabase.

― ¿Podemos ir a ver qué nos ha dejado? ―pregunté, tratando de que mi voz no sonase crispada.

― ¡Oh, sí, por supuesto señor! Que maleducado por mi parte dejarles aquí esperando. Permítanme que les muestre el camino. ―Quise gritarle que podía encontrar el jodido camino por mí mismo, pero nunca había estado allí antes así que, al menos, debería dejar al servil y pequeño idiota que nos guiara. Hablaba de tal y cual exhibición mientras nos dirigíamos al ascensor. Apretó el botón de la tercera planta y continuó gimoteando sobre cuán entusiasmado estaba por haber recibido una donación tan generosa de la maravillosa familia Cullen. Asentí y sonreí mientras Angela parecía totalmente perdida. Las puertas finalmente se abrieron y Trevor nos guió hasta el Planetario, abriendo las puertas con una gran floritura.

Nos guió por el pasillo que llevaba a la zona del escenario, donde un mantel a cuadros rojos y blancos nos esperaba extendida junto a una cesta de picnic de mimbre y un par de vasos de vino. Había una botella de vino fría en una cubitera cerca de la manta. _"Wow"._ Sonreí ante el pensamiento de Angela. Estaba claramente impresionada. Más puntos en la tabla de cita soñada para mí.

― ¿Quiere que empiece ahora la película o quiere esperar hasta que hayan comido? ―Trevor me preguntó solícito, deteniendo finalmente su parloteo acerca de la donación que le había hecho correrse en sus calzoncillos.

―Después, creo. Aunque, ¿quizás podría bajar las luces un poco y poner algunas estrellas en el techo?

―Sí, señor ―corrió hacia el atril y accionó algunos interruptores. Las luces bajaron, aunque Angela aún podría ver lo suficientemente bien como para comer. Accionó otro interruptor y las estrellas comenzaron a brillar a nuestro alrededor―. ¿Así está bien?

Vi la mirada maravillada en la cara de Angela y asentí mi aprobación.

―Cuando hayan terminado de cenar, solo deme una llamada a este número y vendré para poner en marcha el espectáculo para ustedes, ¿de acuerdo?

Tomé la tarjeta que me tendía.

―Estará perfectamente. Gracias. ―Se apuró a salir de la habitación, aun pavoneándose mentalmente por su gran donación. Mentecato.

Me giré hacia Angela y le señalé la manta.

― ¿Te gustaría sentarte? ―Se quitó su abrigo y se arrodilló, la mirada impresionada y maravillada aún en su cara―. ¿Está todo bien? ―Estaba bastante seguro de que lo estaba, pero si ella iba a permanecer callada toda la noche las cosas se iban a poner un poco aburridas.

Agitó su cabeza como si quisiese sacudirse el estupor, al menos eso esperaba.

― ¡Sí, Jason! Lo siento. Yo solo… nadie se había tomado tantas molestias por mí antes. Nunca soñé con que nadie quisiese hacerlo.

Y eso, amigos míos, es el motivo por el que estaba en esa ridícula farsa de cita. Sonaba de una forma tan parecida a Bella en ese momento que mi polla comenzó a saltar para conseguir atención. Sin embargo, le corté despiadadamente. Angela era una chica agradable pero no estaba interesado en follármela. En lo que estaba interesado era en entenderla, y al mismo tiempo, conseguir alguna idea de mi chica. Así que incliné mi cabeza y le pregunté―. ¿Por qué no pensarías que mereces una noche como esta?

Ella arrugó su nariz y caviló sobre mi pregunta durante un minuto. _"Él posiblemente no pueda comprender como es ser la rara, la chica que a la que ningún chico mira dos veces". _Mientras se auto flagelaba rebusqué dentro de la cesta de picnic. Saqué un par de platos hermosamente decorados y suspiré cuando el olor de la comida me asaltó. Aparentemente se trataba de algún tipo de sándwich de pollo y algo de ensalada que tenía algunas cosas verdes acechantes. Joder ¿qué era esa mierda? ¿Espárragos? Había otro par de platos en la cesta, olía como a postre, así que lo dejé allí por el momento.

Los ojos marrón turbio de Angela se abrieron de par en par cuando tuvo la comida ante ella.

―No puedo creer que hayas conseguido que Bobby Flay nos haga la comida. ¿Cómo lo has hecho? ―Maldita sea, ella estaba haciéndome preguntas en lugar de contestar las mías. Era más parecida a Bella de lo que yo mismo me permitía imaginar.

―Mi madre trabaja para la familia Cullen. ―Su boca se abrió de par en par ante la mención de mi apellido―. Cuando supo que quería salir contigo habló con su jefe y él movió algunos contactos.

―Es bastante increíble. ―Si yo te contara. Soy bastante asombroso. ¿Por qué no veía eso Bella?

―Sí. El señor Cullen es un hombre muy agradable. Algunas personas no se dan cuenta, pero realmente lo es. ―Me imaginé la mirada irritada de Bella si pudiese verme hablando sobre mí mismo y dejando salir una pequeña risita.

―Lo es, definitivamente para mí ―dijo Angela, cogiendo su tenedor y pinchando una de esas cosas verdes amenazantes. Le pegó un mordisco y cerró sus ojos con reverencia―. Esto está tan bueno. ―Estaba feliz de que alguien lo pensase. Olía como el culo. Abrió sus ojos y me sonrió―. ¿No vas a probarlo?

Le sonreí.

―En un segundo. Deja que abra el vino. ―Nos serví a cada uno un vaso y sentí una punzada al ver el color rojo sangre en el vaso. Si solo… pero ese era un pensamiento peligroso. No puse el vino de nuevo en la cubitera. La necesitaba para otras cosas. Pinché uno de los espárragos con el tenedor y lo moví hacia mi boca. Angela bajó la mirada hacia su plato y rápidamente me deshice del ofensivo vegetal en la cubitera del vino. Con suerte podría salirme con la mía toda la noche.

― ¿Te gusta? ―preguntó. Fingí estar masticándolo, y levanté un dedo. Se rio y atacó su plato de nuevo. Usé esa oportunidad para deshacerme de algunos bocados más.

―Es fantástico ―le dije. Si a ella le gustaba, a mí me gustaba. Era tan simple como eso―. ¿Ahora me contarás porque no creías que yo me tomaría esta clase de molestias por ti? ―Maldita sea si no iba a conseguir algunas respuestas.

Parecía sorprendida y masticó con aire pensativo antes de contestar.

―Bueno, esto es algo grande, Jason. Has conseguido que un museo abra fuera de horas y que un chef profesional nos haga la cena. No mucha gente consigue una noche como esta, particularmente, no la gente como yo.

Ahí estaba.

― ¿Qué quieres decir con _"gente como tú"_? ―Traté de mantener la irritación lejos del tono de mi voz. Esta no era Bella, era Angela e iba a ayudarme a comprender mejor a Bella. Pensaba que la comprendía pero una mirada más profunda dentro de su pobre imagen de sí misma no podía hacer daño.

Arrugó su nariz de nuevo, su propia versión de morderse el labio, supongo. Aunque prefería mucho más la visión de los _sexys_ labios de Bella siendo mordidos, y también mi polla.

―Yo solamente… No tengo mucha experiencia con chicos. Hombres ―se autocorrigió―. No soy precisamente guapa y sí realmente bastante tímida. Simplemente hablar contigo ahora mismo me está costando mucho esfuerzo. ―Sabía que era cierto por sus pensamientos. Era muy parecida a mi Bella, no podía haber escogido mejor.

―En primer lugar ―le dije, haciendo mi mejor intento de mantener mi tono ligero―, eres una chica muy atractiva, Angela. ―Ella automáticamente sacudió su cabeza y tuve que luchar contra la necesidad de comenzar a gritarle―. Lo eres. Segundo, eres increíblemente agradable. Me ayudaste, a un perfecto extraño, en mi momento de necesidad. No todo el mundo haría algo así. Además, eres muy dulce y debes ser bastante inteligente para ser enfermera. Así que, deja de hacerte de menos, ¿vale? Te mereces esta noche exactamente lo mismo que cualquier otra persona. ―Vale, así que estaba hablándole más a Bella que a Angela pero ella no tenía ni una jodida idea.

Su cara se iluminó por mi alabanza y me regaló una sonrisa tímida.

―Gracias, Jason.

―De nada, Angela. ― ¿Ves?, ella sabía cómo tomarse un jodido piropo. Bella simplemente me diría que no tenía ni puta idea de cómo era ella. La conocía perfectamente bien, muchísimas gracias.

Entonces comenzó a comerse su sándwich. _"¡Qué bueno!"_. Miró a mi plato y después a mí. Estaba jodido. Ella ya no tenía que bajar la mirada hacia su plato, así que iba a tener que darle un mordisco. Con suerte sólo sería uno. Cogí la asquerosa comida y me obligué a morderla. Mastiqué tan rápido como pude y luego lo tragué. Parecía como si estuviese atravesando en mi garganta. Jodidamente asqueroso. Tendría que deshacerme de el cuando Angela me dejara. Bajó la mirada hacia su copa de vino, arranqué un trozo del sándwich y lo tiré en la cubitera. Alguien iba a llevarse una sorpresa cuando lo limpiaran.

Volvió a mirarme y sonrió tímida.

―Así que, ¿qué tal salió tu trabajo, por cierto?

Compuse mi gesto para parecer derrotado y sacudí mi cabeza entristecido.

―Me temo que no muy bien. Fuiste una ayuda incalculable pero mi profesor no creía que mi trabajo estuviese a la altura. Creo que me tiene manía.

Ella parecía imposiblemente triste.

―O sea, que eso significa…

―Que tengo que volver a casa, sí. Ese es el motivo… bueno, es la razón por la que quería darte una noche como esta. Te mereces mucho más pero es todo lo que puedo hacer. ―Entréguenme ya mi jodido Oscar―. Realmente quería darte las gracias por ser tan buena conmigo.

"_¿Ves? Por ese motivo me pidió una cita. Sólo para darme las gracias. Oh, bueno, ya lo esperaba. Es demasiado bueno para mí, de todas formas"_. Maldición. Lo había jodido todo y le había hecho pensar que todo era porque me había ayudado. Quiero decir, lo era en su mayor parte, pero no necesitaba pensarlo. Aunque no vocalizó esos pensamientos, sólo me sonrió tristemente y volvió a comer. Bella estaría dándome collejas ahora mismo. Me sorprendí al darme cuenta de que en realidad lo echaba de menos como el demonio. Era un retorcido hijo de puta, claramente.

Era el momento de aclarar las cosas.

―Solo lamento no poder pasar más tiempo contigo. Me hubiese encantado explorar la ciudad contigo, enseñarte todos los lugares a los que me gusta ir para escapar. ―De ninguna manera podía imaginarme a Angela en mis terrenos de caza, pero no necesitaba saberlo.

Me miró a través de sus pestañas, recordándome a mi Bella completamente en ese momento.

― ¿De verdad? Quiero decir, ¿pasarías tiempo conmigo sin que sea para darme las gracias? ―Sí, tan parecida a Bella que era una locura.

―Por supuesto, he estado pensando mucho en ti los últimos dos días. ―Bueno, había pensado en cuan agradecido estaba de que hubiese puesto lo suficientemente celosa a Bella como para que me atacase y me dejase sobarla un poco, así que no era una mentira―. Me sentí muy decepcionado cuando me entregaron mi nota y supe que tenía que volver a casa. ―Sus ojos estaban brillantes en ese momento y en realidad era muy guapa cuando sonreía, lo digo en serio. Deseé que realmente existiese un Jason Powell que pudiese apreciarla. Algún día, alguien lo haría.

―Yo también he pensado en ti ―admitió tímidamente. Apuesto a que lo había hecho. Le dediqué una sonrisa dulce y guardé el resto de mi sándwich.

― ¿Estás lista para el espectáculo? ―le pregunté y ella asintió entusiasmada. Llamé a Trevor y vino corriendo. El pequeño pervertido estaba probablemente justo fuera al lado de la puerta esperando escuchar algo de acción. Estaría muy decepcionado si fuese el caso. Apretó algunos botones y las luces se apagaron completamente y la voz en _off_ comenzó. Me moví más cerca de Angela y deslicé un brazo sobre sus hombros. Es lo que habría hecho con Bella y me imaginé que Angela se merecía algo de cariño. Se estremeció, probablemente por mi temperatura corporal, pero no se apartó de mí. _"¡Me está tocando!"_. Oculté la sonrisa ante su entusiasmo interno.

―Es tan bonito ―murmuró y de alguna forma realmente lo era. La bola de fuego que era el sol, los hermosos planetas, las estrellas, cometas… Realmente tenía que encontrar la manera de traer aquí a mi chica algún día. Le encantaría. Me había hablado de la primera vez que había venido aquí, con la tristeza en su voz. No sabía si era porque iba a traer aquí a Angela o porque ella pensaba que no iba a poder volver aquí de nuevo. De cualquier forma, no me había gustado escucharla disgustada así que prometí volver a traerla. Y haríamos mucho más que acurrucarnos cuando la trajese aquí. Podía montarme en una de esos sillones de felpa roja… y ahora mi polla se estaba poniendo dura de nuevo. Mantenlo bajo control, Cullen. La verás muy pronto.

La película terminó y Trevor volvió a entrar corriendo, accionó algunos interruptores y volvió a poner media luz. Asintió hacia mí y salió rápidamente de nuevo, ansioso por complacerme. Me aparté de Angela y volví a la cesta de picnic.

― ¿Lista para el postre? ―Con suerte no tendría que volver a tragar nada. Aquel trozo de pollo había caído en mi estómago como una piedra.

―Seguro. ―Concordó, alisando su falda. Saqué los dos últimos contenedores y los abrí. Era una especie de tarta, aparentemente. Olía a plátano. Le entregué un plato a Angela y ella soltó un pequeño gemido. ¿Qué demonios?

― ¡Tarta de queso y plátano! ―exclamó―. Una vez comí una porción y es celestial ―_"como un orgasmo en un plato"_. Gracias a Dios que estaba mirando para otro lado porque estaba seguro que mi cara sería cómica ante aquel pequeño pensamiento. No parecía ser muy del tipo de Angela pero, ¿qué sabía yo? Las calladitas pueden sorprenderte. Fíjate en Bella.

Sujeté mi plato y llené el tenedor. Me miraba con interés, y supongo que esperando ver si me corría al primer mordisco. De ninguna jodida forma. Pero tomé un bocado e hice mis propios sonidos orgásmicos, para hacerle saber que estaba tan buena como ella pensaba. Me supo a tierra, pero ella parecía feliz. Comenzó a comer alegre.

―Estoy tan llena, pero tengo que comerlo ―me informó, lamiendo su tenedor de una forma casi tentadora. Si se tratase de cualquier otra chica hubiese pensado que quería follarme. No estaba diciendo que fuese el caso de Angela, sin tener en cuenta el comentario del orgasmo. Joder, esperaba que no. No quería tener que rechazar a la dulce chica.

Envolví mi tarta.

― ¿Quieres llevarte el resto de esto a casa? No puedo comer muchos dulces.

― ¿Estás seguro? ―Sonaba como si le estuviese ofreciendo un anillo de diamantes o algo así. Algunas personas eran fáciles de contentar, no como otras con largo cabello castaño, hermosos ojos de color rojo, un cuerpo perfectamente follable y que se pasaba de lista. Maldita sea, la echaba de menos.

―Sí, de todas formas ya estoy empaquetándolo todo. No necesito más comida ―me lo agradeció y lo metí todo en la cesta para llevarla con nosotros― ¿Estás lista para irnos? ―Asintió y le di la mano para ayudarla a levantarse de la manta. _"Aún está frío"_. Si, lo siento, Angela, pero creo que me voy a quedar así. Solté su mano y metí la botella de vino de vuelta en la cubitera. No podía verse que había comida allí hasta que la vaciasen. Trevor probablemente se daría cuenta pero estaba demasiado feliz con este dinero caído del cielo para molestarse en hacer preguntas.

Salimos y él estaba allí, esperando.

― ¿Han tenido una buena velada? ¿Hay algo más que pueda hacer por ustedes? _"Por favor, dile al Sr. Cullen que os he tratado bien. ¡Quizá haya más de donde vino éste!"_

Me reí.

―Sí, gracias. Me aseguraré de decirle al Sr. Cullen lo muy servicial que ha sido. ―Me sonrió y nos acompañó hasta los ascensores.

―Muchas gracias. Por favor, agradézcale al Sr. Cullen su generosa donación. ―Asentí y salimos hacia el coche.

―Cuéntame más sobre ti ―le pedí mientras arrancaba el coche. Comenzó a hablarme de sus hermanos gemelos y de su padre, el reverendo. Le presté poca atención pero hice los comentarios apropiados cuando era necesario. Mi mente estaba de vuelta en la casa con Bella. Ahora que había alimentado a una chica, realmente tenía que alimentar a la otra. Habían pasado varios días y Bella necesitaba probar la sangre envasada. Si le gustaba, tendría que averiguar una forma de conseguirla que no requiriese que me citase con más enfermeras. No había sido demasiado doloroso, pero una vez y nada más.

Aparqué frente a la casa de Angela y apagué el coche. Lo rodeé y la ayudé a salir, agarrando la cesta de picnic. La acompañé hasta su puerta delantera y ella se giró para enfrentarme, luciendo triste y esperanzada al mismo tiempo. _"Me pregunto si me besará"_. ¡Joder! No podía. Se lo había prometido a Bella. Le tendí la cesta de picnic.

―Lo he pasado realmente bien ―le dije.

Bajó la mirada hacia la cesta en sus manos y murmuró algo ininteligible.

― ¿Qué? ―pregunté. Si yo no podía oírla, no debía haber querido decir nada.

Me miró y luego se removió nerviosa.

― ¿Quieres entrar un rato? ―De hecho, sentí como mi estómago se contraía ante sus palabras. Parecía como si fuese a enfermar, pero había sido lo suficientemente valiente como para hacerme esa invitación. Tenía que rechazarla con suavidad.

―Me encantaría, Angela, pero no creo que sea correcto. Me voy este fin de semana y tú te mereces algo mejor. ―También era cierto. No necesitaba un chico que fuese un polvo rápido. Necesitaba a alguien que la amara de la forma en que yo… oh, joder, no. Apártate de ese pensamiento ahora mismo, bastardo.

―Comprendo ―murmuró con suavidad. Vi lágrimas en sus ojos y me sentí como un completo gilipollas. ¿En qué me había metido Bella?

Levanté su cabeza. Me miró con ojos llorosos y supe que tenía que romper mi promesa a Bella. No me gustaba y estaba seguro como el infierno de que a ella tampoco pero apostaría que, si ella hubiese presenciado la cita, se habría enfadado si no lo hacía. Así que bajé mi cabeza y presioné mis labios contra los de Angela, muy gentilmente. Sin lengua, sólo un dulce beso que un chico le daría a una chica en su primera cita. Ella jadeó y me devolvió mi suave presión con la suya. Conté hasta cinco y entonces me eché hacia atrás.

―Muchas gracias por una maravillosa velada, Angela.

Ella parecía un poco aturdida.

―Gracias, Jason. Nunca olvidaré esta noche.

―Yo tampoco. ―Y lo decía en serio. Mi infinita memoria no me dejaría olvidar, pero incluso aunque pudiera, no querría. Era una chica genial y nunca había pasado una noche como esta, donde no tratase de meterme en las bragas de una chica. Angela agarraba sus llaves torpemente, pero se las arregló para abrir su puerta.

―Que tengas un buen viaje.

―Lo haré. Estaremos en contacto. ―Le enviaría flores o algún tipo de regalo de despedida. Me miró durante un momento antes de entrar y cerrar la puerta.

Me apuré a volver a mi coche y lo encendí. Era hora de dirigirme a casa aunque tenía que hacer una parada primero. Sabía que Bella iba a enfadarse conmigo por besar a Angela, así que quizás podría matar dos pájaros de un tiro y hacer algo que realmente la provocase.

* * *

1 Se refiere a que su polla apuntaba a Bella como las varillas de zahorí, son palos que utilizan los zahories para localizar agua.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Taste Of Innocence (Sabor a Inocencia)**_

_**ByNolebucgrl**_

_**Traducido por: Nikky Valencia, FFAD.**_

_**Beteado por: Jo Beta Ffad, Betas FFAD.**_

_**www . facebookgroups / betasffaddiction**_

* * *

Lo primero que hice después de dejar a Angela, fue dar la vuelta en la esquina y estacionar el auto. Me metí en los arbustos de alguien y saqué toda esa espantosa comida que me había visto forzado a tragar. Nunca más. Me habían enseñado a comer solo en caso de que tuviera que hacerlo pero esta era la primera vez que lo ponía en práctica. En cualquier otra situación donde la comida estuviera frente a mí habría sido capaz de fingir. Las nauseas de la comida no digerida no eran placenteras. Aún así estaba agradecido de que era comida suave, no me causó tantos problemas cuando la devolví.

Regresé al carro y me dirigí a la Décima Avenida, estacionando en la Octava y caminando lo que restaba. No había estado en esta parte de la ciudad por un tiempo y no estaba asustado de estar aquí ahora pero sabía que estaba cerca de encontrar lo que buscaba.

Cuando esperaba a que Bella despertara, estuve buscando en las noticias alguna palabra relacionada con su desaparición. Siempre he visto las noticias, con frecuencia en busca de objetivos potenciales y ha habido algunas muertes recientes en esta área que quería ver. Al parecer, una prostituta estaba llevando bragas en algo más que un paseo. Ella los dejó con carteras vacías y degollados. Los policías no eran llamados para tratar de capturar la prostituta asesina y ¡joder! No podía culparlos. Hubo crímenes de un perfil mucho más alto en esta ciudad y las víctimas no eran exactamente Joe "El Jodido" Ciudadano. Pero aún así, eran hombres que no habían hecho otro mal más que pagar por sexo. Era jodidamente patético, pero no debía ser una sentencia de muerte. Así que estaba en busca de una prostituta.

Bella estaría jodidamente molesta si supiera dónde estaba y lo que estaba haciendo en esta parte de la ciudad. En realidad me sentía un poco sucio, había dejado atrás a dos muy dulces y buenas chicas, ahora estaba buscando una puta retorcida. Por supuesto, yo no iba a tocarla... Bueno, no más de lo necesario. No iba a meter mi polla en su culo enfermo, no después de haber estado con la perfección que era Bella.

Sí, me he acostado con mi cuota de prostitutas en mi tiempo, y nunca pagué un jodido centavo por ello. Edward Cullen no paga por sexo. Sin embargo, ellas no fueron complicadas, a diferencia de algunas morenas que se me ocurrieron. Bueno, una en particular. Podrías golpear a una chica así y dejarla, sin despeinarte y sin problemas. Finalmente tuve complicaciones en mi vida y estaba jodiéndome de una manera irritante y emocionante. Aún a sabiendas de que ella iba a estar increíblemente enojada conmigo cuando llegara a casa, no mermó mi deseo de darme prisa y volver a ella. Una Bella enojada era una Bella sexy. Por lo menos conseguía un poco de placer con su temperamento. Me merecía un maldito placer, ¿no?

Aquí estaba, a punto de tomar a una prostituta asesina en serie y no iba a obtener nada de eso. Sustento, tal vez, pero yo no estaba tan jodidamente hambriento. Me imaginé desde que salí, que también podía comer; entonces no tendría que dejar pronto a Bella. Además, iba a tratar de invitar a Bella a cenar y qué no necesitaba: ser tentado a distancia por su sangre envasada. Quería sentarme y disfrutar de ese espectáculo. Verla alimentándose, incluso de una bolsa de plástico, sería jodidamente caliente. La Bella Poderosa me llamó la atención de un modo aún más fuerte que la Bella Normal. Joder, yo estaba duro otra vez, y las putas iban a ver exactamente el paquete que tenía. Oh, bueno, no duele mostrar los productos un poco, ¿no?

Me abrí paso entre la Décima y la Onceava Avenida, una propiedad de primera para las damas de la noche. Me reí de mí mismo en esa frase. No había nada propio de una dama en estas mujeres. La primera de ellas, con el pelo teñido de rubio y un maquillaje mapache o eso alcancé a ver. Me preparé para el puto ataque. _Maldita sea, mirarlo. Se lo haría gratis._ _Ven a mamá, niño grande._ ¿Realmente disfruté una vez ese tipo de atención? ¿Qué diablos me pasaba en aquel entonces?

Y ella tampoco mantuvo sus pensamientos para sí misma.

—Hey, señor, ¿cuál es su nombre?

Me detuve y la dejé deslizarse hacia mí. Trató de lucir seductora pero sólo pudo lograr verse patética. Ella ha estado en esta vida por un largo tiempo, pude deducir.

—Carlisle —traté de suprimir una risa ante el pensamiento de mi padre follándose a esta mujer.

—Encantada de conocerte, Carlisle. Soy Sheila. ¿Buscas algo de diversión esta noche? —Sí, pero no contigo. Ella estaba imaginando como me aventaba a un callejón y luego la follaba contra la pared. No era mala idea, si ponía a Bella en su lugar. Pero no había pensamientos asesinos en su cabeza. No era a quien buscaba.

—Estoy pensando en eso. Después te diré —continué mi camino antes de que empezara a empujarme, lo cual ella estaba segura de hacer en cinco segundos. No había dado ni diez pasos cuando la siguiente se acercó. Tenía piel oscura y casi ojos negros. En realidad, ella era demasiado caliente, usando un corto vestido negro y una chaqueta de cuero. Imaginé a Bella con ese atuendo y mi polla, la cual se había calmado ante la vista de Sheila, se levantó de inmediato. El efecto que esa chica tenía en mí… ella era una jodida bruja.

—Hola dulzura —Já, sí ese soy yo, dulzura y ternura. Excepto cuando no lo soy… lo que pasa la mayoría del puto tiempo—. ¿Qué es lo que estás buscando?

—Busco problemas. — ¿Qué? Sí lo estaba. Estaba seguro que los tendría cuando regresara a casa con Bella.

Ella soltó una carcajada grave para una pequeña mujer. Estaba a punto del metro con cincuenta y siete con tacones, aunque delicada no era la palabra que yo usaría para describirla. Había una dureza en ella... esta chica tomó alguna mierda que no pude ver. Podría respetarlo.

—Definitivamente, los encontraras aquí.

Reí con ella.

—Eso espero.

— ¿En qué tipo de problemas te quieres meter? —Ella no era del tipo que me fuera a ofrecer sexo oral, aunque me encontrara atractivo, lo cual pasó. Me pregunté si podría estar bien con ella.

—Busco el tipo de problemas de los cuales no huirías. —Sus ojos parpadearon a continuación. _Él no puede ser un maldito policía. Los policías no son así, ¿verdad? Si lo son, debería haber conseguido ser arrestada con más frecuencia._ Tuve unos breves destellos de ella con las esposas y estaba en lo cierto, los policías que la arrestaron no se parecían ni remotamente a mí. No lo hace cualquiera, yo tengo clase.

Se abrazó a sí misma y me miró a los ojos.

— ¿Eres un policía?

Me reí.

— ¿Parezco un policía?

—No, pero seguro te hará más eficaz, ¿no es así? —Me gustaba esta mujer, ella no tenía miedo de decir lo que pensaba.

— ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Leanne. ¿Y tú?

—Carlisle —quería darle mi nombre real. Hice eso con la gente que podía respetar pero no tenía una cubierta para mantener.

_¿Carlisle? ¿Qué clase mierda de nombre es ese? Probablemente su apellido_.

—Es un nombre bastante anticuado.

—Soy un tipo anticuado —le dediqué una sonrisa que ella no regresó.

—Si no eres un policía, ¿por qué estás buscando ese tipo de problemas?

Mi sonrisa cambió de una amistosa a una de depredador y ella dio un paso atrás automáticamente. Whoa.

—Tal vez tuve un miembro de la familia que encontró problemas aquí. —Eso era más creíble que la alternativa.

—Los policías ya han estado aquí haciendo preguntas —me informó, alejándose poco a poco.

—No llegaron a ninguna parte, ¿verdad?

— ¿Cómo voy a saberlo?

—Creo que sabes mucho, Leanne —me acerqué a ella y se puso contra la pared. —No voy a hacerte daño. Sólo quiero encontrar a la chica que está matando a sus clientes. —Su mente recordó a un trío de mujeres, una con pelo rubio, casi blanco, otra con el pelo negro y la otra con el pelo rubio rojizo. ¿Había tres de ellas? Eso fue interesante. No es el tipo de trío que normalmente buscaba, pero todavía podía ser divertido_. No sé a ciencia cierta quiénes eran ellas, pero sé que el que fue asesinado fue con Tanya. No voy a delatar a una hermana, ni siquiera con un chico tan bueno como éste._ Oh, pero lo acabas de hacer, Leanne, y gracias.

—Yo no te puedo decir nada —me informó, con la voz temblorosa por mi proximidad. Me alejé de ella y ella suspiró.

—Gracias de todos modos. Fue un placer conocerte, Leanne —murmuró algo como un "seguro" y corrió por la calle.

Ahora tenía rostros y un nombre. Pasé a lado de las mujeres solteras, ignorando sus comentarios mentales y verbales. Sabía lo que estaba buscando y no tenía más tiempo que desperdiciar. Quería regresar a casa con Bella, no pasar mi tiempo con zorras necesitadas.

Diez minutos después, las vi, paradas en una oscura esquina de una callejuela. Eran como Leanne las había imaginado. La más alta, Tanya, se recargó contra la pared con un cigarro atrapado entre sus dientes. Pude ver que había sido bonita en algún momento. Ahora su piel era pálida, su pelo lacio, pero su cuerpo era atractivo y tenía una confianza que pocas mujeres de su profesión tenían. Oh, ellas pretendían tenerla, pero todo era un show. Ella, sin embargo, sabía quién y qué era. Una prostituta, sí, pero también una asesina. Sus ojos se posaron en los míos y una pequeña sonrisa se postró en su cara y tuve un vistazo de la belleza que alguna vez poseyó.

—Él es todo mío —murmuró suavemente a sus amigas. Un humano no la habría escuchado. Para ella era muy malo que yo no tuviera ese problema.

Caminé hacia ellas confiado, parándome y mostrándoles mi sonrisa.

—Hola.

—Hola, guapo —Tanya ronroneó, poniendo su mano en la manga de mi chaqueta de cuero. Peleé contra la necesidad de aventarla—. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti, esta noche? —Puedes morir, ¿cómo suena eso, Tanya?

—Depende. ¿Qué es lo que haces?

Ella rió.

—Una mejor pregunta es qué no hago. No hay mucho que no haga. Se vio a sí misma cabalgándome y después rozando mi cuello abierto mientras me venía. Creo que al menos ella dejaba que el chico terminara antes de que lo matara. Que jodidamente humanitaria era.

—Me gustan las chicas sin límites —le dije, usando mi voz más sexy.

Sus dedos serpentearon por mi brazo y una vez más sentí como si quisiera alejar su mano de mí. _Bella no lo aprobaría. _¡Joder! Eso lo sé, maldita consciencia. ¿Aprobaría a esta perra asesinando hombres a diestra y siniestra? Ni si quiera me dio una maldita respuesta, por supuesto, sabía que tenía razón. Touché. Era tiempo de que cerrara la maldita boca. Al fin.

—Me gustan los chicos con imaginación. Dime ¿tienes una buena imaginación?

Mucho mejor de lo que tú nunca esperarías, dulzura.

—La tengo, en efecto.

—Bueno, tal vez, deberíamos ir a algún lugar y así me podrías mostrar lo que tienes.

—Guíame, hermosa mujer —quería ahogarme en las palabras pero parecía que a ella le gustaban. Ella se arregló y comenzó a alejarse pero la chica de pelo azabache la detuvo.

—Sólo dame un minuto ¿sí? —Ella miró a la chica que la detenía y di unos pocos pasos para darles privacidad. Como si la necesitara—. ¿Qué, Irina?

—Pienso que deberías descansar, Tanya. ¿De verdad tienes que matarlo? Él es muy guapo.

—Lo más bello está del otro lado, lo más feo está de éste. Lo voy a hacer, Irina. —Hmm, eso fue demasiado perspicaz, al menos en mi caso.

— ¿Por qué tienes que hacer todo esto? No me gusta, Tanya. —La otra chica estaba argumentando ahora con ella.

—Viste lo que le hicieron a mamá, Kate. Estoy haciendo que paguen —capté una imagen mental de una vieja mujer rubia, una masa sanguinolenta. Parecía que su madre había compartido su profesión.

—Los policías han estado husmeando, Tanya. Tal vez deberías calmarte por un momento.

—Sé lo que estoy haciendo, Kate. Me daré un descanso después de este. —Me quise reír ante la estúpida mentira. Tanya empezó a matar y ahora tenía un gusto por la sangre. La venganza era secundaria ante el placer que experimentaba. Estaba completa y jodidamente depravada. Y yo no podía esperar para matarla.

Se alejó de sus hermanas y regresó a mi lado.

— ¿Listo?

Le di una sonrisa arrogante.

—Siempre. —Me llevó a un edificio en ruinas en la calle Veintiuno que estaba a la vuelta de la esquina. Miré a las sucias habitaciones y suprimí un estremecimiento. ¡Qué elegancia! Ella siguió caminando hasta una habitación con un número 22 en la puerta. Ella abrió la puerta y había un viejo colchón manchado en el suelo y una lámpara de piso. Hice mi mejor esfuerzo para refunfuñar por las instalaciones pero, ¿en serio? Follar en el callejón hubiera sido más limpio que aquí. Aunque no la iba a follar.

—Entonces, que tienes en mente. —Sus manos estaban ahora en mi pecho y empezó a desabotonar mi camisa. Di un paso hacia atrás, fuera de su alcance. No iba a tocarme más de lo que había hecho—. ¿Vas a actuar con timidez, ahora? —preguntó, acercándose a mí.

—No soy tímido, solo no quiero que me toques, ¡maldita sea! —gruñí.

— ¿Cuál es tu jodido problema? —Sus ojos brillaron con rabia pero no retrocedió.

—No tengo problema alguno.

—Actúas como si lo tuvieras. —Se quitó su abrigo de lino revelando un vestido rojo muy pegado—. No te tocaré… ¿qué tal si tú me tocas? —empezó a deslizar el tirante del hombro derecho y puso mis manos sobre las suyas. _Maldición, está frío. Puedo calentarlo. _Imaginó la cálida sangre roja escurriendo de mi cuello… si tan sólo supiera—. Eso es, nene, tú tienes el control —reí. Como si no hubiera estado en control desde el inicio.

La empujé contra la pared y vi un brillo de excitación en sus pálidos ojos azules. Seguía pensando que ella estaba a cargo, a pesar de mi obvia altura, peso y fuerza eran una ventaja sobre ella.

—Sé quién eres —susurré en su oído derecho. Ella tembló, no sabía si era por la excitación o por el miedo. Ella estaría muerta de miedo pronto, si es que ahora no lo estaba.

— ¿Quién soy? —preguntó, dejando que su cabeza cayera hacia atrás, mostrándome su cuello. El veneno se acumulaba en mi boca pero lo tragué. Aún no era el momento.

—Eres una asesina —murmuré en su oído. Su cabeza se sacudió por la sorpresa.

—Yo… yo no sé de lo qué hables —trató de alejarse pero no había a donde ir. Estaba enjaulada entre mis brazos recargados en la pared.

—Claro que sí, Tanya. Traes a hombres solos, follas con ellos y entonces abres sus gargantas —me miró con algo de shock. _¿Cómo podría saberlo? Él sólo está diciendo estupideces, tratando de que admita algo. Niega todo._

—Escucha, no sé quién eres pero estás loco. Vamos a llamar a esto un desliz y nos vamos por diferentes caminos. Claramente, tienes una idea equivocada de mí —trató de quitarse de la pared pero atrapé sus hombros y la mantuve ahí.

— ¿Quieres saber cómo sé quién eres, Tanya? —Mi voz era un bajo siseo y ella se estremeció, no de placer esta vez. El miedo estaba escrito en toda su cara y el veneno empezó a acumularse de nuevo. No me lo tragué esta vez. Ella negó—. Porque también soy un asesino. Reconozco a los de mi tipo cuando los veo —podría decirle que leía las mentes pero ¿para qué molestarse? Ella ya estaba jodidamente aterrada, como tenía que ser.

_Él me va a matar. No… no puede. Lo voy a matar. _Me reí al mismo tiempo que sacaba una Navajo de debajo de su vestido. Pude haberme movido, creo, pero ¿para qué? Mantuvo la navaja entre nosotros.

—Te voy a matar, si no me dejas ir, cabrón. —Su voz tembló pero ella me seguía mirad. En realidad pensaba que podía conmigo. Que divertido.

— ¿Por qué no lo intentas? —la reté. Sus ojos se oscurecieron y apretó la navaja contra mi garganta.

—No estoy bromeando. Ambos podemos irnos y pretender que esto nunca pasó. Retrocede y te dejaré vivir.

—Sólo uno de nosotros saldrá de esta habitación, querida. Si quieres ser tú, mejor muévete en los siguientes cinco segundos. —Era un puto cabrón, lo admito. Nunca tendría una oportunidad pero me gustaba ver ese brillo de esperanza en sus pálidos ojos. De verdad pensaba que sería capaz de irse.

Trató de deslizar la navaja por mi cuello y jadeó cuando nada sucedió. La quitó y trató de clavarla en mi corazón. Reí cuando la cuchilla se rompió a la mitad contra mi pecho.

— ¿Qué eres? —cuestionó, encogiéndose contra la pared.

—Soy tu muerte —dije. Ella gritó y clavé mis dientes en su cuello. El grito rápidamente se convirtió en un gemido mientras su sangre llenaba mi boca. Cayó sobre mí y jalé su cabeza hacia atrás. No quería su toque más que el absolutamente necesario.

Tomé más de su sangre y entonces deslicé la navaja sobre su garganta, eliminando las marcas de mis dientes. Tomé su dedo índice de su mano derecha y lo sumergí en el pequeño hilillo de sangre que salía de la herida de su garganta. Escribí en la pared donde la había matado, con su propia mano. _Los maté a todos. _Después la acosté en el colchón y crucé sus manos sobre su estomago. Lucía muy tranquila, excepto por el corte que cruzaba su garganta, por supuesto. Imaginé que sus hermanas vendrían a buscarla. Que le dirían a los policías sí, de todos modos, todo estaba a mi favor. Si les llamaban, tenían que dar alguna explicación. Tomé ambas piezas de la navaja como si fuera lo único que había tocado en esa habitación.

Regresé por el mismo camino y me acerqué a las otras dos, quienes estaban hablando con una pareja de clientes potenciales que lucían como si hubieran visto mejores días. La morena, Irina, me miró con los ojos muy abiertos y caminó vacilante.

— ¿Dónde… dónde está mi hermana? —_Algo está muy mal aquí. _La otra hermana se alejó de su hombre y caminó hacia mí, mirándome aprensivamente.

—Creo que sabes dónde está. Sabes lo que es. ¿O tendría que decir lo que era? —Mi voz era baja y amenazante. Ambas mujeres retrocedieron un paso.

_No… Tanya, ¡ella no puede estar…! _Irina sacudió su cabeza en negación. Pobre jodida y estúpida mujer.

—Sabían que era una asesina. Díganme, ¿ustedes lo son? —Necesitaba saberlo antes de que las dejara vivas.

—No, tratamos de hablar con ella pero… —Kate le gesticuló a Irina que estuviera callada.

—Pero ella no escucharía y no se enfrentarían a su hermana. —En realidad podía respetar eso, si no fuera por el hecho de que su hermana era una perra loca y enferma. Kate asintió—. Bueno, ella había parado, en serio. —Kate sollozó e Irina la sostuvo.

—Son bienvenidas para llamar a los policías y decirles sobre mí pero entonces tendrán que decirles acerca de su hermana. Y tal vez estén en problemas por no delatarla. Es su decisión. Pero sepan esto… si alguna se pone en los zapatos de su hermana, voy a regresar y ustedes correrán el mismo fin. ¿Me entienden?

Ambas asintieron en silencio y sus mentes no eran claras en cuanto a lo que estaban pensando. El shock se había establecido claramente y eran bastante inútiles para mí ahora. Quería llegar a la maldita casa con Bella de todos modos. Si pusieran a la policía tras mi huella, tendrían que pasar un infierno para encontrarme. No estaba preocupado. Les di una sonrisa un tanto depredadora.

—Me voy a ir ahora. Cuiden de la otra y no se pasen de la raya. Voy a saberlo si lo hacen. —Las dejé de pie en su pequeña esquina, agarrándose la una a la otra entre la confusión y el dolor.

Tan pronto como doblé la esquina, aceleré mi paso. Quería alejarme de esta maldita oscura y húmeda parte del mundo y regresar a la luz que era mi Bella. Ella sola podía remover la inmundicia que sentía como si estuviera colgando de mi piel y ropa. Esperaba que nunca tuviera que regresar a esta parte de la ciudad, era tan depresivo. Llegué a mi carro e inmediatamente me sentí mejor de estar acercándome a Bella. Estaba inauditamente emocionado de volver a verla.

Estacioné en la calle y subí las escaleras rápidamente, aventando la puerta abierta, cerca de temblar por la anticipación. Ella no estaba en el sofá mirando TV y sentí una punzada de decepción que no estuviera esperando para saludarme. Pero entonces, la escuché en las escaleras. Ella se apresuró y una sonrisa iluminaba su rostro. Nunca se había visto más hermosa y juro que la podía sentir a través de la habitación.

— ¡Edward, estás en casa! —corrió hacia mí y saltó a mis brazos y si ese no había sido el más perfecto saludo en mi vida, nunca sabría cual sería. Ella se inclinó hacia adelante y sus labios estaban a unos centímetros de los míos cuando todo pasó, su nariz se arrugó y una mirada de horror se plantó en su cara. ¡Oh, mierda!

— ¡La mataste! —chilló, empujándome contra la puerta como si se alejara de mí. Mi cabeza golpeó la madera con un crack resonante. Eso dolió, maldición. Espera un minuto, ¿ella pensaba que maté a Angela? ¿Qué coño? ¿Qué tal un poco de maldita fe, mujer? — ¿Cómo pudiste matarla? Dijiste que era linda y que te recordaba a mí. ¿Es por eso que lo hiciste? —empezó a pasearse por la habitación, su cabello volando tras ella. Babeé ante la imagen mientras sobaba la parte de mi cabeza que había golpeado la puerta—. ¿La convertiste? ¿Ahora nos quieres a las dos? ¿Eso fue lo que pasó? Edward y su pequeño harén, ¿viviendo para servirlo? Si tú piensas que te voy a compartir con ella, mejor vete consiguiendo a otra. ¡Tú eres mío! —Ella enfatizó su declaración golpeando su dedo contra mi pecho. Mucho más difícil y haría en realidad un moretón en mi piel casi impenetrable.

Edward Junior estaba de pie en posición de firmes, no es de extrañar ya que Bella estaba completa y jodidamente caliente como ella puso su dedo sobre mí una vez más. Empecé a caminar hacia ella, pero se apartó de mí.

— ¿Cómo pudiste matarla? —preguntó ella, con sus ojos de rubí que me miraban acusadoramente.

—No la mate, yo…

—Puedo oler la sangre, Edward. ¡Ni se te ocurra mentirme! —chilló. Santa mierda, ¿por qué me había apurado tanto para llegar a casa? Ella cruzó sus brazos bajo sus senos y me acordé de por qué estaba tan ansioso de verla. Estaba usando un top verde y jeans negros y se veía tan follable; bueno, excepto por las aletas de la nariz y el brillo hostil. Por supuesto que en realidad me hizo querer follarla más, porque era claramente un enfermo mental.

—No te estoy mintiendo, trato de decirte que yo…

—Entonces, ¿no la mataste? ¿La convertiste? ¿Cómo pudiste, Edward? ¿No soy suficiente para ti? —Y con solo eso, su rabia desapareció y lucía como una niña pequeña. Juzgando que ya había pasado la tormenta, llegué a ella y la atraje a mis brazos. Lo hizo dócilmente, acurrucándose en mi pecho. Me sentí como un maldito pendejo, estuviera llorando si pudiera, eso podía decirlo.

Levanté su cabeza y miré a esa imposible cara triste. Su labio inferior sobresalía y quería morderlo pero ahora no era el momento. Nunca era el puto momento con Bella, o eso parecía.

—Eres más que suficiente para mí, Bella. ¿De verdad crees que posiblemente quisiera alguien más cuando te tengo? —Ella asintió tristemente y trató de alejarse pero la sostuve con fuerza—. Mírame, Bella. ¿En este momento te estoy mintiendo?

Sus ojos se centraron en los míos y traté de poner cada onza de pasión que sentía por ella en mi mirada. Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios perfectos y sabía que me creía. Se trataba del puto tiempo. Luego se mordió el labio y solté un gemido cuando Edward Junior se hizo presente de nuevo. Bella se apretó contra mí y sus labios estaban a pocos centímetros de los míos. Yo sólo tenía que inclinarme un poco hacia adelante y...

—Si no la mataste o convertiste, ¿a quién mataste? —Vete a la mierda. Por supuesto que fue allí.

—Una asesina en serie.

— ¿Te las arreglaste para correr detrás de un asesino en serie en algún momento de tu cita? ¿Cómo demonios se hace eso? —Ella inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado y frunció el ceño. Yo quería lamerla.

—No la perseguí en mi cita, me encontré con ella después. —Está bien, así que fui a buscarla. Era toda la puta semántica.

— ¿Ella? —había un filo en su voz una vez más. Sus celos, y me encantaron.

—Sí, ella.

— ¿A quién mató? —Ella mantenía la calma en el momento pero yo sabía que tenía que andar con cuidado.

—Hombres.

Ella levantó una ceja.

— ¿Ella sólo andaba por ahí matando a los hombres porque sí? — ¿Qué era esto, la maldita inquisición española?

—No, ella escogió a ciertos hombres y luego los tuvo solos y los mató. —Allí, perfectamente divagué. _Déjalo ya Bella._

— ¿Cómo se las arregló? ¿Era bonita? —Maldición. Por supuesto que no lo dejaría ir. Habría sido la interrogadora perfecta. Tal vez podría haber conseguido un trabajo en Seguridad Nacional, entrevistando a los terroristas y otras cosas.

¿Y cómo coño se supone que debo responder a esa pregunta? Si decía que no, diría un trillón de preguntas más sobre cómo había conseguido chicos para ir con ella. Si le dijera que sí, estaría enojada de que pensara que otra chica era guapa, incluso si hubiera drenado la puta sangre de la tipa. Era una situación perdida.

—Supongo que algunos hombres la encontrarían atractiva. —Le dije, excluyéndome de la manada.

— ¿Así que golpeó a los hombres y luego los llevó a su casa y los mató? —Asentí con la cabeza. Eso era una especie de resumen acerca de lo que pasó, ¿verdad? Ella me miró entonces—.¿Así que te encontró y fuiste a casa con ella y la mataste? —Bueno, lo intenté ¿no?

—No exactamente. —_Estás regiamente jodido, Edward. Traté de decirte, ¿no? Pero no escuchaste. Disfrute de la ira._ Por supuesto que el hijo de puta me abandonaría en mi momento de necesidad.

—Entonces, ¿qué, exactamente? —comenzó a golpear con el pie mientras esperaba mi respuesta. Oh, bueno, ¿qué coño tengo que perder? _Tus bolas, tu polla, tu cabeza, tu brazo izquierdo_... Realmente me ayudó, sarcástico estúpido. ¡Fuera de mi cabeza si no vas a ser de alguna utilidad para mí!

—Ella... eh... —Bella me miró expectante—. Ella era una... pstwokldcstmrs —escupí todo en una sola palabra y Bella parpadeó.

— ¿Qué?

Suspiré y me pasé la mano por el pelo.

—Ella era una prostituta que mató a sus clientes —murmuré, más claramente esta vez.

— ¿Así que fingiste ser un cliente? —Oh, mierda, la escarcha en su tono fue suficiente para que Edward Junior cayera y muriera.

—Tal vez. —Le contesté con cautela, alejándome de ella por temor a que los puños y los pies estuvieran a punto de volar. Nunca se sabía con Bella y por alguna razón me siguió excitando como el infierno. Realmente tenía que encontrar a un psiquiatra.

— ¿Así que sólo paseaste a una prostituta y te fuiste con ella a—Dios—sabe—dónde, para follar y luego la mataste? —La escarcha en su voz dio paso a la ira, la ira blanca caliente. Bueno, mierda, ¿por qué diablos creía que cogí con la chica primero? Yo nunca haría eso. Bueno, está bien, yo solía hacer eso antes de Bella, pero no ahora.

— ¡No! Quiero decir, la dejé pensar que quería follar, pero en realidad solo quería matarla.

Ella gruñó.

— ¿Es realmente mejor, Edward? —Bueno, claramente había pensado esa mierda.

—Sí. Yo no estaría... ya sabes... con alguien más. Te tengo a ti. —Le di una sonrisa y ella me miró fijamente. Demasiado para mi famoso y puto encanto.

—Pero no me has tenido, ¿verdad? Así que te cansó esperar y ¿encontraste a una puta con quien estar? —lanzó las palabras en mí como un arma. ¿Qué carajo? ¿Cómo si fuera mi culpa que ella no fuera a dormir conmigo?

—Jesucristo. ¿Me veo como que he tenido relaciones sexuales? ¿Huelo como si hubiera tenido relaciones sexuales? Oliste la sangre en mí de inmediato, ¿no crees que hubieras notado eso? ¿Y cuántas malditas veces tengo que decirte que eres la única que quiero para que se meta por tu maldita cabeza dura, Bella? ¿Doscientos? ¿Un millón? ¿Mil millones? Porque me gustaría empezar recitando esa mierda para superarlo. Me estoy cansando de que estés dudando cada minuto del día de mierda. —Le grité y la mirada de enojo dejó su cara. Parecía aturdida y sorprendida. Eso era mejor que cabreada y crítica en cualquier momento.

—Bueno, ¿qué se supone que debo pensar? —preguntó en voz baja.

—Que trato de ser jodidamente fiel a mí palabra, ¿tal vez? ¿Alguna vez he mentido desde que despertaste y te dije todo? —Ella negó con la cabeza—. Pues bien, dame el beneficio de la maldita duda, Bella. No me follé a la puta. La seguí a la habitación que usaba y la mordí. La drené. —Bella se estremeció al oír eso, pero ella no dijo nada—. Ella era una puta loca que tuvo que matar a los hombres que la desesperaban. Tal vez no eran los hombres más bellos del mundo, ¿pero se merecen morir por pagar por sexo?

—Bueno, no, pero…

—Sí, pero… sé que no apruebas que mate a alguien. Lo entiendo, pero tú tienes que entender que esto es lo que soy. Y si te preocupas por mí, tienes que tolerar esto justo como yo tolero el hecho de que no vas a matar a nadie. No puedo ser el único comprometido aquí, Bella. Tú también tienes que serlo. —Hombre, ¿de dónde coño salió todo eso? Estaba muy orgulloso de mí.

Bella abrió la boca y entonces la cerró de nuevo. Ella suspiró y dijo:

—Tienes razón. — ¿Qué? ¿Acaso dijo… qué?

— ¿Qué? —Ok, estaba un poquito atascado en el hecho de que ella había dicho que tenía la jodida razón. ¿Había pasado alguna vez? ¿Volvería a pasar?

—Dije que tienes razón. Necesito aceptar quien eres así como tú lo hiciste. No voy a fingir que me gusta, ni me voy a olvidar, pero yo no voy a darte pelea cada vez que te alimentas. No me voy a dar por vencida, eso sí, pero no te voy a gritar de nuevo. —Bueno ¿cómo coño se había vuelto tan razonable? Pensé en preguntar, pero a caballo regalado no se le miran los dientes*, ¿verdad?

—Um, genial.

Bella tomó mi mano y me llevó a la sala de música. Tenía un libro puesto en la mesa de café. Así que eso es lo que había estado haciendo durante mi ausencia.

—Entonces… —se sentó en el sofá y me llevó a su lado— ¿cómo fue la cita? —Mierda, otra maldita pregunta capciosa.

—Estuvo bien. Un poco aburrido de verdad.

Ella frunció el ceño.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con aburrida? ¿No se divirtió?

—Bueno, por supuesto, ella se divirtió. Me aburría. Te extrañé. —Allí estaba, esa maldita sonrisa de un millón de dólares. Sentí una calidez interna.

Apoyó la cabeza en mi hombro.

—Cuéntame todo sobre eso.

Ella era un masoquista también, al parecer. Así que le conté todo, desde que tomé a Angela, a hablarle de la rosa, que le gustaba, y de ese imbécil de Trevor, que la hizo reír. Le conté sobre el par de bocados de comida que tuve que tragar y el espectáculo.

—Entonces la dejé y me fui y vomité la comida y luego fui a cazar.

— ¿Qué fue lo que dijo cuando le dejaste? —Oh, a la mierda—. ¿Le dijiste que te ibas? —Di un suspiro de alivio.

—Sí, le dije que tenía que regresar a Chicago desde que estaba fallando mi clase. Ella sentía que tuviera que irme, pero disfrutó de la noche. Ella quería que entrara pero dije que no. —Joder, ¿por qué había dicho eso? No iba a decirle eso.

Bella se rió y me sonrió.

— ¿Así que ella te invitó a entrar? Debiste haberle dejado una gran impresión para que superara su timidez. No sé si yo podría haber hecho eso en su lugar.

Me pasó un dedo por la mejilla.

—Fuiste lo suficientemente valiente para venir a mi casa, estoy seguro de que habrías sido lo bastante valiente como para invitarme a entrar.

Ella sonrió.

—Tal vez... me sorprendo constantemente a tu alrededor. —Eso nos unió más—. ¿Así que eso fue todo? Ella no se molestó cuando le rechazaste, ¿verdad? ¡Tú la rechazaste suavemente espero!

Un retortijón en mi estomago. Ahí estaba. ¿Mentir o decir la verdad? Si he mentido, nunca tendría una puta idea. _Pero lo haría y no te dejaría en paz hasta que lo admitieras. ¿Cómo lo sabes, hijo de puta? ¿Y quién te ha preguntado? ¡Tú lo hiciste! No, me preguntaba a mí. Yo soy tú, idiota_. Maldición lo odiaba.

Bella me miraba, esperando mi respuesta. Cuanto más tiempo dudara, peor sería, ¿no?

—Yo, um, bueno en realidad... no te va a gustar.

Sus ojos se abrieron.

— ¿Pensé que habías dicho que no la mataste? Edward entonces ayúdame...

— ¡No! ¡Yo no la maté! Maldita sea, ¿por qué sigues con eso? ¡Sólo le di un beso a la chica por amor de Dios!

Ella levantó la cabeza de mi hombro y puso su mano sobre mi pecho.

— ¿Qué es lo que acabas de decir? —Oh mierda... esa no había sido la mejor manera de revelar ese poco de información.

—Yo... um, la besé, pero...

— ¡Me lo prometiste! ¿Acabas de decir que nunca romperías tu palabra? ¿La besaste? ¿Cómo pudiste? —Ella estaba fuera del sofá en un instante y antes de que pudiera procesar lo que estaba haciendo, ella tomó mi guitarra de donde yo la tenía y la lanzó hacia mí. Me agaché y se estrelló contra la pared, quedándose atascada allí. Joder, me encantaba esa guitarra.

Agarró mis CD's y comenzó a lanzármelos uno a uno a medida que me agachaba y esquivaba el camino hacia ella. Le agarré las manos para calmarla y ella levantó su rodilla y me la clavó justo en la maldita entrepierna. Jesús, eso dolía a cojones. Yo no la solté, sin embargo. La recogí y la llevé a la cama, tirando de ella hacia mi regazo mientras se retorcía encima de mí. A pesar de que no era tan entusiasta como él solía ser, Edward Júnior se endureció mientras su culo se movía contra él. Él, como yo, era un hijo de puta retorcido que al parecer se excitó al ser golpeado por Bella. Mantuve mis brazos entrelazados alrededor de ella mientras luchaba contra mí.

—Bella, te juro que te dejaré ir después de que me escuches.

— ¿Por qué debería escucharte? Eres un mentiroso de mierda. ¡Besaste a Angela! Probablemente la follaste y la puta fue la siguiente. ¿Cuántas más entre ellas? ¿Prestaste tus servicios a todo el barrio de mierda? —Estaba tan jodidamente melodramática todo el tiempo. La dejé desahogarse, me acusó de acostarme con cada prostituta en un radio de diez bloques y las enfermeras compañeras de Angela y las muchachas al azar en el museo y todas las que se le ocurrieron. En realidad fue bastante divertido, pero me las arreglé para no reírme. Me impresionó que ella pensara que tenía ese tipo de resistencia. Quiero decir, la tengo, pero solo para ella.

Cuando por fin terminó, tomé una respiración.

— ¿Puedo hablar ahora, o tiene más que decir? —Ella se encogió de hombros y siguió tratando de soltarse pero yo no estaba dispuesto a dejarla ir. Ella no estaba tratando tanto de todos modos... podría haber salido si quería.

—Escucha, desde el principio, te he equiparado con Angela y viceversa, ¿no? —Ella no respondió, así que continué— fui a esta fecha por tu petición... no, en realidad por tu demanda. —Ella me miró, pero no contradijo mis palabras, porque ella sabía que yo estaba en lo correcto—. Y yo la trataba como te trataría a ti. —Ella comenzó a luchar de nuevo y la detuvo. Gracias a Dios que no tenía una puta idea de que en realidad era más fuerte que yo. Esa fue la información que pensaba mantener para mí mismo indefinidamente. Podría investigar esa mierda después de que no fuera una neófita.

—Solo espera, Bella y escúchame. Así que fui a esa cita y fui un perfecto caballero. Abrí la puerta, le di una flor, le di el tipo de noche... bueno, el tipo de noche que soñaste, ¿verdad? —Ella dejó escapar un pequeño grito y se rompió en mi corazón. Besé su frente y continué—. Y la escuché, Bella. No a sus palabras, a pesar de que hice eso también. Más o menos. He escuchado a su mente, para tratar de averiguar quién era. Esto va a enfurecerte, probablemente, pero yo no estaba interesado en lo que ella pensaba. Me interesaba lo que _tú_ pensabas. —Ella dejó escapar un resoplido de aire, pero me dejó continuar.

—Estar en su mente es lo más cerca que alguna vez entraré en tu mente. ¿Y sabes lo que encontré allí, Bella?

— ¿Qué? —preguntó ella con petulancia. Al menos ella estaba hablando de nuevo.

—Exactamente lo que me dijiste que haría. Dudaba de que un tipo como yo estuviera con ella. Ella pensó que me sentí obligado de llevarla. Sintió como si fuéramos dos mundos aparte. Sus pensamientos sonaban exactamente igual que las cosas que vomitas en una discusión regular. Me... me hubiera gustado que ella pudiera encontrar a alguien como Jason por ella misma.

Ella parpadeó con sorpresa.

— ¿En serio? —La incredulidad se hizo eco en su tono.

Me reí entre dientes.

—Sí, en serio. Así que, cuando llegamos a su casa y ella me invitó a entrar... estaba tan nerviosa y apenas podía pronunciar las palabras. No podía hacerte eso, por supuesto, pero tampoco a ella. Sabía que merecía algo mejor que solo algo de una noche con un desconocido virtual. Pero, tuvo valor para hacerlo, Bella. Y estaba mortificada cuando dije que no. Me sentí terrible. Normalmente me podía alejar de una chica sin pensarlo dos veces, pero no de ti... y tampoco de ella, ya sea porque ella era muy linda o porque me recordaba a ti.

»Entonces, escuché sus pensamientos y se preguntó si la besaría. No podía rechazarla de nuevo, incluso si no lo decía. Nunca te haría eso y no podía hacerle eso a ella tampoco. ¿Eso tiene sentido? —Realmente esperaba que esa mierda tuviera sentido para ella porque seguro que no lo tenía para mí. Yo estaba cambiando y yo no sabía si eso era bueno o malo.

—Sí —susurró, sin mirarme. Incliné la cabeza hacia atrás y levanté una ceja. Ella suspiró—. Muy bien, si yo hubiera sido Angela en esa situación, me hubiera gustado un beso y habría tenido el corazón roto si no lo hubieras hecho.

—Yo no quería romper mi promesa, Bella. No quiero hacerte daño, pero yo no quería hacerle daño tampoco a ella. Hice un juicio en ese momento y sentía que era lo correcto. Sin embargo, siento que te molestara. —Jesucristo, que era una jodida tarjeta de Hallmark. Necesitaba otro chequeo de cabeza pronto. ¿Qué coño me estaban haciendo estas chicas? Y lo triste es que no le estaba mintiendo a ella tampoco. Tal vez todos estos golpes a la cabeza estuvieran finalmente llegando a mí.

—Siento haber roto la guitarra —murmuró. Me reí y aflojé mi agarre sobre ella, lo suficiente como para tirar de ella en un abrazo. Gracias a Dios me devolvió el abrazo.

—Puedo conseguir una nueva. Sin embargo, no puedo conseguir una nueva tú. ¿Estamos bien? —esperé con ansiedad su respuesta.

—Sí, lo estamos. —Me agaché para sellar eso con un beso y ella puso su mano sobre mi boca—. Eso no quiere decir que voy a besarte después de que la besaste —rodé los ojos. Maldita resolución.

—Está bien, si no me quieres besar, ¿qué tal si te alimento en su lugar?

— ¿Sangre? —preguntó nerviosamente.

—Sangre —respondí.

Tomó una profunda inhalación y después la dejó salir.

—Está bien, hagámoslo.

* * *

* A caballo regalado no se le miran los dientes, es un dicho que acomodamos un poco a lo que utilizamos en Español, entre lo que tradujo Nikky (mexicana) y yo (chilena). Pero se entiende lo que quiere decir la expresión utilizada por Edward.

Ahora bien, no hay caso con esta parejita. Parece que a nuestro vampiro sexy, todo le costará un triunfo en lo que a Bella se refiere.

Gracias por seguir leyendo.


	11. Chapter 11

**Taste Of Innocence (Sabor a Inocencia)**

**By **_Nolebucgrl_

**Traducido por: ****Carito Iturriaga**** (FFAD)**

**Beteado por: Marta Salazar (FFAD)**

**www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction**

**Encuentra más sobre nuestras traducciones en ****www. facebook groups/ FFAddiction/**(Sin espacios)

* * *

Bella me siguió a la cocina y se sentó en la mesa con una mirada expectante en su rostro. ¿Así que ahora está esperando que le sirva? Por supuesto que lo esperaba. ¿Por qué fue eso exactamente? _Debido a que__la convertiste, por lo que__es tu trabajo__darle de comer__, __idiota._ Escucha, hijo de puta, he estado tratando que coma desde que despertó. No es mi culpa que ella sea la mujer más obstinada del planeta y el único vampiro con moral. Yo podría haber tratado con una de esas mierdas, pero ¿las dos? La vida era tan injusta. _Sí,__tú lo tienes__muy difícil__, ¿verdad?_ Vete a la mierda, te odio.

Caminé hacia la nevera y saqué uno de los paquetes de sangre. ¿Qué demonios se suponía que tenía que hacer con esto ahora? ¿Simplemente dejarla chupar directo del plástico? ¿Calentarla? ¿Siquiera tengo algo donde calentarla? Creo que había algunos platos antiguos en el armario, pero no es como si los usara, mierda. Demonios, yo nunca había usado el puto microondas. La única razón por la que tuve uno fue porque la casa venía con él.

Me di vuelta y miré a Bella, sentada en la mesa con las manos cruzadas, me observaba como una alumna pequeña y perfecta. ¡Las cosas que quería enseñarle! Pero por supuesto ella no me dejaba enseñarle nada divertido ni emocionante. No, en cambio tengo que enseñarle a beber sangre envasada de mierda. Había algo muy malo en esto.

—Bella… —Me sentí como un idiota, pero no tenía idea qué diablos hacer—. ¿Cómo caliento esto?

Ella jodidamente se rio, se levantó y se fue a los armarios y empezó a hurgar. —¿Tú no has utilizado alguna vez un microondas? —preguntó, incredulidad en su tono mientras venía con un recipiente de plástico azul que nunca había visto antes.

—¿Por qué diablos iba a tener que hacerlo? Yo no como, ¿recuerdas? Y ellos salieron mucho después de que comí mi última comida humana. —No podía mantener la irritación fuera de mi tono. Si ella fuera un poco más colaboradora, por una vez en su puta vida no tendría que aprender a usar uno ahora tampoco.

—Oh, sí, tiendo a olvidar que tienes más de cien años de edad. Tal vez porque es un poco asqueroso de pensar. —¿Asqueroso? ¿Qué carajo? No había nada asqueroso sobre mí.

—¿Perdón?

Tomó el paquete de sangre de mi mano y arrugó su pequeña nariz hacia él. Hubiera sido jodidamente lindo si pudiera ir más allá del hecho de que ella se refirió a mí como asqueroso. Quiero decir, ¿qué carajo fue eso?

—¿Puedes abrirla? —¿Cómo ella podía jodidamente ignorarme de la forma en que lo hizo? Estaba más allá de mí. Desgarré la parte superior y tiré la sangre en el recipiente mientras olfateaba y fruncía el ceño—. No huele muy apetecible. —Por la mierda que no…

—Eso es porque huele a plástico y a cualquier anticoagulante que ponen en la sangre para que no se coagule. —Probablemente el mal sabor le vendría bien, por ser un gran dolor en mi culo. Hizo un pequeño sonido pero silencié esa mierda con una mirada—. Ni siquiera empieces. Querías esto, lo tienes. Prueba esa mierda antes de arrugar esa pequeña nariz.

Ella gruñó, lo que fue jodidamente caliente, y tomó el tazón, abrió el microondas y lo puso dentro. Frunció el ceño ante los botones por un momento antes de encogerse y programarlo a que se calentara por un minuto. —No tengo ni idea de cuánto tiempo se necesita para calentar la sangre. —No se necesita tiempo en absoluto cuando se toma de algún humano inocente. Siempre, la maldita temperatura es perfecta.

El microondas sonó y ella lo sacó y me pasó el cuenco. —¿Está suficientemente caliente? —Como si supiera de esa mierda. El hecho de que ella no estaba atacando la sangre me dijo que este plan sería probablemente, un fracaso épico pero ella iba a tener que tragarse esa mierda. Eso o déjame ir por una comida más deliciosa. Metí mi dedo en la sangre y se sentía suficientemente caliente para mí.

—Está bien —le dije, devolviéndole la taza y mirando la sangre en mi dedo. Olía mal y no estaba ni remotamente tentado por ella pero pensé, ¿por qué coño no? Levanté mi dedo a los labios y lo puse en mi lengua. Mierda, ¡eso era jodidamente asqueroso! Pude probar el plástico y el anticoagulante más de lo que podía probar la sangre.

Bella me miraba con franca curiosidad, y tomó todo lo que tenía en mí no dejar que mi disgusto se mostrara en mi cara. Tragué saliva e hice un gesto hacia ella para que lo probara. Ella pareció dudar, pero sacó una cuchara de un cajón y cogió algo de la mezcla. Miré con interés mientras tomaba una respiración profunda, lo que hizo que sus pechos se empujaran hacia adelante en ese _top_verde precioso que llevaba, que a su vez causó que _Edward__Junior_se agitara de nuevo. Estaba jodidamente preciosa, e iba a explotar si no la tenía pronto.

Se llevó la cuchara a sus hermosos labios y se separaron cuando ella ladeó el utensilio hacia adelante y bebió por primera vez. Una gota de sangre caía por la comisura de su boca, bajando por su mentón mientras se tragó su primera cucharada. Yo estaba tan fascinado por la visión, que apenas registré su reacción al gusto. Sucia o no, yo quería lamer la sangre de su mentón y lamer el resto de ella. Tal vez podría abrir todos los paquetes y volcarlas en ella y lamer cada centímetro de esa piel deliciosa. Tal vez podía derramarlos en mí y ella podía devolverme el favor. Tal vez…

—¡Puaj! —gritó ella, con lo que me sacó de mis sueños, esto era una mierda habitual. Aparté la vista del rastro de sangre por la barbilla y me concentré en el aspecto de horror absoluto en su hermoso rostro—. ¡Es tan repugnante! Sabe ni poco como… —Se interrumpió y desvió la mirada de la enorme sonrisa que ahora se extendía a través de mi cara.

—No sabe nada como la sangre que recibí de ti. —Oh, Bella, pequeña maestro del eufemismo. ¿No querrás decir que la sangre que lamiste y chupaste de mí…? Fue la cosa más caliente que nunca me hiciste. No la menosprecies.

Por supuesto, no pude resistir el decirlo. —¿Nada como la sangre que lamiste de mí? —Ella gruñó, pero asintió con la cabeza—. Eso sería porque era fresca, para empezar. Tampoco tenía productos químicos o plásticos que diluyeran el sabor. Además, lo lamiste de mí, lo que sin duda hizo el sabor aún mejor. —Me reí al ver la expresión de su cara en reacción a mi comentario adicional. ¿Qué? Mi sabor es increíble, todo el mundo lo dice.

Bella sacudió la cabeza y empezó a agitar la sangre en el cuenco. —¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? —me preguntó, sonando derrotada. Esto jodidamente apestaba. Quería decirle que yo estaba bien sobre ese respecto y ni siquiera podía hacerlo porque se veía tan increíblemente triste. Sin embargo, no sabía cómo hacerlo más claro para ella.

—Vas a tener que renunciar a la idea de dieta o idear algo más. No puedo decir que he pasado algún tiempo pensando en fuentes alternativas de sangre. —Mantuve mi tono es-un-hecho, no quería mostrarle cómo su tristeza me afectó—. Por ahora, bien vas a tener que terminar esa o puedo ir a buscar a alguien para que comas.

Ella me miró y metió una cucharada de sangre en su boca. Hizo una mueca amarga, pero se lo tragó de todos modos. Me reí ante su reacción. Era tan terca, pero por una vez no me molestaba. Y era la única que sufría en ese momento, no yo.

Me senté frente a ella y vi cómo se obligó poner a cada cucharada en su boca y se lo tragaba. La expresión de su rostro no tenía un maldito precio. Me recordó a un niño que se ve obligado a comer sus verduras. Evocó mis memorias de cuán rebelde había sido una vez por comer zanahorias. Eso era Bella en este momento. Fue increíble.

—Me alegro de que te dé tanto placer mi miseria —murmuró Bella, frunciendo el ceño hacia mí mientras empujaba hacia sí el contenido de otra cucharada.

—Hey, esto fue idea tuya. Si sólo siguieras mis planes, no te verías obligada a soportar esta tortura. —Podía dejar pasar que ella estuviera enojada, de hecho me gustaba. Cuando estaba triste era que me sentía como una mierda. Nunca debía de estar triste, no conmigo.

—No voy a comer gente —dijo con los dientes apretados.

—Pues bien, come, botón de oro. —Dejó la cuchara de nuevo en el recipiente y puso más sangre en ella. Vi cómo una sonrisa se extendía por sus labios. ¿Por qué coño sonreía? La siguiente cosa que supe, fue que la cucharada de sangre me golpeaba en la cara—. ¿Qué mierda, Bella?

Ella se rio. —Estabas disfrutando de mi sufrimiento un poco demasiado. —Bueno, tal vez eso era jodidamente cierto, pero ¿por qué me tenía que tirar la sangre? Si se tratara de sangre buena, estaría totalmente de acuerdo, pero no esta mierda asquerosa por la cual no tenía ningún interés. Sin embargo, dos podían jugar a este juego.

Yo igualé su sonrisa con la mía, mientras comencé a desabrocharme la camisa. —¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó, con sorpresa y algo más en su tono. Quizás deseo, ¿a quién coño estaba engañando? Por supuesto que me deseaba, yo estaba sacándome la ropa después de todo.

—Bueno, nena, si quieres tratar que el sabor de esta sangre sea mejor lamiéndola de mí, estoy dispuesto a que lo hagas. ¿Por qué no vienes aquí y lo frotas por todo mi pecho? Seré el plato. —Deshice mi botón y la polera negra que me había puesto debajo. Los ojos de Bella se centraron en mi pecho ahora desnudo, y no me molesté en ocultar mi risa cuando ella realmente se lamió los labios. Eso la sacó de su trance y me miró desafiante mientras se metía otra cucharada en la boca—. Haz lo que quieras, entonces. —Usé mi camisa para limpiar la sangre de la cara. Yo no iba a saborear esa mierda otra vez.

Me recosté en la silla y pasé mi mano izquierda perezosamente arriba y abajo por mi pecho. Bella seguía mis movimientos con sus ojos, pero siguió bebiendo su sangre del modo aburrido. ¡Qué puto desperdicio! Bueno, ella no sería capaz de tragar esa mierda semana tras semana por toda la eternidad. Se cansaría de esa mierda pronto, si no lo había hecho ya. Volvería cubierto de sangre después de mi próxima cacería, de eso estaba seguro. También podía mostrarle lo que se estaba perdiendo, ¿verdad?

Aunque, tenía que darle crédito por su terquedad, ella terminó todo el maldito plato, empujándolo lejos de ella con un gruñido. Me retiré de la silla y llevé el plato al fregadero para lavarlo. No porque de repente era el maldito sirviente de Bella, sino porque no quería ese olor en la casa por más tiempo del estrictamente necesario. Con el tiempo, podría arruinar mi apetito y no podía tener eso, ¿o podía?

Me volví y vi a Bella mirando el refrigerador, aparentemente perdida en sus pensamientos. Me acerqué a ella y le pasé una mano por su sedoso pelo. —¿Qué estás pensando?

Ella hizo una mueca, pero no se apartó de mí. —Estoy tratando de pensar en otra cosa. Tiene que haber una mejor manera de alimentarme que con eso. —Había una jodidamente mejor manera, sólo tenía que dejar de ser un culo terco y aceptarla—. Todavía no voy a matar gente —señaló. ¿Quién era el jodido lector de mentes aquí, ella o yo?

Me senté en la silla a su lado y continué jugando con su pelo, accidentalmente apropósito cepillando los dedos por su cuello y clavícula. Ella arqueó su cuello por lo que estaba claro que no estaba molesta por mi atención. —Bueno, estoy abierto a sugerencias. —Bueno, eso no era jodidamente cierto, pero sonaba como algo que un comprensivo… lo que fuera que yo era. ¿Novio? Eso parecía demasiado simple, pero supongo que aplicaba.

Puso su cabeza en sus manos y se sentó en silencio durante unos minutos, mientras yo seguía pasando mis dedos por su cabello. Me preguntaba qué saldría de su mente retorcida. No cabe duda de que sería algo inesperado, ya que ella nunca dejaba de sorprenderme.

Se volvió hacia mí y se mordió el labio mientras trataba de poner sus pensamientos en palabras. Quería sacudirla para pedirle que lo escupiera, porque me moría de ganas de saber lo que tenía en su extraña mente, pero hice mi mejor esfuerzo aparentando ser paciente. —Es que… ¿crees que es posible que me alimente de un ser humano sin matarlo?

¡Estaba el progreso y luego estaba este maldito progreso! Estaba tan cerca, dispuesta a morder a un humano; entonces, ella estaba malditamente cerca de estar dispuesta a matar a uno. Ella no lo admitiría porque, mierda, eso significaría admitir que yo tenía razón y que ella estaba equivocada.

—No, Bella. Viste tu reacción cuando llegué con un poco de sangre. En el instante en que probaras a alguien te perderías en la sed de sangre y ellos morirán. Incluso si hubiera una manera… no es como que pudiéramos borrar la mente de las personas. ¿Cómo harías para explicar por qué necesitas morderlos? —Traté de mantener la alegría fuera de mi voz cuando le contesté. Estábamos tan cerca de su total entrega a la vida que le había dado. Podía empezar a saborear el puto sabor.

Ella frunció el ceño. —Maldita sea, ¿por qué no podemos hacer nada _bacán:_ como controlar la mente de la gente? ¿Qué hay de divertido en ser un vampiro? —O tal vez no estábamos tan jodidamente cerca, después de todo. Mierda, ella era irritante.

—Bueno, está lo de vivir para siempre. —Ella soltó un bufido—. Y ser más fuerte y más rápido que cualquier otra persona—. Aún parecía totalmente no-impresionada. —Hay poder en eso, ya sabes, el tener una vida en tus manos. Es jodidamente embriagador—. Ella suspiró y sacudió la cabeza. ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan jodidamente terca todo el tiempo? —Y está lo de leer mentes, que es malditamente bueno si me permites decirlo.

—Sí, pero eso es algo tuyo. Yo no tengo ningún poder de _ultra__chévere_.

—Puede que no tenga un poder, pero tienes el don de ser obstinada. —Ella resopló de nuevo—. Ser un vampiro es fantástico si aceptas todos sus elementos.

Ella puso su mano sobre la mía y la apretó. —No te atrevas a decirme que es un regalo de nuevo. —¿Como si fuera tan jodidamente estúpido? Algún día, Ella iba a ver—. Por lo tanto, el consumo de un humano dejándolo con vida no es una opción. —Sonaba tan decepcionada. Quería abrazarla, pero pensé que no estaría demasiado receptiva en estos momentos.

—No, no es posible. Ni siquiera sé si yo sería capaz de hacer eso y he estado aquí por mucho tiempo, como tan felizmente lo señalaste anteriormente. —Hablando de eso… —Nunca me dijiste lo que querías decir con asqueroso.

Ella se rio de nuevo y me deleitaba con el sonido, a pesar de que se estaba riendo de mí. —Es que, si lo piensas, eres lo suficientemente mayor para ser mi bisabuelo o algo así. Eso es bastante asqueroso, ¿sabes? —Bien, supongo que podía entender eso, pero aún así, yo no quiero que me asocie con un viejo decrépito de mierda.

—¿Me veo como un abuelo de cualquier tipo? —pregunté, mi voz un ronroneo suave mientras le hablaba en voz baja al oído. Sus ojos carmesí parecían un poco aturdidos mientras negaba con la cabeza. Me encantó el efecto que tenía sobre ella, era jodidamente atractivo—. Yo siempre tendré 22, Bella. Luzco de veinte años, reacciono como si tuviera veinte años. Estoy en perfecta forma física y será así para siempre. Puedo hacerte gritar mi nombre durante horas y horas. ¿Podría un viejo hacer eso? —Otra sacudida de cabeza—. Entonces no creo que alguna vez me vayas a confundir con tu bisabuelo.

Ella siguió mirando y parecía fuera de foco, así que decidí tratar de traerla de vuelta al tema que nos ocupa. —¿De dónde surgió la idea de que se podía beber de alguien sin matar de todos modos?

Ella sacudió la cabeza como para despejarla y luego me respondió: —"True Blood". —Oh mierda, otro de esos estúpidos _shows_ que le había comprado. Esa maldita imaginación.

—¿Más _shows_ de vampiros? —No quité el desprecio de mi voz esta vez. —Después de que tu precioso Ángel te fallase con su plan de dieta, pensaría que estarías dispuesta a dejar de lado la idea de que Hollywood podría enseñarte cómo ser un mejor vampiro—. Su mano dejó la mía y me golpeó el hombro izquierdo con un golpe resonante. —Maldita sea, mujer, ¿por qué mierda me golpeas todo el tiempo? —No me dolió, pero era sólo una cuestión de tiempo antes de que ella realmente perdiera su mierda de temperamento y me atacara. Tengo que cortar esto de raíz ahora.

Ella me miró al instante, arrepentida. —Lo siento. No sé qué es lo que me pasa. Es como si me volviera loca y realmente no pienso en ello y lo siguiente que sé es que te estoy golpeando. Nunca había golpeado a nadie hasta que te conocí. —Sonaba tan desconcertada y de alguna manera todavía ligeramente divertida al mismo tiempo.

—Bueno, estoy muy contento de haber puesto en evidencia tu lado violento —le dije con sarcasmo. Yo estaba medio bromeando, aunque, me gustaba el fuego dentro de _mi_ Bella. Fue muy excitante y _Edward__junior_ estaba dándose a conocer una vez más.

Ella tuvo la decencia de parecer un poco avergonzada. —Lo siento, es sólo frustrante. Quiero encontrar una manera de comer, sin hacerle daño a alguien. —Rodé los ojos y ella levantó la mano de nuevo. Elevé una ceja y ella bajó la mano y me di un puchero adorable.

—Lo siento. —Ah, ella no sonaba arrepentida por casi golpearme, sólo la obligué a pensar antes de que lo hiciera. Estaba tan jodidamente linda, me mataba.

—Por lo tanto, ¿los vampiros de "True Blood", pueden beber de la gente sin tener que matarlos?

Ella se iluminó ante mis palabras. Joder, qué me esperaba ahora. —¡Sí!, es realmente muy sexual, hace que la persona se sienta bien. Suelen alimentarse y tener relaciones sexuales al mismo tiempo.

Bueno, joder, estábamos en un territorio oscuro aquí. —Uh, yo hice eso contigo y si recuerdas no me siento muy bien. —Me encogí, esperando a ver qué tipo de respuesta me daría.

—No, no se sintió bien. —Ella estuvo de acuerdo con amargura—. Y no creo que los vampiros vayan a salir del armario y beber sangre sintética. "True Blood" no va a ser muy útil. —Gracias a Dios por los pequeños favores de mierda. Tal vez ella no me torturaría con ese maldito programa por ahora.

—Sin embargo, todavía tendremos que verla. Te gustará, hay mucho sexo. —_Edward__junior_ se animó ante eso y tengo que admitir que me llamó la atención también. Tal vez le daría a Bella algunas ideas sucias si lo mirábamos juntos. Ha, sucias ideas.

—Sí, tendremos que hacer eso. —Estuve de acuerdo, pasando mi dedo por su mano, deslizándolo ociosamente—. Así que, si ese programa también está descartado para alimentarte, supongo que tendremos que mirar a la realidad. —Estaba encantado con esta idea y lo dejaba claro en mi tono.

Ella frunció el ceño y luego, de repente, su rostro se aclaró y ella brilló tanto como el sol. —¡No! ¡Hay otro espectáculo y otra idea! —Oh mierda, ¿qué será ahora? Ella saltó de la silla y me agarró la mano, completamente superada por la emoción. Si no estuviera tan jodidamente aterrorizado de lo que tenía planeado para torturarme ahora, estaría completamente abrumado por su belleza.

—¡Vamos, Edward! —Permití que me tirara de nuevo en la sala de estar y me empujara hacia el sofá—. No puedo creer que no pensé en eso antes —murmuró mientras hurgaba en el bolso de Best Buy. Mierda, me había hecho esta mierda a mí mismo, todo por tratar de echar un polvo. Era un hijo de puta tan estúpido. Se fue al reproductor de DVD e insertó el disco, movió de un tirón el televisor y se sentó a mi lado con el control remoto. Ella ya manejaba esa maldita cosa como una profesional.

—¿Qué estamos viendo ahora? —Si era Buffy de nuevo, tendría que matar a alguien.

—"The Vampire Diaries" —anunció con entusiasmo mientras la mierda de advertencia del FBI se apareció en la pantalla. Oh mierda, ¿por qué había comprado ese otra vez? Recuerdo pensar en lo ridículo que era, un vampiro emo escribiendo sobre su dolor, pero yo quería hacerla feliz. En su lugar me hice miserable. Yo era un maldito imbécil total. Con esta mujer, todo me sale mal ¡todo!

Esta vez ni siquiera luché contra el impulso de rodar los ojos, cuando oí la voz en _off_diciendo: _Yo__soy un vampiro__y esta es mi__historia_. Jodido Cristo, eso era lo que se me ha olvidado hacer todos estos años. Escribir la historia de mi vida en un diario, quejándome y lamentándome sobre los males de mi existencia. ¿Dónde diablos estaban todos los vampiros felices de este mundo? ¿Dónde estaba yo, maldita sea? Tal vez debería escribir una buena historia de putos vampiros, ninguna de estas mierdas lloronas.

Bella estaba a mi lado y decidí que si iba a sufrir por esto, por lo menos iba a tener mis putas manos sobre ella, mientras lo hacía. La acerqué más y ella apoyó su cabeza en mi pecho desnudo. Aspiré su aroma floral y envolví mi brazo alrededor de ella.

—¿Quiénes son estos _fucktards__ (1)_ en el coche? —Pregunté. Antes de que pudiera responder, el vehículo se estrelló contra una persona de pie en medio de la maldita carretera. Bueno, hola, señor vampiro. Jesús, que mierdas más originales. Sí, estaba allí y luego se lo comía cuando iba a verlo. Bueno, al menos ese vampiro se comió a alguien. De hecho, me reí de cómo el cuerpo del hombre se estrelló contra el coche y la niña empezó a gritar cuando ella tocó su maldito cuello sangrante. Claramente el cabrón del diario emo no iba por ahí matando al muchacho aburrido y a la chica. Debe ser el hermano que mencionó antes. Damon. Probablemente me podría llegar a gustar este tipo, si se mantenía en esa mierda.

Ahh, ahí está el emo número uno, escribiendo en su puto diario. —¿Quién es esta chica que tiene que conocer? —me cuestioné en voz alta, y luego me pregunté por qué diablos me lo había planteado en el primer lugar.

—Sólo ve —susurró Bella. Bueno, perdón por pensar que podíamos relacionarnos con esta atrocidad. Mi pregunta fue respondida de todos modos cuando llegamos a la chica escribiendo en su diario. Obviamente. Estos dos son un par de mierda perfecto. Tal vez pueden tener noches calientes leyéndose pasajes de sus diarios, sobre sus putos dolores.

—Ella es muy caliente —le informé a Bella. Era demasiado… de hecho se veía un poco como mi Bella. Tal vez ella también lo vio, porque en realidad me sonrió antes de girar la cabeza hacia la TV—. Oh bueno, otro padre de familia que no tiene ni idea. Eso es original —murmuré. Bella me dio un codazo y siguió mirando.

—Sus padres murieron en un accidente de coche —me dijo. Cierto, no hay que reírse de los padres muertos, Dios no lo quiera.

—¿Quién es esa chica que afirma ser una bruja? —Putas brujas, estaban por todas partes. Eso explicaba todo. Por qué no pude resistir que Bella salvara mi vida.

—Bonnie, ella es la mejor amiga de Elena.

—Ella es molesta. —Ella también, había estado en la pantalla durante un minuto y yo ya quería desangrarla. También quería matar a la perra rubia que se acercó y le preguntó acerca de su amiga como si no estuviera ahí.

—¿Qué carajo está haciendo chico vampiro en la luz del día? Pensé que todos los vampiros morían en el sol como tradición de Hollywood.

—Lleva un anillo especial que hace que el sol no funcione en él. —Por supuesto que lo hacía. Al menos pude ver que Bella tuvo la idea de borrar la mente ahora. Tengo que admitir, que sería un poder malditamente bueno. Control de la Mente… De hecho, podría llevar a Bella a comer como un maldito vampiro normal y ella no podría hacer ni una mierda al respecto. Por supuesto que no era mi don, sino que tengo que leer la de todo el mundo menos la de ella. Una mierda realmente justa.

—Todas las chicas quieren al niño vampiro —le dije a Bella, riendo. Eso era fiel a la vida, en fin. Y ni siquiera era tan caliente, en comparación con otros vampiros que conocía. Uno en particular—. ¿Por qué diablos tendría que ir a la escuela secundaria un vampiro, de todos modos? —En serio, esa mierda era una estupidez.

—¿Podrías mirar? —dijo entre dientes—. Él quiere estar cerca de Elena. Ella se parece a la mujer que una vez amó, la que lo convirtió. ¡Deja de hacer preguntas!

Bueno, olvidé que estábamos viendo esto para mis propósitos educativos. Y estamos de vuelta al maldito diario, en un cementerio de todos los lugares. Así es, niña emo, nadie siente el dolor de la forma que tú sientes el dolor. —Oh Cristo, ¿qué coño es esto? ¿Un pájaro y niebla? ¿Podrían ser más estúpidos? Esa era la puta niebla más falsa que he visto en mi vida. Debe haber habido un especial sobre hielo seco ese día. —Bella me hizo callar, pero en realidad, esto era una mierda.

Ahí estaba el puto anillo protector del sol. Eso era más que estúpido. —Uh oh, se cortó. ¿Qué carajo? ¿Otro espectáculo en el que se ponen feos alrededor de sangre? ¿Qué pasa con esas jodidas venas? Odio esta mierda, Bella. —Me estaba excitando y Bella sólo se rio de mí.

—Es sólo su manera de mostrar que ellos son vampiros —me informó entre risas.

—Esto es una mierda. Más mierda racista. Voy a demandar a quien hizo este espectáculo y a tu precioso Joss por darle a los vampiros un mal nombre. —Tal vez compraré la mierda de estudio de televisión y exigiré que cambien esta mierda.

—Eres lindo cuando estás enojado con la televisión —me dijo. Yo estaba un poco más apaciguado, así que me senté a ver más de la serie retardada.

—¿Por qué nos importa esta perra en el bar? —Realmente, ella era algo sexy pero su rostro era un poco puntiagudo para mi gusto, y claramente tan mala como el infierno. Encadenó a dos tipos y los llenó con píldoras—. Espero que muera pronto —le dije a Bella. Caray, hasta el momento, quería que todas las chicas murieran. Tal vez con la excepción de la que se parecía a Bella y estaba siendo acosada por el vampiro.

—Ella es Vicki, tiene problemas. —No me digas que ella tenía problemas, ella era una puta drogadicta que necesitaba morir.

—Mierda, ¿él leyó su precioso diario?

—Por supuesto que no, Stefan es un buen tipo —me dijo Bella. Joder, yo hubiera leído esa mierda en un santiamén. Tal vez debería comprarle un maldito diario donde escribir todos sus pensamientos secretos. Pasé la mano arriba y abajo del brazo desnudo de Bella, concentrándome más en ella que en el drama en mi pantalla. ¿A quién le importa un carajo si el ex vio a su ex novia del brazo del chico vampiro?

»¿Por qué está siendo amable con el chico que está saliendo con su ex? —Si Bella estuviera del brazo de otro hombre yo lo rompería por la mitad y la tomaría de regreso. Estúpido programa de televisión de mierda. Nada era ni remotamente realista. Bueno, aparte del hecho de que todas las chicas estaban calientes por el chico vampiro.

—Matt es una buena persona y quiere que Elena sea feliz. —Entonces, Matt era un maldito cobarde. Debería estar luchando por su mujer.

—El profesor es un idiota de mierda, Stefan debería matarlo en vez de corregirlo. Aunque me gusta lo de avergonzarlo delante de la clase. —Le habría roto todos los huesos y lo hubiera desangrado hasta dejarlo seco por menospreciar a mi mujer, pero los vampiros de TV se domestican ridículamente. Bella asintió con la cabeza, por lo menos ella finalmente estuvo de acuerdo con algo que dije.

Y ahora, por supuesto, todos estaban de fiesta en el bosque, posiblemente cerca del cementerio, por el aspecto de esto. Sí, esto tenía puto sentido. Oh, bueno, feliz caza, vampiro malo. Por favor, mata a una de las perras molestas. —¿Por qué no hemos visto a ese tipo comer? —Pregunté—. ¿No es por eso que estamos viendo este ridículo espectáculo de mierda?

—¡Espera un poco! —me dijo, golpeándome en el pecho con su dedo índice.

—¡Joder, muy bien! —Ella claramente no estaba tan caliente por estos hijos de puta como lo estaba por su precioso Ángel, porque no estaba suavizando su tono cada vez que aparecían en la pantalla. Drama, drama, drama, bla, bla, bla. Mierda sí, esa perra suelta está vagando por el bosque sola. ¡Mátala! Y la niebla viene rodando de nuevo. Sí, definitivamente, tenían una oferta de hielo seco. Al menos ahora era la puta noche y tenía más sentido ahora, aunque todavía se veía cursi como la mierda.

Bella estaba completamente ajena a mi falta de interés por este espectáculo patético. Eso o ella estaba jodidamente ignorándome. Eso era más probable. —¡Ah!, quemarse! —Niño Vampiro le dijo a la chica rubia que no iba a conseguir nada con él y se alejó. Me pudo haber gustado un poquito más por eso, pero sólo por eso.

—Maldita sea, ¿por qué tenía que vivir? —El vampiro sí atacó a la chica drogadicta, pero la dejó vivir, ¿para ver otro día? ¿Qué diablos fue todo eso? Bella simplemente me ignoró. Eso también fue jodidamente irritante.

»Ahh, aquí vamos. —Vampiro malo está en la casa. Tal vez podría matar a niño diario y divertirse un poco con el resto de las perras de la ciudad. —Oh diablos, no, ¿él es el causante de la niebla retardada? No puedo relacionarme con él ahora—. Sin embargo, me divertí con él burlándose de la niñita que era su hermano. Tal vez se podría redimir, si mataba a esa chica y dejaba de jugar con hielo seco.

»¿Acaba de preguntarle sobre la última vez que comió algo más fuerte que una maldita ardilla? ¿Es eso lo que estás tratando de decirme? ¿Animales? —Ella asintió con la cabeza contra mi pecho. Jesús Cristo de mierda. Tomé el control remoto del regazo de Bella y le puse pausa. Bella se sentó y se volvió hacia mí—. ¿Quieres comerte una ardilla? Eso no es ni remotamente sangre suficiente.

Ella negó con la cabeza. —Yo no estaba pensando en las ardillas, pero otros animales más grandes.

—¿Cómo qué? ¿El perro del vecino?

Una mirada de puro horror se apoderó de su rostro. —¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Yo nunca me comería la mascota de alguien! —Claro, porque eso era lo que estaba mal con esta maldita conversación.

—¿Qué, pues? ¿Quieres que vaya al zoológico y agarre un gorila o algo así? —No sé cómo diablos se suponía que debía manejar algo como esto. El hecho de que yo estaba pensándolo también me molestó demasiado. Ella tenía que aguantarse y empezar a comer como un verdadero puto vampiro.

—No, Edward, no quiero que robes el zoológico.

—Bueno, ¿entonces qué? ¿Qué animal vas a tratar de comerte? —Esto era jodidamente increíble.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco. —No sé, yo estaba pensando en una vaca o algo así. Me gustaban las hamburguesas y la carne cuando era un humano; así que tal vez ahora como un vampiro disfrutaría de sangre de vaca.

Cerré los ojos. Tal vez esto era un maldito sueño. Tal vez me las arreglé para encontrar una manera de dormir después de todos estos años y me estaba imaginando todo lo que ella decía. O tal vez había tenido un brote psicótico. Eso era jodidamente probable. —No hay vacas en la ciudad de Nueva York, Bella. —Podría conseguirle sus malditas ardillas, o ratas, o gatos, o perros, pero no había nada más alrededor de la ciudad.

Ella puso su mano sobre mi rodilla, y pese a la locura alrededor me sentí respondiendo a sus caricias. Naturalmente. Ella estaba usando su bruja vudú para doblegar mi voluntad nuevamente. La miré a sus ojos carmesí y por supuesto ya estaba jodidamente perdido, como de costumbre. —Estaba pensando que tal vez podríamos irnos de la ciudad.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué coño quieres decir con irnos de la ciudad? —Yo vivo aquí. Mi hogar esta aquí. Mi comida esta aquí. Tenía que ser una puta broma.

—Bueno, si nos fuéramos a alguna parte menos poblada, podría salir a la calle otra vez. —Oí la nostalgia en su voz y sentí una punzada de simpatía comenzando a brotar en mí. Ella Odiaba estar confinada aquí y no podía culparla por eso—. Si fuéramos a algún lugar donde hubiera bosques y vida silvestre, podría cazar y ver si eso es una alternativa viable.

—¿Y qué diablos se supone que voy a comer? —le pregunté, esperando a que ella me dijera que probara su dieta de nuevo. Esa mierda no iba a suceder.

—Yo no he dicho que teníamos que irnos lejos de la ciudad, sólo a un lugar donde halla bosques y granjas y esas cosas. Tal vez como Nueva Jersey.

—¿Nueva Jersey? —No traté de mantener el disgusto fuera de mi tono—. ¿Qué demonios voy a hacer en Nueva Jersey?

—¡Lo mismo que haces aquí! Estar en el computador, escuchar música, ver la televisión, coquetearme, cazar… ¿qué importa dónde estamos? —Sus ojos de rubí me suplicaron y me sentí débil—. Podemos encontrar un lugar que esté a sólo una hora de distancia, ¿no? Podrías venir a la ciudad a cazar cada vez que lo necesites.

No sonaba tan mal cuando lo puso de esa manera. Ella podría tener un poco de libertad. Podría ver su belleza a la luz del sol y podríamos salir a correr por los bosques juntos. ¿Estaba realmente considerando esto? Sí, eso parecía porque yo era un hijo de puta, dominado y estaba bajo su hechizo.

Ella tomó mi mano entre las suyas. —¿Edward?

—¿Qué? —Todavía tenía que pensarlo un poco. No iba sólo a estar de acuerdo con ir al puto Nueva Jersey porque ella me lo pidió. Maldita sea, Yo todavía tenía cierto control de la situación.

—Si vamos a Nueva Jersey y trato con animales y no funciona… —Se interrumpió, mirando hacia abajo a mi mano mientras jugaba con mis dedos…

Levanté su cabeza para poder mirarla a los ojos. —Si no funciona, ¿qué?

Ella suspiró y me miró mientras sus ojos rojos brillaban con determinación. —Si no funciona, lo haré a tu manera.

—¿Mi manera? —Mierda, ¿eso quiere decir lo que pensaba que quería decir? ¿Estaba yo un paso más cerca de llevarla a mi lado?

—Si no soy capaz de sobrevivir con la sangre animal, comeré gente —me dijo, sus ojos aún encontrándose con los míos. No había ninguna señal en su cara de que estuviera mintiendo y yo sabía que no podía mentirme mejor de lo que yo podía mentirle a ella.

—¿Lo juras? —Apenas mantuve la emoción en mi tono.

—Sí.

—Parece que nos mudaremos a Nueva Jersey —le dije.

* * *

**N/A** Dulce niño engañado ¡cree que está ganando! ¡Lo dejaremos aferrarse a esa ilusión por un par de semanas!  
**N/T (1) fucktards:** combinación de fuck y retarded, es como puto/jodido y retrasado.


	12. Chapter 12

Taste Of Innocence (Sabor a Inocencia)

By_Nolebucgrl_

Traducido por:Pauu Aguilar(FFAD)

Beteado por: Jo Beta Ffad (FFAD)

www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction

Encuentra más sobre nuestras traducciones enwww. facebook groups/ FFAddiction/(Sin espacios)

* * *

— ¿En serio? —preguntó ella. Su voz llena de incredulidad y sus ojos brillando de alegría. ¿Qué, acaso pensaba que iba a mentirle ahora? Si iba a mentir, seguro como la mierda que mentiría por cosas más importantes que mudarnos a Nueva Jersey. Me hubiera salvado un montón del maldito dolor y un par de golpes.

—Dije que sí, ¿no? —Antes que pudiera decir algo más, sus brazos se deslizaron alrededor de mi cintura y me abrazo fuerte. Hubiera roto las costillas de un humano si estuviera abrazando a uno, cosa que no pasaría porque yo soy el único hombre que podía abrazar. Le regresé el gesto, apretándole mucho más suave de lo que ella me apretaba, no como si me importara en absoluto. Cada vez que me tocaba con afecto estaba bien para mí.

Le dí un beso en su frente y ella levantó su rostro para sonreírme. Era jodidamente impresionante cuando estaba feliz.

—Pensé que ibas a discutir por ello.

—Sólo discuto contigo cuando estás siendo un terco dolor en el culo —señalé. Ella rió y me apretó otra vez—. Cuando estás siendo razonable, lo que es jodidamente raro, estoy dispuesto a escuchar y comprometerme. Finalmente estás abriéndote a la posibilidad de alimentarte de manera correcta y eso es todo lo que necesitaba escuchar. Dejaré que pruebes tu pequeño experimento y cuando… —Me interrumpí, no quería incitar su ira cuando estaba tan contenta—. _Si_ no funciona, podemos regresar aquí y yo puedo enseñarte la manera correcta de ser un vampiro, sin todas esas mentalidades insípidas de los guionistas de Hollywood.

Ella rió.

—Realmente pienso que es algo dulce de tu parte sentarte aquí y mirarlos conmigo, incluso cuando sé que los odias con mucha pasión.

—Sí, bueno, las chicas son sexis. Además, creo que tomaré un poco de inspiración de _The Vampire Diaries_.

Sus ojos se abrieron ampliamente.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó con incredulidad.

Pasé mi dedo índice por su mejilla.

—Creo que empezaré mi propio diario para el dolor.

Bufó, riéndose.

—Eso era de lo que más te quejabas. Pensé que odiabas todos esos vampiros _emos_, ¿ahora dices que eres uno?

Le golpeé su nariz con mi dedo y le sonreí.

—No, mi diario para el dolor será para guardar todas las veces que me pateaste o golpeaste cuando te molesté. Tendré que conseguirme un libro muy grande. —Me golpeó en la cara, pero se rió al mismo tiempo—. ¿Ves? Ahora tengo otra para escribir.

Se alejó de mí y se recostó en el sofá con sus piernas estiradas sobre las mías, riéndose sin poder hacer nada. Maldición, era jodidamente adorable cuando estaba feliz. ¿Esta era la primera vez que había estado feliz desde que despertó? Eso era una mierda pero probablemente cierto. Bueno, sin duda había estado feliz cuando nos besamos pero eso era un hecho. Y había estado contenta cuando pasamos dos días hablando, pero había un dejo de tristeza a través de sus recuerdos desde que supo que nunca más volvería a ver a las personas sobre las que me estaba hablando. Esta era el lado despreocupado y joven de Bella que todavía no veía. Yo había asumido que ella era una anciana atrapada en el cuerpo de una adolescente. Realmente me gustó ver este lado de ella.

—Podría comenzar mi propio diario para la cantidad de insinuaciones sexuales que me tiras. Apuesto que podría completar mi diario antes que puedas completar el tuyo.

Esa no era una apuesta que iba a aceptar, no cuando su pequeño cuerpo voluptuoso yacía en el sofá con sus piernas cruzadas sobre mí. Sería muy fácil ponerme sobre ella y besar y lamer y…. mierda, Edward Junior estaba muy despierto otra vez. Mi reacción ante esta chica era simplemente ridícula.

Apreté su rodilla.

—No hay ni una jodida manera en que vaya a aceptar esa apuesta.

Ella continuó riéndose de mí y fue absolutamente impresionante. Y vuelvo a sonar como una puta chica, otra vez. Aunque sabía que no lo era porque Edward Junior se estaba haciendo notar contra la pierna de Bella. Estaba sorprendido que no lo haya comentado. Por supuesto que era probable que solo lo estuviera ignorando. Sin duda, ya estaba acostumbrada a él. Lástima que no estuviera acostumbrada a él en maneras mucho mejores, como en lo largo y duro que es mientras penetraba en su interior. Y lo maravilloso que sabía mientras que envolvía su boquita sexy alrededor de él y chupaba… mierda. Teníamos que ir a Jersey jodidamente rápido así ella falla y acepta la vida de vampiro y luego me deje follarla muchas veces. Si ella iba a comer humanos, entonces su principal argumento contra tener sexo conmigo sería inválido y entonces, me podía tenerme como sabía que ella quería.

Levanté sus piernas y me levanté del sofá, bajándolas de vuelta.

— ¿A dónde vas? —preguntó, su risa al fin cesó pero la luz en sus ojos rubí seguía brillando.

—Voy a buscar la laptop. Necesitamos encontrar un lugar dónde vivir en Jersey, ¿no? —Ella sonrió y asintió. Corrí a la habitación y volví segundos después con mi laptop en mano—. ¿Algún pedido en especial?

Quitó sus piernas del sofá y se sentó derecha para hacerme lugar. Arrugó su rostro en pensamiento y luego sonrió. Me pregunté otra vez qué pasaba por esa mente exasperadamente silenciosa de ella. _Paciencia idiota. Puedes darle unos minutos para encontrar una manera de vivir con la vida que le forzaste a vivir. _Cállate, imbécil. ¿Al fin ella es feliz y tú intentas enojarme? Vete a la mierda y vuelve cuando realmente te necesite. _Tú siempre me necesitas; tú simplemente lo niegas todo el puto tiempo. _Necesito que te vayas para siempre. Dios, odiaba al engreído hijo de puta. ¿Yo lo necesitaba? ¿Quién mierda se cree que es? La única cosa que necesitaba estaba sentada en el sofá junto mí con camiseta verde y jeans.

—Bueno, creo que tendremos que encontrar algo bastante aislado, ya que necesito estar alejada de la gente. ¿Tal vez en el campo? —preguntó con incertidumbre—. Y, ya que no sé si la caza vaya a funcionar, tal vez un lugar con un bosque cerca. ¿Tal vez prefiera animales salvajes a domésticos? No lo sé, ¿qué piensas? —Me miró con ojos grandes y confiables como si yo tuviera todas las putas respuestas. Como si supiera algo de los jodidos animales que pudiera preferir. Ella no había aceptado mi sugerencia sobre el perro, o el gorila. Disfrutaría más la imagen mental que tenía de ella luchando contra un gorila… probablemente porque era genéticamente cercano a un humano. Tal vez podríamos ir al zoológico de Bronx, y así salvarnos tiempo y esfuerzo de buscar un lugar… — ¿Edward? —preguntó, empujándome con el codo.

— ¿Qué? —le respondí, sacando la imagen mental de Bella peleando con un mono gigante.

— ¿Crees que eso esté bien?

—Oh, sí, veamos qué podemos encontrar, ¿de acuerdo? —Eliminé la excitación que sentí ante esa imagen y busqué información sobre bienes raíces en el condado de Sussex, Nueva Jersey. Era a una hora de mi casa y con mi exceso de velocidad, la distancia sería insignificante. Escribí, en mi criterio, como obtener una gran parte de tierra que cueste un millón o más. Sorprendentemente, obtuve varias páginas con resultados. Quién mierda lo hubiera sabido, Nueva Jersey tenía bienes raíces algo decentes.

— ¿Un millón de dólares? —gritó Bella, golpeándome en el brazo—. Edward, no puedes gastar esa cantidad de dinero en una casa. — ¿Hablaba en serio?

— ¿Por qué no? ¿Sabes cuánto cuesta este lugar? — ¿Es que esta chica no sabía a cuánto se valúa las propiedades en Nueva York? Un millón de dólares no era nada. ¿Acaso no había gastado eso en mi cita con Ángela?

Bella miró a su alrededor, con nueva cautela en su mirada. Hizo una mueca cuando vio el agujero en la pared dónde mi guitarra se había estrellado.

—Lo siento —murmuró, sonando avergonzada de sí misma.

Me reí y le besé la frente.

—No lo estés, fue jodidamente caliente cuando me tiraste esa guitarra.

Ella rió.

—Eres tan raro.

—Tú sacas mi rareza a la luz. Ahora, deja de preocuparte por el dinero. Ya te dije que tengo mucho. Si quiero gastar millones en una puta casa en Jersey, entonces lo haré. —Todavía no podía creer que vaya a comprar una casa en Nueva Jersey.

_Tú no harías eso por otra persona que no sea ella. _Oh, Dios, no tú otra vez. Pensé que te habías ido. _No me puedo ir, soy tú, idiota. _Bueno, tú eres la cosa jodidamente molesta sobre mí y nunca antes escuché sobre ti así que no entiendo por qué vienes ahora que ya no estoy solo. _Siempre he estado aquí; solo que nunca te molestaste en escucharme porque eres un idiota testarudo. _Bueno, ¿me puedes decir cómo es que te ignoraba antes? Porque realmente me gustaría comenzar a hacer esa mierda otra vez. _No puedes, amigo, me necesitas. _Y una mierda que lo hago. Estoy bien sin ti. _Oh, ¿en serio? ¿Entonces cómo es que soy yo el que te ayuda a entender a tu chica? Sabes que solo la soportas es porque tú la a… _Oh, mierda que no, no te atrevas a terminar esa frase. _Eres un maldito cobarde. ¿Por qué no simplemente admites lo que sientes por ella? _Lo he hecho, imbécil. Ella sabe que me importa. _Le importas y le a… _¡Dije que te callaras, carajo! Mierda, no me extraña que sea un maldito cobarde cuando de ella se trata, eres tú el que viene e interrumpe. Vete. Te llamaré si te necesito. Esperé y no hubo respuesta así que aparentemente el idiota estaba de mal humor como la jodida chica que era.

—Em, Edward, ¿estás bien? —preguntó Bella, poniendo su mano derecha en mi brazo.

—Oh, sí, estoy bien. Solo me distraje por un momento. —Maldita voz interior molesta, interrumpiendo mi vida. Hice clic en la primera casa que apareció—. ¿Qué piensas de esta?

Era una casa de dos pisos blanca con un hermoso balcón a lo largo del piso superior.

—Edward, cuesta 2,5 millones de dólares —siseó Bella, sonando totalmente afligida.

—Bella, ¿qué te dije? El dinero no es problema. El hecho que esta casa solo cueste dos millones y medio de dólares me sorprende jodidamente. ¿Sabes cuánto costaría eso aquí? Tres veces más, al menos. Ahora mira a la casa y dime qué piensas. —No iba a funcionar, no era lo suficientemente aislado, pero si al menos tenía su opinión, podía entender qué mierda quería y partir desde allí.

Suspiró pero miró a las fotos que seleccioné.

—Oh, ¡me encanta esa bañera! —Tuve que admitir que era bastante hermosa. Tenía forma de óvalo grande y estaba rodeada de mármol gris y una gran ventana por la cual puedes mirar mientras estás en el agua. El pensamiento de meterme en esa bañera con Bella y acariciar su piel desnuda y mojada a la luz de la luna, ya tenía a Edward Junior peleando contra mi cremallera otra vez. Mierda. Buscar casas de repente se volvió jodidamente interesante.

—La piscina es fabulosa pero realmente no me gusta la cocina vieja que tienen. Y, ¿quién necesita una cancha de baloncesto en su casa? —Mi chica tenía un maldito buen gusto; eso es lo que diría de ella—. La casa es linda y me encanta el lago pero no creo que sea la elegida. —No a menos que planeara chupar la sangre de los peces y esa no era una buena imagen.

—Concuerdo. Tampoco es lo suficientemente aislado, sólo 6 hectáreas. Necesitamos mucha más tierra que eso. —Hice clic en la próxima casa, otra de dos pisos pero era una en el campo con 127 hectáreas. Mucho mejor. Ja, ¿criaban ovejas? Me preguntaba si Bella sería parcial con la sangre de ovejas—. ¿Qué tal esta?

Arrugó la nariz de la forma más jodidamente adorable y no pude resistirme así que le besé la punta y ella rio y me alejó.

— ¿Paneles de madera? Odio eso. No me gusta el aspecto de esta casa. —Ella tenía razón, otra vez. ¿Había preguntas sobre que ella me pertenecía?

Le sonreí.

—No podría estar más de acuerdo. La tierra es buena, pero la casa no y ya que no tenemos tiempo para esperar, esta está fuera. —Hice clic en la siguiente y apenas pude evitar gritar en señal de triunfo. Esta era la jodida casa, al menos en mis ojos. Era una granja de caballos de 175 hectáreas, rodeada en ambos lados por nada más que bosque. Era completamente privada, el único lugar cercano era el establo para los caballos. Tenía relucientes pisos de madera, una gran cocina moderna, no que váyasenos a necesitarla, una chimenea de ladrillo dónde podemos acurrucarnos en frente, una piscina gigante… me convencieron al instante.

Esperé con ansiedad la reacción de Bella. Ella no había dicho nada, solo tomó una bocanada de aire cuando mostré la propiedad y luego se quedó allí sentada en silencio. ¿Por qué mierda no podía escuchar sus pensamientos? Necesitaba saber, ahora. Esta era nuestra casa, maldita sea. Tenía que verlo.

—Edward, es perfecta —susurró suavemente—. ¡Mira esa escalera! —Era genial, se curvaba en esa forma radical que era reminiscente de esas películas viejas dónde el héroe llevaba a la chica a su habitación y luego la película se esfumaba. No podía esperar a llevar a Bella por esas escaleras pero nosotros no nos esfumaríamos.

—Es perfecta —concordé. Por supuesto que vio eso. Ella estaba hecha para mí—. Hay mucho bosque dónde estoy seguro que encontrarás criaturas para cazar. Además, podemos criar tu propia comida. ¿Qué dices sobre la sangre de caballo? —No pude resistir la tentación de reír ante la expresión de horror en su rostro.

— ¡No voy a comer caballos! —gritó—. ¿Por qué pensarías que querría comer un caballo? Son hermosos. —Lucía completamente indignada, sus brazos estaban cruzados sobre su pecho y me estaba fulminando con la mirada. Era jodidamente caliente.

—Vacas, caballos, ¿cuál es la diferencia? —Sabía que le estaba incitando pero, mierda, sí que lo disfrutaba.

—Las vacas fueron hechas para ser comida. Los caballos son para montar, acariciar y amar. —Su labio se asomó en un adorable puchero pero preferí mantener a Edward Junior unido a mi cuerpo, así que me abstuve.

—Nena, ¿querías un caballo cuando eras chica? —Era jodidamente adorable, enfurruñarse por un puto caballo.

—Tal vez —murmuró, mirándome todavía. Llenaría el establo de caballos si ella quería pero no sabía cómo estos reaccionarían ante nosotros. Los animales tendían a reconocer depredadores mucho más fácil que los humanos. De todas formas, supongo que podríamos intentar.

— ¿Quieres uno? Me aseguraré que los incluyan en la venta si quieres. —Cómo rayos haría eso, no lo sabía. Bueno, Jenks podía encontrar una forma.

Ella sonrió pero negó con la cabeza.

—Dudo que un caballo me deje acercármele ahora. Pero gracias. Fue dulce de tu parte preguntar si quería uno.

—Te daría una docena si quisieras —solté. ¿Qué mierda, Edward? ¿Por qué simplemente le entregas tu polla y listo?

Sonrió y besó mi mejilla.

—Sé que lo harías pero no es necesario. Sin embargo, esta es la casa. —Por supuesto que ella sabía que tenía mis bolas en bandeja. No era jodidamente estúpida. Maldita bruja.

—Le diré a Jenks que se ponga con ello. Ofreceré un bonús para asegurarnos que la obtengamos lo más pronto posible. —La casa costaba tres millones de dólares, si ofrecía cinco seguramente que me la darían rápidamente. Tal vez venga amoblada y así me salvaría de muchos problemas.

Bella entrelazó su mano con la mía.

—Gracias por hacer esto por mí, Edward. Sé que no quieres, pero lo haces de todas formas. Te lo agradezco. —Su voz era dulce y sincera y me hizo sentir como si había hecho algo importante y heroico. Realmente no lo había hecho.

—No es gran cosa —le dije, tratando de quitar mi mano, pero ella la tomó rápidamente.

—No, lo es y quiero que sepas que lo veo. Sé que te he molestado un millón de veces pero sigues aquí, aguantándome y comprándome una casa hermosa para dejarme intentar vivir de la manera que quiero, incluso cuando no es lo que quieres. Eres un buen tipo, Edward. —Oh, diablos, cuando ella lo ponía así sonaba como un santo. Me sentí incómodo con la forma que eso me hizo sentir.

—Mira, Bella, ambos sabemos que no soy… —Ella me interrumpió presionando sus labios con los míos y sea lo que sea que iba a decir, quedó olvidado. Moví la computadora y envolví mis brazos su alrededor y devolví el tierno beso. Aquí no había pasión; no era el tipo de beso que daría paso a follarla allí en el sofá. Era más suave y más cálido. Era jodidamente increíble.

Se echó para atrás y me sonrió, sus ojos estaban brillando.

—Sé quién eres, Edward. Más importante aún, sé quién puedes ser. Quédate conmigo y lo sabrás. — ¿Qué mierda significaba eso? Aún así…

—No me iré a ninguna parte —le dije toscamente, apretando mis brazos a su alrededor.

Ella me besó de nuevo.

—Lo sé. —Por supuesto que lo hacía. Al fin estaba reconociendo su poder sobre mí. Estaba verdaderamente jodido. _Sabes que te gusta._ Quería decirle que estaba jodidamente equivocado pero ambos sabíamos que no era así.

La solté y tomé mi celular.

—Llamaré a Jenks y se encargará de esto. Vas a tener que trabajar en algo mientras lo hago.

— ¿Qué tengo que hacer? —preguntó.

—Aguantar la respiración.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres decir? Sólo dime lo que tengo que hacer. —Arrugó su frente en confusión y sonó molesta, pensando que estaba tomándole el pelo.

—El viaje a Jersey nos llevará una hora cuando nos mudemos. Necesitas practicar el no respirar por tanto tiempo. No es muy difícil pero puede ser algo extraño. No puedo dejar que respires en el momento equivocado y arranques la puerta del coche para atacar a un humano en el camino.

— ¡Oh, no había pensado en eso! —Claro que no lo había hecho, todavía tenía que salir y enfrentar a los humanos.

—Para eso estoy aquí. —Ella rió y golpeó mi rodilla—. Así que, solo deja de respirar. —Tomó aire profundamente. Me reí al verla; lucía como una niña a punto de dar su primer salto en la piscina.

Soltó el aliento y me miró enojada.

— ¿Qué?

—No tienes que tomar una respiración profunda y mantenerla así. Simplemente deja de respirar.

—Bueno, discúlpame; lo he estado haciendo naturalmente toda mi vida. ¿Cómo mierda se supone que sepa cómo dejar de respirar? —Se cruzó de brazos y resopló en frustración. Me estaba matando ante lo jodidamente adorable que era.

—Es simple. Solo inhala y no lo sueltes. No tienes que inflar las mejillas, déjalo en tus pulmones y déjalo así. —Hizo lo que dije y esta vez parecía más normal.

Sonreí antes su postura enojada y abrí mi teléfono para llamar a Jenks. Era un sábado bastante temprano para llamarlo pero no me importaba una mierda. Él vivía para servirme.

Él respondió sin aliento, como si hubiese corrido a través de la habitación para llegar hacia el teléfono.

—Sr. Cullen, ¿cómo está? ¿Fue placentera su noche?

¿Mi noche? ¿Qué jodida noche? Oh, la cita con Ángela.

—Sí, estuvo bien, gracias por organizarla. —Podía darme lujo de ser magnánimo, la noche había sido un éxito y tenía a mi chica al lado, valientemente haciendo lo mejor para no respirar.

—Me alegro de oír eso, señor. ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted esta mañana? —Había una nota de terror en su voz que me dejó enormemente satisfecho.

—Necesito que compres una casa en Nueva Jersey. La propiedad queda en la calle Fairview Hill 31, en el municipio de Fredon. La quiero lo más pronto posible, preferiblemente para el lunes.

— ¿Qué? —balbuceó—. ¿Por qué Nueva Jersey? ¿Y qué le hace pensar que puedo cerrar el acuerdo tan rápido? Los propietarios necesitan aprobarlo y luego los costos para arreglarlo y…

— ¿Acaso me estás cuestionando, Jenks? —grité. ¿Qué mierda le pasaba últimamente? Todo lo que parecía hacer era cuestionarme. ¿Quién mierda trabajaba para quién?

—No, señor, es sólo que ha tenido estar raras peticiones últimamente y me pregunto si algo le pasa. ¿Todo esto es por esa mujer? El Sr. Hall dijo que parecía amable pero no como si estuvieran enamorados o algo. — ¿Qué mierda acaba de decir?

— ¿Qué mierda acabas de decir? —demandé—. ¿Realmente hablaste con ese pequeño pedazo de mierda del museo y le preguntaste sobre mi cita? ¿Desde cuándo me controlas? ¿Tenemos un problema, Jenks? — ¿Cómo se atrevía? Era hora que cortara relación, para siempre. Haría que fuera a Jersey y lo mataría en celebración por mi nueva casa.

—Em, no, no le estaba controlando, solo quería asegurarme que estuviera satisfecho con el alojamiento y…

— ¡Y llamaste y preguntaste sobre mí! —grité. Bella puso su mano en mi rodilla y me dio un suave apretón. Como siempre, su toque me calmaba un poco pero seguía jodidamente enojado—. Mira, Jenks, pensé que teníamos un acuerdo mutuamente satisfactorio pero si vas a estar cuestionándome en cada paso y espiándome, tal vez encuentre a alguien que pueda seguir mis órdenes más a fondo.

—No, por favor, Sr. Cullen. Me disculpo por sobrepasar mis límites. Por favor, deme una oportunidad para probare a mí mismo. Le conseguiré esa casa y será para el lunes. Solo deme el nombre de la inmobiliaria y me ocuparé de ellos. —Eso me gustaba más.

—Cualquier comportamiento así otra vez y tendré que buscar un asistente nuevo. Creo que te pago más que suficiente para que lidies con mis peticiones, no importa lo extraño que parezcan. Sabes que soy especial y exijo ser tratado como tal. —Ninguno de nosotros ha pronunciado la palabra "vampiro" pero él sabía que yo nunca envejecía y ya más o menos había unido las piezas del hecho que yo era inmortal.

—Usted es más que generoso, señor. —Como la mierda que lo era. Él seguía vivo, ¿o no? Todavía faltaba saber por cuánto tiempo.

—La agencia se llama Weichert. El precio de lista de la propiedad es de 2,9 millones de dólares. Ofréceles cinco para tenerla el lunes, si no está ya vacía. Sí dejan el inmobiliario, añade otro millón. Estaré esperando tu llamada. Ah, ¿y Jenks? Asegúrate que haya al menos una vaca allí —colgué y sonreí a Bella—. Lo estás haciendo genial, nena.

Ella sintió y se apoyo en mis brazos. Todo estaba saliendo bien, al fin. Tendré todo lo que quería pronto.

.

Me sorprendió pero Jenks lo hizo. Me devolvió la llamada el sábado en la tarde diciendo que la casa ya estaba vacía, lo que era un puto alivio. La mayoría de los muebles seguían allí y los dueños aceptaron dejarlos, así que eso era otra maldita victoria para mí. No hizo mención sobre la vaca pero asumí que lo había cumplido o sino hubiese llamado llenándome de disculpas y excusas.

— ¿Estás lista, Bella? —pregunté. El Volvo estaba lleno con nuestras ropas, la computadora, música y libros. Cualquier cosa que necesitáramos, lo pediré en cuanto lleguemos allí. Jenks se había ocupado de la electricidad y agua y otras cosas que necesitábamos para aparentar. Era poco después de las 2 a.m. y era momento de irnos. Bella necesitaba comer y yo necesitaba poner esta mierda en marcha. Mientras más pronto lleguemos, más pronto ganaré. Además, hará feliz a Bella tener un poco de espacio para moverse. _Seguro es una idea de último momento para ti, la felicidad de Bella. Te mientes a ti mismo. _No le iba a saludar. Tenía lugares a los que ir y personas que follar. Bueno, una sola, de todos modos. Ella sería mía pronto, podía sentirlo.

Bella bajó las escaleras sosteniendo otro bolso de libros y me lo lanzó. Sus nervios estaban plasmados en su rostro y su lenguaje corporal. Sus ojos rubíes miraban por toda la habitación y estaba moviéndose de un pie al otro. Envolví mi brazo libre alrededor de su cintura.

—Puedes hacer esto. Te has vuelto buena en los últimos días. —Era verdad. Podía aguantar su respiración por más de una hora, pero practicándolo en la comodidad de la casa en comparación de la carretera era otra cosa diferente. Igual, tenía confianza en mi chica. Presioné mis labios contra los suyos, sonriendo ante lo fácil que era besarla ahora. Ella casi siempre respondía y yo no tenía que molestarla para sentir sus labios moviéndose contra los míos. Nos estábamos acercando más todo el tiempo.

Me aparté y le acaricié el cabello por sus hombros. Ella llevaba una camisa azul hoy… mi camisa azul. Lucía jodidamente sexy en ella.

—Vamos. —Me miró con ojos asustados, pero tomó una respiración profunda y asintió. Tomé su mano y abrí la puerta, sosteniéndole fuertemente mientras cerraba y ponía llave. Nos movimos rápidamente hacia el coche y abrí el asiento del pasajero, tiré el bolso de libros en el asiento trasero y ayudé a Bella a entrar, cerrando la puerta rápidamente. Hasta ahora, todo bien. Nadie estaba en la calle a esta hora de la noche. Aunque sabía que nos cruzaríamos con alguien en algún momento.

Me apresuré hacia el lado del conductor y, un segundo después, estaba adentro y encendiendo el coche.

—Si crees que vas a perder el control, solo toma mi mano —le dije. Ella la tomó de inmediato pero me dio un asentimiento para hacerme saber que se encontraba bien—. Okey, solo aprieta mi mano si de repente siente la urgencia de atacar a alguien. —Asintió otra vez. Puse el coche en primera y nos puse en movimiento rápidamente. Teníamos que pasar la hora siguiente y todo estará bien.

Giré a la izquierda y me dirigí hacia el túnel Holland. Estaba preocupado sobre esa parte del viaje; allí no habría ningún lugar a dónde ir si ella tenía ganas de atacar. Pero nos ocuparemos de eso cuando lleguemos. Estábamos a solo dieciséis kilómetros de distancia e íbamos a meternos en la parte más concurrida de la ciudad. Había bares y restaurantes todavía abiertos a esta hora, lo que significaba gente. Acaricié la mano de Bella suavemente mientras nos hacía paso por la ciudad.

Estábamos a dos kilómetros del tune cuando lo escuché. Mierda. _Sólo una cuadra más y ella estará sola. Le enseñaré a esa perra por rechazarme. _No había nada que pudiera hacer. Tenía a Bella en el coche y no podía darme el lujo de detenerme y acabar con él. Pero tampoco podía dejar que atacara a una chica. Lo vi claramente en su rostro; iba a violarla. Tal vez le deje viva, tal vez no, él no había decidido nada todavía. Aunque ella puede que prefiera morir a lo que él tenía guardado para ella. La chica era joven y tenía cabello largo, justo como mi Bella. Mis manos se apretaron contra el volante mientras peleaba conmigo mismo. ¿Debo simplemente alejarme y dejar que pase? ¿Podía hacerlo? ¿Bella me dejaría? No lo creo.

Estacioné y detuve el coche y ella giró su cabeza para mirarme alarmada.

—Bella, tengo que parar. Será solo un minuto. Alguien está en problemas. Tengo que ayudar. Lo que sea que hagas, _quédate en el coche_. ¿Me entiendes? —Todo su cuerpo se puso rígido pero asintió—. Ya vuelvo.

Salí del coche y me moví rápidamente. Él estaba a dos cuadras de mí y a solo cincuenta metros de ella. Lo vi girar en un callejón, sus pensamientos eran alegres porque nadie lo vería tomarla ahora. Estuve sobre él antes que pudiera agarrar a la chica. Ella se giró cuando escuchó golpear su cuerpo contra la pared de ladrillo.

—Corre —le dije con los dientes apretados. Sus pensamientos eran confusos e incoherentes pero se fue a la mierda de allí.

— ¿Qué mierda, tío? —La alimaña luchó contra mi agarre pero lo tenía inmovilizado y ni siquiera pudo moverse, a pesar que él era enorme. Tenía alrededor de 90 kilos de musculo solido, una cabeza rapada y un aro de oro en su oreja izquierda. Tenía una cicatriz en su mejilla izquierda y algún tipo de tatuaje que sobresalía por debajo de su camiseta negra.

—No dejaré que violes a esa chica. —Él se alejó sorprendido pero rápidamente cubrió el movimiento con una risa socarrona.

—No sé de lo que estás hablando. Solo estoy yendo a mi casa. Aunque es simplemente un malentendido. Sin daño, no hay falta. Solo déjame ir y olvidemos que esto sucedió. —Claro, como si yo era un maldito estúpido para creer eso.

Aunque, sus mentiras no era el problema; no sabía que mierda hacer con él. No podía drenarlo y volver al coche oliendo a su sangre. Bella sin dudas perder á su control si volvía así y luego, tendré que perseguirla por las calles de la ciudad de Nueva York tratando de prevenir un baño de sangre. No podía dejarlo ir; él iría a buscaría a otra para atacar. Podía verlo en su puta mente también. Él ya estaba imaginando otras chicas del bar que captaron su atención. Simplemente podía romperle el cuello y dejarlo así, supongo. Era una perdida de algo de buena sangre pero era mejor que molestar a Bella.

Decidido, sonreí y solté mi agarre de sus brazos. Comencé a ir por su cuello cuando supe que no estábamos solos. Mierda. No me había escuchado. Por supuesto que no lo había hecho antes. ¿Por qué lo haría ahora? No le había escuchado acercarse pero sabía que estaba allí tanto como sabía mi propio nombre. La sentía.

Me giré y vi a Bella de pie al final del callejón. _Ahora eso es excelente. Necesitaba deshacerme de este perdedor y hacer que ella grite. _Su mente se llenó de imágenes de él arrancando su camisa y solté un gruñido de rabia y lo empujé contra la pared. Su cabeza golpeó contra el ladrillo con un sonido estrepitoso que me dio satisfacción.

—Nena, necesito que vuelvas al coche. —Ella solo sacudió su cabeza y dio otro paso más. Carajo. Ella no quería… ¿o sí? — ¿Lo quieres? —El idiota estaba saltando feliz en su mente ante esa pregunta. Qué maldito estúpido. Como si fuera a preguntarle a mi chica si quería follar a este perdedor. Si la respuesta era "sí", él estaría en un millón de pedazos antes que pueda parpadear.

Ella dio otro paso tentativo pero negó con la cabeza, más lenta esta vez; como si no estuviera segura de su respuesta. Dios, quería verla drenar a este monstruo violador pero no iba a presionarla.

— ¿Estás segura, Bella? —asintió, otra vez, parecía de mala gana—. Está bien, entonces, vuelve al coche. —Pero por supuesto, siendo Bella, ella no dio un paso en dirección contraria. Simplemente se quedó allí y me miró. ¿Qué mierda iba a hacer yo ahora?

Solo necesitaba romperle el cuello y listo. Puse mi mano sobre su tráquea y mantuve mi vista en Bella. Ella me miraba fijamente, sin inmutarse por lo que estaba por hacer. No había mofa en sus ojos pero casi lo sentí venir de ella. Si mataba frente a ella, ¿me iba a odiar para siempre? Más o menos había aceptado esta parte de mí, aunque a regañadientes, pero era una cosa que hacerlo y otra cosa verlo. Puede que nunca me vuelva a verme con esa luz y felicidad en sus ojos otra vez. No podía arriesgar eso. Él no valía la pena. Nada lo era. _¿Ves? La a… _Ahora no, hijo de puta. Tengo demasiada mierda que lidiar en este momento sin tu ridícula burla. Gracias a Dios, permaneció en silencio.

Me volví hacia el perdedor que estaba luchando contra mí.

—Tu vida está a salvo, esta noche. Puedes agradecerle a ella por eso. Desafortunadamente no de la manera que quieres. Debería matarte solo por tus pensamientos de tocarla. Pero a ella no le gustaría eso. Así que, te dejo vivir —dejó de moverse y parecía aliviado. Le di mi sonrisa de depredador, mis dientes brillaban bajo la luna. Él tragó saliva—. Eso no significa que voy a dejar que te vayas a violar a otra chica en su lugar.

— ¿Sí? ¿Vas a llamar a la policía? No tienes pruebas. En cualquier caso, te arrestaran a ti por asalto. —Se sentía seguro ahora, ya que dije que no lo iba a matar. Idiota. No sabía si le gustaría a Bella lo que tenía planeado más que matarlo pero tenía que hacerlo. No podía simplemente irme y dejarlo así.

Antes que registrara mi movimiento, solté uno de sus hombros y le agarré de la entrepierna. Él soltó un grito de sorpresa mientras que machacaba su polla y bola en mi mano.

—Veamos como intentas violar a una chica con una polla rota —siseé. Era jodidamente asqueroso y hacía a Edward junior palpitar en simpatía, pero era lo mejor que podía hacer en esas circunstancias. Colapsó en el suelo, tomándose de su polla inservible y chillando de dolor.

Corrí hacia el final del callejón y tomé la mano de Bella. Ella me miraba boquiabierta y seguía conteniendo la respiración, me sentí orgulloso de verlo. Nos apuramos hacia el coche y salimos rápidamente, metiéndonos en el túnel Holland y saliendo sin dificultad. Bella se quedó mirando por la ventana pero se aferró a mi mano fuertemente, lista a dar la señal si ella lo necesitaba. Estaba jodidamente orgulloso de ella, pero ese orgullo estaba peleándose con el miedo que ella me odiara por lo que había hecho.

Nos dirigí a Sussex y encontré el caminó hacia nuestra casa.

—Ya puedes respirar, si quieres. —Bella tomó aire profundamente pero siguió mirando atentamente por la ventana. Daría todo lo que tenía para saber qué estaba pensando en este momento. Me detuve frente a nuestra casa y esta era más hermosa en persona que en línea. Apagué el coche y finalmente se giró para verme. Sus ojos no me decían nada y su rostro estaba perfectamente calmado. ¿Acaso lo había jodido todo irrevocablemente? —Bella, nena, por favor habla conmigo. ¿Me odias?

Ella negó con la cabeza y se lanzó hacia mí, sus labios se encontraron con los míos con una fuerza sorprendente. ¿Qué carajo? ¿La había excitado? Diablos, amaba a esta chica loca e impredecible… Oh, mierda… no. Mi voz interior hija de puta no dijo nada; simplemente se rió. Estaba regiamente jodido.

* * *

Ya lo reconoció, al menos internamente. Esperemos que no tarde tanto en exteriorizar sus sentimientos, verbalmente, pues sus actitudes lo delatan.

Gracias por leer.


	13. Entrevista con el Vampiro

Taste Of Innocence (Sabor a Inocencia)

By _Nolebucgrl_

Traducido por: Nikky MacGuiness (FFAD)

Beteado por: Jo Beta Ffad (FFAD)

www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction

Encuentra más sobre nuestras traducciones en www. facebook groups/ FFAddiction/(Sin espacios)

* * *

_**Entrevista con el vampiro.**_

Smugward se despatarra sobre una silla y me mira.

— ¿Por qué coño estoy aquí? ¿No te das cuenta que estás interrumpiendo algo de mi tiempo de calidad con mi chica?

—_Difícilmente dudo que sea el tipo del tiempo de calidad que has estado esperando desde que despertó. Estoy seguro de que puedes regalarles un poco de tu tiempo a tus lectores. _—Me mira midiendo mi reacción—. _Son mujeres, todas ¿sabes?_

Sonríe y se reclina contra la silla.

— ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? ¿Qué quieren saber mis mujeres?

_— ¿Cuántos años tenías cuando te convirtieron?_

—Aburrido… ¿dónde están las buenas preguntas?

—_Edward…_

— ¡Bien! Me convirtieron en 1923, nací en 1901, me veo como de 22 pero en realidad tengo 109, bueno, casi 109. En junio es mi cumpleaños.

—_ ¿Cuántos años tenías cuando perdiste tu virginidad?_

Dice esta pregunta con una sonrisa destroza bragas.

— ¡Esa sí es de mi estilo! ¿Quién hizo esa pregunta?

—_Starla, ella es un poquito pervertida._

—Ahora me gusta.

_—Sólo contesta la pregunta, Edward._

—Tenía 14 y me enredé con una de las amigas de mi madre. Me enseñó un poco.

_— ¿Perdiste tu virginidad con una señorona? ¿Era casada?_

Él se empieza a reír sardónicamente.

—Sí, creo que lo estaba, ¿y?

—_Entonces, ¿no piensas que hay algo mal con eso?_

—Claro, pero con ella. Era sólo un adolescente insulso, ¿qué podría saber yo? Era un calenturiento y ella era caliente, y por supuesto, me quería. ¿Qué otra cosa había?

—_Eres incorregible, ¿lo sabías?_

—Sí, pero así te gusto. Y también a ellas; incluso si son unas perras tratando de besarme cuando solo trataba de ser un buen chico.

—_ ¿Sigues enojado por eso?_

Él me observó.

— ¡Claro que lo estoy! Trataba de hacer lo correcto ¿y por eso me gritaron? Y todo por aquella amorosa mujer que parecía estar loca por mí. Ni siquiera quiero pensar en la reacción de Bella.

_—Apuesto a que no quieres._

— ¿Podemos seguir adelante? Ella está esperando y probablemente, lograré que se enfurezca por qué me está tomando mucho tiempo. Ella está muy irritada por estar confinada en la casa todo el día. Por supuesto, si acabara de abrazar su nueva vida podría salir conmigo, pero no. ¡Mujeres contradictorias, todas ustedes!

—_Está bien, no necesitas despotricar. Starla también quiere saber si ¿te gustan los shows de vampiros que te hizo ver Bella?_

— ¿Me estás jodiendo? ¿Has visto lo que Hollywood nos ha hecho a los vampiros? No he visto ninguna de las otras series, aunque Bella las ha traído un par de veces. Estoy siendo firme en eso, sin embargo, ¡no veo más esa propaganda racista! —Sacude la cabeza enfáticamente.

— _¡Está bien, cálmate! Has mencionado en el capítulo anterior que ibas a tratar de alimentar a Bella con sangre envasada. ¿Estarás dispuesto a al menos probar la dieta alternativa?_

— ¿Por qué coño debería? No tengo ningún problema en matar personas, y las personas que mato lo merecen, con excepción de Bella. Pero su muerte fue un regalo de mi parte, aunque ella siga sin verlo de ese modo. Ella puede beber su sangre de microondas, tomaré la mía desde la fuente original. —Se ríe entre dientes—. Lo considero como una comida gourmet.

— _¿Le comprarías una isla a Bella?_

Resopla.

—Por favor… ¿tú qué piensas que haría esa chica si le compro una isla? Ella probablemente me acusaría de solo buscar una manera para conseguir que me folle y después, me golpearía por un tiempo. No tengo idea de donde viene esa repentina inclinación de hacerme contar esta mierda pero necesita detenerse. Yo elijo mis batallas y tal vez le compraría algo que me beneficiara… como sus estúpidos programas de vampiros o algunos libros o algo. Le gusta lo simple… y no lo entiendo.

—_Bueno, si no le comprarás una isla a Bella, ¿qué tal a Starla?_

—Dile a Starla que le compraré una isla el día que descubra la manera en que Bella me deje follarla. O tú, desde que eres el que está escribiendo esa mierda y me dejas al final con bolas azules por horas.

—_Hey… a mí no me culpes._

— ¿Y por qué coño no? —Cruza sus brazos y me mira, callándose algo sobre escritores sin follar.

—_Porque yo te creé y traje a Bella a tu vida. Puedo matarte o mandarla lejos…_

—No es divertido, Amy.

—_Pensé que sí._

—Claro que lo pensaste. Te ríes de tus propias palabras todo el tiempo.

—_Lo sé, es ridículo. Pero suelo pensar que son tus palabras, sólo que se filtran a través de mí. Tu voz en serio no puede estar en mi cabeza… y sí fuera así, iría a terapia._

—Pagaré la cuenta y te mandaré a una co-orientación con Bella y Angela. Ustedes tienen problemas.

—_Pero tú eres simplemente perfecto, ¿verdad? _—_Enarca una ceja y sonríe_—. _Lo siento por preguntar; fue algo estúpido._

—Cierto.

_—Continuando… tenías demasiado interés en cuál era la cita soñada de Bella pero, ¿cuál es la tuya?_

Frunce el ceño y se recuesta contra la silla.

—Realmente, nunca tuve una cita hasta aquella noche con Angela y no puedo decir que le haya puesto mucho entusiasmo al asunto. Supongo, sin embargo, que mientras esperaba a que Bella despertara, a veces fantaseaba con nosotros yendo a un bar atestado de gente. Cada chico en el lugar estaría admirando a mi chica pero ella sólo tendría ojos para mí. Escucharía sus pensamientos y escogería los dos más depravados y les daría rienda suelta. Vería como ella los atrae a un callejón oscuro. Le daría algunos minutos y después me uniría. Ella tomaría a uno, yo al otro. Los drenaríamos juntos, los ojos cerrados. En el instante que los dejáramos ir, atacaríamos al otro. La cogería justo contra la pared a lado de nuestras víctimas.

—_Eso es demasiado grotesco, Edward._

Rodó los ojos.

—Grotesco para un humano, sí, pero para un vampiro es demasiado caliente. El pensamiento de verla cazar… ¡joder! Me estoy poniendo duro de nuevo. ¿Por qué insistes en dejarme caliente y luego dejarme frustrado?

—_Estaría feliz de aliviarte…_

— ¿Con Bella? —interrumpe impacientemente.

—_Bueno, no, no aún. _—_Deja salir un gruñido y me mira. Yo decido no terminar. Aparentemente, nadie más que Bella será suficiente—. ¿Estás preocupado porque Alice está segura de que Bella aún sigue viva?_

—Claro que no. Puse demasiado cuidado en eso y no hay manera en que la chica la encuentre. Está bien que piense que Bella sigue viva, los policías también lo piensan. Ellos piensan que está con el cabrón de Jacob en el Caribe o alguna idiotez así.

— _¿Alguna vez dejarás que Bella vuelva a ver a su padre?_

Suspira y pasa una mano por su cabello.

—Mira, quiero darle lo que ella quiera y eso probablemente encabeza su maldita lista desde que decidió acomodar prioridades. Pero la verdad es, que no puede verlo por al menos en seis meses o un año, hasta que sus ansias de sangre estén bajo control. Si lo mata, nunca me perdonaría y no quiero eso. No sé si ella alguna vez será capaz físicamente de verlo. Ella ha cambiado y él es un policía y lo último que necesito es a la policía tras mi culo. Tal vez ella puede llamarle… después se alejará por un tiempo y cuando esté completamente sanada, cuando yo esté seguro que no me dejará, sí.

—_Eres jodidamente cursi, ¿verdad?_

—Cierra la puta boca y pregúntame más. Quiero regresar con mi chica.

— _¿Alguna vez irás a la preparatoria o la universidad y tratarás de vivir una vida normal?_

—Uh, ¿por qué haría eso? No me gustaba la escuela cuando era humano, ¿por qué iría ahora? Puedo aprender lo que quiera por mí mismo.

— _¿Qué hay de Bella? A ella le gusta la escuela._

Suspira.

—Si de verdad quisiera ir a la escuela, algún día, entonces probablemente iría con ella. No la voy a dejar sola con todos esos hijos de puta calientes.

—_De verdad le tienes terror a perderla._

Frunce el ceño.

—No le tengo terror a nada.

—_Claro, Edward._

Se levanta.

—Me largo.

—_Siéntate o te dejaré sin folladas por 10 capítulos más._

Se sienta pero el ceño permanece.

—Lo harías de todos modos.

—_Tal vez tengas razón, pero me sentiría mal por eso._

—Perra.

—_Me amas._

—Yo no amo a nadie.

—_Sí, claro que sí._

— ¡Jódete! Yo no a… tú sabes, a Bella.

— _¿Acaso dije su nombre? Me estaba refiriendo a ti mismo. Dios sabe que te amas. Tú fuiste el que dijo sobre Bella. Eso me dice algo._

—Te diré algo si no te apresuras.

—_Eres demasiado caliente cuando estás enojado._

—Soy caliente todo el tiempo. —Me dedica una media sonrisa y estoy forzada a admitir que es verdad.

— _¿Cuántos años tiene Bella?_

—21, aunque parece de 53. Es jodidamente seria y tan cambiante todo el tiempo. Tiene que relajarse y actuar de acuerdo a su edad.

— _¿Alguna vez te ha preocupado saber qué pasaría si Victoria viera o conociera a Bella?_

— ¿Cómo?, ¿por qué ella haría eso? No he visto a esa perra loca en décadas. —Barre la habitación con una mirada sospechosa—. ¿No la traerás por estos lares o sí?

— _¿Quién, yo? ¿Por qué haría algo así?_

—Para follar conmigo, porque, claramente, obtienes algo de eso.

—_Al menos, uno de nosotros obtiene algo._

— ¡Joder! Te odio.

—_Sigue así y será por 20 capítulos más. —Avienta el café hacia la pared_—. _Destruyendo las instalaciones no vas a lograr nada. _

— ¿Lograr qué?

—_Comprometerte con tu chica._

—Compromiso mis cojones. Ella quiere cambie mi forma de ser.

—_Tú quieres que ella cambie quien es. ¿No pueden encontrar un punto neutral?_

— ¿Con ella? Probablemente no, pero estoy jodidamente seguro que tendremos algo de diversión intentándolo.

— ¿Piensas que Bella tiene algún tipo de don, como el tuyo de leer las mentes?

Por todo un minuto, lució pensativo.

—La he acusado de ser una bruja demasiadas veces. Seamos claros; deber tener algún tipo de habilidad si es capaz de resistirse. ¿Qué es? No lo sé. No la puedo escuchar, lo que apesta casi todo el tiempo, dicho sea de paso. ¿No pudiste siquiera darme un poquito más?

—_Nop._

—Eres malvada.

—_Entonces, tal vez deberías matarme._

—Eso creo, después de que me escribas una ardorosa escena de sexo.

—_Eso es un incentivo para no hacerlo._

_Gruñe ferozmente. _

—_Ok, ¡continuemos! Maldición, de verdad no quiero preguntarte esto._

— ¿Qué?

—_Te va a molestar._

—Ya estoy molesto porque eres una maldita calienta pollas, perra. ¿Cuán peor podría ser?

—_Bien, entonces. ¿Alguna vez has estado con un hombre?_

— ¿Pero qué…? ¿Quién preguntó eso?

—_Starla, de nuevo._

—Va a estar en mi futura lista de gente a la cual matar junto contigo, Rose y aquél chico que hirió a Bella del cual se rehúsa a darme el nombre.

—_Eso no es lindo; ella está demasiado clavada contigo._

— ¿Aún quiere saber si es que he follado con un chico?

—_No me preguntes, hay demasiadas mujeres que hacen un tándem chico-chico en este fandom._

—Bueno, pueden buscar en otro lado. No lo hago con hombres. No me importa si se imaginan follándome porque ¡hey!... mírame, pero no dejaré que toquen a Edward Junior.

— _¿Planeas coquetear con más enfermeras sólo para conseguir sangre para Bella si es que le gusta empacada?_

—No, en absoluto. Mira, Angela era una gran chica pero ella fue un caso especial. Si Bella tomara esa mierda de sangre, sólo irrumpiré y la conseguiré. No tendré más citas a menos que sean con mi chica.

— _¿Alguna vez has pensado en tratar con la sangre animal?_

— ¿Por qué lo haría? ¿Te refieres a comer? ¿Cómo qué, a una rata? ¡Joder, no! Como humanos. Siempre será así. No trates de cambiarme a como es Bella. Ustedes van a perder y no obtendrás el beneficio que ella tiene, es decir, follarme. ¡Perdón! _—_Dice todo con una sonrisa pícara.

— _¿Por qué tienes colonia? ¿Tu esencia natural no es lo suficientemente asombrosa?_

—Todo en mí es demasiado asombroso. Esto es sólo una de las numerosas máscaras humanas que puedo usar cuando debo de estar rodeando de gente. Si huelo como los demás, debo de ser un jodido chico normal. Bueno, tan normal como alguien que me vea me pueda considerar. ¡Excelente pregunta! _—_Asiente en acuerdo.

— _¿Los vampiros cepillan sus dientes?_

— ¿Tenemos que hacerlo? No, pero de nuevo, es parte de la pretensión. Si huelo a menta refrescante, seguirá mostrando que soy humano. No mentiré, sabe asqueroso y yo sólo lo hago cuando considero que es absolutamente necesario.

— _¿Has aprendido tu lección acerca de mantener tu celular prendido cuando estás saliendo con Bella? ¡Te calienta menos la polla!_

Resopla y cruza los brazos.

— ¿Tiene alguna maldita importancia? Sabes que encontrarás otra manera de calentarme la polla. _—_Me señala con recelo_—_. Pienso que tú único propósito al escribir este fic es torturarme. ¿Qué coño te he hecho yo?

— _¡No quiero torturarte! Sólo quiero dejar que todo el mundo te experimente y el hecho es que eres demasiado divertido cuando no consigues nada y estás todo obsesionado por hacerlo._

—Ahora estás encabezando mi lista de gente a la cual matar.

— _¡30 capítulos!_

El miedo se presenta en su cara.

— ¡Seré bueno! Ya no estás en la lista.

—_Bien, quita también a Starla; ella sólo tiene curiosidad._

Levanta sus manos.

— ¡Bien! ¿Alguien más? Tal vez debería tejerles sweaters en vez de quitarles sus vidas. _—_Él murmura algo sobre ser neutro pero lo estoy ignorando.

— _¿La sangre humana es menos satisfactoria ahora que has probado la de Bella?_

Inclina su cabeza y piensa sobre eso.

—Sí y no. Quiero decir, no reo que ninguna sangre jamás sepa como la de ella, a menos que tome a alguien puro de nuevo. Y eso enfurecerá a Bella, así que obviamente no puedo hacerlo por el siguiente siglo o más. La traeré a mi lado eventualmente, sobre a toda esta cosa de matar, pero no creo que pueda justificar a otra persona inocente. Sin embargo, la sangre que tomo… sigue siendo buena. Como si se pudiera comparar con comer un filete. Siempre es bueno, pero alguna vez en tu vida tal vez consigas ir a esa increíble Casa del Filete que es la mejor en todo el país. Ese es el mejor y lo agradeces pero no renuncias a los demás filetes sólo porque no son tan buenos como el mejor filete de tu vida. ¡Bella es el mejor filete de mi vida! _—_Me mira_—_. Ni se te ocurra decirle que la comparé con un filete. Tendrá mi trasero y no en una buena forma.

— _¡No lo escuchará de mí! ¿Tienes algún recuerdo de tu vida humana?_

— ¿Al igual que la mierda con la que me quedé hasta el final de la década de los 90's? ¡Mierda! Déjame ver. Tengo el bastón de mi abuelo. Eso no es exactamente un recuerdo agradable pero lo conservé para recordarme que una vez en mi vida fui débil. Nunca más _—_su voz es tenebrosa ahora—. Tengo algunos boletos de la Serie Mundial de 1919, todo el escándalo de Black Sox. Carlisle y yo estuvimos ahí. El beisbol era lo único que teníamos en común.

—_Suenas muy amargado cuando hablas de tu familia._

—Entonces, no me hagas hablar de ellos. Sabes que odio esa mierda que ni siquiera importa.

—_Bella rogaría por diferir._

—Ella piensa que la familia es tan importante para todos como lo es para ella. Está mal —anunció categóricamente—. ¿Ya casi terminamos?

—_Ya casi. ¿Cuánto tiempo después de dejar a Victoria aprendiste a controlar tu fuerza vampírica y empezaste a acostarte con humanos?_

Él sonrió.

—Otra pregunta de sexo. Starla, ¿adiviné? —asiento y él se ríe entre dientes—. Ella me quiere totalmente. Tiene buen gusto. Sin embargo, aprendí a controlar mi fuerza ocho meses después de mi cambio. Mi lectura de mentes y mi deseo de estar bien lejos de la perra loca de Victoria ayudaron. ¿La primera vez que follé con un humano? Ocho meses después de mi cambio. Lo primero que hice después de alejarme de Victoria fue encontrar una chica. Quería follar con alguien sin preocuparme de que me fueran a morder o quitar un pedazo. Victoria estaba dentro de alguna mierda excéntrica.

— _¿Y tú no disfrutas esa excentricidad?_

—Claro que sí, pero no a expensas de mi cuerpo. ¿Qué tal si me rompía irremediablemente? ¿Qué tal si me dejaba marcado? —Una mirada de horror puro cruzó su cara.

—_Sí, Dios no lo quiera y no te veas perfecto._

— ¡Joder que sí!

— _¿Has conocido a Tanya?_

—No he tenido el placer. ¿Es tu hermana?

—_Uh, no. No tengo una hermana._

—No me sorprende. Estás demasiado en la mente masculina. Probablemente no consigas chicas.

— _¿Y tú sí? ¿Entonces, por qué sigues jodiendo con Bella?_

—Porque tú la hiciste así, ¡por eso! —Sé está levantando y alistándose para irse de nuevo. Enarco una ceja, el gruñe pero se sienta.

—_Está bien, no vas a profundizar mucho en tu psique._

—Bien.

—_Pero contaría que tú eres el que la vuelve loca. _—_El gruñido se hizo más fuerte y levanté las manos en señal de paz_—_. ¿Con cuántas mujeres has follado? Starla preguntó y luego se arrepintió, pero es obvio que sigue pensando en eso._

—Pervertida. Me gusta. La respuesta probablemente la alteraría, así que me abstendré de decirlo. Pero recuerda; he estado vivo por más de un siglo. Claramente, el número se oirá mal pero cuando agregas días a tu vida, de verdad es mínimo.

— _¿Estás consternado con la fuerza neófita de Bella y con el hecho de que ella podría patear tu trasero por cualquier cosa que hagas o a donde vayas?_

Sus ojos brillaron.

—No, Bella es un alma gentil. A pesar de su inclinación por golpearme o patearme, últimamente. No lo llevaría tan lejos y honestamente, ella de verdad no sabe que es más fuerte que yo. Estoy demasiado seguro que no le diré.

— _¿Qué estás planeando para molestarla?_

Se rió entre dientes.

—Eso es para que lo sepa y tú para que lo descubras. Si alguna vez terminas de entrevistarme y escribes un capítulo, entonces sabremos.

— _¡Hey, eso es demasiado divertido! ¡Me gusta jugar contigo!_

—Sé que sí, pero le pertenezco a otra. —Me da la sonrisa destrozabragas, en buena medida.

—_Hijo de puta._

— _¿Crees en el matrimonio y almas gemelas?_

Una mirada indescriptible se posa en sus ojos.

—Uh… no me gusta esa pregunta.

— _¿Por qué no?_

—Me hace sentir incómodo.

— _¿Por qué?_

—Sabes por qué.

—_Tal vez, pero ellos no._

—No quiero responder.

—_Entre más pronto respondas, más rápido iras a casa con Bella._

—Ugh. ¡Está bien! —Pasa sus manos por su cabello y parece que está a punto de arrancarlo—. Ni siquiera creía en eso pero ahora, ya no estoy seguro. —Ve al piso en lugar de mirarme.

—_Por causa de Bella._

— ¡Sí! ¡Joder! No lo sé. Quiero decir, hay algo más que jamás sentí antes pero… ¿quién sabe si es por eso de las almas gemelas? Tal vez ella es la mejor chica que he conocido y eso es todo. ¿Por qué tenemos que ponerle una jodida etiqueta?

—_No tenemos. ¿Qué hay acerca del matrimonio?_

—El matrimonio es para humanos.

—_Entonces, ¿no te quieres casar con Bella?_

— ¡Sí! ¡NO! ¡Joder! No lo sé. El matrimonio es para humanos.

—_Esa es tu historia._

—Y me estoy empalagando. ¡Siguiente pregunta!

— _¿Crees en las almas gemelas vampíricas?_

— ¡Coño, esa pregunta es tan mala como la anterior! ¿Qué carajo? —Su ceño se frunce, su perfecto rostro luce atemorizante. Las cosas que hago por ustedes, gente.

—_Hey, tú eres el que sigue pensando en una eternidad con ella. Eso suena como una compañera de vida para mí. _

— ¡Etiquetas! Me rehúso a ser un etiquetador. Somos lo que somos y lo descubrimos mientras avanzamos. No necesitamos anillos o etiquetas para definirnos.

—_Esa es una respuesta muy astuta._

—Soy brillante. Ya deberías saber eso de mí.

—_Haces demasiadas cosas estúpidas._

—Estoy aprendiendo. Por otro lado, mis pasos estúpidos han traído a Bella hacia mí, ella es mía y yo soy de ella. Entonces yo diría que lo estoy haciendo bien.

—_Sí, lo haces _—r_espondí para aplacarlo_—_. ¿Has conocido a los Volturi?_

—No. Victoria me contó sobre ellos y he escuchado sandeces aquí y allá pero no he llamado su atención y así estoy bien. Me mantengo lejos de su puto radar.

— _¿Has considerado en hacer una escena con Bella donde seas su sumiso?_

—Starla… niña loca. ¿Puedes mandar lejos a Amy y empezar a escribir esa historia?

—_Eso no es muy lindo, Edward. Yo te hice y te puedo destruir._

—Sin embargo, no lo harías. Te gusto demasiado.

—_La mayor parte del tiempo, sí. Pero si vas a enlistar otros escritores…_

—Sí, sí, representar el rol sensitivo después de que me dejas con bolas azules por días. Déjame llorarte un río. Oops, no puedo.

—_No seas polla, Edward._

—Pues, soy una desde que no puedo usarla.

—_40 capítulos._

— ¡Mierda! Bien… la pregunta, ¿sería un sumiso en una escena con Bella? Con un coño, sí, haría lo que fuera que hiciera que Bella se desnudara y probablemente me follara. Incluso, ella me estaría tocando y ordenándome que la tocara, y eso sería jodidamente caliente. Apúntame. Te daré la dirección de Amy y puedes mandarla lejos y tomar el control de esto.

—_50 capítulos._

—Starla no me haría esperar 50 capítulos. Estoy de su lado ahora.

—_Bueno, te deseo suerte con eso. ¿Qué te hace pensar que me puede sacar? ¿O que ella querría eso?_

—Ella quiere que me relaje, ella te lo ha dicho. Ella chasquea justo cuando tengo demasiados problemas con eso de las bolas azules.

—_Hilarante, ella quiere que me preguntes hasta cuál capítulo te quitaré tu problemita._

Rueda sus ojos.

—Mientras me moleste preguntar eso, tú seguirás incrementándolo.

—_Bueno, mayormente estaba bromeando, sin embargo, tu actitud me hace considerarlo._

—Perderás a todos tus lectores si haces eso.

—_Nunca se sabe, algunos pueden disfrutar que te torturo. Starla trajo un poco de sadomasoquismo._

—Sí, como sea.

—_Pregúntame._

— ¿Por qué debería?

— _¿Entonces finalizamos esta entrevista? En realidad estamos cerca del final y esto es casi lo de un capítulo. Podría publicarlo como el capítulo 12._

—La gente lo odiará. Déjalo así.

—_No, en realidad ellos pidieron esto._

—Bien… ¿cuántos capítulos habrá antes de que me dejes estar con Bella?

—_Menos de los que he dicho antes._

Lo considera por un momento.

— ¿Menos de 10?

—_Algo así, a menos de que te conviertas en un parlanchín._

—Mantendré la puta boca cerrada.

—_Aún no, todavía tenemos algunas preguntas._

—Ok.

—_Repentinamente, estás muy accesible._

—Mi polla está haciendo un baile de placer. Soy un hombre feliz. Dispara.

—_Además de jugar al vigilante y tener sexo, ¿qué coño has hecho los pasados 90 años?_

Se encoge de hombros.

—Escuchar y componer música. Aprender idiomas. Cuidar mis negocios. Me gusta el beisbol. Coleccionar autos clásicos, arreglarlos. Leer. Mierda que la gente normal hace. Soy solitario, naturalmente, pero encuentro formas de ocupar mi tiempo. Me tomo mi tiempo con las nuevas tecnologías. Soy un genio de la computadora.

—_Apuesto a que sí. _—_Él sonríe juguetonamente_—_. ¿Por qué disfrutas haciendo enojar a Bella demasiado? Entiendo que verla así te enciende, pero no ha funcionado a la hora de meterse en sus pantalones. ¿Alguna vez cambiarás de tácticas?_

Juguetea con sus dedos pensativamente.

—Primero, nunca descartes cuan caliente es Bella cuando se enoja. Y sin embargo, no he podido meterme en sus pantalones, le he quitado la blusa y el sostén, y he tenido una de las más calientes sesiones. Ella es volátil y cuando logre hacer salir su pasión ella la utilizará en mí. Justo como quiero. Supongo que si eso no funciona, eventualmente trataré con algo más. De hecho, he pasado dos días hablando con ella, así que no sólo la hago enojar.

— _¿Siempre has sido tan vanidoso? ¿Incluso cuando fuiste humano?_

Enarca una ceja.

—Lo que tú llamas vanidoso, yo lo llamo confianza en uno mismo. Y sí, siempre he sido así. Supongo que soy peor ahora. Cuando combinas invulnerabilidad y mi habilidad de leer mentes con confianza, eso hace que se esté más seguro de uno mismo.

—_Esa es una atenuación._

—Tú me escribiste así.

— _¿Por qué fuiste tan bueno con Angela? ¿De verdad fue por Bella o hay un lado más suave en ti del que no eres consciente?_

Se mueve incómodo.

—Angela es una buena chica y merece alguien que la trate bien. Me di cuenta, a través de Bella. ¿Fue todo por ella? No… al principio lo fue pero de verdad me gusto Angela, ella tiene ese tipo de mente rara. Pero si soy honesto, ni siquiera la hubiera visto dos veces si no fuera por la necesidad de conseguir sangre para Bella. No sé si eso es tener un lado más suave o no.

—_Parece que estás creciendo y cambiando._

Me frunce el ceño.

—No necesito ni crecer ni cambiar. Sólo necesito a Bella.

—_Tendrás que cambiar para que eso pase._

—Eso dices.

—_Exacto, yo lo digo, la escritora._

— ¡Coño! Te odio.

—_Lo sé, pero algún día me amarás._

—En menos de 10 capítulos.

—_Probablemente._

—No empieces con esa puta mierda.

—_Una última pregunta._

—Gracias a Dios.

— _¿La orina de los vampiros brilla?_

— ¡Starla! ¿No tienes límites? Afortunadamente para ti, eso me gusta. Sí, brilla, pero sólo en el sol. No he follado a plena luz del sol, por obvias razones, pero lo he hecho una o dos veces con Victoria y otro vampiro. ¿Estás ansiosa de verlo? ¡Pervertida!

—_Por ahora, esa fue la última pregunta. Tal vez te arrastre para otra sesión._

—Estoy seguro que lo harás. Ahora si me perdonas, tengo que ir a hacer algo y después regresar con mi chica. —Se levanta y se dirige a la puerta.

—_Gracias por pasarte por aquí, Edward._

—De nada. Dile a Starla que piense en algunas preguntas de sexo para la próxima. Claramente, eso es lo único en su mente. Me gustan tus lectores, incluso más que tú.

—_Hasta que al menos pasen 10 capítulos, desde ahora. _

—Hasta entonces.

* * *

Esperamos que les haya gustado este primer Outtake.


	14. Chapter 14

Taste Of Innocence (Sabor a Inocencia)

By _Nolebucgrl_

Traducido por:Noe Vasquez (FFAD)

Beteado por: Xarito Herondale (FFAD)

www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction

Encuentra más sobre nuestras traducciones enwww. facebook groups/ FFAddiction/(Sin espacios)

* * *

Los labios de Bella eran firmes y fuertes sobre los míos. Sus manos estaban enterradas en mi pelo y su prieto cuerpo estaba inmovilizado entre el volante y mi propio cuerpo, sus tetas aplastadas contra mi pecho. Si me gustase apostar, diría que finalmente iba a permitirme que la follara. Y debería estar jodidamente feliz con ese simple hecho. Debería sacarla del coche, desnuda y abierta de piernas sobre el capó, como el más bello adorno jamás creado. Debería tomarla en nuestra nueva casa, bautizando cada habitación cinco jodidas veces cada una sin paras mientras gritaba mi nombre una y otra vez. Debería tener mi polla enterrada en ella en este jodido instante, pero Edward Junior había abandonado el edificio en el instante en el que esa jodida palabra había entrado en mi mente.

_¿Amor?_ ¿De dónde demonios había salido eso? Yo no amaba a nadie. Nunca lo había hecho. Demonios, ni siquiera creo que alguien me hubiese amado jamás si vamos a eso. Mis padres no lo habían hecho, eso seguro. Era su heredero, su joya de la corona, su por si acaso y su jodida decepción. Mi abuelo no sabía una mierda sobre el amor. Lo más cerca que jamás he estado de recibir amor había sido mi niñera, Jillian. De hecho, se quedó conmigo durante un año antes de que mi madre la echase por follarse a mi padre. Y ahora que lo pienso, probablemente estaba siendo buena conmigo para que ella pudiese seguir tirándoselo. Y no había sido la última niñera que el salido de mi padre había echado por culpa de su polla. Estaban Shannon y Amy, y Beth, y Starla, y Michelle, y Ashley… la lista era jodidamente interminable. Carlisle había sido el Rey Señor de las Pollas en sus días. ¿Y la gente se preguntaba de dónde coño lo había sacado yo?

Supongo que amé, o algo así, a Brenda, la amiga de mi madre que me inició en el arte del sexo, pero yo tenía catorce jodidos años y estaba realmente jodido si lo pienso realmente. Ella había sido la compañera de bridge de mi madre y había venido a mí una noche que Esme había perdido el conocimiento por culpa de demasiado champán, algo común. Una cosa llevó a la otra y el pequeño Edward ya no era virgen y nunca volvió la vista atrás. Siguió viniendo por un año hasta que la eché. Había aprendido todo lo que podía aprender de ella y tenía más cosas por descubrir en otros nuevos y cálidos cuerpos.

De todos los cientos, mierda, miles de mujeres que me había follado, solo una me había hecho sentir contento, confuso, excitado e irritado y simple y jodidamente consumido. Era la chica que estaba en mis brazos en ese mismo instante. ¿Era amor? ¿Cómo coño iba a saberlo? _Lo sabes_. Oh, Cristo, ¿este tío de nuevo? ¿No se supone que te ibas a ir a la mierda ahora que ya me has iluminado? ¿No es por eso por lo que estás aquí, para guiarme hacia la verdad sobre mis jodidos sentimientos de mariquita? _¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que yo soy tú, cretino?_ _No voy a irme a ninguna parte; incluso después de que grites que amas a Bella desde la cima del jodido Empire State Building. Estoy aquí para quedarme, acostúmbrate. Y si crees que de ninguna jodida manera me necesitas, entonces es que eres un idiota mayor de lo que jamás pensé que eras. Soy el único motivo por el que has llegado tan lejos con Bella y te está besando en este mismo momento. _¿Por qué demonios estoy hablando contigo cuando ella me está besando? _Buena puta pregunta. ¿Y tú crees que no me necesitas? Gilipollas._

Y ese era un buen punto. Mi chica, la chica por la que aparentemente me sentía atraído, si tan siquiera es posible que yo sea capaz de tal cosa, estaba besándome y yo estaba ocupado discutiendo con el mamón en mi mente en lugar de disfrutar de la hermosa chica que tenía en mis brazos besándome como si nunca fuese a parar. Tenía un montón de jodidos problemas. Mis manos encontraron el camino hacia su culo que comencé a apretar y gracias a Dios sentí a Edward Junior volver a la vida de nuevo. Tenía miedo de que se hubiese puesto en huelga permanente y que esa mierda no pasase jamás.

_¿Realmente vas a hacerle el amor a Bella en tu jodido coche, bárbaro? _Jodido Jesucristo, ¿no te habías ido? _Te preguntaría si eres sordo, pero no necesitas tus oídos para escucharme, estúpido. Siempre estoy aquí. Deberías decirle que la amas, se sentiría mucho mejor acerca de follar contigo si lo haces. _Y con eso, Edward Junior se desinfló de nuevo. Mierda. No estaba enamorado de Bella. Me gustaba muchísimo más de lo que me había gustado nadie pero eso no era lo mismo que amor. Había estado dentro de las suficientes mentes para saber cuándo un tío estaba jodidamente colado por una mujer y ese no era yo sí, pensaba mucho en ella, pero eso era porque estábamos juntos las veinticuatro horas, siete días a la semana, y era mi responsabilidad. Sí, había hecho jodidas cosas de gatito por ella, pero eso era porque me tenía en un estado de permanente excitación, el presente momento excluido, lo cual era jodidamente ridículo. Y sí, me gustaba más que de una forma pasajera, pero eso no es lo mismo que el amor. Así que, ahí tienes, me gustaba. Y ella ya lo sabía. Así que no había nada de lo que preocuparse. El amor estaba fuera de la jodida discusión.

_Juro por Dios, si fuese algo más que una simple voz en tu jodida cabeza, te patearía el culo de aquí vuelta a Nueva York. Tú, jodido idiota, tú la AMAS. AMAS con letras mayúsculas. No estarías tan jodidamente asustado si no lo hicieras, y seguro como el demonio que tu polla no estaría fláccido ahora mismo si no fuese el caso. Podrías hacerme a un lado como siempre haces y simplemente tirártela, pero no puedes hacerlo, ¿verdad?_ _Como tampoco has podido matar delante de ella. Admítelo de una puta vez, solo para ti mismo, joder._

Mierda, ese había sido el discurso más largo que esa irritante voz me había echado desde que había aparecido en mi cabeza hace una semana más o menos. ¿Qué demonios pasaba con eso? Así que, vale, lo que sentía por Bella era más que gustarme. ¿Eso equivalía a amor automáticamente? No, no lo creo. Había grados en estas cosas y quizás yo podría amar a Bella, si fuese del tipo que ama, pero claramente no lo soy. _¿Puedes imaginarte tu vida sin ella? ¿Qué harás si esta idea de los animales funciona para ella y ella te abandona tan pronto como pueda permanecer cerca de los humanos de nuevo? _Sentí cómo mi pecho se contraía y mis manos se agarraron fuertemente a la cintura de Bella como si quisiera retenerla conmigo para siempre. _Lo ves, idiota. La idea de ella dejándote te provoca un jodido ataque de pánico. Bienvenido al amor, gilipollas. Diviértete._

Bueno, ahora él estaba siendo un imbécil. Sonaba como si disfrutase enormemente molestándome. Probablemente lo hacía, menuda masoquista voz interior estaba hecha. Se estaba hiriendo a sí mismo también, pero ¿le importaba una mierda? No, por supuesto que no. Le odiaba. _Me importa un carajo si me odias; admítelo. Admítelo o me quedaré aquí toda la puta noche y arruinaré cada segundo de Bella besándote. Ya has perdido ¿qué?, ¿diez minutos hablando conmigo? ¿Quieres ir a por los veinte? ¿Treinta? Empezará a preguntarse qué demonios va mal contigo y pensará que eres incapaz de respaldar toda esa mierda de la que hablas._

Oh, jodido Jesucristo, está bien. Lo admito. _¿Qué es lo que admites? _Como si no lo supieses, joder. Tú eres yo, ¿recuerdas? _¿Qué es lo que acabo de decir, gilipollas engreído?_ ¡BIEN! La amo, ¿vale? Amo a Bella Swan. No tengo ni puta idea de lo que voy a hacer pero no puedo dejar de pensar en ella y, joder, me gusta incluso si me está volviendo loco y está provocando que tenga que escuchar tu estúpido culo. Ahora ¿te irás a la mierda para que pueda disfrutar de ella o vas a quedarte y mirar como el pervertido gilipollas que eres? _Gracias, eso era todo lo que necesitaba._

Esperé por un par de segundos, pero parecía que, bendito fuera, se había ido. Gemí aliviado y Bella se apartó y me sonrió tentativamente.

―Ahí estás. Estaba comenzando a creer que ya no me deseabas . ―Gilipollas, ¡mira lo que me has hecho hacer! Por fin ella me ataca y ahora piensa que no la deseo porque estuviste gimoteándome por una hora. Jodido idiota. ¿Y por qué te estoy hablando de nuevo? Maldición. Al infierno. Iba a volverme loco.

―No, nena ―levanté mi mano y acaricié su mejilla―. Solo me has pillado por sorpresa, eso es todo. Estuve preocupado todo el camino a casa porque fueras a odiarme por lo que has visto y entonces comenzaste a besarme. Decir que estaba sorprendido es quedarse jodidamente corto. ―Su sonrisa se ensanchó y sus ojos rojos se iluminaron. Dios, ella era hermosa. Y voz interior podría ser el mayor gilipollas del planeta, pero tenía razón en una cosa, ella se merecía algo mejor que ser follada en el asiento delantero del Volvo―. De todas formas, ¿puedo preguntarte a qué vino eso? ―Ella era jodidamente desconcertante. Nunca sabía lo que pasaba cuando se trataba de ella. _Y te encanta._ A la mierda, me encantaba. Yo era un individuo muy jodido.

Ella apartó el pelo de mis ojos y continuó sonriéndome. De nuevo, tuve que luchar con la necesidad de exigirle que me dijese qué estaba pasando en esa mente suya tan impredecible.

―Bueno, no lo sé, exactamente. —Se mordió el labio e inclinó su cabeza a un lado.

― ¿Por qué no te quedaste en el coche?

Se encogió de hombros y parecía avergonzada.

―Tenía que ver lo que ibas a hacer. Una cosa es saberlo, imaginarlo, pero verlo con mis propios ojos es otra totalmente distinta. —Bueno, eso era jodidamente confuso. ¿Qué significaba? Alcé una ceja y ella se rio―. Puede que no quiera matar a nadie, Edward, al menos no con esto ―ella apuntó hacia su corazón―, pero hay algo en mi interior… algo salvaje y primario y hambriento, y pude sentirlo pulsando en mi interior mientras estaba allí, sentada, sabiendo lo que ibas a hacer. Y que Dios me ayude, quise hacerlo. Quise formar parte de ello. Estaba fuera del coche antes de que realmente pudiese pensar en ello y te pude oír, desde una distancia de dos manzanas. —Estaba respirando pesadamente ahora y sus ojos parecían aturdidos, casi como si estuviese en un trance mientras hablaba de ello. Lo entendí, podía ser así cuando estabas cazando, particularmente si eres un neófito.

Tomé su mano con la mía y ella agitó su cabeza y pareció centrarse en mí de nuevo.

―Cuando llegué a la entrada del callejón y te vi, con tus manos en su cuello, sujetándolo contra el muro… Lo quise, Edward. Quise ir allí, arrancártelo de las manos y probar esa sangre. Podía oír el latido de su corazón… Podía sentirlo como si fuese el mío propio. Me tomó toda mi voluntad para no aceptar tu oferta y rematarlo. Y tú no me obligaste. ―Ella sonaba maravillada y me removí incómodo en mi asiento porque yo había querido que lo hiciera. ¿Qué puto sentimiento era ese? ¿Vergüenza? Estaba consiguiendo que sintiese toda clase de mierdas que jamás había sentido.

Ella apretó mi mano y yo miré a ese deslumbrante rostro y juro que pude sentir mi propio puto corazón revolotear en mi silencioso pecho. Estaba tan jodido.

―Quieres que mate a gente. —No dije nada porque era cierto―. Y podías haberme obligado a hacerlo. O podías haberle mordido y habría sido suficiente para que me uniese a ti, tal y como querías. —Sí, eso era cierto; podíamos haber hecho realidad la fantasía que se había convertido en mi favorita desde antes de que se despertara―. Pero no lo hiciste, Edward. No me hiciste cometer un error. No mataste a ese hombre delante de mí, incluso aunque sus pensamientos sobre mí te molestaron. —Sentí esa ira asesina recorriéndome mientras recordaba lo que él quería hacerle. Quise romperle las pelotas otra vez y después drenarlo hasta dejarlo seco. ¿Cómo demonios había conseguido contenerme? La respuesta a esa pregunta estaba allí mismo, sujetando mi mano y mirándome con ojos sinceros que brillaban con la verdad.

―Le dejaste vivir, por mí. Lo lastimaste. —Ella hizo una mueca sin duda recordando lo que había hecho―. Pero no le mataste. Y, bueno, esto es embarazoso ―murmuró, bajando la mirada hacia nuestras manos unidas y moviendo su pulgar sobre el dorso de mi mano.

― ¿Qué, Bella? ―pregunté en voz baja, sin querer presionarla, pero necesitando comprender a esta chica, por una vez en mi jodida vida.

―Fue… ―Se interrumpió y yo traté de retener una maldición. Volvió a mirarme y se mordió el labio de nuevo. Edward Junior saltó y comenzó a empujar mi cremallera ante esa visión―. Fue sexy ―dijo sin pensar, levantando su mano derecha y cubriendo su boca.

Solté una risotada de sorpresa. No quería reírme de ella, de verdad que no, pero jamás pensé escuchar eso saliendo de su boca cuando estuviese hablando sobre me rompiéndole las pelotas a algún violador.

― ¿Sexy? ―pregunté. Entonces, nuevamente, ¿debería estar sorprendido? Yo lo hubiese encontrado caliente como el infierno si ella hiciese algo como eso y ella era solo humana. Bueno, no humana, pero aun así… por supuesto que era sexy.

Ella me fulminó con la mirada pero no apartó su mano de la mía.

―Sí, ¿vale? Saber que podías haberle matado, era excitante. Parte de mí quería que lo hicieses, así podría unirme y después culparte a ti. ―Su voz bajó de tono avergonzada y yo sacudí mi cabeza.

―Podías haberme culpado. Si yo hubiese hecho eso, habría sido mi culpa. —Habría sido jodidamente manipulador por mi parte y, antes de que ella hubiese llegado a mi vida, lo habría hecho sin dudar un segundo. ¿Qué cojones iba mal conmigo? _Amor_. Cierto.

―Pero no lo hiciste ―dijo apretando mi mano y sonriéndome de nuevo. Me sentí como un puto héroe cuando me miraba de esa forma. Daba miedo como el demonio―. Y te aseguraste de que no podría volver a hacer daño a ninguna mujer de nuevo. Eso fue… ―Se calló de repente y tembló―…increíble. Saber que podías partirlo en dos sin pensarlo fue excitante. ―Edward Junior dio su propio asentimiento de aprobación o quizás fuese más un meneo de aprobación, supongo.

―Nena, partiré feliz por la mitad a cualquiera por ti. Solo tienes que decirlo y considéralo hecho. ―La miré lascivamente y ella frunció el ceño y golpeó mi cara con su mano derecha libre. Noté cómo Edward Junio luchaba para liberarse de mi cremallera. Era un jodido masoquista; los dos lo éramos.

―Lo que lo hizo excitante es que no lo hiciste. Por mí. Por mi causa. Porque no querías forzarme a hacer algo que yo no quería hacer. Porque tú… ―Parecía incómoda mientras dejaba de hablar.

― ¿Porque yo, qué? ―demandé. ¿Lo sabía? ¿Iba a anunciar que la amaba como si no importase una mierda y que ella ya lo sabía? Pues déjame decirte que sería una enorme patada en las putas pelotas.

No paraba de moverse y miraba a cualquier parte del coche excepto a mí. Al final alcancé su barbilla y la sujeté en mi mano.

― ¿Qué, Bella?

― ¿Porque te preocupas por mí? ―preguntó en voz baja, mirándome bajo sus pestañas. Joder. ¿Tenía idea de lo que esa mirada me provocaba? Una parte de mí estaba aliviada porque ella no había usado la palabra que tanto odiaba, y otra parte, de hecho, se sintió bastante decepcionada. No estaba seguro de cuál emoción era más fuerte en ese momento; parecía ser un empate.

Podía decírselo, en ese momento, podía decirle que la amaba y ver qué decía ella. ¿Estaba preparada para eso? Jesús, ¿me amaba ella? ¿Podía? Odiaba lo que le había hecho, apartándola de todo lo que ella conocía. Odiaba la idea de matar a alguien, pero a ella le gustaban los vampiros, y yo era uno, así que quizás podría amarme. Aunque probablemente no ahora. Con el tiempo, podía conseguir que me amase, ¿verdad? Si yo la amaba, ella tenía que amarme. Eso era lo único aceptable. Si yo iba a ser un tonto rematado, entonces ella debería serlo también. Pero probablemente ella aún no estuviese enamorada. Así que no iba a decirlo. Nop, no estaba preparada. Joder, con toda certeza, no estaba preparado para tomar la oportunidad, entregarle mi corazón y que me lo lanzase de vuelta. Joder, no, gracias. Había sobrevivido durante un siglo sin experimentar esa gilipollez, y no necesitaba arriesgarlo.

Bella cerró sus ojos y me di cuenta que estaba esperando que le respondiese, y probablemente estaba asustada como el demonio de que yo negase que me preocupaba por ella. Dios, soy un gilipollas. _Te lo dije_. Jódete. Recorrí su pómulo con mi pulgar y sus ojos volvieron a abrirse.

―Sí, me preocupo por ti, Bella. —Estuve a punto de preguntarle si sentía lo mismo, pero eso sería presionarla y acababa de decir que el que no lo hiciera la ponía cachonda así que no iba a empezar ahora.

La sonrisa iluminó su rostro de nuevo y expelió lo que solo podía ser un suspiro de alivio.

―Significa mucho para mí, el que no me animases a volver a ese callejón. Y el que me hayas traído así, solo para que pueda probar esta dieta y que tenga la oportunidad de estar fuera y ver mundo de nuevo ―me dijo, tomando mi mano entre las suyas―. Sé que no soy lo que tú querías que fuese…

La corté con un gruñido, enfurecido de que tan siquiera pudiese pensar en algo como eso.

―Eres exactamente quien quiero que seas, joder, Bella. Puede que me vuelvas loco, pero es una clase de locura buena. Nunca me aburro contigo. Nunca he compartido mi vida con nadie pero es fácil hacerlo contigo. No te atrevas a decir que no eres quien quiero que seas. Eres exactamente quien quiero. —Mucho más que lo que jamás podrás saber.

Se inclinó hacia delante y me besó.

―Gracias por eso, también. Estás mostrando tener mucha paciencia conmigo y estoy segura de que no es algo por lo que seas conocido. —Recargué mi cabeza en el reposacabezas y me carcajeé. Eso era el puto eufemismo del siglo. Se rio conmigo y me deleité en el sonido de campanillas de su risa. Se calló de pronto y se mordió el labio nuevamente; sus cambios de humor seguían siendo veloces como el rayo. ¿Por qué coño disfrutaba de eso como el demonio?

― ¿Edward? ― ¡Oh, Cristo! ¿Qué cojones quería ahora? Ni siquiera podía comenzar a imaginarme lo que pasaba por esa loca cabeza suya y ya me asustaba como el infierno. ¿Iba a pedirme que enterrase a Edward Junior en el bosque? ¿O que fuese a buscar a sus amigos para convertirlos también en vampiros? ¿O iba a pedirme que la llevase al océano para que pudiese probar una puta ballena? Solo Dios sabe.

― ¿Qué? ―pregunté, mi voz agitada por la irritación y los nervios.

Miró hacia abajo, a nuestras manos unidas y comenzó a jugar de nuevo con mis dedos.

―Solo pensaba que deberías saber que también me preocupo por ti. —Las palabras brotaron a borbotones y no estaba mirándome, pero, si lo hubiese hecho, probablemente habría visto una sonrisa de tonto del culo en mi cara. Se preocupaba por mí. Eso significaba que tenía sentimientos por mí y, de hecho, eran de los buenos. Y con el tiempo eso podría convertirse en amor, y entonces estaríamos en una jodida igualdad de condiciones.

Quité mi mano de entre las suyas y acuné su rostro con las mías, inclinándolo para poder mirar sus ojos. Parecía nerviosa como el infierno, pero me importaba una mierda. Me incliné hacia adelante y la besé, al principio devorando sus labios con los míos pero ella suspiró y los movimientos se ralentizaron y el beso se convirtió en uno saldo de una puta película romántica. Era suave y dulce, y sentí calidez en todo mi cuerpo provocado per ese pequeño contacto con ella. No creí que pudiese sentirme más conectado con ella de lo que me había sentido en ese momento, incluso si estuviese en su interior. ¡Dios! Era un jodido mariquita.

Bella rompió el beso con una risa temblorosa y apoyó su frente contra la mía. Deseé que mi cerebro pudiese fusionarse con el suyo y así pudiese saber qué cojones estaba pensando, como ya era habitual.

―Quizás deberíamos ir a comprobar la casa ―propuso en voz baja. Tenía razón, habíamos estado sentados en el puto coche durante una hora y el sol saldría pronto. Podíamos explorar la casa y después la propiedad y podría verla por fin a la luz del sol. Estaba ridículamente excitado por eso, una señal más de que era un completo gilipollas enfermo de amor.

―Tienes razón, deberíamos entrar. ―La besé de nuevo y sonreí contra sus labios cuando noté que me respondía. Sería completamente mía pronto, podía sentirlo.

Me eché hacia atrás y abrí mi puerta, me apresuré a rodear el coche para abrir su puerta y ayudarla a salir. Tomé su mano y la saqué del vehículo, cerrando la puerta tras nosotros para girarnos y mirar la casa. Los dos podíamos verla perfectamente a pesar de la oscuridad; la gran casa blanca de dos pisos con un jardín muy cuidado. Parecía cálida y tentadora, de la forma que un hogar debería ser; bueno, quizás no un hogar en el que habitarían dos vampiros, pero bueno. Arrastré a Bella hasta la puerta de entrada y le entregué las llaves que había sacado del buzón que había al final del camino.

― ¿Por qué no la abres tú?

Ella me sonrió, cogió la llave y la puso en la cerradura. Abrió la puerta y extendió su brazo hacia mí, invitándome a entrar. Tomé su mano de nuevo y entramos juntos, como debía ser. No era necesario, pero encendí la luz del pasillo y Bella jadeó cuando los brillantes suelos de madera estuvieron iluminados.

― ¡Es tan hermoso! ¡Mejor incluso que en las fotos! ―No podía estar más de acuerdo. De hecho, me gustaba el sitio. ¿Quién cojones lo habría creado? Bella caminó hacia la escalera y recorrió con su mano la reluciente barandilla de madera―. Me encanta, Edward. —El asombro y la felicidad en su voz me hicieron estremecerme como una jodida chica y sentí cómo me quedaba sin aliento al ver aparecer las palabras "amor" y "Edward" en la misma frase. ¿Qué clase de jodida ridícula reacción tendría cuando realmente dijese lo que yo tanto deseaba oír? Gracias a Dios que ya no tenía conductos lacrimales porque probablemente lloraría y no hay nada jodidamente masculino en eso, me importaba una mierda lo que dijesen esas putas de los talk shows.

Bella volvió junto a mí y tomó mis manos en las suyas.

― ¿Qué pasa? ¿No te gusta? ―Jesús, tenía que dejarme de perderme en mis jodidos pensamientos, la pobre chica ya tenía los suficientes complejos sin tener que pensar en si la estaba ignorando, o era infeliz con ella, o cualquier otra locura que pasase por su cabeza.

―De hecho, me encanta. Es más, me gusta ver que te gusta. ― ¿Por qué no le entregas tu corazón en una bandeja de plata, Cullen? Ella sonrió de nuevo, soltó mi mano izquierda y tiró de mi derecha llevándome hasta la cocina. Tenía suelos de mármol negro, encimeras a juego y armarios de madera que hacían juego con los suelos, además de todos esos electrodomésticos modernos que no íbamos a aprovechar, pero que al menos eran bonitos.

Bella recorrió con su mano libre la encimera y suspiró levemente.

―Me gustaría poder cocinar aquí. —Sentí cómo se rompía mi corazón al escuchar la melancolía en su voz. Se lo había arrebatado sin pensármelo dos veces. Dios, era un jodido gilipollas. _Ya era hora de que te dieras cuenta_. Ni siquiera tenía la energía para decirle que cerrase su jodida boca en ese momento.

― ¿Cocinas? ―pregunté, comportándome como el tonto masoquista que era. Debería sufrir escuchando lo que ella había perdido cuando la convertí.

Ella sonrió triste y asintió.

―Ninguno de mis padres era muy bueno en ello. —Bueno, esa era una jodida y enorme sorpresa. Resistí el impulso de rodar mis ojos—. Así que aprendí por necesidad. Era divertido, relajante. ―Podía pensar en varias formas mejores para relajarse, pero sería mejor que no lo dijese por el momento.

Parecía perdida en sus pensamientos y no me gustaba una mierda así que tiré de ella hacia las puertas dobles que se abrían hacia el jardín trasero.

―Puedes relajarte aquí, ya sabes ―apunté, mostrándole la enorme piscina. Su sonrisa se extendió por toda su cara y sentí cómo el alivio recorría todo mi cuerpo. Ella estaría bien… estaríamos bien. Era algo obligatorio sentir cierta tristeza al recordar su antigua vida, pero con el tiempo, y a medida que ella comenzase a preocuparse por mí más y más, lo superaría. Tenía que hacerlo―. Vamos arriba.

Asintió y caminamos, subimos la escalera de caracol que ambos habíamos admirado en internet unidos de las manos. Bella recorría con su mano libre la barandilla todo el camino hasta arriba. Giramos a la izquierda para entrar en la enorme habitación principal. Había una enorme cama _king size_ de madera de cerezo en el medio de la habitación, además de una cómoda y un par de mesitas de noche. Había varias ventanas, además de un enorme ventanal con un banco. Supe, sin lugar a dudas, que Bella se acurrucaría allí y leería constantemente. Amé la imagen mental de ella, perdida en un libro, mientras estaba recostada contra la pared con la luz del sol derramándose sobre su piel. Dios, estaba totalmente pillado.

Efectivamente, soltó mi mano y corrió hasta el asiento del ventanal y se dejó caer con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

― ¡Puedo leer aquí! Oh, Edward, es perfecto. ―Caminé hasta ella y puse mi mano en su hombro mientras mirábamos hacia afuera juntos. Había un montón de espacio abierto cerca de la casa y más allá, había un bosque, y árboles hasta donde se podía ver. Era como si viviésemos en nuestro propio mundo. Jersey no estaba tan mal después de todo.

Bella se levantó rápidamente del banco del ventanal y corrió hacia el baño. Escuché cómo dejaba escapar un pequeño chillido y fui a ver qué la tenía tan excitada. Ni siquiera traté de evitar tener una sonrisa en mi cara cuando vi la enorme bañera, Bella sentada dentro completamente vestida y sonriente mientras se estiraba. Había espacio suficiente para cuatro personas en esa cosa y tenía azulejos de mármol blanco todo alrededor, y otra gran ventana que mostraba el espacio abierto que nos rodeaba.

―También puedo leer aquí ―me informó feliz.

―Puedo pensar en otras cosas que tú… no, nosotros podemos hacer ahí ―le dije. Ella se mordió el labio y salió de la bañera con un salto mientras reía.

―Estoy segura de que sí ―dijo, rodando sus ojos mientras pasaba a mi lado. Entró en la habitación y se quedó de pie al lado de la cama. Me costó todo mi esfuerzo no lanzarme sobre ella y tomarla en ese mismo momento y lugar―. Así que, ¿dónde está tu habitación? ―preguntó, desinflando mis fantasías de una forma muy efectiva. Gruñí y ella rio―. Bueno, no es como si necesitásemos dormir ¿no? Solo necesito un lugar en el que guardar mi ropa y es este. ―Ella tenía razón, pero…

―Una cama puede, y deber, ser utilizada para algo más que para dormir ―le dije con un ronroneo sexy. Ella mordió su labio y pasó su cabeza sobre la colcha azul, mirándome nerviosa. Sonreí ante su incomodidad y decidí jugar con ella un poco. Caminé hasta ella y recorrí su brazo de arriba abajo con mi mano. Ella tembló bajo mi toque y supe que no podría resistírseme mucho más tiempo. Era simplemente imposible.

Besé su mejilla y ella soltó un pequeño jadeo mientras recorría su mandíbula hacia su cuello con mis labios, dejando suaves besos en su suave piel, mientras mis dedos continuaban moviéndose ligeramente sobre sus brazos.

―Puedes leer ―susurré contra su garganta, mordisqueándola suavemente tras mis palabras. Ella inclinó su cabeza para darme mejor acceso y sonreí contra su piel―. Puedes ver la tele. ―De nuevo enfatizado con otro mordisco cariñoso mientras ella gemía―. Puedes jugar con el ordenador ―dije mordisqueando la curva entre su cuello y su hombro―. Puedes escribir. —Mordí el otro lado y sus manos abandonaron la cama y encontraron su lugar en mi pelo―. Puedes pintarte las uñas de los pies ―susurré de forma seductora, casi riendo por la imagen de Bella pintándose las uñas. No parecía ser de esas, pero ¿quién coño sabía? Subí de nuevo por su mandíbula y mordisqueé allí antes de capturar sus labios por un instante. Sus ojos, que habían estado cerrados, se abrieron y vi el deseo en ellos. Era mía―. Así que, ya ves, Bella, la cama tiene infinitos usos. ¿Puedes pensar en algún otro? ―Vamos a ver si era lo suficientemente valiente para admitir finalmente que ella también me deseaba.

Frunció el ceño y me apartó de un empujón. Me eché hacia atrás un par de pulgadas y me reí de la expresión rebelde en su rostro. Era tan jodidamente hermosa. Una sonrisa malvada apareció de pronto en su cara y estuve a punto de gritar triunfante. Maldita sea, ya era hora. ¡Iba a admitirlo!

―Puedo pensar en otra cosa, Edward, pero creo que necesitaré tu ayuda, ―ronroneó. Edward Junior comenzó a hacer una danza de la victoria dentro de mis vaqueros.

Me acerqué un paso más a ella y puse mis manos en su cintura.

―Siempre estoy listo y dispuesto para ayudarte con todas tus necesidades, nena. ¿Qué quieres que haga?

Ella sonrió dulcemente y enredó sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, poniéndose de puntillas y dejando sus labios a una pulgada de los míos.

―Te necesito ―susurró, echándose hacia delante y dejando un pequeño beso en la comisura derecha de mi boca, seguido por otro en el lado izquierdo. Ya era hora de que admitiese que ella me necesitaba―. Te necesito ―murmuró de nuevo, presionando sus labios contra los míos por un segundo antes de apartarse un poco y sonreírme―. Te necesito. ―Se acercó más a mí y rozó su cuerpo contra mi polla. Gruñí y apreté mi agarré en su cintura, a solo segundos de reclamar por fin lo que me pertenecía. No podía esperar a tenerla de nuevo.

Sus labios tocaron los míos brevemente antes de moverse hacia mi mejilla, hacia mi oído izquierdo, que mordisqueó por un segundo antes de chupar el lóbulo con sus labios. Sentí que estaba en llamas y comencé a tirar de su sudadera cuando liberó mi lóbulo.

―Te necesito ―murmuró de nuevo y ¡joder!, nunca me cansaría de oírle decir eso―. Te necesito para que cojas tu portátil y me pidas un vibrador. ―¿Qué cojones? Me aparté y miré a sus risueños ojos rojos y juro que podía escuchar a Edward Junior llorando en mis calzoncillos. Jodido Jesucristo, esta mujer era irritante.

―Eso no tuvo ni puta gracia, Bella ―siseé, soltando mi agarre y girándome para caminar hacia la ventana. Santa Virgen, tenía que tenerla o iba a explotar, y ¡joder!, ella lo sabía y jugó conmigo. _Tú jugaste con ella primero_. Jódete. Quizás lo hice, pero ella fue peor. _Y la admiras por ello._ Quizás lo hiciese, pero eso no significa que no me haya cabreado. ¿No se daba cuenta de que nos estaba hiriendo a los dos resistiéndoseme?

La escuché moverse detrás de mí y sentí su mano apoyarse en mi hombro derecho, mientras su brazo izquierdo se enroscaba alrededor de mi cintura. Quería apartarla de mí y decirle que se fuera a la mierda, pero no era malditamente capaz de hacer algo así.

―Edward, solo bromeaba ―dijo en voz baja y pude escuchar el arrepentimiento en su voz. Tenía un corazón demasiado bueno como para regodearse en su victoria y también adoré eso de ella. Desde luego, yo lo habría gritado a los cuatro vientos si ella me hubiese dejado tomarla de nuevo. No tenía ni puta idea de qué decir, así que simplemente me acerqué cubriendo su mano con la mía, disfrutando de la sensación de tenerla tan cerca. Nos quedamos allí de pie durante un rato y vimos cómo el sol comenzaba a salir en el horizonte. Sentí sus labios moverse en mi espalda y por un momento me imaginé que ella realmente estaba besándome. ¿Menuda jodida broma era, verdad? Su mano izquierda comenzó a bajar por mi abdomen y rozó el botón de mis vaqueros, lo que hizo que me separara bruscamente. De ninguna manera iba a caer de nuevo en esa mierda.

― ¿Quieres comer? ―pregunté finalmente, imaginando que sería mejor que saliésemos de la jodida habitación si realmente no íbamos a joder en ella.

―Seguro ―dijo. Me giré y la vi mirándome con una combinación de tristeza y arrepentimiento. Empecé a caminar hacia la puerta, pero su mano capturó la mía y me detuve a mirarla―. Lo siento ―dijo en voz baja.

―No pasa nada ―mentí. Sí que había pasado algo y estaba cansado de que me rechazase. La dejaría en paz de una puta vez si eso es lo que quería. Demonios, quizás esa fuese la puta clave. Si actuaba con indiferencia hacia ella quizás ella finalmente se rindiese. Merecía la pena intentarlo. Parecía que Bella quería decir algo más pero yo no quería escucharlo y necesitaba salir de la puta habitación antes de que me olvidase de mi decisión de dejarla en paz y la atacase.

Bajamos las escaleras y salimos por la puerta delantera. Con un sorbo de aire supe dónde estaba la vaca y nos dirigimos hacia el este. Había una luz difusa ya que el sol aún no había salido completamente y la piel de Bella tenía un hermoso brillo, pero aún no era la belleza cegadora que sería en una hora. Aun así era jodidamente hermosa y suspiré ante la visión de ella. Fuimos hasta el prado y salté sobre la valla de madera, mostrándole a Bella que no era necesario trepar. Arrugó su rostro y después cogió carrerilla y saltó, pasando los cuatro pies de altura con casi tres de sobra. Su rostro se iluminó con una sonrisa y sentí cómo mi ira se derretía ante la visión de su felicidad. Yo era un puto marica.

La vaca estaba pastando al fondo del prado, masticando la hierba, ya fuese inconsciente o despreocupada por nuestra presencia. Bella caminó lentamente hacia ella, como si pensase que la puta cosa esa iba a atacarla. De hecho era casi hilarante ver lo precavida que estaba siendo. Pasé a su lado y me dirigí derecho hacia la cosa, arrugando mi nariz con disgusto a causa del olor. Estiércol y mierda y hierba… no había nada remotamente apetecible en ese olor. La vaca me miró pero siguió masticando su desayuno. Las vacas eran jodidamente estúpidas y no reconocían un depredador que estaba a punto de comérselas.

Bella se quedó de pie a mi lado y miró a la vaca con interés durante unos cuantos minutos. Esperé impacientemente a que llegase a la parte de morder, pero ella no parecía tener ninguna prisa. Caminó alrededor de ella despacio, como si estuviese midiendo a su oponente. De alguna manera era jodidamente adorable y sonreí por su seria expresión mientras rodeaba el animal. Quizás fuese una jodida matarrollos, pero aun así era encantadora. La brisa estaba revolviendo su cabello oscuro y parecía estar en su elemento en plena naturaleza.

Se acercó aun más al animal y lo rozó con vacilación. ¡Joder! Ya era hora. Rompe ese cuello y comienza a beber, corazón. Su mano encontró la parte alta de la cabeza de la vaca y le dio palmaditas. ¿Qué cojones? Entonces deslizó su mano desde la cabeza a lo largo de su lomo. Estaba acariciando la puta vaca. Mugió como aprobándolo, supongo, sin intentar apartarse de ella. ¿Estaba arrullándola para que fuese complaciente? ¿Cuánto más complaciente podría ser?

―Bella, ¿qué estás haciendo?

Me miró como si se hubiese olvidado de que estaba allí, tan atrapada estaba en consentir a su jodida comida antes de matarla.

―Le gusto ―dijo, mientras seguía acariciando al animal. Jesús, si quería acariciar algo yo estaba allí mismo, joder.

―Eso es porque, con toda claridad, es jodidamente estúpida y no reconoce una amenaza aunque la esté tocando ―le informé, malhumorado. ¿Podía seguir ya para que pudiésemos decir que esto no funciona y podamos alimentarnos de la manera apropiada? Estaba listo y dispuesto a vivir en Jersey, podríamos ir a Nueva York cuando necesitásemos alimentarnos.

― ¿No eres estúpido, verdad? ―Bella canturreó, mientras seguía acariciando a la vaca en la cabeza y esta mugía en aprobación. Realmente parecía gustarle, se movía más cerca de su toque. Bueno, podía identificarme con lo de desear las manos de Bella sobre mí. Genial, ahora me estaba comparando con una jodida vaca. ¿Acabaría alguna vez mi humillación?

―Bella, ¿vas a comerte esa cosa o vas a acariciarla hasta que muera de vieja? ―pregunté, enfadado mientras veía cómo sus sexys manitas le entregaban más afecto a una vaca del que ella me daría a mí en breve. El sexo que habíamos tenido en la habitación no contaba, ya que no había sido real.

Bella nos miraba alternativamente a mí y a la vaca durante unos segundos. ¿Qué demonios pasaba con ella?

―Le gusto ―repitió. ¿Y qué con eso? Elevé una ceja e hice un gesto con mi mano para que continuase―. Nunca tuve una mascota. —Oh, joder, no. Tenía que estar de broma―. Quiero llamarla Willow ―me dijo, sonriendo mientras continuaba acariciando al bovino.

―No puedes decirlo en serio ―dije, la incredulidad reflejada en el tono de mi voz.

―Quiero quedármela ―me dijo―. ¿Puedo? ― ¿Qué coño se supone que tenía que contestar a eso? ¿No? Yo no quería comerme la jodida vaca, así que si ella no iba a hacerlo, supongo que estábamos atrapados.

― ¿Qué comerás? ―le pregunté. Si estaba lista para rendirse con el absurdo este de los animales, entonces le compraría un rebaño de vacas para que las atendiese cuando no estuviésemos en la ciudad.

Arrugó el ceño por un momento y luego sonrió. Joder, no iban a ser buenas noticias, estaba seguro. ―Ven conmigo ―dijo, tomando mi mano y guiándome hacia el bosque. ¿Y ahora qué?

* * *

Habían estado preguntando por esta actualización en nuestro grupo FFAD. Pues bien, tardó menos de lo que les había dicho.

Como saben, nuestras traductoras trabajan a full con varias traducciones de manera simultánea y, si a esto le sumamos que casi todas estudian o trabajan, es un poco complicado actualizar tanto como quisiéramos. Lo bueno, es que ya tenemos el siguiente capítulo, así que pronto subiremos el siguiente.

Ahora, ¿qué les pareció el capítulo? Leí en los comentarios que les gustó mucho la entrevista. Creo que a futuro, viene otra.

Muchas gracias por leer.


	15. Chapter 15

**Taste Of Innocence (Sabor a Inocencia)**

By **Nolebucgrl**

Traducido por:** Sasita Llerena** (FFAD)

Beteado por: Jo Beta (FFAD)

**www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction**

Encuentra más sobre nuestras traducciones en **www. facebook groups/ FFAddiction/**(Sin espacios)

* * *

No sabía qué coño estaba haciendo siguiendo a la exasperante chica en el bosque, pero allí estaba yo, arrastrándome tras ella como el maricón hijo de puta en el que me había convertido. ¿Era en serio que hace menos de dos semanas yo era un feliz y despreocupado vampiro, follando y succionando mi camino en la vida? Mi mayor complicación entonces había sido que canalla debía erradicar. Aquellos, definitivamente, habían sido días más fáciles.

¿Pero dónde estaban aquellos tiempos mejores? _¿Realmente desearías no haber conocido a Bella? _Por supuesto, que no desearía eso de ninguna jodida manera. Solo desearía que hubiera alguna forma de que fuera más jodidamente cooperativa de lo que había sido hasta ahora, pero no quería hacer las cosas de manera diferente. Bella era mía... era un hecho irrefutable. Nos pertenecemos y lo siento en cada fibra de mí ser. Solo desearía que algo pudiera ser jodidamente fácil con ella.

Sí, quiero decir algo fácil sería el sexo, pero por ahora, me gustaría que se alimentara como un vampiro normal, o tal vez, poder arreglármelas para lograr que mantenga el mismo estado de ánimo durante más de cinco minutos en un momento dado, también. Estaba empezando a realmente preocuparme de que ella fuera mentalmente inestable, más allá de que fuera una neófita. Tendría que robar sus archivos de la escuela para ver si había algún tipo de antecedentes de locura en ella o en alguno de sus familiares. Eso explicaría mucho.

Ella me sonrió cuando llegamos al borde de los árboles y se abrió camino en el bosque que rodeaba nuestra propiedad.

—¿Quieres decirme qué diablos estamos haciendo aquí? —Le pregunté un tanto irritado. No lo pude evitar, sin embargo, ella era jodidamente frustrante.

—Bueno, yo no puedo matar a Willow —me dijo casualmente, como si eso debería ser de maldito conocimiento común. Como si yo no hubiera hecho que Jenks se tomara la maldita molestia de adquirir una vaca para que se alimentara, como para que luego ella alzara su nariz y ya no la quisiera. ¿Qué demonios íbamos a hacer con una vaca como mascota? Yo no sabía una mierda de vacas, excepto que ellas apestan y que, al parecer, eran jodidamente estúpidas. Y comían hierba. ¿Qué más? Oh diablos no...

—Para que lo sepas, no hay manera en la tierra verde de Dios de que vaya a ordeñar a esa maldita cosa, Bella. Ella es tu vaca por lo que vas a tener que hacerte cargo de ella. —Tuve una imagen mental de Bella sentada en un taburete con el pelo recogido en trenzas, vestida con un ridículo y pasado de moda vestido a cuadros azul y blanco, apretando, alegremente, las tetas de la vaca de mierda en un recipiente metálico. El hecho de que esa imagen hizo que Edward junior empezara a moverse era jodidamente preocupante. Tal vez debería mirar en mi propia historia familiar por antecedentes de incapacidad mental. O tal vez era contagiosa. Eso explicaría muchas cosas.

Bella dejó escapar una risita que no hizo nada para ayudar con la situación de mi masoquista puta polla y se volvió para lanzar sus brazos alrededor de mí. Me resistí al abrazo por un segundo, pero sentí como mi decisión se rompía cuando hundió la nariz en mi pecho y me apretó cariñosamente. ¿Cómo podría resistir esta puta mierda? Enterré mi nariz en su cabello y aspiré su intoxicante fragancia floral de nuevo. ¿Alguna vez tendré suficiente de ella? _No._ Gracias, tarado, no te lo estaba preguntando, era una puta pregunta retórica. Ya sé lo maricón que soy, te lo agradezco mucho.

—Aunque disfrute el abrazo, Bella, eso no va a funcionar conmigo. Tú tienes que cuidar de la maldita cosa. —Iba a permanecer firme en esto, no importaba lo bien que se sintiera en mis brazos.

Ella levantó la cabeza y me sonrió.

—Yo me encargo de ella, pero necesito que me ayudes a descubrir cómo. —¿Cómo carajos iba a hacer eso? Nunca había sido un granjero... ni siquiera había comido un maldito granjero, no es que hubiera absorbido algo de esa experiencia de todos modos—. ¿Podríamos buscarlo en el ordenador cuando volvamos?

Gracias a Dios por el internet.

—Sí. —También tenía algo que buscar mientras estaba en ello. Ella pudo haber estado follando conmigo, pero maldito yo si no iba a darle una lección. Si quería un vibrador, ella conseguiría un vibrador. Varios de ellos, de hecho. Al menos uno de nosotros iba a conseguir un jodido polvo, de alguna manera. _Realmente eres un imbécil, ¿lo sabías? Sólo te torturaras. ¿Y si en realidad lo usa cuando estás en la casa?_ Oí a Edward junior gemir ante la idea y hasta yo mismo me tragué un gemido. Sí, eso me llevaría al borde de la locura si es que ya no estoy allí, pero ella se lo merecía, ¿no? Y sería jodidamente caliente como el infierno, aunque yo no estuviera involucrado. Podía oír y oler y... mierda. Puedo también reservar una suite para mí en Bellevue pronto. Probablemente, valdría la pena.

—¡Gracias, Edward! —Ella me soltó y sentí la pérdida de su contacto de inmediato. Tal vez ello lo sintió también, porque tomó mi mano entre las suyas y descendió aún más en el bosque.

—¿Quieres decirme lo que estamos haciendo aquí? —Si quería explorar la tierra podíamos hacerlo, pero ¿por qué estábamos caminando como regulares malditos humanos?, estaba más allá de mí. Quería verla correr y el sol aparecería en cualquier momento, no es que lo podías ver a través de la exuberante vegetación que nos rodeaba.

—Encontrar algo de comer. —Claro, por supuesto.

—¿Y qué crees que te vas a encontrar vagando por aquí? —Si decía que una ardilla, iba a perder la razón, más aún de lo que ya estaba.

—No sé... ¿Qué tipo de vida silvestre es lo que tenemos aquí? Estaba pensando que quizás ¿un lobo? ¿Venado? ¿León de montaña? ¿Un oso? —Jodido infierno.

—¿Cómo diablos voy a saber qué tipo de fauna tienen en Jersey? No puedo decir que he sentido la necesidad de saber eso y podría vivir felizmente el resto de mi vida sin saberlo. ¿Por qué no regresamos a Nueva York, voy a encontrar un buen asesino o dos, podemos comer y luego regresar a casa para que puedas jugar con la esa ridícula vaca un poco más?

Se detuvo y me miró, dejando caer mi mano y cruzando los brazos por debajo de sus pechos turgentes. Mierda, ella estaba caliente y no podía jodidamente tenerla y si no podía tenerla entonces, no podría haber nadie más, porque era todo lo que quería. Iba a aprovechar la oportunidad de pasear por el bosque para encontrar un lugar adecuado para enterrar a Edward Junior, ya que por ahora era completamente inútil. Él realmente se merecía más de una tumba anónima en el bosque, pero era todo lo que tenía en este momento... realmente debería tener uno de esos enormes templos de mármol que construyen las familias importantes.

_Aquí yace Edward junior, vio, venció y se vino, un montón. _

_El mundo llora por la pérdida de una leyenda. 1915-2009._

—¡Me prometiste que podía tratar a mi manera! ¡Ni siquiera he tratado de comer un animal todavía! —gritó, su labio asomando en un bonito puchero que quería morder. Pero no podía, porque yo no iba a enfrentar más jodido rechazo hoy.

—¿Acaso no te di el maldito animal que me pediste? Ni siquiera consideraste comerlo. ¿Qué te hace pensar que vas a hacerlo mejor con un ciervo o un oso de mierda? ¿Y si no te gusta? ¿Hay alguien más ahí que no te gusta, que no sea yo? —pregunté, más que un poco molesto de que ella seguía rechazando cada puta cosa que le daba. Inmortalidad, yo, la sangre, la puta vaca, mi polla... nada la hacía feliz.

Bella se mordió los labios y se encogió de hombros.

—No sé... es sólo, ella se quedó allí, sabes. Tengo miedo de ser una especie de monstruo que aterrorizará todo y a todos los que se crucen delante de mí de ahora en adelante, que por el resto de la eternidad no voy a poder acercarme a nadie ni a nada más. —Sentí una punzada de dolor por sus palabras... ¿Pensaba eso de mí? ¿Que yo era un monstruo que nadie podía estar cerca? No sabía qué mierda decir, así que no dije nada, sólo miraba al suelo como si pudiera darme algunas respuestas. ¿Dónde estaba el _yo lo sé todo _hijo de puta cuando necesitaba su ayuda? Puto cobarde.

Ella deslizó su mano en la mía y me obligué a mirarla.

—Sé que no eres un monstruo, Edward. Eres capaz de estar alrededor de la gente cuando quieres, pero no lo haces a menudo. Sólo para cazar, ¿verdad? No tienes ningún amigo o familia. —Su voz se quebró en la palabra familia y yo sentía como la jodida culpa se arrastraba sobre mí otra vez. Si pensara que iba a hacer algún bien iría a Washington y mordería a su padre en este mismo instante, pero sabía que nunca me perdonaría por eso.

—No, no tengo ninguna de esas cosas —le dije con sinceridad. Tampoco lo haría ella—. Los seres humanos tienen la mala costumbre de morir, Bella. Sus vidas son finitas, mientras que los nuestras no tienen fin. Sólo tendrías que sentarte y verlos morir, y tendrías que hacerlo de lejos ya que nunca envejecerías. ¿Cuál es el punto de siquiera intentarlo?

—Lo sé —me aseguró—. Es difícil meter eso en mi cabeza, ¿sabes? Alice y Rose ya no me arrastrarán a bares cuando debería estar estudiando. No más cambios de imagen forzados y sesiones de chismes. Estoy aprendiendo a aceptarlo, a pesar de que no me guste. —Una vez más, no tenía más palabras que lo siento. Y mientras lamentaba que ella hubiera tenido que renunciar a todo eso y más, no sentía que estuviera aquí conmigo ahora. Era donde pertenecía y con el tiempo ella lo sabría tan bien como yo.

—En fin... no puedo tener a mi familia o mis amigos y eso me llega. Y tal vez sea estúpido, pero cuando Willow no huyó con miedo, sólo me hizo sentir bien, como si tal vez, podría tener algo, aunque sea sólo una mascota. Antes de que digas nada, sí, ya sé que va a morir con el tiempo. Pero no por mi mano.

—Lo siento. —Todavía era lo único en lo que podía pensar para decir además, no sabía si ella sabía por lo que me estaba disculpando pero sonrió y me apretó la mano y luego se volvió hacia los árboles.

—Vamos a ver qué podemos encontrar. ¿Me puedes ayudar? ¿Hueles algo que pudiera ser un animal? —Sin duda era algo que nunca había intentado hacer antes, pero suponía que podía darle una oportunidad.

—Incluso mejor sería escuchar los latidos del corazón. No va a sonar igual que los de un ser humano, pero un corazón latiendo es un corazón latiendo, ¿no? —respiré profundamente, pero el único olor que cogí, que no sea la de Bella, era los árboles y la tierra—. Vayamos un poco más al oeste y veamos lo que podemos encontrar. Y, ¿Bella? No tenemos que caminar. Corre conmigo y solo mantendremos los ojos, la nariz y los oídos bien abiertos, ¿de acuerdo?

Ella me dio una sonrisa feliz y de nuevo sentí un tirón en mi corazón. La quería más que nada pero tomarla, había abierto una brecha entre nosotros que parecía imposible de superar. ¿Alguna vez me dejara tenerla? Y no solo me refería sexualmente... no era un maldito idiota. Sabía que podía coger con ella, eventualmente, pero su cuerpo era sólo una parte de lo que quería ahora. Aunque sería mucho más fácil si no fuera solo yo el que lo deseara. Esta mierda del amor te absorbía y no en el buen sentido.

—Por ahí —me señaló y se fue con su risa sonando detrás de ella mientras se precipitó alrededor de los árboles como una profesional. La miré, su cabello castaño ondeaba detrás ella y su rostro brillaba con algo parecido a la felicidad y yo tenía que creer que iba a ser mía, eventualmente. No había manera de que hubiera vivido más de un siglo para encontrar el amor sólo para que este me eludiera. Me negaba a creerlo. Ella me amaría, tenía que hacerlo. Era jodidamente irresistible, ¿verdad?

Bella estaba a unos cuatrocientos metros por delante de mí cuando finalmente decidí dejar de mirarla y fui tras ella. Mierda, se sentía bien correr y dejarse libre de nuevo. No había hecho esto lo suficiente. Ese era uno de los problemas de cazar en la ciudad, no usaba ninguna de mis habilidades. Matar era absurdamente fácil, todo lo que tenía que hacer era seguir a alguien hasta una esquina y ya los tenía. No había perseguido una comida en un buen tiempo. Debería hacer esta mierda de carrera de campo más seguido.

Sentía el viento acariciando mi cuerpo mientras me apresuraba a través de los árboles. Bella era rápida pero yo lo era más, no sabía si esto de la rapidez venía desde que era humano o si era un don como el de leer mentes. De cualquier manera, me gustaba como el infierno la sensación de libertad mientras me soltaba y corría todo lo que pudiera. Bella se rio de alegría cuando me reuní con ella y nos encontramos al lado del otro, saltando sobre las ramas caídas y varias rocas. Mirar a Bella experimentar una de las cosas verdaderamente buenas de ser un vampiro era embriagador y me hacía sentir, cada vez más, que ella podría llegar a ser feliz con esta vida. Sólo necesitaba tiempo y el Señor sabía que tenía esa mierda de sobra, incluso si era torturador.

Otros veinte yardas después, olí algo extraño y le hice un gesto con la mano a Bella para que se detuviera. Para mi gran asombro, de verdad, lo hizo. ¿Quién mierda sabía que ella podía escuchar? Nos detuvimos y miramos hacia la derecha. Hubo un sonido débil a media milla de distancia y yo sabía que era un latido de corazón. Era más lento del que yo estaba acostumbrado, y no encontraba al sonido remotamente seductivo como el latido del corazón de un humano lo era cuando estaba en una cacería. Sin embargo, esto no era para mí, pero teníamos que comprobarlo.

—¿Oyes eso? —murmuré en voz demasiado baja para cualquiera excepto para Bella. Ella asintió con la cabeza—. Es un animal, no sé cuál. ¿Quieres ir tras él?

Parecía nerviosa, mordía con ansiedad su sexy labio inferior, pero asintió decidida.

—Está bien, entonces, corre en silencio hacia ese sonido. Sea lo que sea, es probable que no sea tan dócil como tu vaca. Correrá, pero tú eres más rápida que él, estoy seguro de ello. —Realmente no tenía ni puta idea de si eso era cierto, ya que nunca había corrida tras un animal y no planeaba hacerlo, pero sabía lo que podíamos hacer por lo que estaba bastante seguro de mi declaración. Ella necesitaba un estímulo de todos modos—. Ve, yo estaré detrás de ti. —Me miró por un momento y luego se fue en la dirección de los latidos. Admiré la belleza de Bella durante la caza por un momento antes de seguirla en silencio.

Sus vaqueros abrazaban perfectamente su culo apretado mientras ella saltaba silenciosamente por encima de un tronco caído y Edward junior se puso como un mástil completo de nuevo. Ella era exquisita, una criatura mortal acechando a su presa. Sabía que iba a ser caliente como el infierno mirarla durante la caza, pero realmente no esperaba que fuera tan caliente como esto, sobre todo cuando estaba cazando al jodido animal equivocado. Al parecer no importaba, la quería con todo lo que tenía en mí.

Bella desapareció detrás de una gran roca y rápidamente corrí tras ella, no quería perderme ni un momento de su primer y real asesinato; dejando de lado al quejica cretino de Jacob. Eso había sido fácil como la mierda pero demasiado rápido como para disfrutarlo realmente. Fue una lástima, me hubiera gustado verla jugar con él un rato. Tendría que conformarme con ella jugando con la mierda que olía tan poco apetecible. Cómo es que ella podía contemplar la posibilidad de comerlo, estaba más allá de mí. Su olor era muy similar a suciedad y a árboles, que apenas era atractivo.

Se detuvo completamente a unos veinte metros por delante, corrí a su lado y me detuveante el lugar delante de mí. Ahí había un pequeño arroyo, goteando suavemente sobre rocas cubiertas de musgo y ramas desechadas. En realidad, era un lugar muy tranquilo en medio del bosque y pensé que sería un buen sitio para venir cada vez que ella me molestara hasta la mierda. Eso significaba que probablemente debería construir una maldita cabina aquí, ya que probablemente, pasaría mucho tiempo en este lugar.

Seguí la mirada de Bella y vi algunos ciervos bebiendo del arroyo, un gran macho, una hembra y un bebé. Tuve que reprimir una carcajada porque apostaría dinero que Bella no estaba a punto de matar a un cervatillo. Apareció un ceño fruncido en su rostro y, por una vez, yo sabía exactamente lo que estaba pensando. Ella me miró y al venado varias veces y se puso más y más frustrada con cada mirada. Podía ver sus hombros tensándose y sus ojos estaban entrecerrados en rendijas, enojados, probablemente por mi diversión evidente ante la situación. Pero carajo, ella tenía que admitir que era gracioso. Ella era demasiado misericordiosa para matar a un animal bebé y se negaba a matar a escoria humana, así que, ¿qué es lo que le quedaba?

Dio media vuelta y salió de nuevo a través de los árboles, en dirección hacia donde estábamos antes de escuchar su comida desechada. La seguí, finalmente soltando la risa, aunque me mantuve en silencio para que no supiera lo que estaba haciendo. Ella se volvió y me siseó, así que supongo que ya lo sabía de todos modos, pero vamos. Fue muy gracioso.

Ella se subió a la roca que había saltado por encima antes, pero esta vez se sentó en ella y se cruzó de brazos, su entrecejo le estropeaba sus encantadoras facciones. Me senté a su lado y esperé a que la diatriba comenzara.

—Sigue adelante y ríete un poco más —me dijo con petulancia, con su labio asomando de nuevo. Ella debe saber como la mierda lo mucho que me atormentaba cuando ella hacía pucheros.

—Creo que ya todo está fuera de mi sistema —le respondí, agradecido de que, al menos, no estuviera lanzándome golpes.

—Bueno, entonces, ¿por qué no lo dices? Sabes que te mueres por hacerlo.

¿Decir qué? ¿Te lo dije? ¿Pensaba que yo era esa clase de estúpido?_ Lo eres._ No, no lo soy. No tengo un filtro de mierda de vez en cuando y tengo un sentido más fuerte de auto preservación._ ¿Desde cuándo? _Cierra la boca, en serio. No estabas en ninguna parte cuando te necesitaba así que vete a la mierda. Bella puede estar loca, pero es _mi_ loca y no voy a molestarla cuando está derrotada.

—Mira, Bella, al parecer no puedes matar a una pequeña familia de los ciervos. Sólo tienes que buscar otra cosa, otro animal. Sigamos buscando y dale otra oportunidad antes de que te rindas. —¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? De pronto me sentí como una animadora que usa spandex. Lo siguiente que supiera sería que estaría llevando un tutú rosado brillante y trenzaría el cabello de Bella. Joder, era ridículo.

Ella me miró a través de sus pestañas y mi puta polla respondió como si fuera una señal. Era como los putos perros de Pavlov(1) cuando se trataba de ella. Tenía que ser brujería... tal vez así era como esta puta cosa del amor comenzó. Ella me tenía debajo de un maldito hechizo. _¿Quieres ser libre de ello?_ ¿Quería? No exactamente, supongo, yo la deseaba. ¿Era eso jodidamente mucho pedir?

—¿En serio? ¿Me estás animando a seguir intentándolo? ¿No es esto lo que quieres? ¿Que fracase para que podamos irnos de juergas asesinas juntos? —Escupió las palabras en tono acusador, porque, por supuesto, ella había pasado de estar triste a furiosa en solo cinco segundos. ¿Cómo diablos podría seguir el ritmo de sus cambios de humor? SPM permanente… me había condenado a una vida de esta locura.

Suspiré y eché mi brazo izquierdo a su alrededor.

—No voy a mentir y decir que preferiría que decidieras matar a humanos, Bella. Pero vinimos aquí expresamente para que pudieras intentar esta cosa de animales y hay que llevarlo a cabo. Siempre te estarás preguntando si podrías haberlo hecho a tu manera, si no le das una oportunidad y no quiero que cargues con eso por siempre. —En serio, ¿Era yo el que hablaba? Quizás el idiota se había hecho cargo y se había convertido en mi voz externa, después de todo sonaba como la mierda que él decía, no yo. Bella parecía gustarle; sin embargo, se apoyó en mi hombro y se sentó en silencio durante varios minutos. Me gustó la sensación de que se haya acurrucado en mi costado, y el bendito silencio que reinaba. De hecho, la había hecho sentir mejor, al parecer.

—Está bien —dijo, tomando un profundo respiro y sentándose—. Estoy lista para volver a intentarlo. —Se apartó de la piedra y descendimos juntos—. Quiero encontrarlo yo misma, si te parece bien. —Ella me miró, con sus ojos carmesí rogándome para que diera un paso atrás y la dejara tomar el control. No tuve ningún problema con eso y le hice un gesto para que se adelantara. Desde luego, no me molestaba la vista desde atrás, su pequeño cuerpo apretado apenas era una molestia para mis ojos.

Ella echó a correr de lleno de nuevo, esta vez hacia el sur. Saltó por encima de algunas ramas más grandes y rocas, aunque no podía ver su expresión, pude ver su alegría en sus movimientos. Estaba ridículamente feliz de que ella estaba empezando a ver algunos de los beneficios de ser un vampiro, no todo era limitaciones y soledad. Y tan pronto como me dejara joder tanto su cuerpo como su corazón, nunca más se sentiría sola otra vez. Me aseguraría de ello.

Se detuvo bruscamente y ladeó la cabeza, escuchando algo. Me detuve a su lado e hice lo mismo. Débilmente, mezclado con el sonido de las hojas crujientes y la suavidad del agua goteando; escuché de nuevo, un latido de corazón sólido, firme, más fuerte que la de los ciervos. Sus latidos habían sido tan suaves que había sido imposible distinguir la existencia de tres de ellos. Esto, lo que fuera, era más fuerte y estaba definitivamente solo y bastante cerca.

Bella olfateó el aire e hice lo mismo. Había un olor más peculiar esta ocasión, definitivamente no era un ciervo. Era un olor oscuro, fuerte y picante, con un toque de especias. Peligro. Se trataba de un animal, sin lugar a dudas, pero parecía algo más fuerte, un depredador, como nosotros. No tenía ni idea de cómo mierda lo sabía, pero era lo mismo con algunas personas, especialmente con los que yo mataba. Había algo en la sangre, un sabor que daba un indicio de la locura que había dentro, supongo. Este animal tenía el mismo tipo de aroma pegado a él, y me sorprendió encontrarme a mí mismo atraído por el olor, así como nervioso.

¿Qué diablos era eso? Bella podía cuidarse sola, no importaba si un puto dinosaurio la esperaba, no le causaría un rasguño. Pero ella hacía surgir mis instintos protectores en todo momento y no me gustaba la idea de que ella estuviera cerca de lo que fuera que ahí estaba. Y luego la parte más jodida de todo era que no me importaría probar un poco de lo que sea que eso fuera. ¿Qué putas era eso? Nunca había tenido ganas de beber de un animal y estoy seguro como la mierda que no iba a empezar ahora. Sin embargo, el olor era moderadamente atractivo. No tenía nada de sangre humana, pero me imaginé que sería un sustituto semi-decente.

Y eso era jodidamente preocupante también. A pesar de todo mi apoyo y las ganas de que Bella lo intentara, no quería que ella tuviera éxito, porque si el olor era atractivo para mí, entonces, seguramente, lo sería para ella también. Todavía tenía que moverse pero sus fosas nasales aletearon, lo que era jodidamente lindo, y entonces se quedó mirando en la dirección del animal desconocido como si fuera todo lo que existía para ella en ese momento. Igual que cuando estaba a punto de alimentarme de un humano. Esta puta mierda. Me despedí del sueño de nosotros matando juntos. Uno a uno, Bella reventaba todas mis putas fantasías hasta que no quedaba nada más, además del sexo y eso, era una que se iba desinflando rápidamente.

_Para tu jodido lloriqueo, te estás convirtiendo en uno de esos melancólicos vampiros de TV que afirmas odiar tan jodidamente mucho. _¡Como el infierno que lo estaba! Solo porque no esté feliz con el hecho de que mis sueños se están yendo a la mierda, no significa que este sombrío. _Como el infierno que no es así. Ni siquiera sabes si te gustará lo que sea que es eso. El hecho de que el olor no te disguste no significa que vaya a saber bien. _Eso era verdad y me apaciguo un poco, pero conocía a Bella y conocía como iba mi suerte últimamente, así que me estaba preparando para lo peor. Y no había jodidamente nada de malo en ello.

Bella se acercó y me acarició la mano, la miré sorprendido. A veces pensaba que ella era el jodido lector de mentes. ¿Cómo sabía que yo estaba... bien, que yo estaba jodidamente melancólico?, ¿y qué? Le di lo que esperaba: una sonrisa de apoyo, y giré mi mano sobre la suya, apretándosela, le hice un gesto hacia el olor. Necesitaba mi confirmación en este momento, a pesar de mis dudas sobre ella yendo contra lo que sea que fuera eso.

Ella respondió mi sonrisa con una hermosa y deslumbrante de las suyas antes de levantar nuestras manos y besar el dorso de mía. Me sacudí por la impresión mientras ella me soltaba y se dirigía hacia el aroma. Me tomó diez segundos enteros volver a funcionar, mi cuerpo se había enraizado en el lugar donde sus labios tocaron mi piel. ¿Qué diablos fue eso? Ella me había dejado con ganas en el dormitorio y ahora ella estaba besando mi mano, como un príncipe de una película en blanco y negro. Jesucristo, ella era jodidamente confusa.

Y ahora ella estaba bastante lejos de mí y yo no quería perderme ni un segundo de su primera caza, aunque estuviera cazando la jodida cosa incorrecta. Corrí tras ella, faltándome solo diez metros, pero me quede atrás. Recordé, muy claramente, como había sido mi primera cacería. A pesar de que la presa era diferente, las emociones, probablemente, no lo eran. Casi le arranco la cabeza a Victoria cuando se acercó demasiado a mí, mientras me abalanzaba sobre la dulce esencia. La afición de Bella de patear mi culo no sería muy útil en esta situación, así que me quedé atrás un poco.

Vi como Bella subió a la cima de una roca y se puso de cuclillas. Mierda, ella era preciosa, sus ojos rojos se estrecharon en rendijas mientras miraba a la criatura que estaba a punto de ser su primera comida en solitario. Me acerqué con cautela y escuché un leve gruñido procedente de ella, pero ella seguía estando intensamente concentrada en lo que estaba por la pendiente. Quedándome fuera de la zona de peligro, me acerqué unos cinco metros a ella y miré alrededor de la roca gris.

Mierda, era un oso negro. Se frotaba la espalda contra la corteza de un árbol de olmo grande y gruñía en lo que sólo puede ser descrito como placer. El viento sopló su aroma directamente hacia nosotros y sentí mi cuerpo tensarse con el impulso de atacar. En serio, ¿qué coño estaba mal conmigo? Ese oso no tenía nada de humano... claramente tenía que volver a la ciudad y cazar pronto. Como yo tenía otras cosas que hacer, me gustaría ir esta noche, una vez que sabía que Bella estaría saciada. Bueno, su hambre por lo menos. Me gustaría asegurarme de que otras cosas también fueran saciadas pero ella era ridículamente poco cooperativa en ese frente.

Guardé la necesidad de ir tras el oso para mí y vi a Bella. Sus ojos se habían vuelto negro cuando el olor del animal se apoderó de nosotros y cualquier interés que tenía por la criatura había desaparecido por completo ante la vista que ofrecía. Ella estaba completamente enfocada en el oso, su cuerpo tenso y listo para saltar en cualquier momento. Lamí mis labios, una nueva hambre me invadía, di un paso hacia ella.

Ella dejó escapar un gruñido bajo y gutural que puso a Edward Junior como un mástil completo de nuevo. Joder, era preciosa cuando me advertía que me alejara de su presa. Ella sería gloriosa si alguna vez fuera tras un humano. Tuve una imagen mental de ella arrojándome contra la pared con una mano mientras sostenía a su presa con la otra y eso era caliente como el infierno. ¿Sería mucho pedir poder experimentar eso con ella? Verla drenar a algún insignificante humano y que luego usara el resto de la agresión reprimida en mí... daría todo lo que tenía para que eso sucediera.

Me congelé ante el sonido que salió de su garganta, porque aunque yo quería tocarla más que nada, valoraba demasiado mis extremidades como para ponerlas en riesgo. El oso dejó de frotarse el culo contra el maldito árbol y miró a Bella agazapada sobre él. Dejó escapar un gruñido de su parte, pero no huyo de ella, ya que todavía no captaba su olor, aún no se daba cuenta de que había algo más en ella de lo que se veía a simple vista. Sus labios se curvaron en una mueca mientras dejaba escapar un gruñido más fuerte en respuesta al desafío del oso. Me tragué un gruñido instintivo, porque no quería llamar la atención sobre mí mismo. Esta era su batalla, yo sólo estaba aquí para presenciarlo y joder si no estaba duro como una roca con el combate verbal solamente.

El pelaje negro del oso se erizó mientras daba unos pesados pasos acercándose, se levantó sobre sus patas traseras, casi dándole un gesto de _acércate si puedes_ con sus patas gigantes. Bella no pasó mucho tiempo pensando en la invitación, saltó de la roca y se lanzó directamente a los brazos abiertos del oso. Mierda, era como cuando ella me atacó después de haber derramado, a propósito, esa sangre sobre mí y sentí un poco de envidia de la criatura mientras ella arremetía hacia su abrazo. Y eso era jodidamente ridículo, estar celoso de la comida de Bella. Pero yo quería que ella tacleara la mierda fuera de mí justo así.

Las garras del oso intentaron r atrapar la cabeza de Bella, pero no hicieron nada más que rozar su cráneo ineficazmente a pesar del sonido ensordecedor que acompañó al movimiento, como uñas deslizándose en una pizarra de mierda. Apreté los dientes ya que el ruido asaltó mis oídos y me sentí aliviado cuando Bella sacudió la cabeza saliendo de su agarre y le rompió el cuello. El oso intentó apartar la cabeza, pero sus pequeñas manos se aferraban a su cara.

Ella no se inmutó mientras los fuertes dientes del oso se hundían en sus pequeños huesos pero yo sí, mis propias manos se hundieron en la roca mientras luchaba por mantenerme en el lugar y no interferir en su caza. Aún así, yo estaba jodidamente aterrorizado, además de estar increíblemente excitado. No creía que el oso pudiera hacer daño a Bella, pero era posible que fuera lo suficientemente fuerte como para sacar una de sus extremidadesy no quería que ella experimentara, jamás, ese tipo de dolor. Yo había estado allí gracias a Victoria y me cortarían mi propio brazo antes de dejar que Bella pasara por el tormento de volver a juntar su cuerpo. .

Bella parecía totalmente despreocupada por su proximidad a los dientes afilados, aunque una y otra vez, instintivamente se lanzaba a la garganta del oso. El movimiento fue demasiado para ellos, de modo que rodaron en el suelo, cada uno tratando de buscar la ventaja para acabar con el otro. Se estrellaron contra el árbol que el oso había estado utilizando como un poste para rascarse, se rompió con un crujido ensordecedor, cayendo en la dirección opuesta en la que siguieron rodando.

Me subí a la roca para poder lanzarme a la lucha si era necesario y para ver el show por debajo de mí. El oso era un luchador, pero Bella era más fuerte y sus dientes se hundieron en su brazo cuando intentaba aplastarla con él. Dejó escapar un rugido de dolor que hizo eco a través de los árboles y la otra pata golpeó a Bella de nuevo en la cabeza. Hice una mueca al oír el fuerte sonido de agrietamiento pero estaba intacta y continuó su asalto a su fuerte oponente.

Ahora que ya no temía por su vida, tuve la oportunidad de disfrutar del espectáculo por lo que era y Edward junior siguió luchando contra la cremallera de mis pantalones. Era evidente que no estaba listo para el retiro que había imaginado para él hace más o menos sólo una hora. Le di una palmadita sobre mis pantalones y una disculpa mental por mi reacción exagerada ante habernos quedado con las ganas. La iba a tener. Tenía que. Mírala, luchando sin miedo contra un oso porque quería ser una buena persona y no tomar vidas humanas. ¿Cómo no amar a una persona así? Esto no era ninguna casualidad, ¿verdad?

Los dientes de Bella perforaron la piel del oso de nuevo, esta vez en el hombro izquierdo, cerca de la yugular, pero no exactamente allí. Él se resistió, pero ella se aferró como un campeón y lo intentó de nuevo, esta vez los dientes encontrando el punto justo donde tenían que estar. El oso se retorció debajo de ella y yo admiraba la forma en que lo sujetaba tenazmente, su garganta se movía mientras se tragaba la sangre. Los forcejeos del oso se debilitaron debajo de ella y miré cómo sus ojos se volvían vidriosos y sus patas caían al suelo con un ruido sordo.

Bella siguió bebiendo, haciendo un poco de lío si era honesto, no es que eso no fuera putamente caliente como el infierno. Al ver a mi chica cubierta de sangre, incluso si era de un animal, me hacía gemir de deseo y necesidad. Me aferré a la roca para evitar lanzarme contra ella, de tirarla abajo junto al cadáver del oso y tomarla justo ahí. Me gustaría lamer cada gota de esa sangre semi-apetitosa de sus labios y de su cuello, hacer un camino bajando por su cuerpo y lamer cada centímetro de ella, hasta que probara nada más el sabor puro de Bella. Ella era mejor que la mejor sangre y mi hambre crecía mientras continuaba drenando al oso por completo.

Bella dejó escapar un gruñido y me di cuenta de que sobraba algo de sangre, salté de la roca y me acerqué a ella lentamente. Ella se dio la vuelta mientras me acercaba, sus ojos negros mirándome fijamente mientras dejaba salir otro gruñido feroz, sosteniendo el cadáver hacia ella posesivamente. Levanté mis manos en rendición y me detuve, sacudiendo la cabeza mientras le hacía saber sin palabras que yo no estaba alejando su presa de ella. Yo sabía que ella no estaba en el estado de ánimo para escuchar lo que tenía que decir por lo que sólo podía esperar que mis gestos fueran suficientes.

Parecía que había funcionado porque ella hundió sus dientes de nuevo en la piel, me quede donde estaba, mirándola chupar las últimas gotas fuera de su víctima. Mordió el otro lado del cuello, pero eso fue en vano ya que no había nada más que conseguir entonces arrojó el cuerpo hacia abajo con un resoplido enfadado. Me quedé donde estaba mientras se levantaba lentamente del suelo y se ponía de pie. Ella estaba a siete metros de mí y aunque deseaba cubrir la distancia, no lo hice, esperando a ver si ella venía a mí.

Sus ojos de ébano se encontraron con los míos y su lengua salió a lamer la sangre de sus labios. Ni siquiera traté de reprimir un gemido al ver su lengua rosada moviéndose lentamente por sus labios mientras los saboreaba. Lo siguió haciendo mientras caminaba lentamente, tortuosamente lento, hacia mí. Mis manos se cerraron en puños en un intento de no extender la mano y agarrarla cuando se detuvo a un brazo de distancia.

Había sangre en su cuello y clavícula, así como manchaba su camiseta azul. Llevé un dedo tentativo y lo corrí suavemente sobre su garganta, al mismo tiempo que sus ojos negros se mantenían enfocados en mí. Me llevé el dedo a los labios y lo puse en mi boca, saboreando ese sabor amargo que había perfumado el aire. No estaba mal y quería probar más, así que corrí dos dedos sobre su garganta y chupé la sangre de ellos. Bella me miró, sus ojos parecían oscurecerse aún más ante la vista de mí saboreando su presa.

Me acerqué de nuevo y ella extendió la mano y agarró mi camisa con su mano derecha, alejándome del oso. Me preguntaba si aún estaba protegiendo su presa pero me dejé guiar hacia atrás hasta que mi espalda se apoyó contra un árbol. Observé y esperé mientras ella se acercaba a mí, sólo dos centímetros separaban nuestros cuerpos. Edward junior era más que un poco consciente de su proximidad, haciendo todo lo malditamente posible para reventar a través de mi cremallera y llegar a ella.

Extendí la mano y le acaricié la mejilla, untando un poco de sangre sobre su piel sedosa y deseando que pudiera...

—Lámelo de mí —exigió con voz ronca, su voz todavía tenía un poco de ese gruñido sexy.

¿Había oído bien o estaba completa y jodidamente delirante ahora?

—¿Qué?

—Lámelo de mí —dijo de nuevo, con sus ojos de carbón fijos en mí.

¡Joder sí!

* * *

Pavlov, es quien desarrolló la teoría del **Condicionamiento Operante:** Todo estímulo hace o produce una respuesta. Se enfoca en el aprendizaje de respuestas emocionales o psicológicas involuntarias, temor, incremento de ritmo cardíaco, salivación, sudoración, etc. En ocasiones llamados "respondientes" porque son respuestas automáticas o estímulos. A través del proceso del condicionamiento clásico es posible capacitar a animales y a humanos para reaccionar de manera involuntaria a un estímulo que antes no tenía ningún efecto. El estímulo llega a producir o generar la respuesta en forma automática.

Sus primeras prácticas, la realizó con perros, comprobando su teoría del "estímulo - respuesta", he ahí la frase que utiliza Edward en este capítulo.

Dicho esto, ¿será que ahora sí Edward Jr. logrará su cometido? ¿Qué creen?

Gracias por seguir leyendo.


	16. Chapter 16

**Taste Of Innocence (Sabor a Inocencia)**

**By **_Nolebucgrl_

**Traducido por: ****Neftali Taboada Serrano.****  
**

**Beteado por: Marta Salazar (FFAD)**

**www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction**

******Encuentra más sobre nuestras traducciones en ****www. facebook groups/ FFAddiction/**(Sin espacios)

* * *

_Lámeme… _Ella había dicho eso, ¿no? No me había vuelto loco y había imaginado toda esta cosa, ¿o sí? Esa era Bella, mi Bella, parada en frente de mí con sus ojos negros demandando que lamiera la sangre directamente de ella. No estaba alucinando, esto estaba pasando. Tenía que ser, porque Dios no podía ser tan jodidamente cruel, ¿no?

¿A quién estaba engañando? Sí que lo era. Probablemente estaba ahí sentado cagándose de risa, cada vez que me batean. ¿Cuál era el truco? ¿Si sacaba mi lengua iba a arrancarla y arrojarla en el bosque? ¿Batearía al _pequeño_ Edward de nuevo?O peor aún, ¿dejaría que lamiera toda la sangre de su suculento cuerpo y me dejaría con ganas de nuevo, como en la habitación?

No tenía idea de qué carajos hacer, pero sabía lo que quería y eso era pasar mi lengua por sus mejillas, su cuello y bajar por todo su cuerpo, haciéndola gritar mi nombre una y otra vez. _Entonces deja de ser un jodido idiota y haz tu movida, imbécil. Ella está dándote luz verde. ¿Necesitas una maldita invitación? _No, no la necesito. Solo trato de asegurarme que no me patearán el trasero por centésima vez. ¿Está bien eso para ti?

_Claro, marica, está bien. Entre más tardes en hacer tu movida mayor es la probabilidad de que te bateen de nuevo y entonces no podrás culpar a nadie más que a ti mismo, claro que durante el trayecto tratarás de culparme a mí porque no te pertenecen tus acciones. _Perdón, ¿qué hay de eso que yo soy tú y tú eres yo? ¿Ahora estás tratando de separarnos? Jódete, amigo, tú serás el culpable si arruino esto.

_Deberías decirle que la amas antes de follarla. _Ah claro, como si fuese a sacar esa mierda en este momento, ¿arruinar todo con jodidos sentimientos? Solo estás tratando que el _pequeño_ Edward salga corriendo y gritando de nuevo pero no va a funcionar. Él está aquí, está duro y finalmente va a follar. Y lo mejor sería no escuchar una palabra tuya mientras lo hago. Lárgate a ese maldito lugar donde te escondes cada vez que realmente te necesito. No eres requerido por el momento, si hay algo que sé cómo hacer, es follar.

_Ok, pero solo te digo que estarás mejor si le dices que la amas. Así ella no se arrepentirá cuando el calor del momento haya desaparecido y… _Cállate,maldita sea. Ella nunca se arrepentiría de coger conmigo. _Probablemente ya lo hace, viendo cómo terminaste su vida la última vez. _¿En serio? Voy a enterrar un jodido pico en mi cabeza si no te callas. Eso tendría que silenciarte. _¿Y arruinar mi hermoso rostro? Ese día nunca llegará. _Él tenía un punto, sería muy cruel de mi parte hacerme eso y al resto del mundo que tiene el placer de mirarme. Dios, odio a ese idiota. Vete. Puedo con esto.

Afortunadamente el idiota pareció entender y Bella seguía de pie frente a mí esperando pacientemente mientras yo tenía una enferma discusión con el pendejo en mi cabeza, en lugar de complacer inmediatamente su petición, como debería estar haciendo. Sus ojos permanecieron en mí y su pecho se movía agitado mientras me miraba. —¿Quieres que te lama? —lo repetí porque necesitaba estar seguro que no me estaba imaginando todo esto y que ella realmente lo había dicho. No me sorprendería que el hijo de puta en mi cabeza lo haya inventado todo para torturarme más. Por favor, di que sí y lameré cada centímetro de ti, Bella.

—Sí, lame esto de mí. —Dejé salir un gemido ante sus palabras, alcancé sus labios con mi pulgar y lo moví sobre ellos quitando unas gotas de la orilla de su boca y pintándola de un tono más oscuro.

Me incliné y lamí mis labios por la anticipación de lo que estaba a punto de pasar. Con suerte para mí varias veces. Definitivamente con Bella sería más que varias. Me gustaría ver si esa es la última cosa que haría.

Después de un momento que parecieron horas pero que en realidad solo fueron tres segundos, mis labios estaban frente a los de Bella. No parpadeó, sus ojos estaban fijos en los míos mientras mi lengua salía y al fin tocaba esos labios rubíes. Gruñí ante la explosión de sabor en mi paladar mientras tocaba su perfecta y pequeña lengua. El sabor de Bella combinado con el picante sabor de la sangre de oso fue casi todo lo que pude soportar y creí que me vendría en ese momento. Afortunadamente tenía más autocontrol que un virgen en la noche de graduación; además, el _pequeño_ Edward tenía demasiada dignidad como para venirse en mis pantalones cuando debería hacerlo dentro de Bella. Era algo bueno que no fuese sangre humana ya que muy probablemente me hubiese perdido y humillado.

Bella suspiró mientras yo lentamente trazaba con mi lengua cada milímetro de sus deliciosos labios, finalmente introduciéndola dentro de su boca mientras enredaba mis manos en su cintura y la acercaba a mí. Tenía que sentir su cuerpo contra el mío, solo así sabría que ella es real y que no solo me estaba volviendo loco, más de lo que ya estaba. Mejor aún, comenzó a mover su lengua contra la mía, lamiéndome tan hambrientamente como yo hacía con la suya.

Ella sabía como a cada cosa buena que había probado cuando fui humano: dulces y flores, canela y menta… pero de alguna manera su sabor era mejor que todos ellos combinados. Ella era dulzura y peligro mezclada con un poco de oscuridad… Era jodidamente intoxicante. La sangre solo hacía que su sabor resultase la mejor cosa que jamás probase y no lo creí posible. Mis manos apretaron su cintura y devoré sus labios. Ella gruñó y enterró sus dedos en mi cabello, tirando de las puntas mientras me acercaba más. No estaba lo suficientemente cerca, no al menos hasta que estuviese dentro de ella.

Me separé de sus labios mientras jadeaba por aire. No necesitaba respirar pero quería hacerlo, quería inhalar su dulce esencia para tenerla dentro, de la única manera que podía, ahora ya que su sangre no era una opción. Sangre… Oh sí, no puedo tener su sangre pero puedo tener lo siguiente mejor, sangre mezclada con su deleitable sabor. Pasé mi lengua por su mejilla derecha quitando la que había esparcido con mi pulgar hace poco. Sus ojos se cerraron y sus manos apretaron mi cabeza sosteniéndome cerca de ella guiando el camino de mi lengua a lo largo de su mandíbula y llevándome bajo su barbilla.¿Cuán jodidamente caliente era eso?

Gruñí cuando alcancé su cuello, bajando por esa delicada curva de piel pálida, dibujando pequeños círculos con mi lengua por su clavícula, y trazando una línea de una a otra haciendo mi camino hacia el otro lado de su cuello. Mi agarre en su cintura se apretó hasta el punto que para un humano resultaría doloroso pero ella no hizo ni un sonido de protesta; tiró de mi cabello gentilmente y dejando caer su cabeza en completa rendición. Mierda, ella nunca había estado tan caliente como en ese momento, completamente perdida en la sensación de mi lengua sobre ella. Mordisqueé su barbilla provocando que sus ojos se abrieran en sorpresa y entonces una hermosa sonrisa se instaló en su rostro, causando que sus obsidianas brillasen_. _Mi corazón se estrujó ante esa vista y abrí mi boca. Iba a hacerlo, iba a decirle a esta increíble criatura que la amo y tal vez, no, definitivamente ella lo diría también.

—Más —gruñó jalando mi cabeza hacia su cuello. No sabía si debía estar agradecido o molesto de que evitara que revelara mis ridículos sentimientos, pero era difícil concentrarse más cuando estaba pasando mi lengua sobre su sedosa piel y ella comenzaba a ronronear. Dios Santo. El _pequeño_ Edward estaba tratando de atravesar mi bragueta y yo no estaba como para detenerlo.

Lamí bajando por su cuello y alrededor del cuello de su camiseta, succionando la sangre que la había empapado. _—_Tu camiseta está en mi camino —le dije. Si alguna vez había hecho algo bueno en este mundo, seguramente sería recompensado con poder continuar explorando el cuerpo de Bella con mi lengua. Detener asesinos y violadores, salvar inocentes… debería contar un poco, ¿no?

Bella quitó sus manos de mi cabello y gruñí ante la pérdida de contacto. Se separó y escuché al _pequeño_ Edward sollozar. Y aquí estaba, me dejaba tener una probadita y luego se alejaba de mí cuando se estaba poniendo bueno. En serio iba a dejarla aquí y me regresaría a Nueva York. Ella tendría el bosque para jugar y cazar en él, y su puta vaca para hacerle compañía. Claramente ella no tenía ningún lugar para mí.

La primer cosa que haría al llegar a la ciudad sería ir a un bar e irme con la chica más buena que pudiese encontrar y… Maldición, no quería a la chica más buena que pudiese encontrar. Yo quería a Bella pero ella estaba rechazándome de nuevo y no podía más con esto. Entonces buscaría a la chica más buena, la follaría y tal vez podría sacarme de la cabeza a esta chica exasperante. Ese era el plan.

Me giré para regresar a la casa, tomar mi coche y salir de este lugar. Di un paso y luego escuché algo rasgándose. Me paré. Eso sonó como… pero no era. Solo era mi imaginación jugándome bromas. Pero necesitaba saber, solo para mi propia paz mental. Podría mirarla una última vez, podría ser una persona grande y decirle adiós. Entonces me aseguraría que lo que pensé y escuché no era real y podría seguir con mi vida la cual era más fácil antes de que ella llegase.

Me volteé lentamente, tanto queriendo ver su rostro por última vez como temiéndolo. Siempre lo recordaría de todos modos y sería un vampiro más fuerte por haber conocido el amor. Mis ojos estaban en el piso cuando la encaré y lentamente los fui subiendo por su cuerpo, memorizando cada línea y cada curva. Era asombroso cuán hermosa lucía en ese par de vaqueros.

Mi mirada llegó a su estómago y sentí el veneno brotar ante su pálida piel y su sensual ombligo y… ¿Qué demonios? ¿Su piel? Pero eso significaba que no lo había imaginado y… Mis ojos vagaron por su cuerpo, entonces tan seguro como el infierno. Ella había rasgado su camiseta. Tenía puesto un sujetador de encaje morado y su camiseta colgando de sus hombros; de pie e inmóvil, con sus manos sobre sus caderas y sus ojos destellando con tácito desafío.

—Bella. —Me atraganté, sin estar seguro de poder hablar a causa del veneno que estaba brotando en mi boca, a raíz de la visión frente a mí. En realidad sentí mis manos retorciéndose a mis costados mientras me acercaba a ella. Ella dio un paso hacia mí también y estábamos de nuevo como lo habíamos estado antes, solo a unos cuantos centímetros de distancia.

—No has terminado —me dijo pasando sus manos sobre su escote lentamente. Jesús bendito, era tan jodidamente sensual como el infierno… ¿Dónde había aprendido eso? Mi niña inocente no lo era más. Mis manos se cerraron en puños mientras las veía mover sus dedos sobre su clavícula y sus pechos, dibujando líneas a lo largo del delicado encaje.

—No he terminado, ¿qué? —Sabía lo que esperaba que ella dijese pero no me atrevía a creer por un momento que…

—No has terminado de lamer toda la sangre de mí, todavía hay un poco aquí y aquí. —Señaló algunos puntos oscuros sobre su pecho, algunos desaparecían debajo de ese maravilloso encaje morado.

—Si comienzo, no me voy a detener ahí, Bella. —Era una advertencia, plana y simple. Ella tenía que saber hacia dónde iban mis intenciones. No íbamos a hacer la misma canción ni baile esta vez. Estabaharto de los juegos de ambas partes. Esta vez no solo estaba jugando con mi cuerpo, inclusive si ella no lo sabía. Podría no saber que la amo pero sabía que me importaba y no iba a dejar que mi corazón fuese aplastado por sus pequeñas pero poderosas manos.

Sus fosas nasales se dilataron y sus ojos destellaron de nuevo. —¿Quién dijo que quiero que te detengas? —Pasó su lengua sobre sus labios y retorció su dedo índice en mí. Jesús, ¿dónde demonios había mantenido todo esto escondido y cómo consigo que siga actuando así todo el tiempo?

Sus palabras e invitación fue todo lo que necesité. Gruñí y la acerqué a mí, luego pasé mis dedos por su cabello mirando esos retadores ojos negros. —No te arrepientas. —No supe si era una orden o una súplica, pero no quería que ella tuviese dudas cuando todo estuviese hecho y dicho. No respondió, solo alcanzó mis labios y los jaló a los suyos. Ok, entonces, basta con la charla. ¿Qué era yo? ¿Una chica? _Bueno… _Retóricamente. Cállate, maldita sea. No había lugar para él cuando mis labios estaban en los suyos y ella con su cuerpo contra el mío yaciendo parcialmente desnuda.

El _pequeño_ Edward estaba suplicando por entrada inmediata, pero que se jodiera si no disfrutaba lo que había estado esperando desde que despertó. Separé mis labios de los suyos y los fui bajando hacia su mandíbula, acariciando bajo su cuello cuando ella se movió hacia la derecha dándome más acceso. Finalmente completa sumisión. Demonios, no sumisión sino participación. Sus pequeñas y hábiles manos estaban en mi pecho apretando los músculos a través de mi camiseta, mientras bajaba por su cuerpo hacia esos senderos de sangre que aún necesitaba quitar. Ella me había pedido que la dejase limpia y tenía toda la intención de honrar esa petición.

Bella dejó salir un ligero gemido cuando mi lengua trazó la línea de su sujetador, como lo habían hecho sus dedos hace un momento cuando me había estado atrayendo hacia ella, como la diosa vudú que era. El poder que esta mujer tenía sobre mí… era insano, intoxicante y frustrante, todo al mismo tiempo. Mi lengua surcó debajo de ese encaje morado y ella gimió un poco más fuerte esta vez. Sus puños se cerraron en mi camisa antes de dar un tirón y que los botones salieran volando antes que la abandonara mi cuerpo.

—Tan jodidamente caliente —murmuré contra su piel, alcancé el broche de su sujetador y los deshice. Por un momento pensé en rasgarlo pero siempre existe la posibilidad de encontrarnos con alguien en nuestro camino a casa, y estaría muy endemoniado si alguien más que yo viese a Bella desnuda. Ella era mía, toda mía, nadie podía posar sus ojos en su gloriosa piel más que yo. Deslicé su sujetador y lo que quedaba de su camiseta por sus brazos, y ahí estaban esos pechos tan jodidamente perfectos, donde podría pasar felizmente enterrado el resto de mi existencia.

Me incliné para continuar mi tarea de remover cada resto de sangre de su cuerpo, pasé mi lengua de la parte superior de su pecho bajando hacia su pezón, succionándolo y mordiéndolo ligeramente. Lo liberé y moví mi lengua bajo la suave curvatura de su pecho. Siseó enojada y me llevó de vuelta a su pezón. Me reí y lo volví a meter a mi boca, pasando mis manos por su espalda desnuda y ahuecando su trasero, dándole golpecitos a su pezón con mi lengua e intercalándolo con leves mordiscos que la hacían gemir y jalar más fuerte mis cabellos. Mi chica estaba un poco loca y lo amaba.

Traté de mover mi cabeza para atender al otro adorable pecho pero el agarre de Bella me lo impidió. De mala gana solté su increíble trasero y tomé sus manos para quitarlas de mi cabeza. —Luego, amor, te prometí quitar cada gota de sangre de tu exquisito cuerpo y para lograrlo necesito moverme. Te juro que le daré a tu pezón toda la atención que necesita pero, ¿no está el resto de tu cuerpo suplicando por mí también? —Sabía que el mío ardía por ella, por los gemidos y quejidos que hacía con los instintivos movimientos de su cuerpo. Sabía que ella tenía que estar sintiendo lo mismo que yo.

Aflojó su agarre y sonreí en agradecimiento contra su pecho, trazando una línea de un pecho al otro con mi lengua. —Ves, el derecho necesita atención también. —Éste se endureció inmediatamente cuando removí mi lengua sobre él y lo introduje en mi boca para darle la misma atención que le había dado al izquierdo, el cual ahora estaba siendo apretado entre mi pulgar e índice, haciéndolo rodar gentilmente mientras ella se retorcía bajo mi toque. Ella estaba increíblemente receptiva esta noche, como lo había estado cuando tomé su inocencia en nuestra cama en Nueva York. Gracias a Dios eso no había cambiado en todo el tiempo que me había tomado llevarla a la cama, mmm, bueno, bosque. ¡Qué carajo! Nunca… me importaba un demonio dónde estábamos, solo importaba que ella estaba conmigo y que su cuerpo era mío para hacer todo lo que desease. Y yo deseaba tantas malditas cosas que era una locura. Teníamos todo el tiempo del mundo para hacerlas realidad; por ahora ella era real y verdaderamente mía, pero era muy difícil ir despacio y saborearlo, cuando ella continuaba haciendo esos pequeños ruidos que me hacían querer tirarla en la tierra y follarla hasta mañana o hasta pasado mañana o hasta el día que seguía de ese. Por los ruidos que emitía sin duda sería susceptible a ese plan.

Aún así quería probarla, cada centímetro de ella que me ha sido negado, en particular ese increíble coño mojado que estaba siendo frotado contra mi pierna, como perra en celo. Jesús bendito. Mis manos comenzaron a temblar cuando cayeron a su cintura para detener sus movimientos antes que perdiera el control y me corriera como un alumno de primer año lleno de granos viendo su primer revista indecente.

Separé los labios de su pecho y me dejé caer de rodillas, marqué un camino a lo largo de ese cóncavo estómago, gruñendo cuando probé un poco del sabor picante del oso mezclado con el sabor dulce de Bella. No había mejor cosa en el mundo que la manera que ella sabía cubierta en sangre. Bueno, si fuese sangre humana estaría mejor, pero los mendigos no podían ser selectores y yo era un hombre hambriento. Tomaría lo que pudiese de ella, lo que me convertía en un patético hijo de puta, un patético hijo de puta que se iba a acostar, así que me importaba una mierda.

Sus manos se posaron en mis hombros por apoyo mientras seguía mi camino bajando por su estómago, sumergiéndome en su ombligo y girando mi lengua alrededor antes de sacarla y continuar bajando por su abdomen, deteniéndome cuando llegué a sus vaqueros. Busqué su rostro mientras liberaba el botón y bajaba el cierre. Sus ojos entornados estaban en los míos mientras jalaba sus prendas sobre sus caderas, ella las sacudió para ayudarme a sacarlas. Cuando las pasé lentamente por sus piernas mis ojos se agasajaron con cada centímetro de su pálida piel que fue revelado ante mí. Cambió su peso a su pierna derecha mientras sacaba la pierna izquierda de su pantalón, luego hizo lo mismo con la otra y saqué la derecha. Mi rostro estaba donde pertenecía, al nivel de ese pequeño trozo de encaje, el cual era la única barrera entre mis labios y su coño.

Verdaderamente podía olerla, y la cantidad de veneno en mi boca me hizo imposible hacer otra cosa más que tragar. Tragué y me ordené a mí mismo mantener el control mientras me perdía en la vista enfrente de mí. Suave y pálida piel que brillaba ante la tenue luz que se filtraba entre las hojas. Una parte de mí maldijo la falta de sol, deseando ver su piel en la luz pero teníamos tiempo para eso también. La llevaría a campo abierto después, rodaríamos en el césped… Mierda, quería todo con ella.

Las manos de Bella apretaron su agarre en mis hombros mientras se acercaba a mí para presionar su coño directo contra mi cara. Qué mierda hizo. Presioné mi boca contra el encaje y acaricié sus labios con mi nariz y ella dejó salir un sonoro gemido. Eso fue más como me gustaba. La quería ruidosa. Mordí ese delicado encaje y lo arranqué con mis dientes. Dio un grito estrangulado cuando la liberé de sus bragas y pasé mi lengua por los hinchados labios de su coño. Estaba húmeda, caliente e incitante; lamí a lo largo de su raja, embistiendo su clítoris con mi lengua y moviendo mi cabeza de lado a lado mientras se sacudía contra mí. Finalmente se corrió gritando mi nombre.

Apreté su trasero para ayudarla a mantenerse de pie, cuando su agarre en mis hombros se aflojó mientras se perdía en el placer de mi lengua moviéndose sobre ella. No la dejaría desplomarse en su primer orgasmo… A la mierda. Podría hacer que se corriera por horas, si quisiera, si tuviese paciencia para hacerlo, pero no esta vez, tal vez en unos pocos días después que esté saciado, si eso era posible.

Me preocupaba que fuese a caer, entonces pasé sus piernas sobre mis hombros y me puse de pie, manteniendo mi cara enterrada en su dulce coño. Busqué detrás de mí el árbol que estaba más cerca de donde habíamos estado hace unos momentos. Ah, ahí estaba. La presioné contra el árbol sin dejar de trabajar en ella, succionando su clítoris y mordiéndolo mientras ella gritaba y se sacudía debajo de mí, empujando sus labios contra mi cara. Deslicé la lengua dentro de ella y la follé con ella sintiendo como su vagina me apretaba mientras se corría. Fue mejor de lo que pensé que sería, sentirla correrse en mis brazos, su sabor al hacerlo. Era todo lo que alguna vez quise y más.

Lamí cada centímetro de su delicioso coño, di pequeños golpecitos de atrás hacia adelante con mi lengua a su clítoris. Bella arrojó sus brazos hacia afuera y el árbol se rompió por la fuerza de su golpe. La sostuve fuertemente, riéndome contra ella mientras me las arreglaba para mantenernos de pie. A regañadientes, separé mi cara de ella y la ayudé a deslizarse bajo mi cuerpo. Gimiendo al sentir ese coño mojado mientras alcanzaba el piso.

La puse de puntillas y la besé duramente, deslizando mi lengua dentro de su boca, dejando que sintiese su sabor. No pareció importarle cuando su lengua se encontró con la mía y sus manos agarraron firmemente mi espalda; sentía como si ella tratara de hundirse dentro de mí, lo cual era tan ardiente como el infierno. Podía escuchar al _pequeño_ Edward gritando de frustración mientras el cuerpo ardiente de Bella se frotaba contra él. Quería y no detenerla. Una parte mía quería arrojarla en ese árbol y follarla mientras que otra parte quería disfrutar la sensación de besarla, el roce de su cuerpo desnudo contra el mío y que hiciese esos ruidos para mí.

Rompió nuestro beso y me miró a través de sus pestañas, respirando pesadamente provocando que sus pechos se movieran hacia delante, haciéndome desear tocarlos. Lo hice, tomándolos con mis palmas y pasando mis pulgares sobre ellos. Llevó sus manos a la pretina de mi pantalón, soltando el botón y bajando el cierre, manteniendo su mirada en la mía mientras deslizaba mis pantalones por mis caderas. La vi cuando los bajó por mis piernas arrodillándose y quedando en frente del _pequeño_ Edward quien se estaba retorciendo en anticipación. No estaba usando bóxer, así que saltó orgullosamente erecto. Salí de mis pantalones y los pateé lejos mientras su mirada pasaba de la mía a mi polla.

Santa mierda, ella estaba ahí, su boca a unos centímetros de distancia y se estaba acercando lentamente mientras se inclinaba, se humedeció los labios con la lengua. Tan jodidamente caliente. Me iba a correr sobre ella sin que ella hiciese algo, porque no había nada más sensual que una Bella desnuda acercándose a mi polla con una mirada de determinación en su espléndido rostro. No podía hacerle eso, ella era demasiado buena, demasiado pura como para descargarme sobre ella, y eso pasaría si esa lengua llegase a tocar al pequeño Edward.

La alcancé y tomé su brazo, tirando de él suavemente la puse sobre sus pies. El _pequeño_ Edward comenzó a gritar blasfemias cuando en los labios de Bella se posó un puchero, que era tan tierno como el demonio. Dios, era un completo idiota.

—Pero quiero hacerte sentir tan bien como tú lo hiciste conmigo —me dijo Bella, en sus labios todavía estaba ese bonito puchero. No me pude resistir y succioné sus labios. Suspiró en respuesta pero sus hombros permanecían rígidos. Mierda, ella pensaba que la estaba rechazando. Jesús, que chica tan loca y confusa era. La separé de mí y le di mi sonrisa más tranquilizadora, la cual debido a las circunstancias debía parecer una mueca.

—Lo sé, nena, y te juro por Dios que lo puedes hacer más tarde pero si no estoy pronto dentro de ti me voy a avergonzar a mí mismo. —Sonrió y vi el alivio destellar en sus ojos que seguían negros de deseo. De mí. Eso era jodidamente increíble, ni siquiera tenía palabras para esto. Se acercó a mis brazos y comenzó a besarme el pecho, mordisqueando los pezones como le había hecho a los suyos, haciéndome gemir con necesidad.

—Bella. —Sentí mis ojos girarse cuando ella mordió más fuerte y el _pequeño_ Edward se sacudió en respuesta. Miré alrededor buscando un lugar dónde ponerla que no fuese la tierra, pero estaba lleno de rocas por todo el camino hasta la colina y me iba a tomar algún tiempo valioso el llegar ahí. En la tierra sería. Moví su cabeza lejos de mi pecho y atraje sus labios a los míos mientras nos recostaba en el suelo del bosque, hojas y ramas crujían mientras la acostaba y me posicionaba sobre ella.

Ella estaba deslumbrante, su cabello castaño alrededor de su hermoso rostro formando un halo; su piel luminosa, brillando a media luz; su cuerpo perfectamente diseñado listo y dispuesto, esperando por mí. Sus brillantes ojos negros se mantuvieron fijos en mi cara mientras la observaba. Descendí mi cuerpo lentamente, alineándolo con el suyo, mis labios buscaron los suyos mientras sus brazos se aferraron a mi espalda. Sus piernas se separaron más para recibirme mientras me deslizaba entre ellas. El _pequeño_ Edward estaba justo enfrente de su coño, comportándose como un misil con sensor de calor, aunque quería saborear el momento no tenía la fuerza suficiente para prolongarlo más.

Mantuve la mirada en la suya cuando el _pequeño_ Edward presionó contra su coño. Gimió contra mis labios cuando finalmente me adentré en ella. Santa mierda, se sentía tan bien. Todavía estaba tan apretada gracias a que nuestros cuerpos no cambian, estaría así por siempre. Luché contra el instinto de follarla duro y entré y salí despacio, dejándola acostumbrarse a la sensación de mi polla dentro de ella. No es como que ella nunca hubiese echado un buen polvo, tenía toda la intención de introducirla a esos placeres, pero por el momento necesitaba que se sintiese adorada, porque lo era. Ella era todo mi jodido mundo y no había nada más correcto que estar unido a ella de esta manera.

Sus manos apretaron mi espalda mientras empujaba sus caderas al encuentro con las mías. Sonreí contra sus labios por su impaciencia y su deseo de rendirse ante sus instintos e ir más rápido. Apresuré mis movimientos para igualarlos a los suyos; nuestros cuerpos se unieron con fuerza, nuestros muslos producían un sonido estruendoso mientras se estrellaban con cada uno de nuestros movimientos. Nos movimos juntos por un largo tiempo; nuestros ojos y labios permanecían cerrados mientras uníamos nuestros cuerpos una y otra vez.

Cuando no pude soportarlo más, alcancé su clítoris y lo pellizqué entre mis dedos, jadeó y se frotó contra mí apretándome y corriéndose diciendo mi nombre. Escucharla decir mi nombre mientras se corría, más las paredes de su vagina apretándome fue suficiente para llevarme al límite y me corrí con ella, descargando dentro de ella todo el veneno que tenía almacenado en tanto que me enterraba lo más que podía. Juro que escuché al _pequeño_ Edward llorando de la alegría cuando por fin regresaba a la realidad de haber estado dentro de ella después de todo.

Me sonrió, sus ojos aún permanecían negros cuando levantó su mano y comenzó a trazar una línea por mi barbilla. La besé gentilmente y envolví mis brazos a su alrededor, más que contento de estar unido a ella por los próximos días, haciendo el amor y luego acurrucándonos hasta que el deseo nos ganase de nuevo. Podría estar otra semana sin comer, ella no, pero tal vez un oso se pasease alrededor y ella podría atacarlo y después yo. Estaba más que dispuesto ante la idea.

Nos di la vuelta para que yo fuese el que estuviera en la tierra, ella estaba extendida a lo largo de mi cuerpo. Rompió nuestro beso y cruzó sus brazos en mi pecho descansando su cabeza en sus manos, quieta, solo observándome. Inclusive con su cabello lleno de hojas y ramas lucía espléndida. Me preguntaba qué podía estar pasando por esa silenciosa cabecita suya. Después de unos minutos bajó su mirada, tuve suficiente y pregunté: —¿Qué?

Se mordió su labio pero no separó la vista de mí, levantó una mano y comenzó a dibujar perezosamente círculos sobre mi pecho. —Es solo… Cuando desperté… —Me miró nerviosamente y asentí animándola a proseguir. Odiaba cuando hacía eso, callarse después de decir algo en lugar de continuar, lo que sea que estuviese pensando.

—Me dijiste… —Y se detuvo de nuevo mirándome insegura.

—Jesús bendito, ¿qué, Bella? Te he dicho muchas cosas desde entonces, todo lo que hemos hecho es hablar desde que despertaste hasta hoy. ¿A qué te refieres en particular? —Ok, esa no fue la manera más amable de preguntar pero estaba dentro de ella y estaba más interesado en jugar que en hablar. Típico de Bella; sin embargo, no podía hacer nada de la manera correcta.

Se enderezó y me miró. Maldición, eso fue tan ardiente como el infierno. El _pequeño_ Edward estaba vivo y derribado ahí abajo pero ante la vista sobre mí se repuso, sus pechos turgentes a poca distancia de mí. Bella gruñó y él se sacudió en respuesta, esto solo se ponía más caliente con cada segundo que ella estaba encima y enojándose. Era un jodido masoquista pero se veía tan hermosa cuando se enojaba. Ya que era tan bueno haciéndola enojar, era muy bueno que la encontrara increíblemente caliente cuando lo estaba.

Se cruzó de brazos lo cual hizo que sus pechos turgentes lucieran mejor aún. Me enderecé apoyándome en los codos para poder alcanzarlos cuando los tuviese de frente. Pero ahora no parecía tan buena idea, pues sus ojos parecían estar lanzándome fuego, pero eso no significaba que desease evitarlo. —Bien, ¿vas a decirme o quieres que reproduzca cada palabra que te he dicho desde que nos conocimos?

Bella gruñó y el _pequeño_ Edward hizo un baile de alegría cuando su coño resbaladizo se cerró contra él. —No, Edward, no necesito que declames cada conversación, tengo una memoria perfecta ahora ¿recuerdas? —Claro que lo recordaba, yo la convertí pero no lo iba a mencionar cuando ella parecía muy sensible sobre ese tema en particular y en realidad no quería que ella rompiera mi polla a la mitad por su enojo. Su enfado era sensual, su rabia asesina no lo era, al menos no cuando era en contra mía.

—Bien, en cualquier caso ilumíname de cuál de todas las perlas de sabiduría que he compartido contigo estás haciendo referencia en este momento. —Me reí entre dientes ante la mirada de indignación que surcó su rostro mientras siseaba de irritación. Ella era la criatura más exquisita que alguna vez haya existido.

Apretó sus dientes y continuó mirándome mientras me escupía sus palabras: —Me dijiste que podías follarme por horas, incluso por días.

Ciertamente eso era verdad y era una declaración muy interesante cuando mi polla seguía dentro de ella y más que lista para continuar. —Sí, recuerdo haber dicho algo como eso.

Dejó de mirarme y relamió sus labios moviendo sus caderas contra mí, lo que provocó que dejara salir un gemido y agarrara sus caderas. —¿Es verdad?

Oh demonios, sí. —Sí, lo es.

Sonrió y esa mirada retadora apareció de nuevo en su rostro. —Pruébalo. —¿Cómo no amar a esta chica? ¿Estando como loco de deseo y ella todavía quiere que la folle por días? Ella era increíble.

Sonreí y levantó sus caderas antes de llevarlas de regreso a mí, mientras dejaba salir un gemido ante la sensación de mi polla moviéndose dentro de ella. —Será mi placer y el tuyo. —El _pequeño_ Edward y yo estábamos preparados para el desafío—. Que comience el juego, Bella Swan. —Otra vez.


	17. Chapter 17

**Taste Of Innocence (Sabor a Inocencia)**

By **Nolebucgrl**

Traducido por:** Carla Liñan Cañamar **(FFAD)

Beteado por: **Esmeralda Cullen** (FFAD)

**www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction**

Encuentra más sobre nuestras traducciones en **www. facebook groups/ FFAddiction/**(Sin espacios)

* * *

Había visto y hecho muchas cosas durante mi siglo de vida, pero ver a Bella, sentada encima de mi polla y mirándome, retándome para cumplir mí promesa de cogerla por días… tenía que ser la experiencia más increíble de mi vida, sin duda. La tomé por las caderas y la alcé, apenas apartándola de Edward Junior antes de jalarla hacia abajo. Gimió en voz alta mientras embestía dentro de ella.

—¿Te gusta esto? —pregunté, levantándola y bajándola de nuevo.

Me sonrió, con sus ojos negros brillando mientras movía sus caderas por su cuenta. La observé, con absorta atención, mientras sus pechos rebotaban arriba y abajo con sus movimientos. Carajo, era asombrosamente hermosa.

—De hecho, parece que yo estoy haciendo todo el trabajo aquí. ¿No se suponía que tú eras el que iba a cogerme?

Solté una risa involuntaria... como era jodidamente usual, Bella se las arreglaba para sorprenderme. No importaba cuántos siglos había vivido, nunca entendería a esta mujer. Estaba empezando a sentirme cómodo con ese hecho, lo cual era ligeramente perturbador. De todas formas, si ella insistía…

Me senté abruptamente, para que así Bella pudiera montarse en mi regazo, con sus perfectos senos presionándose contra mi pecho y su coño envolviendo al muy alegre Edward Junior. Juro que escuché cantar al jodido Marvin Gaye _Vamos a hacerlo_ **(1)**, de hecho.

Bella lamió sus labios y me incliné para capturarlos con los míos, succionando el inferior y mordiéndolo, mientras sus manos encontraban nuevamente mí cabello, tirando de él no-tan-gentilmente. Rebotaba ligeramente en mi regazo y sentí que mis ojos rodaban hacia atrás por la fricción de Edward Junior deslizándose profundamente dentro de ella. Carajo. Tumbé a Bella contra el suelo, permaneciendo en su interior, para que así quedara recostada de forma plana mientras permanecía sentado. Apreté mi agarre en sus caderas, empujándola lejos de mí y jalándola de vuelta.

Jadeó en sorpresa mientras la llenaba de nuevo y entonces empecé un movimiento continuo, atrayendo sus caderas hacia las mías de ida y vuelta.

—¿Sabes, nena?, no tienes que tomar tan literalmente eso de que yo tenga que follarte. Es mucho más divertido cuando los dos participamos —no es que no estuviera divirtiéndome ahora, viéndola mordiéndose el labio mientras incrementaba mi velocidad dentro de ella, con su pecho levantándose, sus senos rebotando y su sexo apretándome. Dios bendiga a aquel capricho del destino que hizo que los cuerpos de los vampiros no cambiaran... siempre estaría así de apretada, sin importar cuántas veces folláramos. Eso era suficiente para hacerme llorar de agradecimiento.

Soltó una risita y empezó a mover sus caderas hacia mí otra vez, de alguna forma, a pesar de su inexperiencia, estaba en perfecta sincronía conmigo. Si esa no era la jodida prueba de que estábamos hechos el uno para el otro, ¿entonces cuál era? Ahora, todo lo que ella necesitaba hacer era decirme que me amaba, entonces yo lo diría de vuelta y podríamos vivir felices por siempre con todas esas mierdas de los cuentos de hadas en las que yo no creía que existían hasta que, claro, ella llegó a mi vida.

Bella dobló sus piernas a mis costados, dándose a sí misma cierto empuje mientras embestía sus caderas en mi dirección. Usé su repentina participación a mi favor, dejando que mis dedos se deslizaran de sus caderas hasta su clítoris, donde masajeé en círculos. Gimió y empujó su sexo hacia mí, así que incrementé la presión en su clítoris y empecé a cogerla más fuerte. Se vino alrededor de mí, con su cuerpo golpeando salvajemente mientras gritaba mi nombre. Era una increíble suerte de que no tuviéramos ningún vecino cerca, estarían llamando a la policía para denunciar algún tipo de abuso o tratando de espiar entre los árboles para ver exactamente qué provocaba que Bella hiciera tal ruido. Para ser una mujer exasperantemente callada, era bastante ruidosa cuando lo necesitaba y, carajo, me encantaba.

Pude haberme corrido con ella, pero todo el punto de esto era probar que podía cogerla por días, así que decidí controlarme por ahora. Edward Junior seguramente estaba bastante encabronado por eso, pero estaba rodeado por un adorable y mojado coño, así que no podía quejarse demasiado. Pudo haber sido jodidamente peor, tal y como había transcurrido la última semana y media. No tenía nada de qué quejarse.

Después de que Bella regresara de su orgasmo "desgarrador de oídos", tiré de ella de vuelta a mis brazos, permaneciendo dentro de su cuerpo mientras nos levantábamos del suelo. Su cabeza cayó en mi hombro mientras jadeaba por aire y se apretaba contra mí en lo que subía por la colina y la colocaba en la roca, donde hace unas cuantas horas había estado sentado, observando, hambriento por ella. Ahora, era mía, toda mía. Realmente, no podía creérmelo, pero esto era algo en lo que difícilmente necesitaba pensar demasiado. Esa mierda del amor era algo completamente diferente y no necesitaba indagar en eso en este momento. Empecé a moverme dentro de ella una vez más, mientras Bella gemía y recargaba su cabeza en la roca, dejando que su cabello se esparciera por el peñasco, como una cascada de café sobre el aburrido gris.

_Eres un imbécil. El amor haría de este momento algo muchísimo mejor, estúpido. Si ella supiera cómo te sientes, se entregaría a sí misma incluso más, de formas que ni siquiera puedes imaginarte._ Puedo imaginar un montón de formas, cabrón, créeme. No hay nada que no haya visto o hecho.

_Si pudiera patearte el trasero, lo haría justo ahora; deja de ser tan deliberadamente obtuso. Te estoy hablando de una conexión emocional, más allá de lo físico. La sentiste la jodida primera vez que dormiste con ella… y la última. Ella la sintió también, sólo necesitan discutir sobre ello y estarán de verdad en la misma página_. ¿Cómo carajo sabes que ella se siente así, igual que yo? ¿También estás dentro de su cabeza? Porque si lo estás y me has ocultado toda esa mierda, lo juro por el maldito Dios que encontraré la forma de arrancarte de mi mente, convertirte en un ser físico y asesinarte lentamente de la forma más dolorosamente posible que puedas imaginar.

_Por favor_.

¿Podría ese bastardo sonar tan jodidamente desdeñoso con una palabra? Lo odiaba y empujé dentro de Bella con más fuerza, en respuesta a mi creciente ira. ¿Cuán jodido era eso? ¿Cómo te atreves a entrar en mis pensamientos y arruinar lo que debería ser el momento más genial de mi vida? Tú, de todos los... lo que sea que seas, sabes lo que esto significa para mí. ¿Por qué tienes que joderlo todo, trayendo esta mierda de sentimientos a flote? Hazme un favor y ve a ver un musical de Broadway o algo, eso suena más de tu estilo que lo que estoy haciendo con Bella.

_¿Me estás llamando gay? Porque yo soy tú y eso podría explicar... _Ni siquiera intentes ir por ahí. Sabes perfectamente bien que no soy gay; sarcástico cabrón. Mientras hablamos, estoy cogiendo a una mujer perfecta, la mujer que amo. Así que, ¿cómo carajo podría ser gay? ¿Y por qué coño estoy hablando contigo cuando debería estar follando con Bella todo este tiempo? Es más, ¿por qué estás aquí?

_Estoy aquí porque me necesitas_. Ciertamente no lo creo. Como puedes ver, yo me encargo de esto. Puntualicé mi pensamiento girando mis caderas, golpeando el punto G de Bella con Edward Junior y haciéndola gemir con fuerza mientras se corría otra vez.

Mantuve mi ritmo, amando la forma en que sonaba, viéndola y sintiendo que se corría alrededor de mí, queriendo llevarla a hacerlo una y otra vez. Balanceándola en el peñasco, justo debajo de mí, obtuve el perfecto ángulo que necesitaba para golpear el punto exacto con cada embestida.

_¡¿Así qué puedes hacer que se venga repetidamente?! Felicidades. Espero que hayas aprendido ese jodido truco después de estar los últimos cien años cogiendo a incontables mujeres. Cualquier hombre podría hacer eso con la práctica que has tenido._ ¿Me estás llamando un maldito prostituto?

_Ellos no usan esa palabra para lo que eres_. Increíble, me estás llamando un prostituto. Mira, a lo mejor me he tirado a un montón de mujeres, pero, ¿y qué? Eso fue antes, esto es ahora, es diferente, así que, ¿por qué tienes que traer todo eso a mi cabeza y joderme cuando debería estar disfrutando de este momento?

_Deja de quejarte, te dejé que tuvieras el primer asalto, una vez que me dijiste que me fuera, ¿o no? ¿No merezco un poco de aprecio por ese hecho? Si esperas que esté callado mientras tienes sexo con Bella por tres días, es porque no me conoces muy bien. Y creo que ya deberías tener una buena idea de quién soy_. Lo que eres es un enorme dolor en el culo que está apartando mi atención de donde debería estar, que es una hermosa y desnuda mujer alrededor de mí. ¿Qué clase de voz interna no deja a un hombre que disfrute su momento de perfección?

_Oh, por favor, ¡sigues disfrutándolo!, cabrón. Ambos sabemos que puedes concentrarte en muchas cosas a la vez. Ni siquiera estás perdiendo para nada tu ritmo, cada vez que te encabronas conmigo, la coges un poco más fuerte y a ella parece gustarle, a juzgar por esos sonidos pornográficos que está haciendo. ¿Quién diablos hubiera sabido que eso se escondía dentro de ella?_

¿Así que no sabes lo que está pensando mejor de lo que yo sé? ¿No estás dentro de su cabeza tampoco? ¿Entonces es una jodida gracia que estés conmigo en este momento de todas formas? ¿Por qué no regresas cuando ella está encabronada conmigo por transformarla o cuando se mete en esos oscuros silencios que me vuelven loco? Al menos podrías ser ligeramente entretenido entonces. Bueno, eso es una mentira, tú nunca serás divertido. Pero me darías algo para hacer mientras espero a que se abra para mí.

_Eres tan jodidamente estúpido, que realmente me asombra que te las hayas arreglado para vivir por tanto tiempo. De verdad, es algo bueno que te hayas transformado en vampiro, porque probablemente hubieras tenido una muerte real no mucho después de haberte transformado. Eres demasiado bobo como para vivir._

Gruñí y los ojos de Bella se estrecharon y me siseó. Maldita sea, eso fue jodidamente caliente. La embestí más fuerte, con nuestras caderas colisionando como truenos. La oscuridad había caído en algún momento, pero todavía podía verla tan claramente como si fuese de día, su piel pálida tenía su propio brillo. Era luminosa, siempre.

No soy un tonto, cabrón. Tengo una compañía multimillonaria.

_Giro del destino, tarado. Tu habilidad de leer mentes te sirve también y te aseguras de contratar a la jodida gente correcta. Engañar a los ricos no es muy difícil si sabes qué están pensando exactamente. Lo siento, pero eso no me impresiona. Además, no estoy hablando de eso. Cualquiera puede ser rico si tiene todo el tiempo del mundo para conseguirlo. O heredarlo, como en tu caso._

Embestí con más fuerza mientras Bella gemía debajo de mí. Odiaba que me recordaran de dónde venía mi dinero, a pesar de que me las había arreglado para tomar la pequeña fortuna de ese viejo bastardo y hacerla crecer.

_Sí, Edward, te alzaste por encima de tu abuelo. Felicidades. Venciste a un hombre muerto. ¿Quieres un premio?_ Mi premio está en mis jodidos brazos justo ahora, vete y déjame disfrutarlo.

_No he terminado de decir lo que tengo que decir_. Bueno, pues hazlo, porque hasta ahora has hablado mucho y no has dicho nada, además de insultarme, lo cual no es nada nuevo y, ciertamente, nada útil.

_No tienes esperanza. De verdad. Lo que estaba tratando de decir antes de que fuera interrumpido de manera tan grosera, era que ella se abrirá ante ti si tú te abres ante ella. ¿Cómo esperas que ella te muestre sus emociones si tú no haces lo mismo?_ ¡Lo he hecho! Yo fui el que le dije que me preocupaba por ella. Fui el que dejó su vida y se mudó a Nueva Jersey para que ella pudiera intentar su idea de vivir de los animales. Fui el que...

_¿Dejar tu vida? ¡Discúlpame! ¿Qué crees que hizo ella?_ Santa mierda. Gracias a Dios que no dije esas palabras en voz alta. Bella me patearía el trasero por eso. De acuerdo, sé que ella dio su vida, aunque no de manera voluntaria. Pero, ¿no lo ves? Cambié por ella voluntariamente. Ella cambió porque tenía que hacerlo, sí, apesta tener que admitir eso. ¿Pero acaso no tengo puntos extras por abrirme a nuevas experiencias por ella? Nada más eso debería contar para algo.

_Sí, Edward, aquí tienes un jodido listón azul por hacer cambios para adaptarte a la mujer de la que estás enamorado. Eres el único hombre en la historia del maldito mundo en hacer tal cosa en el nombre del amor. Deberían esculpir tu cara en el Monte Rushmore, por todos los sacrificios que has hecho por tu señora_. Bueno, eso es un poco exagerado, ¿no crees? Pensaba que era un bastardo sarcástico, pero tú te llevas el premio. Debo haber aprendido esa mierda de ti.

_¿Y qué hay de lo que ella ha dado? Su padre, su madre, sus amigos, su escuela, el solo hecho de estar rodeada de gente... ¿crees que nada de eso le importa? Y a pesar de todo, de alguna manera, todavía se las arregla para dejarte entrar lo suficiente como para confiarte su cuerpo._ De lo cual estoy jodida e increíblemente agradecido por ello. ¿Cuál es tu punto?

_¿No te gustaría que te confiara su corazón? Todavía no te has ganado eso, Cullen, y no lo harás a menos de que pongas el tuyo en primer lugar. Si crees que una chica, tan precavida como es ella, te dejará entrar sin hacer eso primero, eres más tonto de lo que pensé que serías. No te preocupes, te dejaré con tu "follada". Disfrútala. No vengas a lloriquear conmigo cuando te des cuenta de que no es suficiente._

¿No es suficiente? Esto era… ¡todo!; ver la mirada de deslumbrante placer en su rostro, contemplando ese elegante cuerpo, moviéndose conmigo con cada embiste, escuchar la pasión explotando de sus labios mientras se corría de nuevo. Ese retrasado no sabía de lo que estaba hablando, como siempre. Pero ahora se había ido y podía disfrutar en serio el estar con mi chica y, fue justo a tiempo, porque el día caía detrás de nosotros y había mucho más que quería hacer antes de tomar un descanso. La voz interior podía ir a joderse a sí mismo, ya que era obvio que no lo estaba haciendo. Tal vez ese era su problema. Eso explicaría un montón de cosas.

Gruñí ante la visión de Bella dejándose llevar por el placer una vez más. Era algo de lo que nunca me cansaría, sin importar cuánto vivamos. Era una belleza observarla rindiéndose al placer que sólo yo podía darle, su cabeza cayendo hacia atrás, sus manos sujetando tan fuerte la roca que temí que la partiera, su espalda arqueada... era lo único que necesitaba ver en esta vida… hasta donde sabía.

Me salí de ella, con Edward Junior retorciéndose en protesta porque todavía no lo dejaba correr, pero Bella era la prioridad aquí y había pasado mucho tiempo desde que la había saboreado. No sabía cómo era posible que ella supiera incluso mejor que cuando era humana, pero así era. Como aquel ramo de flores al que me recordaba, convirtiéndolo en un prado salvaje de esencias y sabores. Se me hacía agua la boca, o veneno, como era el caso.

Bella levantó su cabeza del peñasco y me observó mientras me agachaba y le daba una larga lamida a su coño. Sus dedos se enterraron en la roca y sonreí contra ella, un poco de polvo apareció mientras ella hacía presión. Me aparté y la observé por un momento. Ella me siseaba y empujaba su sexo hacia mi rostro.

—¿Sabes? Tienes un sabor increíble —detuvo sus movimientos y se mordió el labio, viéndose casi tímida. ¿Por qué se sentía de esa forma ahora, después de lo que habíamos hecho por incontables horas? Me superaba, pero esa era Bella. Podías follarla por todo el bosque, pero si comentabas sobre su sabor, se volvía toda virginal otra vez. Me encantaba eso de ella.

—Podría comerte por horas —jadeó y sus ojos, de alguna manera, se las arreglaron para volverse incluso más oscuros. Carajo, eso estuvo cachondo—. ¿Quieres que lo haga? —asintió rápidamente y le sonreí con impaciencia. Pero aun así necesitaba más que eso—. Dime, Bella. Dime qué es lo que quieres que te haga.

Se mordió el labio y apartó la mirada de mí, viendo a Dios sabe qué cosa, mientras yo me sentaba a dos pulgadas del cielo. Podía esperar por ella, maldita sea. ¿Y qué si el veneno inundaba mi boca sólo por estar cerca de su hermoso coño? Tenía fuerza de voluntad. O algo así.

—Cómeme —chilló, tan bajito que apenas pude escucharlo. Era un adorable intento de soltar las palabras, pero difícilmente era la sexy imagen que tenía en mi cabeza de ella pidiéndome eso. ¿Dónde estaba la chica que me había dicho que la lamiera justo hace un momento? Bella era una mezcla de contradicciones, diseñada para volverme loco.

Deslicé mis manos sobre sus muslos y ella gimió mientras mis dedos trazaban sus labios mayores.

—Eso no sonó muy convincente, nena. Voy a necesitar escucharlo de nuevo, con un poco más de fuerza detrás de las palabras.

Soltó un gruñido bajo, que dejó a Edward Junior gritando de frustración. Conocía su dolor, eso era seguro, pero más allá de lo obviamente asombroso que era el sexo con Bella, esta también era una experiencia de aprendizaje para ambos. Quería que Bella descubriera ese lado sensual en ella, en mis manos, y aprendiera lo que le gustaba y cómo pedirlo, diablos, ¡de demandarlo! Nada sería más caliente que me dijera lo que quería y sabía que esta sería una de las pocas veces que lo haría.

Todo lo que necesitaba hacer era encontrar la confianza que sabía que latía dentro de ella y me tendría de rodillas, bueno, incluso más de lo que ya me tenía. Yo quería que me tuviera en cuerpo y alma. Esto era algo completamente nuevo para mí y no sabía cómo reaccionar. Bella se inclinó hacia adelante, sujetándose precariamente en un lado de la piedra. Apreté mi agarre en sus muslos mientras ella colocaba sus manos de cada lado de mi cabeza y me acercaba hacia su rostro. Sus ojos negros perforaban los míos mientras ella gruñía con más fuerza esta vez. Un gemido escapó de mi boca y ella sonrió ligeramente con sus hermosos labios rosas llamándome. Traté de inclinarme hacia adelante, pero Bella me mantuvo en mi lugar mientras su lengua salía para humedecerlos. Joder, la quería de nuevo. Nunca sería suficiente, ¿verdad?

—Dije —susurró suavemente. Su voz no era más fuerte que antes, pero su tono era completamente diferente—. Dije... cómeme —carajo, tenía razón. Nada más caliente. La confianza en su tono, la mirada retadora en sus ojos, la demanda en sus labios... si no estuviera tan alta en la piedra, me pondría de rodillas y la adoraría. Así como estaba, sólo tenía que agazaparme y hacerlo. Y no me importaría en lo más mínimo.

Soltó el agarre de mi cabeza y me dio una sacudida no-tan-gentil en dirección a su sexo. Me pregunté por un instante si lo había escuchado llamarme de la manera en que escuché a Edward Junior llamándola. Bueno, ahora no era el momento para tales pensamientos.

Bella colocó sus manos en la roca otra vez y tuve que sonreír ante la visión que tenía de ella. Coloqué un beso en cada uno de sus muslos internos.

—Ya que lo has pedido tan amablemente —solté una risita—, voy a hacerlo, ¿sabes? Voy a comerte por horas —gimió y juro que se humedeció más por mis palabras. Carajo, eso me encantó—. Voy a saborearte hasta que el sol salga de nuevo —jadeó y se mojó más. Pasé un dedo arriba y abajo por su raja y ella empujó su coño hacia mí—. Para cuando termine, esta piedra no será más que polvo —su gemido hizo eco en los árboles esta vez. Me pregunté si podía hacer que se corriera con sólo hablarle. Ese sería un divertido experimento para otro día. Ya había gastado suficiente tiempo en palabras.

Jalé su sexo hacia mi rostro y me encerré en él, dando golpecitos en su clítoris con mi lengua y moviéndome tan rápido como podía. Empezó a gritar y a correrse en ese momento. Sonreí con satisfacción.

—Espero que puedas aguantarlo por horas, nena.

Sin parar, inmediatamente, empecé otra vez, mientras ella seguía volviendo de su orgasmo. Jadeó y sus dedos se enterraron en la piedra y, vagamente, escuché algunos sonidos de desmoronamiento. Oh, sí, mi promesa se volvería realidad.

Toda la noche lamí, succioné y mordisqueé, alternando la velocidad, a veces tomándome mi tiempo y moviéndome tan lentamente que me rogaba por más, otras veces, haciéndolo tan rápidamente que sus orgasmos eran continuos. Si me preguntas cuántas veces se corrió, no podría empezar a contarlas. Sabía que Bella tampoco podría. Estaba virtualmente incoherente, balbuceando sonidos absurdos entre gritos de mi nombre o la palabra "Dios", incluso algún que otro "joder"; el cual siempre me hacía lamer más fuerte porque adoraba cuando Bella maldecía. Deslicé mi lengua en su interior una y otra vez, follándola con ella en lugar de Edward Junior, quien no estaba demasiado contento con la situación, pero por primera vez me importaba un carajo lo que pensara. Estaba demasiado perdido en su sabor como para preocuparme por su rabieta por no cogerla. ¿Acaso no iba a tener esa oportunidad en un futuro cercano? Bastardo memo.

Y la piedra... bueno, la piedra ni siquiera pudo sobrevivir a la última parte de la noche. Después de dos horas, Bella la demolió hasta la mitad de su tamaño original y, después de un particularmente duro orgasmo, la partió cuando arrojó su cabeza hacia atrás y la rompió en pedazos. Me las arreglé para sostener a Bella antes de que ambos cayéramos. Seguí lamiendo y la recosté junto a los escombros y fue ahí dónde permanecimos por el resto de la noche.

El alba empezaba a filtrarse entre los árboles y reduje la velocidad de mis lamidas, succionando su clítoris dentro de mi boca una vez más y mordiéndolo mientras se corría de nuevo. Besé los labios de su sexo gentilmente y después me deslicé por su cuerpo hasta reclamar su boca. La única queja que pude haber tenido por haber estado lamiéndola por horas era que había sido privado de sus hermosos labios. Alzó sus temblorosos brazos y los puso alrededor de mí, mientras su lengua se encontraba con la mía apasionadamente.

Edward Junior, harto y cansado de ser ignorado por unas buenas doce horas, se deslizó dentro de su coño como un niño gordo corriendo detrás del hombre de los helados. Me pregunté si podrías morir por tantos orgasmos... digo, Bella y yo no podíamos, pero, ¿podría un humano? Debí probar esa teoría antes de conocerla. Ahora nunca lo sabré, porque le pertenecía a ella.

Los muslos de Bella se apretaron justo antes de que Edward Junior pudiera deslizarse a casa, y lo escuché maldecirme vehementemente. Aunque no me importó demasiado, porque la lengua de Bella estaba moviéndose con la mía y sus manos trazaban perezosos círculos sobre mi espalda. Rompió el beso y empezó a mover sus labios hacia mi mandíbula, lo cual se sentía increíble.

—¿Ya estás cansada, nena? Sólo ha sido un día. Tengo al menos otros dos más para mostrarme a mí mismo ante ti —quería cogerla un montón en esos dos días... y cada día después de eso, para ser honestos.

Soltó una risita y sacudió la cabeza, con sus labios ahora cepillando mi cuello. ¿Qué quería decir eso? ¿Estaba lista o no? Maldita mujer confusa. Nos hizo rodar, para que así ella estuviera arriba de mí, y sonrió, con su cabello cosquilleando en mi pecho.

—No he terminado contigo todavía. Sólo estoy tomando un pequeño descanso —podía lidiar con eso. Me alcé para besarla, pero ella se apartó y empezó a besar mi cuello otra vez. Enterré mis manos en su hermoso cabello y sólo disfruté de la sensación de ella explorando mi cuerpo. Ésta era una nueva experiencia y verdaderamente la estaba gozando. Imitó los movimientos que había hecho yo hace poco, como la buena alumnita que era; succionando y lamiendo por toda la clavícula, trazando sus labios hacia mi pecho, succionando un pezón, mientras jugaba con el otro, mordiendo ligeramente. Joder. Sentí que mis ojos rodaban hacia atrás de mi cabeza y Edward Junior estaba gritando para entrar, poniéndose particularmente excitado conforme ella se acercaba a él en su camino hacia abajo por mi cuerpo.

Su sorprendentemente talentosa y pequeña lengua chasqueaba y succionaba por mi pecho, observé con asombro, mientras pasaba su lengua por mi estómago, trazando lentamente mis abdominales, con sus manos deslizándose sobre mis muslos. Mis propias manos encontraron agarre en el piso. Quería tocarla, guiarla, pero no quería arruinar el momento de tenerla explorando mi cuerpo por su propia voluntad. Se dirigía a un lugar muy interesante y me moría por ver si iba a tomarme en su boca. Ya había estado a punto de hacerlo antes, pero era nueva en todo esto y sabía que algunas chicas se intimidaban por el proceso, sobre todo cuando se enfrentaban a una polla del tamaño de Edward Junior. Era un poco intimidante, incluso para una veterana en mamadas. Difícilmente podía esperar que Bella me la chupara en este punto tan temprano de nuestra relación sexual. Quizá con el tiempo trabajaría en eso, quizá...

Succionó el hueso de mi cadera y embestí hacia ella como respuesta. Carajo, era hermosa, sus ojos recorrían mi cuerpo como si fuera la única cosa que necesitara ver otra vez. ¿Era posible qué se sintiera de esa manera? ¿Así como yo? Eso sería suficiente, para ambos. Ninguno de los dos necesitaba de las palabras si los sentimientos estaban ahí, ¿verdad?

Me observó detenidamente, mientras sus manos se movían por mis muslos y sujetó a Edward Junior con las dos. ¡Santa Mierda! Bella movió su mano derecha lentamente, arriba y abajo, por mi falo, mientras la izquierda acunaba mis bolas. ¿Dónde coño había aprendido eso? Sus movimientos no eran ni remotamente vacilantes, como los que deberían ser en una novata. Quizá al convertirla en vampiro se amplificaron los talentos sexuales, junto a todo lo demás. Había estado con bastantes vampiresas y todas ellas eran buenas en la cama, ¿quizá sólo era otra ventaja de ser como nosotros? Ciertamente, no me iba a quejar. Bella besó de una cadera a la otra mientras sus manos trabajaban sobre mí.

Siguió el movimiento de sus manos y colocó un beso justo en la punta de mi pene. Edward Junior se estremeció ante la sensación de esos preciosos labios tocándolo y gemí casi tan sonoramente como ella cuando había estado lamiéndola. Esos ojos negros se trabaron con los míos mientras abría los labios y tomaba la cabeza de mi miembro dentro de su boca. Me aguanté, a duras penas, de correrme inmediatamente ante la visión de ella haciendo eso, con la cual había fantaseado bastante desde el momento en que había posado los ojos en ella y la sensación de su boca enrollada a mí alrededor. Mi imaginación era muy, muy buena, pero no se acercaba ni un poquito a lo que de verdad se sintió cuando lo hizo.

Soltó la cabeza y gimoteé por la pérdida, pero rápidamente lo arregló lamiendo desde la parte inferior de mi falo antes de llevar nuevamente el glande a su boca, tomando más esta vez. Su otra mano estaba en la base de mi verga, moviéndose lentamente, arriba y abajo, imitando los movimientos que estaba haciendo con su boca, mientras me tomaba adentro y afuera. Asombrosamente, incluso hasta pasó su lengua sobre la punta unas cuantas veces antes de regresarme a su boca. Era jodidamente increíble, una verdadera erudita chupa pollas. ¿Cómo carajos obtuve tanta suerte?

Incrementó sus movimientos y me encontré a mí mismo embistiendo mis caderas para encontrarme cada vez que ella me tomaba en su boca un poco más adentro. Acunó mis bolas otra vez y empezó a apretarlas y masajearlas mientras aumentaba la velocidad de su marcha. Joder, no iba a durar mucho esta primera vez, pero habría otras. Tenía que haberlas, porque no creía que pudiera vivir sin eso ahora que sabía lo buena que es.

Ahuecó sus mejillas succionando más fuerte, y enterré mis dedos en la tierra mientras trataba de aguantarlo. A Edward Junior no le importó y desobedeció mis deseos, llenando su boca con mi veneno. Los ojos de Bella permanecieron en mí mientras tragaba, lo cual era otra cosa cachonda en la lista de cosas candentes que hacía esta mujer. Por supuesto, el sabor de nuestro veneno era mejor que el de un humano, pero, aun así, era su primera vez y había sido la perfección, más allá de lo posible.

Me soltó y trepó de vuelta por mi cuerpo, acurrucándose junto a mí. Enrollé mis brazos a su alrededor y la besé suavemente.

—Bebé, eso fue increíble. Mucho mejor de lo que había imaginado. ¿Cómo supiste cómo hacer eso? —Tuve visiones de ella con Alice y Rose, sentadas en su alcoba, viendo pornografía y enseñándole a dar mamadas con plátanos o cosas así. Carajo, esa era una increíble imagen. Me imaginé que sus amigas le habían enseñado un poco y que el resto era algún maravilloso instinto que Bella tenía, combinado con sus superiores habilidades de vampiro. Era obvio que podía hacer cualquier cosa y mi mente saltó ante las posibilidades. Definitivamente, teníamos que hacer el 69; quería saborearla mientras ella me daba una mamada... joder, nada más con esa imagen ya tenía a Edward Junior de pie, pidiendo nuevamente atención.

Bella se enterró en mi cuello y colocó un beso en mi hombro.

—Oh, ya había hecho eso antes.

Bueno, entonces eso tenía sentido. Nadie era así de buena en su primera vez... espera, ¿qué?

—¿Qué? —Mi voz era áspera y mis manos estaban enterrándose en la tierra otra vez, sólo que ahora con ira en lugar de pasión. ¿Alguien más, algún humano bueno para nada, había tenido sus labios enrollados en su polla? Esto era simplemente inaceptable. Ella era _mía_.

Bella se mordió el labio y trató de apartarse de mí, pero solté la tierra y la mantuve en su lugar.

—Nena, háblame —mantuve mi voz en calma, a pesar de que quería ir, arrasando con los árboles, a encontrar y matar al cabrón que había sido tocado por ella. Y que la había tocado, probablemente. Carajo... ¿le había comido el coño también?

No me miró y enterró su rostro de vuelta a mi cuello. Joder, cerrándose de nuevo. Debería estar acostumbrado ya a esta mierda, pero lo odié incluso más que la idea de algún cabrón teniendo sus labios alrededor de su polla. De acuerdo... no, no odiaba nada más que eso, pero estaba cerca.

—Fue ese chico, el que te conté —¿el que me contó? Era una jodida broma. Ella no me había contado otra cosa aparte de que un tipo la había lastimado. Cuando le preguntaba por más, ella me cortaba, como si aparentemente hubiera terminado con él. Carajo, eso me enfureció. Necesitaba saber quién era para así poder matarlo. Entonces podría ser el único hombre vivo, por así decirlo, que la habría saboreado.

—El que te lastimó.

—Sí.

—¿Vas a decirme algo más sobre lo que te hizo? —Suspiró y pasó su mano por mi pecho, y empezó a frotar otra vez a Edward Junior. Ahh, era una chica brillante, tenía que concederle eso. De todas formas, no iba a distraerme—. ¿Bella?

Besó mi cuello nuevamente y asintió.

—Sí, pero, ¿podemos esperar? Digo, ¿tenemos que hablar de esto justo ahora? —Tenía un punto; había mejores cosas que hacer, pero el hecho de saber que había alguien más que había sentido sus labios alrededor de él me hacía ver rojo. Sin mencionar que tenía que preguntar qué más había hecho. No creía ser capaz de sacarlo de mi mente hasta que lo averiguara.

—De acuerdo, pero necesito saber una cosa —alzó su cabeza y me miró con cautela, pero asintió para que continuara—. ¿Te lo hizo a ti también? —Sacudió su cabeza rápidamente y se giró para besar mi hombro. Incliné su cabeza hacia mí y la besé—. Bien.

El bastardo egoísta no había regresado el regalo que le había dado. A pesar de que estaba agradecido por ese hecho, seguía encabronándome. Podría morir por eso también. Dolorosamente. Tan pronto como obtuviera un nombre. Podía permitirme ser paciente y esperar por ello.

Bella continuó pasando su mano sobre Edward Junior por unos cuantos minutos y pasé mi mano sobre su cadera y empecé a hacer pequeños círculos sobre su clítoris. Enredó sus piernas con las mías, dándome un mejor acceso, mientras ambos nos acariciábamos pacientemente. Nuestras lenguas se encontraron gentilmente, para igualar nuestros movimientos. Esto era... nuevo. Diferente. Me gustaba.

Rompió nuestro beso y trepó sobre mí, sonriendo mientras tomaba a Edward Junior en su interior.

—¿Así que no te importa hacer todo el trabajo esta vez? —pregunté con esperanza mientras la tomaba de la cintura. Sacudió su cabeza y empezó a mover sus caderas.

—Esto se siente bien, como si pudieras ir más profundo dentro de mí de esta manera.

Solté una risita y la ayudé, guiando sus caderas para encontrarse con las mías.

—Espera a que te tome por detrás.

Su boca colgó abierta y después se mordió el labio.

—No te refieres a... mi puerta trasera, ¿verdad?

Empecé a reír tan fuerte que casi me salgo de ella, pero mantuve un agarre en sus caderas. Dios, las cosas con las que salía esa mente. No es que nunca haya hecho eso, por supuesto, pero no me imaginaba a mí mismo haciéndolo con Bella.

Me lanzó una mirada y luché para contener mi risa, así que sacudí mi cabeza para hacerle saber que no me refería para nada a eso. Cruzó los brazos sobre sus pechos y me sacó. Me incorporé y presioné un beso en sus labios una vez que me calmé y ella respondió, aunque un poco malhumorada.

—No, bebé, no me refería a eso. Podemos hacerlo un día, tal vez, si tú quieres. Pero no me refería a ponerte sobre el sofá o la cama y cogerte de esa forma. Aunque suena increíblemente caliente.

Sus ojos se oscurecieron y me introdujo de nuevo, empezando a moverse otra vez, con sus pechos rebotando arriba y abajo junto con su cuerpo.

—Lo quiero —me dijo. Y carajo… fue cachondo.

Empecé a embestir mis caderas para encontrarse con la de ella mientras pensaba en los muchos lugares en donde podía doblegarla y cogerla. El auto, la barra de la cocina, aquella vieja cerca de madera donde estaba su estúpida vaca, el asiento de la ventana que estaba en el cuarto... teníamos un montón de lugares para explorar y todo el tiempo del mundo para hacerlo.

—Puedo enseñarte justo ahora, si quieres —aunque estaba disfrutando bastante de esta vista y estaba reacio a dejarla a un lado.

Sonrió y sacudió la cabeza, montándome más rápido.

—No, lo guardaremos para un poco más tarde. Todavía tenemos dos días completos por delante, ¿o no?

¡Joder!, era increíble. Reí y acuné su trasero, mientras guiaba sus movimientos.

—Tenemos toda la vida por delante, Bella —sonrió y asintió. Sentí que mi corazón se llenaba de alegría. Ella era mía y lo sería para siempre.

* * *

**(1)** Viene del original _Let's get it on_, una canción de Marvin Gaye.


	18. Chapter 18

**Taste Of Innocence (Sabor a Inocencia)**

**By **_Nolebucgrl_

**Traducido por:****Carito Iturriaga (FFAD)**

**Beteado por: Jo Beta (FFAD)**

**Beta de Verano: Leticia Eugenia.**

**www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction**

**Encuentra más sobre nuestras traducciones en****www. facebook groups/ FFAddiction/**(Sin espacios)

* * *

—Anda y agáchate en ese árbol que derribamos, bebé.

—¿Cuál? —preguntó con una sonrisa maliciosa, echando hacia atrás su cabello. Ella era tan jodidamente caliente y me reí porque era cierto. Nosotros derribamos cinco putos árboles en esta maratón de sexo. Me pregunté ociosamente si debería ponerme en contacto con el Libro Guinness de los Récords. Sin duda, era un record... aunque esos cabrones pervertidos probablemente querrían una demostración y a nadie se le permite ver a Bella desnuda, así que eso estaba fuera. Aún así, me encantaría ver nuestros nombres juntos en los libros de récords. Edward y Bella Cullen... oh santa mierda. Entra la risa en 5, 4, 3, 2, 1...

_Ni siquiera__ necesito reírme, tú… bastardo inútil. Es demasiado fácil esta vez. Casi se siente como una victoria hueca._ Eso fue sólo un raro lapsus freudiano. Yo no quiero casarme. Ni siquiera creo en el matrimonio.

_Eso es lo que dices__, pero ahí lo tienes, en tu propia cabeza gruesa._ Probablemente, ese fuiste tú deslizando tu mierda para dejarme todo confundido. Yo, Edward Cullen, nunca me voy a casar. Punto. _Mmmhmm__ y nunca iba a enamorarme, y nunca voy probar la sangre de animales, y nunca iba a encontrar a alguien con quien estar por toda la eternidad... Curioso cómo una chica te ha hecho cambiar de opinión en todas esas cosas, así que… ¿por qué no una más?_

No necesito cambiar. Mierda, Nunca tenía que cambiar. Soy perfecto como soy. _Es una pena__ que no me puedas ver tan bien como me oyes, porque tengo los ojos de mierda en blanco en este momento._ Oh, en serio, cierra la boca. Tú has estado felizmente tranquilo durante los últimos dos días, ¿por qué demonios tuviste que volver ahora?

_Tú eres__el que__ tuvo el pensamiento que me trajo de vuelta, imbécil. Se supone que debes estar follando a tu mujer, quien creo que se dobló sobre un árbol en este momento como una especie de ofrenda a un dios perverso y en cambio estás pensando en ella llevando tu apellido. _En primer lugar, dejar de mirar a Bella. Es mía. En segundo lugar, es un poco caliente pensar en ella con mi apellido. Es como si todo el mundo supiera que ella me pertenece.

_Por supuesto,__ tú pensarías en el matrimonio como una forma de marcar a tu mujer. Pero supongo funciona para ti, siempre y cuando no lo digas de esa manera cuando le preguntes. La amas y quieres casarte con ella_. No quiero casarme con ella. Ella puede tomar mi apellido sin casarnos. Somos vampiros, podemos ser cualquier puta persona que queramos ser._ Entonces, tal vez__ ella pueda cambiar su nombre a Rain Starlight o algo. Eres un idiota. _Eso suena como el nombre de una puta stripper. De ninguna manera mi Bella va a tener un nombre tan ridículo.

_Así que__ dile que la amas y pídele que sea tu esposa._ No quiero una esposa_.__ Pero la quieres para siempre. _Sí, por supuesto que la quiero, mierda. _¿Entonces cuál es__ la maldita diferencia? _Con cualquier camino, estás comprometido, y apuesto a que se sentiría mucho mejor con respecto a los dos si le dices que la amas y luego le pides que tome tu nombre.

—¿Edward? —Jesucristo, ¿ves lo que me hiciste hacer? Mi mujer está esperando mi polla y tú me estás dando una conferencia sobre una mierda como el matrimonio. El matrimonio no tiene lugar cuando follamos, ciertamente no cuando voy a follar a mi chica desde atrás. _¿No crees que__ las personas casadas follen?_ Las personas casadas follan aburridamente en la posición del misionero una vez por semana si tienen suerte. _Eres tan jodidamente__ ignorante que ni siquiera sé qué decirte ahora._

Bueno, ándate a la mierda y déjame atender las necesidades de mi mujer. Puedes volver en otro momento cuando el delicioso culo de Bella no este delante de mí, en la maldita altura perfecta para mí, para caminar derecho y agarrar esos muslos blancos lechosos y deslizar a Edward junior... _Muy bien__, Jesucristo, sólo hazlo, no necesito todos los detalles. Sin embargo, no hemos terminado._

Mentalmente me felicité por deshacerme del imbécil... demonios, si pensar en coger a Bella era todo lo que tenía que hacer para ahuyentarlo, entonces eso sería fácil como el infierno. ¿Por qué no había pensado en eso antes? Salté sobre una de las víctimas de árbol y aterricé justo detrás de Bella, admirando la forma en que su piel brillaba a la luz. Este árbol, el roble enorme que habíamos derribado unas horas atrás, cuando yo había estado follándola con fuerza contra su tronco, tenía una gran envergadura y al derribarlo había dejado un poco de luz en nuestro rincón oscuro del bosque. Finalmente, llegué a ver a Bella en la luz del sol y ella era aún más hermosa que antes.

Siempre odié que nuestra maldita piel brillara como una princesa de hadas de Disney, pero no se veía ridículo en Bella. Ella era impresionante, era como si su brillo interior resplandeciera de ella o alguna mierda por el estilo. Y ahora sueno como una mierda de hadas de Disney. Maravilloso. ¿Ves lo que me haces, hijo de puta? Tú me conviertes en un romántico que cree en el matrimonio y el resplandor interno de mierda? Yo no podía odiar a algo más de lo que yo te odio, ¡para que lo sepas!

Puse mis manos sobre los muslos de Bella y los separé mientras ella gemía y se movía con ganas contra el árbol. Jesús, ¿quién sabía que tenía eso en ella? Durante los últimos tres días había visto un despertar sexual de un tamaño que ni siquiera yo me había permitido fantasear. Ella era un ser sensual y sexual insaciable. De verdad que creí que querría dejarlo después de un día pero era en serio cuando me pidió que la follara por días sin fin. Desde luego, no iba a quejarme de esa mierda, pero seguro que me sorprendió. Ella había exigido el tratamiento lengua, como le gustaba llamarlo, cada noche también. Yo estaba más que feliz de hacerlo. El Libro Guinness también nos podría colocar bajo la mayor cantidad de orgasmos en un período de 72 horas, así, teníamos esa mierda por una milla.

Edward Júnior empezó a joder como el hijo de puta emo que era así que lo hice callar, deslizándome lentamente en su interior. Mierda, se sentía increíble. Cada vez era como la primera vez, menos la falta de experiencia. La vida estaba jodidamente bien ahora y el amor y el matrimonio no tenían que entrar en juego. Mierda, Eso sería la ruina, ¿no? Las esposas se vuelven exigentes y regañonas y dejan de poner de su parte. ¿Por qué diablos iba yo a querer eso?

Bella gimió y empujó sus caderas hacia mí. Yo las agarré y empecé a golpear en ella, levantándola ligeramente para tener el ángulo perfecto para golpear su punto G y enviarla a volar de nuevo. Aunque yo estuviera ciego, sordo y hasta mudo podría encontrar a ese punto hijo de perra. Bella comenzó a gritar y se vino casi al instante, y sus dedos se clavaron en el árbol con un fuerte chirrido. Sonreí y seguí empujando dentro de ella, deslizando un dedo para jugar con su clítoris. Ella empujó su cuerpo hacia arriba del árbol, sosteniéndose a sí misma en un ángulo de noventa grados mientras me deslizaba más profundo dentro de ella con la nueva palanca. Jesús, fue jodidamente caliente.

Rodé su clítoris entre mi dedo índice y el pulgar antes de apretar suavemente, lo que la hizo gritar y venirse de nuevo. Edward Júnior estaba cansado de ser privado y se vino con ella, disparando mi veneno en su interior mientras me sujetaba a alrededor como una tuerca. Maldita sea, todo fue mejor y mejor. Salí de Bella y la bajé al suelo. Se dio la vuelta y entró en mis brazos, apoyando la cabeza en mi hombro. ¿Quién diablos sabía que sostener a una chica después del sexo podría ser tan bueno? Por lo general, ahí era cuando me iba de allí, pero me gustaba estar con Bella así.

—Entonces, eso fue tres días de sexo, ¿eh?

—No, eso fue tres días de Monopoly, nena. ¿Qué piensa usted? —Me golpeó con su mano izquierda, pero mantuvo su cuerpo pegado al ras con el mío—. ¿Fue lo que pensaste que sería? —Mierda, ¿qué clase de pregunta retrasada era esa? Me estaba convirtiendo en una maldita chica a su alrededor. Como si no fuera la experiencia más fantástica de su vida.

Ella se rió y se acurrucó en mi pecho mientras asintió con la cabeza hacia arriba y hacia abajo. Luego se apartó y me sonrió y juro por Dios, mi corazón se disparó. _Aquí viene la novia, vestida de blanco... _¡Cierra la maldita boca!

—No puedo decir que realmente sabía cómo sería, pero… —se interrumpió, mordiéndose el labio. Oh Dios, ¿qué? No podía respirar hasta que escuché su respuesta—. ¡Fue muy divertido! — ¿Divertido? ¿Le doy una maratón de sexo y piensa que es divertido? ¿Qué carajo?

—¿Divertido? Nena, ¿no podrías hacerlo mejor que eso? ¿Qué hay con el maravilloso? ¿Trascendental? ¿Me cambio la vida? ¿He visto a Dios? —Se estaba riendo histéricamente ahora, con las manos agarrando mis hombros para sujetarse a sí misma. Bueno, eso no fue jodidamente insultante. Jesús.

Me aparté de ella y la dejé tener su ataque de risa, tratando de no darme cuenta de la forma en que sus pechos se agitaban con su risa. Ella no era merecedora de la vuelta 43 o lo que fuera en este momento. Me acerqué a la ropa hace descartada hace siglos y tiré mis jeans. Bella se había quedado en silencio detrás de mí, pero no me giré para ver si podía tenerla de nuevo.

Sus brazos se enrollaron alrededor de mi cintura y la sentí presionada en contra de mí. Sus dedos se arrastraron hasta mi pecho desnudo y me estremecí ante su toque. Yo nunca me cansaría de la sensación de sus manos sobre mí, incluso si acabara insultado como el infierno. Sentí sus labios tocando mis hombros y gruñí de placer. Claro, suavízame ahora, Bella. Lo siento, no más polla para ti, por lo menos no en los próximos minutos de todos modos. Edward junior me maldijo, pero me importa un carajo. Diversión mi culo.

—Me refiero a divertido de una forma increíble, estremecedora, que altera la vida, ese tipo de diversión. No sé si yo vi a Dios, pero sí sé que varias veces me quedé ciega. —Puntualizó cada palabra con un beso largo en mi espalda y hombros. Edward Júnior estaba haciendo otra danza en mis pantalones, eso me tranquilizó un poco, así que me di vuelta y envolví mis brazos alrededor de ella también.

Ella extendió la mano y acarició mi cabello hacia atrás de mis ojos mientras me sonreía.

—Diversión no estaba destinado a ser un insulto, ya sabes. Era diferente de lo que me imaginaba. —Bueno, ¿qué coño quería decir eso? ¿No a la altura de las expectativas?

—¿Cómo es eso?

Se mordió el labio de nuevo y se encogió de hombros.

—No sé cómo explicarlo exactamente. Es sólo que supongo que pensé que el sexo era el hombre en la parte superior, chica en el fondo, mover un par de veces, bajar, y fin de la situación. No es así contigo. Estábamos en posiciones que no sabía existían y siempre se sentía bien y... divertido. ¿Sabes lo que quiero decir?

Sonreí, ya lo tengo ahora.

—Bebé, tengo muchas más posiciones que mostrarte. Estaré feliz de ser tu maestro de educación sexual. —Ella resopló y me golpeó, el sonido de su mano golpeando mi pecho haciendo eco a través de los árboles restantes.

—Estoy segura de que tienes mucho que enseñarme. ¿Con cuántas mujeres has tenido relaciones sexuales todos modos? —Oh, mierda santa. Responde eso y el bloqueo para follar estará de regreso con una venganza.

Me encogí de hombros.

—Yo he vivido un largo período de tiempo. Además, yo no aprendo todo haciendo, ya sabes, lector de mentes. —Golpeé el lado de mi cabeza y sonreí—. No vas a creer lo que he sacado de la cabeza de la gente. —Eso era cierto, por lo tanto, no había mentido.

Bella levantó la cabeza y me observó.

—Veo que no quieres responder a la pregunta, lo que significa que probablemente no quiero saber la respuesta. Oh, bueno, supongo que me estoy beneficiando de tu experiencia de ahora. —No parecía tan feliz y divertida como lo había estado hace un minuto. Ella se volvió hacia el árbol en el que acababa de follarle y supe que la cagué. Maldita sea, tiempo para controlar los daños Cullen.

Le toqué el hombro derecho y le di la vuelta para que me mirara de nuevo. Podía haberse resistido si quería, pero mi Bella no iba a evitar un conflicto. Me encantó eso de ella.

—Me he tirado a un montón de mujeres —palideció un poco a mis palabras, pero no se apartó de nuevo, por lo que estaba jodidamente agradecido—, pero ninguna de ellas puede sobrepasarte, Bella. —Joder, joder, ¿incluso debería decirlo?— Tú eres la única que puede llenarme, y quiero que estés aquí. ¿Entiendes lo que digo?

Ella me miró por un minuto antes de que una hermosa sonrisa se dibujara en su rostro. Gracias maldito Cristo, desastre evitado. Y tal vez ella descubrió que yo la amaba.

—¿Yo soy especial? —preguntó ella.

Resistí rodar mis ojos. Por otra parte, tal vez no. ¿Por qué la chica que era lo suficientemente perceptiva para ver a través de mi mierda no podía ver el hecho de que estaba locamente enamorado de ella? Era tan jodidamente desesperante.

—Sí, eres muy especial y significas más para mí que cualquier otra. —¿Lo entiendes? ¿Lo tienes? ¿Tengo que escribir la palabra amor en el cielo?

Ella sonrió de manera positiva y echó los brazos mí alrededor.

—Yo siento lo mismo por ti, Edward. —¿Me amas...?, ¡entonces dímelo! ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan condenadamente difícil mujer?

Sin embargo, no parecía que ella iba a hacerlo, ella seguía abrazándome y acariciando mi pecho, que en realidad era jodidamente bueno aunque no era lo que yo estaba buscando. La abracé durante unos minutos antes de retroceder y estudiar su perfecta forma, desnuda.

—¿Estás bien nena? Hace ya unos días que comiste y tienes que tener apetito ahora. —Yo estaba jodidamente sediento, así que ella tenía que estar hambrienta, por ser tan joven.

Bella asintió con la cabeza.

—En realidad, sí, podría comer. Supongo que será mejor cazar antes de que nos vayamos a casa, ¿eh? —¿Cuánto, jodidamente, amaba que ella dijera nuestra casa? Sí, soy un tierno gatito en este punto. Lo acepto. Cambiando de tema.

—Será mejor que cases. —Ella frunció el ceño al oír mis palabras, pero no dijo nada. El hecho de que lamí la sangre de uno oso de su cuerpo no significaba que me estaba amoldando a su plan de dieta ridículo. Algunos compromisos no se podían hacer, este era el número uno. ¿Ella honestamente pensaba que yo era tan jodidamente fácil? Dame un poco de crédito. —Iré contigo, sin embargo —le dije y ella me miró un momento antes de que la sonrisa estallara en su cara otra vez.

Me agaché para recoger sus pantalones vaqueros desechados, bragas y sujetador. La camisa era una pérdida total, al igual que la mía, desde que la había destrozado en su impaciencia para follarme. Dios, fue jodidamente caliente. Sostuve su ropa y ella las miró un momento antes de encogerse de hombros y girando sobre sus talones. ¿Qué carajo? Lo siguiente que supe que estaba corriendo a través de los árboles, desnuda como el día en que nació, jodidamente gloriosa como el infierno. Fue una cosa malditamente buena que estuviéramos solos en el bosque o yo tendría que dejar ciegos y/o matar a quien la mirara. No que la pudieran haber visto, corriendo a través de los árboles como un rayo. Gracias a Dios por eso. Ella era un espectáculo para la vista.

Agarré la ropa y me fui tras ella, no quería perderme la vista de Bella en la caza. Ella era más que increíble y era mía. Mis ojos trazaron cada centímetro de su cuerpo mientras corría a través de árboles y arbustos, sus músculos se tensaron y se cerraron y todo ese tipo de mierda caliente. Edward junior volvió a la vida y comenzó a luchar con la cremallera para la salir. Mierda, usted puede esperar, amigo. Habrá un montón de tiempo para tomarla después de que ella coma.

Bella hizo una pausa por un segundo y levantó la nariz linda en el aire y lo olió. Llegué a su lado y me dio un breve gesto de reconocimiento antes de que ella girara a la derecha y se fuera como un torbellino de nuevo. Piel blanca, que fluye de pelo castaño, extremidades fuertes, sexis... Jesús. Si ya no estuviera muerto seguramente ella sería mi muerte y no diría ni pío tampoco. ¡Qué puta manera de seguir!

Ella fue al norte unos cientos de metros y luego giró hacia el arroyo donde habíamos visto a la pequeña familia de los ciervos hace unos días. Tenía la esperanza que no fuera otra vez la misma mierda de familia, yo no la necesito toda emo de nuevo, después de haber echado la locura de ella en los últimos días. ¿No lo había hecho yo? _Eres demasiado__ estúpido para las palabras_. Vete a la mierda, yo no te estaba preguntando. Era otra pregunta retórica. _Mierda, no preguntes si__ no deseas la respuesta._ _Bella__ ha cambiado un poco, ella tiene un poco de auto confianza y ahora sabe que te preocupas por ella, pero sigue siendo la misma niña que siempre fue. Impredecible, loca, inteligente, divertida, salvaje como el infierno... exactamente lo que un idiota como tu necesita en su vida._

No sentí la necesidad de responderle, porque por lo menos tenía razón en la última parte. Necesitaba a Bella como necesitaba la sangre. Ella era una necesidad ahora y yo no iba a vivir sin ella. Era sólo un hecho de mi existencia. Seguí a Bella cuando se agazapó en sus extremidades y corrió por el suelo del bosque sin dudarlo. Fue jodidamente embriagador mirarla cazar. Yo lo haría todos los días, si ella me dejara.

Bella se detuvo detrás de un árbol grande y acorté la distancia para acercarme a su lado. Efectivamente, más abajo, en la orilla del río, la primera familia de los ciervos; había un grupo de cuatro completamente crecidos ciervos, tres varones y una hembra. Arrugué la nariz cuando su aroma me golpeó, no tenían una centésima parte atrayente como los osos... Aún así, los mendigos no podían regatear y no tenía ni idea de cuántos putos osos vagaban por los bosques de Nueva Jersey. Tal vez debería hacer que Jenks comprara algunos y los volara en... seguro que había un mercado negro para los animales. Lo había para cada para cada maldita cosa, ¿por qué no esto?

Ella se quedó inmóvil junto a mí, con los ojos fijos en el ciervo que bebía de la corriente, negros de nuevo, esta vez por el hambre regular en vez de hambre de mí. Todavía estaba jodidamente caliente. Tal vez debería ordenarle algunos lentes de contacto negros... probablemente los hiciera, parecía que hicieron cada maldito color. Por supuesto, si yo iba a ordenar negros, podría también conseguir su café original. Me pregunté si harían su color exacto, el color profundo del chocolate que me había hipnotizado cuando ella había sido humana. No me gustaría cualquier otro color en ella, de verdad. Bella no se ve bien con el azul o verde, ella fue hecha para el marrón, rojo o negro. Los tres le sentaban de manera muy diferente. El marrón era su inocencia, su humanidad y su bondad; negro era su oscuridad, su hambre, su deseo y el rojo era su personalidad, vibrante, volátil y hermosa. De alguna manera mi Bella logró conservar todos esos rasgos, aunque sus ojos no eran marrones.

No pude resistir pasar una mano por encima del hombro, de la delicada curva que llevaba a su increíblemente sabroso cuello. Sus ojos se posaron en los míos, pero rápidamente se centraron de nuevo en su presa, a tan sólo cincuenta metros de distancia. Sus músculos se tensaron y mudé mi mano lejos de ella, porque no quería que ella se lo quitara con irritación si le bloqueara su comida. Se fue en silencio, como un asesino mortal se centrado exclusivamente en la matanza. El ciervo la oyó un segundo demasiado tarde, la cabeza salió de la corriente, sus ojos dorados dilatados, el miedo viniendo de ellos en oleadas mientras descendía sobre ellos. Uno de los machos y la hembra lograron tomar distancia, pero Bella alcanzó a los otros dos machos con un estrépito y un chapoteo ya que los tres golpearon el agua.

Fue fascinante ver a mi Bella desnuda, un brazo envuelto alrededor de cada ciervo, luchando, arrastrándolos fuera del agua mientras miraba alrededor con confusión, probablemente tratando de averiguar cómo se podía comer a ambos mientras que pateaban, se resistían y hacían algunos sonidos de rebuznar perturbablemente horribles. No era nada como el grito de un ser humano cuando se enfrentaban a la muerte. No me gustaba. El sonido, el olor del miedo humano, no hay nada comparable a eso.

Bella los arrastró hasta la orilla y me lanzó una mirada por que me reí de su difícil situación. Me acerqué a ella tranquilamente, sin prisa por apartar los ojos de la vista de la forma húmeda y desnuda de Bella. Vete a la mierda. Era la primera vez que la había visto toda mojada, bueno, mojada con agua, y era una vista preciosa. Quería lamer las gotas de su cuerpo, tomar el pelo húmedo alrededor de mi mano y embestir y hacerla gritar. Edward junior estaba totalmente de acuerdo, tratando de volver liberarse de la cremallera. Hijo de puta caliente... pero no podía culparlo. Ella era muy comestible en este momento, a diferencia de los ciervos que se mantenía aferraba, a lo que ella resopló con frustración.

—¿Algún problema, cariño?

Sus ojos negros como el carbón posaron en mí.

—Era hora de que llegaras aquí. ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer?

Levanté una ceja ante la irritación en su voz incluso cuando el lado perverso de mi se regocijaba en lo jodidamente sexy que era cuando ella estaba enojada conmigo, a pesar de que yo no hubiera hecho una mierda para hacerla sentir de esa manera, como mierda habitual. Sí, era claramente la misma Bella.

—Y yo debería saber lo que debes hacer, ¿por qué?

—Debido a que has estado matando durante mucho más tiempo que yo. ¿Nunca has matado a más de una persona a la vez? —Estaba tan irritada, era jodidamente adorable.

Le sonreí y resopló en respuesta.

—Pensé que no querías oír hablar de mi caza. ¿Quieres que te entretenga con algunas historias? Hubo un tiempo en que yo saqué esta banda de motoristas que se iban a..."

—Maldita sea, por la mierda Edward, ¿me ayudarás?

Dios, me encantó cuando Bella dijo mierda.

—Bien —dejé la ropa y extendí la mano, agarré el venado que estaba debajo de su brazo izquierdo y lo arrastré hacia mí, sus patas presionadas en el pasto mientras trataba en vano de escapar. —Lo que debes hacer, amor, es romper el cuello de inmediato. Luego se puede comer tanto como tú necesites y tomarte tu tiempo en ello. Eso es lo que hice con los motociclistas, bueno, con la mayoría de ellos. Algunos recibieron tratamiento especial.

Ella hizo un sonido de disgusto y luego clavó los dientes en el cuello del venado. Intentó voltearse, pero los brazos de Bella eran bandas apretadas alrededor de su cintura y ella se abrazó con fuerza cuando la vida dejó al animal rápidamente y su cuerpo cayó sobre la tierra. Bella movió su agarre hasta las astas y ladeó el cuello perfectamente para poder conseguir el flujo perfecto de la sangre en los labios. La sangre olía asquerosa, pero todavía era muy caliente ver labios de Bella aspirar el líquido rojo en su boca, la lengua y la garganta que se movían con cada trago, me recordaba cuando me miró chupando mi polla y se llevó todo mi veneno. Edward junior comenzó a gritar por estar en ella; como si pudiera en este momento con un animal de trescientas libras luchando en mis manos, que hace un sonido irritante sus ojos desorbitados por el miedo.

—Lo siento, Bambi, mi chica tiene que comer. Traté de decirle que hay mejores opciones por ahí, pero ella es terca como la mierda. Mujeres, ¿qué vas a hacer? —Sus ojos rodaron otra vez y yo estaba seguro de que estaba de acuerdo conmigo en esa declaración. Las mujeres, sin importar que animal sean, eran una locura. Era sólo un hecho de vida.

Bella dejó caer el cadáver de venado sin vida con un gruñido y se levantó a mí.

—¿Todavía tienes hambre, cariño? —Ella se encogió de hombros y me pregunté qué diablos que se supone que significa eso. ¿Debo dejar que el jodido animal se vaya? Probablemente iba a tener un ataque al corazón en un maldito minuto de todos modos, podía sentir su corazón latiendo en su pecho.

Alargó la mano y se apoderó de él, pero cuando empecé a dejar que ella lo tomara puso sus manos sobre las mías y me detuvo.

—¿Qué? Bella, tú no necesitas ayuda para retenerlo; acabas de tomar ese otro sin ningún problema.

—Bebe conmigo. —¿Qué? ¿Estaba jodidamente loca? Yo no quiero probar esa sangre. No tenía interés alguno.

—Bella, sabes que no tengo interés en...

—Bebe conmigo —gruñó y el maldito Edward junior comenzó a gritarme «bebe con ella, porque si no consigues estar dentro de ella en los próximos cinco minutos voy a morir». Pobre dramático hijo de puta, eso es lo que era.

—Bella, en serio, voy a cazar esta noche —tenía que ir a la ciudad de todos modos así que mataría dos pájaros de un tiro y conseguiría algo de cenar mientras estaba fuera.

Soltó el ciervo y yo estúpidamente me aferré a la maldita cosa mientras ella se puso de puntillas y me clavó la mirada enojada.

—Sí, sí, puedes ir a comer a una maldita persona más tarde. Justo aquí, justo ahora, quiero que compartas este ciervo conmigo. Muéstrame que estás dispuesto a intentarlo, sólo por esta vez, y no vas a escuchar ni pío de mí acerca de las vidas que destruyes cuando matas a un ser humano —dijo entre dientes. Mierda, estaba duro como una roca, con la mirada en sus ojos y el tono exigente que estaba usando. Además, podría ahorrarme un siglo de quejas, si ella estaba diciendo la verdad, por esta vez.

Sostuve su mirada cuando incliné mi cabeza y puse mi boca junto a la garganta del ciervo. Siguió luchando infructuosamente en mis brazos, pero no había manera de que pudiera alejarse de mí si no lo dejaba pasar. Ella caminó hacia el otro lado del ciervo y se colocó en el otro lado de su cuello, su rostro muy cerca del mío. Ella me dio otro gesto silencioso y juntos mordimos el cuello. Luché contra el impulso de vomitar por el sabor del líquido caliente que entró en mi boca. Era exactamente tan asqueroso como olía. Sabía a suciedad, a hierba, a hojas y a naturaleza, ninguna de las cuales eran mis cosas favoritas en el mundo.

Pero, mi cosa favorita, persona, cualquiera que sea, en el mundo me estaba mirando, sus ojos se centraron en mi cara mientras ella chupaba la vida del animal entre nosotros y yo no podía decepcionarla así que bebí. Luché con la boca llena y tomé más del líquido, tragué rápidamente, sin saborear como lo hacía con un ser humano. Después de unos tragos estaba acostumbrado al sabor sucio y no era tan desagradable como lo había sido al principio. Aún así no era bueno, pero no me daba ganas de vomitar de inmediato como al principio. Y así, estar tan cerca de Bella, beber con ella como siempre quise... valía la pena el mal sabor porque lo único que podía pensar era tirar a los ciervos fuera de mi camino y tomarla como siempre lo había soñado. Tal vez no era un callejón, tal vez no era un ser humano, pero aún así era increíble para tener una vida con ella.

Sus ojos se mantuvieron en los míos, hasta que vaciamos al desafortunado animal. Empecé a succionar menos en mi boca, queriendo que ella tuviera la mayoría de la sangre, a sabiendas de que tendría que arreglar las cosas al día siguiente más o menos. Eso era algo que espero con impaciencia. Dios, me hubiera gustado que fuera conmigo y sólo tratara de morder a un ser humano... iba a ver que no tenía nada que ver y que incluso el oso palidecía en comparación con el maravilloso sabor de la sangre de una persona.

Tomé un último tirón y quité mis labios de la piel de la criatura. Bella hizo lo mismo en su lado y por un acuerdo tácito de los dos dejamos caer el ciervo al mismo tiempo y entonces de alguna manera estábamos en los brazos del otro, nuestros labios chocando entre sí, tocando nuestras lenguas y chupando la sangre del otro. Esto era exactamente como debería ser siempre, a partir de ahora hasta el final de los tiempos, Bella y yo, la alimentación como uno y luego atacándonos con mucha más pasión que la que teníamos por nuestra presa.

Ella se movió y metió las manos por mis jeans, agarrando a Edward junior, haciéndolo gritar con alegría y a mí, sisear de placer. Busqué desesperadamente empujar en su mano pero realmente no había espacio para moverse. Creo que Bella sentía lo mismo, porque antes de que yo supiera lo que estaba pasando, hubo un ruido de rasgadura y mis jeans se habían ido.

Dejé escapar un grito y me reí en sus labios mientras la atraía hacia mí y la levanté del suelo. Sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura, con los músculos de los muslos agarrando mis caderas con fuerza mientras empujaba mi polla dentro de ella haciéndonos gemir. Caminé unos pocos metros de distancia de nuestras presas y me senté en el suelo fangoso, permaneciendo dentro de ella cuando me dejé caer, incapaz de separarme de ella ni un minuto. El hambre en sus ojos, la forma en que sus labios se movieron sobre los míos... esto era jodidamente todo. Como debía ser. _Dile, imbécil. Sólo dile ¡ya!  
_  
Joder, tal vez debería. Se sentía como si ella también me amara. Ella actuó como si lo sintiera. La forma en que se movía conmigo, cuando yo agarré su culo y la atraje hacia mi polla, era como que estábamos hechos el uno del otro. Ciertamente, yo no era el único que lo sentía. Bella era perspicaz y mierda, sabía que estábamos bien juntos. Pero entonces, ella debería decírmelo en vez de hacer que sea yo quien lo haga. Ella Podía hacer nuestras vidas un billón de veces más fácil si acabara de decirlo.

_Tu vida, quieres decir, maldito cobarde._ No soy un maldito cobarde. Sólo soy cauteloso. _¿Desde cuándo?_ _Nombra una vez en tu vida entera, humano o vampiro, en la que te mostraste cauteloso. Te reto_. Gruñí mientras encontraba las embestidas de Bella con las mías. Joder, no podía pensar en nada. Seguramente había algún maldito tiempo... _No, no lo hay. Imbécil_. Nunca, nunca has pensado antes de actuar, o bien Bella no estaría aquí de esta manera hoy. Bueno, esa es la maldita prueba de que hice lo correcto, porque ella pertenece aquí conmigo, **douchewad**.*

_Lo que demuestra mi mierda de punto, porque no te paras a pensar, que actuaste, al igual que lo haces con todo este asunto del amor. Tú has estado en bastantes cabezas como para saber que a todas las niñas en el mundo les gusta escuchar esas palabras de la persona que aman. Sé que eres un maldito idiota, pero seguramente tú has absorbido esa información en algún momento del siglo pasado. Ni siquiera tú puedes ser tan despistado._

En primer lugar, estoy un poco harto de tu maldita actitud. En segundo lugar, estoy más que un poco harto de tus malditas apariciones. ¿Por qué siempre tienes que aparecer cuando realmente estoy disfrutando el tiempo con mi chica? En tercer lugar, por supuesto, yo sé que las chicas lo quieren oír, pero ¿adivina qué, **numbnuts***? Los chicos quieren escucharlo también. Así es, imbécil, no hay una maldita regla que dice que el hombre tiene que decirlo en primer lugar. ¿Por qué diablos debo obtener toda la presión de esas palabras? ¿Eh? ¿Me lo puedes decir?

_Porque ella es joven, ingenua y la han lastimado antes, idiota. No se puede esperar que ella esté dispuesta a abrirse a ti sin que tú lo hagas en primer lugar. Y tú sabes esto, porque te lo he dicho unas mil millones de veces, pero tú eres demasiado testarudo para escuchar. _Estoy escuchando; vienes justo en el peor tiempo posible. Sexo después de la comida se supone que es el mejor sexo que existe y tú estas arruinándolo para mí.

_Lo mejor, será cuando le digas que la amas y ella te lo diga a ti. Si tú no crees nada de lo que te he dicho, a pesar de que he estado en lo correcto cada maldita vez que he hablado contigo, cree eso. Me voy ahora. Disfruta de tu follada, sabiendo que tres pequeñas palabras que pesan sobre ti podrían cambiar las cosas de manera que no se puede imaginar. _¿Era realmente una gran cosa? ¿Decir "Te amo" podría hacer una diferencia tan grande entre los dos? _Si no crees que lo haga, entonces tú no deberías tener miedo de decirlo_. No tengo miedo. _Demuéstralo._ Joder, está bien, yo lo hago si te vas de una puta vez. _Me voy._

Jodido idiota, quitando mi concentración de la hermosa chica en mis brazos, que me estaba montando como vaquera a un caballo salvaje. Ella era caliente como la mierda. Deslicé mis manos por su espalda y alrededor de sus pechos. Bella gimió cuando moví mis pulgares en círculos sobre sus pezones y comenzó a montarme más rápido. Empujé a su encuentro cuando empezó a apretarse a mí alrededor, con la cabeza echada hacia atrás, los ojos cerrados y su boca perfecta haciendo los sonidos que sólo había imaginado oír de ella hace unos días.

Me vine con ella, disparando mi veneno dentro de ella mientras chupaba y mordisqueaba su agraciado cuello. Sus brazos se enrollaron alrededor de mi cuello mientras se inclinaba para darme un mejor acceso. Me quedé dentro de ella, besándola con suavidad, ya que ambos descendíamos desde el sexo caliente. Sus manos se hundieron en mi pelo y me alejé para mirar su impresionante rostro satisfecho. Ella sonrió perezosamente hacia mí, sus ojos brillando con una emoción que no pude identificar. ¿Felicidad? ¿Satisfacción? ¿Me atrevía a esperar que fuera amor?

Mierda, ¿yo la miro de esa manera? Si lo hiciera, entonces seguramente sabía cómo me sentía, así que ¿qué había de malo en decir eso? Ella no había acabado todavía y yo había hecho un montón de mierda que podría haber hecho que se cerrara para siempre. ¿Por qué estaba jodidamente asustado? Estúpido emo tenía razón, esta vez, no había nada de malo en decirle lo que sentía.

—¿Bella? —Maldita sea, ¿por qué tengo que sonar como una maldita chica cuando digo su nombre? Sé un hombre Cullen.

Ella sonrió, sus ahora ojos rojos, iluminados con su alegría. Mierda ella era hermosa. Nunca habría nadie igual a ella en el mundo entero.

—¿Sí, Edward?

—Yo... —me interrumpí, tratando de obligar a esas dos pequeñas palabras a salir de mis labios. pero era como tratar de salir de las arenas movedizas. Me sentí como si estuviera hundiéndome... demonios, ya estaba jodidamente hundido, había sido así desde el momento en que la conocí.

_Oí algo__ por el agua. Suena grande. Papá va a comer bien esta noche_. Vete a la mierda. Mierda, no puede ser.

—¿Qué es, Edward? —Maldito sea al infierno, el momento no era el adecuado. Mierda, nunca lo era. Salí de Bella y nos puse en nuestros pies.

—Oí a un humano. —No eran las palabras que quería decir, pero que eran más importantes en este momento. Tenía que sacarla de aquí antes de que el idiota despistado llegara al perímetro del aroma. Bella se quedó completamente quieta y me agarró por los brazos y se sacudió ligeramente. —Bebé, sólo recuerda lo que hiciste en el camino hasta aquí. Toma una respiración profunda y mantenla. Vamos a correr a casa, ¿de acuerdo?

Ella respiró hondo y asintió con la cabeza. Cogí la ropa que me había quitado durante su caza y mis pantalones vaqueros andrajosos, tomando su mano en la mía.

—Vamos a casa. —Salimos juntos, dirigiéndonos hacia nuestra casa. Le diría, cuando llegara el momento, me gustaría decirle que la amaba.

* * *

**Douchewad**: Mezcla de douche (cretino) y Edward.

**Numbnuts: **Combinación de numb (insencible) y nuts (loco).


	19. Chapter 19

**Taste Of Innocence **

By_**Nolebucgrl**_

Traducido por: Maya Williams (FFAD)

Beteado por: Jo Beta (FFAD)

www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction

**Encuentra más sobre nuestras traducciones enwww. facebook groups/ FFAddiction/**(Sin espacios)

* * *

Escena eliminada: El Pasado de Bella.

**EPOV**

Ya es hora. No me importa si está lista o no, joder, ya es hora. Me ha dado la vuelta una y otra vez, pero no puedo continuar así. Necesito saber contra quién mierda estoy compitiendo; qué maldito demonio está ahí, que no le permite ser completamente mía. Me voy a volver loco si no lo sé.

Simplemente verla, sentada ahí, viendo a la ventana, su mente quién sabe en dónde está. ¿Está pensando en él? ¿Está recordando que sensaciones recorrían por su cuerpo cuando él la tocaba? ¿Nos comparara? No que un insignificante humano se pueda comparar a mí, pero cuando solo ha sido una sola vez, de seguro piensa en eso, ¿correcto? No creerá que yo soy como él, ¿o sí? Yo jamás le haría daño. Mierda, ella debe de saber eso.

—¿Bella? —Apenas y gira su cabeza y me da una media sonrisa. Joder, porqué tiene que ser tan hermosa. Juro que cuando la veo puedo sentir mi corazón palpitar de nuevo. En verdad, soy un ridículo. Ella está vestida con ropa tan sencilla, una camiseta azul y unos pantalones de mezclilla y yo me estoy comportando como si estuviera vestida para los malditos Oscar. El simple pensamiento de Bella vestida en uno de esos vestido de noche, que son entallados al cuerpo hacen que Edward Junior se despierte. Demonios, ahorita no es el momento adecuado.

Camino hasta la ventana y dejo mi mano correr a lo largo de su cabello. Ella inclina su cabeza hacia mi mano y yo casi grito de la emoción. Hace un par de días, ella hubiera golpeado mi mano y me acusaría de que estaba intentando acostarme con ella; pero siendo honestos, así lo era. Ahora, sin embargo, no estaba interesado en sexo. Bueno, en realidad, no mucho.

Me siento a su lado en el asiento de la ventana y continúo acariciando su cabello mientras ella recarga su cabeza en mi hombro izquierdo. Hmmm, ahora que estoy aquí, ¿cómo demonios puedo proceder? No puedo demandarle que me diga del chico que le rompió el corazón. Tengo que ser sutil. Mierda…. Yo puedo ser sutil. Ese es mi apodo.

—¿Qué estás viendo?

Ella tarareó y encogió sus hombros. Eso no me ayudó en nada ¿Por qué mierda no puedo leer su mente? La única persona en el mundo a la que quiero escuchar y ella, callada como un ratón de biblioteca. Esto es ridículo.

—En realidad, nada. Solo viendo los árboles y pensando. —Excelente, al menos esto es algo con lo que puedo trabajar.

—¿En qué piensas? —continúo acariciando suavemente su cabello. Suspira y se acurruca en mi hombro. Esto va a ser más fácil de lo que creía.

—Casa. Washington, en realidad. Es tan verde ahí, no importa a dónde voltees, siempre hay árboles. Por eso me gusta aquí, me recuerda a casa. —Su voz es triste y, nuevamente, me siento culpable. He logrado vivir un siglo sin sentirme mal por todas las cosas que he hecho y, sin embargo, me siento completamente culpable de mi decisión de cambiarla. No que me arrepienta. Lo haría de nuevo; pero lo haría diferente, si pudiera. Le daría tiempo de despedirse, la dejaría que se enamorara de mí primero… Pero fui tan impulsivo, en cuanto la encontré no la podía dejar ir. Ella me pertenece.

Me dio una pequeña oportunidad y la voy a tomar.

—¿Qué es lo que más extrañas de casa?

—Mi papá. —Su respuesta fue inmediata y me recuerda, nuevamente, que necesito encontrar una forma de darle un mensaje a su papá. A Jenks se le puede ocurrir algo, más le vale.

—¿Y tus amigos de la escuela? —Ya ves, puedo ser sutil. Eso fue un cambio sutil de tema.

Encoge sus hombros nuevamente.

—En realidad no. Había unas cuantas chicas con las que me juntaba, pero no éramos grandes amigas. Cuando llegué a Nueva York, les perdí el hilo. Por lo general, en vacaciones pasaba el tiempo con mi papá. —Sí, Bella, ya entendí, extrañas a tu padre. Ya pronto voy a hacer algo al respecto, lo prometo. Pero por ahora, tenemos cosas más importantes que discutir. _Idiota._ Vete a la chingada. Estoy ocupado y no necesito tu opinión en esto, hijo de puta. Necesito saber.

—¿Y de los muchachos? —Su cuerpo se puso tenso y comenzó a levantar su cabeza de mi hombro pero la sostuve ahí y continúe acariciando su cabello suavemente. Ándale Bella, dímelo.

—No. —Su voz severa y definitiva. Bueno, que lástima. Si no lo discutimos, ella no lo va a poder superar. Y yo tampoco.

_Eso es pura mierda. Ella lo puede superar; posiblemente ya lo hizo, considerando la cantidad de veces que te la has cogido. Tú eres el que no._ ¿Y qué mierda si lo estoy? Acaso, ¿no tengo el derecho de saber qué es lo que la detiene? _Ya te lo dije, pendejo. Tú necesitas decirle lo que sientes y ella se va a entregar. _Vete a la jodida mierda, necesito saber.

_¿Te has dado cuenta de lo ridículo que eres? Tú te has cogido a una gran cantidad de mujeres y ¿no puedes superar el hecho de que le dio a otro muchacho una mamada? ¿Qué hubieras hecho si ella no era virgen? _No lo sé… pero en realidad no importa, ya que sí lo era. Vete a la fregada. Necesito hablar con ella. _Perfecto, cava tu propia tumba, idiota._ Algún día yo cavaré la tuya, lo juro por Dios.

—Preciosa… me lo puedes decir, ¿por favor? —Suspira y sacude su cabeza, se queda en mi pecho, como si pudiera esconderse de mí. Una parte de mí quiere olvidar todo el asunto. En realidad, lo debería hacer. Ahora ella está conmigo. Pero él la hirió y debe de ser castigo por eso. Simplemente, no lo puedo olvidar.

—Bella, no puedes vivir con eso por siempre. Lo que él te haya hecho… yo lo arreglaré, lo juro.

Jaló su cabeza repentinamente y sus ojos llenos de odio están fijos en los míos.

—¿Arreglarlo?¿Cómo demonios crees poder arreglar algo que sucedió hace años? Puedes hacer muchas cosas, Edward, ¡pero no puedes viajar en el tiempo y regresar al pasado y detener las bromas, los sobrenombres y la terrible humillación que sentí! —Me comenzó a gritar y Edward Junior comenzó a comportarse de forma inapropiada, poniéndose duro y tratando de escaparse de mis pantalones y comenzar a frotarse contra ella. Bastardo calienturiento. Pero no lo podía culpar; Bella se ve tan sexy cuando se enoja.

Aún, sus palabras entraron a mi cerebro. Bromear, poner sobrenombres… ¿qué le hizo ese hijo de puta? Acaricié su mejilla y ella me dejó, sin embargo, no dejaba de mirarme con odio. Me tragué el veneno que se acumulaba al ver sus ojos y en su lugar, traté de calmarla.

—No puedo regresar el tiempo. Lo único que puedo hacer es ayudarte a olvidar. Jamás he querido herirte como él lo hizo, pero ¿cómo lo puedo evitar, si no sé qué fue lo que pasó?

Se río despectivamente y mi corazón se rompió un poco al escuchar el sonido que provenía de sus hermosos labios. Bella nunca debería sonar amargada o rota. Él debe de pagar, lo juro por Dios que así será. Pero no le puedo decir eso, se va a molestar cuando escuche que quiero matar a humanos. ¿Por qué no puede ser normal, por un solo día?

—Te aseguro que no va a volver a suceder. En primera, ya no están en preparatoria y ya no tiene amigos a quién enseñarles fotos.

No, joder. No acaba de decir lo que creo que dijo. Estoy seguro que Bella no le permitió a un pendejo tomarle fotografías de ella y enseñárselas a sus amigos. Esto es completamente inaceptable.

—¿Qué fotografías? Santo Cristo, Bella, ¡dime lo que ocurrió! —Le gruñí y ella palideció. La furia de su cara desapareció y ahora se veía completamente rota. ¿_Ya viste, idiota?_ Sí, ya vi. Vete al demonio.

Puse mis brazo a su alrededor y ella presionó su cara en mi cuello, sus hombros temblando en silenciosos sollozos. Por primera vez el idiota en mi cabeza tenía la razón; arruiné las cosas presionándola. Era mi problema y ya no la iba a forzar a hablar de esto. Posiblemente yo lo puedo superar solo.

—Lo siento, cariño. Pensé que sería buena idea que hablaras de esto. Soy un cretino egoísta y ya no voy a decir otra palabra acerca de esto. —Sollozó por otro rato y luego, retiro su cara de mi cuello y sacudió su cabeza.

—¿De verdad quieres saber?

Este… ¿que no había sido lo suficientemente obvio?

—Sí, pero si no si te pone triste.

Suspiró y volteó a ver a la ventana. Comencé a juguetear con las puntas de su cabello y, por primera vez, me quedé callado mientras ella discutía internamente consigo misma.

—Muy bien, te lo diré pero me tienes que prometer algo antes. —Claro, tenía que haber unas malditas condiciones. Nada podía ser sencillo con esta chica.

—¿Qué quieres que te prometa?

Voltea a verme, sus hermosos ojos rojos directo a los míos-

—Qué no lo vas a matar después de que escuches lo que me hizo. —Demonios. ¿Por qué me hace prometer la única cosa que he querido hacer desde que escuché acerca de él? ¿Por qué no puede hacer lo correcto por una única vez?

Estaba viendo fijamente esos ojos y no me di cuenta que estaba diciendo las palabras que no quería ni remotamente pronunciar:

—Te prometo que no lo voy a matar. —Y no le podía mentir, por lo tanto iba a vivir, no importa que cosa atroz le hizo a ella. Está bien, va a vivir. Eso no significa que no puedo hacer otras cosas. Hay muchas formas en las que se puede herir a un hombre, después de todo.

Me consolaba esa idea, por lo tanto le pude dar a Bella una sonrisa alentadora cuando se me quedo viendo.

—Nena, no te podría dejar sola aunque quisiera ir a matarlo. Él aún está en Washington, ¿correcto? —Sería conveniente si ella lo hubiera seguido a Nueva York, pero también sería molesto, por lo tanto, si él estuviera del otro lado del país sería suficiente obstáculo para asegurarme que no rompiera mi promesa, al menos no de forma inmediata.

—Sí —su mirada regresa a la ventana—. Es un cualquiera, junto con el resto de mi grupo de la escuela. —Que bueno, ahora sé en dónde lo puedo encontrar. Ahora lo único que necesito es un nombre. Un nombrecito y la historia detrás para poder ir a vengar a mi mujer.

—Entonces, ¿qué te hizo? —Aún no puedo creer lo de la fotografía. A lo mejor no lo dijo bien. O tal vez no la escuché bien. No hay forma que Bella haya posado para algo así… aún, si él tenía algo que mostrara su cuerpo, o cualquier cosa comprometedora, no la va a tener después de hoy. Me voy a asegurar de eso.

Suspiró y giró la cabeza. Odio que me haga eso, trato de que se gire a verme, pero sus palabras me detienen.

—No te lo puedo decir si te estoy viendo. ¿Por favor?

Posiblemente era lo mejor. Si es tan terrible como creo, no voy a poder contener mi coraje. Aún acaricié su rostro.

—¿Qué tal si volteas a ver hacia un lado y no hacia a mí? Te puedo masajear los hombros mientras me dices. —Estaba muy tensa y no le caería mal un masaje. Bella asintió y se movió para colocarse entre mis piernas mientras miraba a la pared. Comencé a frotar sus hombros y a Dios gracias, comenzó a hablar.

—Me mudé a Forks a mitad del segundo año. ¿Creo que ya te había dicho esto? —Aún recuerdo la noche en que nos conocimos y que me contó esto. Su egoísta madre, haciendo que Bella dejara todo atrás para que ella pudiera pasar tiempo con su nuevo esposo. Odio a esa mujer.

—Sí, ya me lo había dicho —mi voz suena molesta por el enojo, Bella me voltea a ver sobre su hombro. Le doy una sonrisa reconfortante y asiento indicándole que continúe.

—Siempre he sido tímida. —Casi me río. Eso era una exageración y al mismo tiempo, una mentira. Ella fue tímida los primeros momentos en que nos conocimos, pero ahora era lo contrario, al menos que le dijera que me la quería comer. Era una mezcla de cosas… me tenía constantemente adivinando—. Y me fue difícil ser la chica nueva en una escuela tan pequeña. Era el centro de atención al principio, pero cuando la gente se comenzó a dar cuenta que no era interesante, me comencé a volver invisible. Aunque así era más feliz.

Mi Bella jamás debería de ser invisible. Era el vivo ejemplo del bien que hay en el mundo y la gente debió de haberlo apreciado cuando tuvieron la oportunidad, por un demonio.

—Hice unos cuantos amigos y estaba contenta. Me gustaba tener la oportunidad de conocer más a mi padre. Era relativamente feliz o al menos una buena aproximación. —Yo la puedo hacer feliz… tan feliz que jamás se tendría que dudar si en realidad lo era, como lo está haciendo ahora.

Presiono mis pulgares contra sus hombros.

—¿Qué sucedió que cambió todo eso?

Suspiró y dejó caer su cabeza, comencé a masajear su cuello. Ella dio un pequeño gemido y le di un beso en su cuello. Ella recargó su cuerpo contra el mío y Edward Junior se emocionó de tener su perfecto trasero en contra de él. Tranquilo chico, ahora no es el momento adecuado.

—El último año. Yo era… bueno… una de las estudiantes más brillantes. Supongo que una nerd. Era más feliz estar enterrada entre libros que ir a fiestas los fines de semanas. ¿Me entiendes? —Claro que mi Bella es inteligente; era demasiado inteligente para esos chiquillos del quinto infierno. Con razón no la apreciaron.

—Después del primer trimestre, mi profesor de Inglés me pidió si podía dar clases particulares. Uno de los jugadores estrellas de baloncesto estaba teniendo problemas con sus calificaciones y varios de los profesores querían que lo ayudaran. Todos pensaron en mí y yo estuve de acuerdo. —Algún idiota al que estaba ayudando estaba tratando de aprovecharse de ella. Las ganas de golpearlo eran bastantes pero traté de distraerme mientras continuaba masajeando el cuello y los hombros de Bella. Tener mis manos en ella me deberían de calmar. Eso creo.

—Por lo tanto, nos pusimos de acuerdo y él vendría a mi casa después de clases. Mi papá trabajaba con un horario loco por lo que yo estaba sola de todas formas, por lo tanto porqué no. Mike era… bueno, uno de esos típicos chicos que jamás se fijaban en mí, o eso era lo que yo creía. Cabello rubio, ojos azules… A la mayoría de las chicas les encantaba. Andaba con la chica más bonita de la escuela, bueno cortaban y regresaban a lo largo de los cuatro años. Habían cortado cuando comencé a darle clases particulares. —Finalmente tenía un nombre: Mike. Con la ciudad y la escuela siendo tan pequeñas, con su nombre sería suficiente. Le sonreí y le di otro beso en su hombro. Mike, ahora vas a pagar.

—Jamás había hablado con él antes y ahora estaba en mi casa, sonriéndome, coqueteándome y haciéndome sentir especial. —Su voz se volvió silenciosa, bajó mis brazos y entrelazó sus dedos con los míos dándole tratando de confortarla silenciosamente. Su cabeza descansando sobre mi hombro, cerrando sus ojos mientras continúa con la historia.

—Tú eres especial, Bella. Yo te noté inmediatamente. —Sus ojos se abrieron momentáneamente y se fijaron en los míos antes de que me dejara de ver.

—Solo querías mi sangre.

Cómo mierda se hacía menos. Me molestaba hasta el quinto infierno.

—Bella, ya te lo dije y te lo volveré a decir un millón de veces más si es necesario, te quería a TI. No a tu sangre. Si ese hubiera sido el caso, te hubiera matado en una de las calles. No te hubiera llevado a mi casa, ni te hubiera tocado el piano, ni te hubiera escuchado, ni besado o te hubiera hecho el amor…. mucho menos, transformarte. Nunca había hecho eso antes. Tú lo sabes. Por favor, preciosa, si no crees nada más, mínimo cree eso. Para mí tú eres la mujer más especial del mundo.

Me sonrió e inclinó su cabeza hacia la mía. Entendiendo lo que quería, presionó mis labios contra los suyos por largos minutos. Ella se retira y nuevamente voltea al frente, sus pulgares haciendo círculos donde mis manos encuentran las suyas.

—Coqueteaba mucho conmigo y eventualmente, comenzó a hacer cosas pequeñas, como tocar mi mejilla, sostener mi mano, presionar su pierna contra la mía… Tú sabes, esas pequeñas cosas que ustedes los muchachos hacen cuando están interesados. —Luché contra la urgencia de abrazarla más fuerte y besar la parte de arriba de su cabeza—. Un día me dijo que le gustaba y me besó. Después de eso, bueno, no estudiábamos tanto cuando él venía a las clases. —Mis dientes se estaban presionando uno contra los otros con esa imagen, aunque era ridículo pensar que ella jamás iba querer tocar a otro hombre. Lo sabía, pero eso no significara que me tenía que gustar.

—Me dijo que quería que fuera su novia y yo estaba emocionadísima. Pensé que podía ir a sus juegos y echarle porras, que viniera a las gradas y me besara cuando ganara, ir a bailes, al cine y a cenar. Tú sabes, cosas normales. —Cosas normales… yo jamás le he dado nada normal tampoco, al menos que contaras esos miles de orgasmos. Algún día se lo compensaré, lo juro.

Su voz se vuelve más silenciosa. La abrazo más fuerte, demostrándole que estoy aquí con ella y que no la iba a dejar, como él lo hizo.

—Pero él dijo que no podíamos hacer público nuestra relación, su ruptura con Emily era muy reciente y ella era muy celosa y no quería que tomara represalias en mi contra. Le creí porque en realidad ella era una… cabrona, si soy honesta. —Me reí y la besé a un lado de su cabeza. Me encantaba cuando Bella decía malas palabras.

—Estoy seguro que lo era. —Si ella hizo algo que lastimó a Bella, también la voy a destruir.

Suspiró y se preparó para contarme lo más fuerte. Hasta yo pude sentir mi propio cuerpo tensarse mientras esperaba a que me contara el resto.

—Eventualmente, quería algo más que besarnos y tocarnos por debajo de la ropa. Yo no estaba lista para tener sexo con él, pero me convenció de que toda las noches lo estaba enviando de regreso a su casa con las bolas azules y adoloridas. En realidad, nunca me dijo directamente que me dejaría, pero sí fue claro en que había muchas chicas que se asegurarían de cubrir sus necesidades. No me gustaba creer que le estaba haciendo daño, por lo tanto, le pregunté que quería que hiciera. Primero, me enseñó a darle una sobada pero luego, dijo que no era lo suficientemente satisfactorio, y que quería que usara mi boca.

Al estarla escuchando solo podía ver rojo, la forma en que ese bastardo la hizo sentir culpable para que le diera una mamada. Claro que mi Bella con su buen corazón, no pudo ver cómo la estaba manipulando. No entendía a los adolescentes calenturientos. Era tan inocente, lo cual era original y algo perturbador.

—Tenía miedo, pero lo quería complacer y que se quedara conmigo. Nunca había tenido un novio antes y fui tan estúpida que no me di cuenta que aún en ese momento no tenía un novio. —Su voz estaba llena de dolor y amargura así que trate de ignorar mi propio coraje y apoyarla. Lo cual era MUY difícil. Quería correr a Washington e iniciar la matanza y eso que todavía no habíamos llegado a la parte de la historia donde le rompieron su corazón.

—Así que le di una y luego otra y…bueno, creo que ya me entendiste —así lo era y no me gustaba ni tantito—. Esto continuó por un par de semanas y yo pensaba que todo estaba bien. Las calificaciones de Mike mejoraron y yo creí que me amaba y que, finalmente, pertenecía a un lugar... y a alguien.

—¿Te lo dijo? —No sé porque lo dije, pero el simple pensamiento de que él lo haya hecho cuando yo aún no lo hacía, me molestaba mucho más y algo que aún no podía identificar.

—No, por eso yo fui tan estúpida en pensar que sí lo había hecho. Sentí que lo había dicho, cada vez que me besaba, que me abrazaba y que me decía que era de él. —De él… como si ella pudiera pertenecer a alguien que no la apreciaba. Como si pudiera pertenecer a alguien más que no fuera yo. El jamás la podría amar como yo la amo. No la merecía.

—¿Lo amabas? —Aún decir las palabras no se sentía correcto y mi necesidad de hacer una matanza más grande incrementaba. Si lo amaba y la lastimó sabiendo eso, entonces no me importaba si rompía mi promesa, él iba a morir.

Encogió los hombros.

—Creí que sí, como cuando tienes dieciocho y es tu primera relación. No lo hubiera hecho. En retrospectiva, estaba enamorada de la idea de él. Obviamente no lo conocía.

Podía vivir con eso. Ella era joven e inocente y pensó que estaba enamorada, no era la primera y no sería la última. Yo sería el que ella amara y yo la amaría, por siempre.

—¿Entonces qué sucedió?

Ella sostuvo su respiración por un minuto y luego exhaló.

—Fui a la escuela, pensando que era un lunes normal. No había visto o hablado con Mike desde el jueves. Esa fue la última vez que habíamos hecho algo, ¿sabes? —Claro que lo sabía. Maldito yo y maldita mi curiosidad.

—Caminé por el pasillo y ahí estaban, riendo y susurrando. Las personas me estaban viendo. Pensé que me había abrochado mal la blusa o que tenía un pedazo de papel del baño atorado en mi zapato, o algo por el estilo. —Su voz se comenzó a romper y la abracé fuerte contra mí. Desearía poder estar ahí, junto con ella, caminando ese pasillo a su lado, enfrentar lo que había pasado y asustar a cualquiera que se hubiera atrevido a reír de ella.

—Fui directo a mi casillero para sacar los libros de mi primera clase cuando sentí que alguien me tocaba el hombro. Giré y era Tyler, uno de los mejores amigos de Mike del equipo de baloncesto, junto con Eric y un par de chicos que también eran populares. Me estaban rodeando y estaba atrapada contra mi casillero. —Otros dos nuevos nombres que agregar a la lista. No había prometido no matarlos a ellos y si la tocaron…

—Tyler me dijo: _No sabía que habíamos pronunciado tu apellido de forma incorrecta_. Estaba confundida, por lo que le pregunté qué era lo que quería decir y me dijo que tenía un apellido diferente. Pensé que se refería al apellido de Phil o algo por el estilo, pero no —pausó y le di un pequeño apretujón a sus dedos para indicarle que la estaba apoyando—. Él dijo que tenía al ave incorrecta. —Tenía un terrible presentimiento y sabía que era lo que estaba a punto de decir—. En lugar de Bella Swan, me debería de llamar Bella Swallows*. —Su voz se rompió y su espalda se encorvó de la pena. ¡Hijos de puta! La furia estaba corriendo a lo largo de mi cuerpo y me estaba conteniendo de soltarla y de comenzar a romper cosas. Gracias al cielo que no podía ver mi cara, no sabía qué vería ella, pero dudo que lo que viera fuera algo cercano a calmado.

—Luego, sacó su celular y ahí estaba una foto de mí con la verga de Mike en mi boca. No me di cuenta de cuando la tomó, mis ojos están viendo hacia abajo, pero era claro que la persona en la foto era yo. Todos se rieron de mí y luego Tyler me comenzó a tocar los pechos y me invitó a salir y luego Eric dijo que a él le tocaba la siguiente noche, todo fue horrible y comencé a llorar. Afortunadamente, un profesor iba pasando y me dejaron ir y ellos se fueron a clase. Yo corrí al estacionamiento y me fui a casa. Traté de llamar a Mike, esperando algún tipo de explicación pero claro, jamás me regresó la llamada. —Muerto no era suficiente para lo que merecía, tomándole fotos a mi Bella, sin que ella supiera y dándoselas a sus amigos. Y ellos, no estaban libres de culpa tampoco. Nunca había deseado matar a alguien más que en este momento, ni siquiera cuando me acababan de transformar y sentía el llamado de la sangre tan fuerte. Solo años de auto control me hacían controlar mi temperamento.

—Le dije a mi padre que me sentía mal y me quedé en casa unos días, pero en algún momento tenía que volver. Regresé el jueves y ahí en el pasillo, tomados de la mano, estaban Mike y Emily. Ni siquiera me volteaba a ver. Todo el mundo me llamaba Bella Swallows, desde ese día hasta que nos graduamos. Pasaba la hora del recreo en mi carro y no le hablaba a nadie… aún los pocos amigos que tenía se distanciaron de mí. —Vaya amigos; por eso es que la gente apesta y era mejor mantener la distancia de los humanos al menos que tuvieras planes de cenártelos. Su voz era robótica, como si tratara de eliminar los sentimientos de la historia. Odiaba a todo el pueblo y me pregunto si existiría alguna forma en que pudiera borrarlos del mapa sin que los Vulturi se dieran cuentan.

Contuve el coraje que sentía y la comencé a besar en su cabello, sus hombros, su cuello. Una parte de mí quería decirle que la amaba y que jamás haría algo para dañarla, pero ahora no era el momento adecuado. No quería que pensara que le estaba mintiendo para hacerle sentir mejor o que lo decía porque me sentía mal por forzarla a que me contara la historia, aunque así era. Pero la amaba y me encabronaba que alguien la pudiera herir de esa forma.

—Lo siento, preciosa. Lamento mucho lo que te sucedió y yo sé que no te va a gustar que lo diga, pero desearía poder viajar en el tiempo y mejorar las cosas. Si hubiera una forma, lo haría. —Daría cualquier cosa para quitarle ese dolor.

—Gracias, Edward. —Su voz es silenciosa, casi cansada. La sostuve unos cuantos minutos hasta que ella se giró a verme—. Tenías razón, ¿sabes?

Eso era extraño, que Bella dijera que yo tenía la razón en algo.

—¿Acerca de…?

—Estoy contenta de haberte contado. No me gusto revivirlo, pero se siente bien haberlo hecho. Nunca le había dicho a nadie, ni siquiera a Alice o a Rose.

Acaricié su mejilla y ella se recargó sobre mi mano y me sonrió.

—Gracias por confiar en mí. Te juro Bella que jamás voy a violar tu confianza —mi voz estaba llena de sinceridad, era la verdad y no la estaba tratando de engañar.

Me sonrió y besó.

—Lo sé. Necesito un poco de tiempo para mí. Voy a ver a Willow. —Eso era un alivio; no tenía que inventar alguna excusa para que ella se fuera por unos momentos para hacer lo que tenía que hacer.

—Está bien, preciosa, regresa cuando estés lista —me besó nuevamente y luego, se levantó agraciadamente y salió del cuarto. La miré correr hacia el campo. Verla, me ayudaba a calmar la furia que me estaba carcomiendo.

Tomé mi computadora y realice la búsqueda para la preparatoria de Forks, Washington. Claro, solamente había una. Sonreí cuando encontré la sección de anuarios en su página de internet. Las escuelas eran estúpidas al subir este tipo de información en su página web para que el mundo lo pudiera ver. Busqué la generación del 2006 y comencé a revisar los del último grado. La generación era relativamente pequeña por lo que solo había unos cuantos Mikes. Uno de ellos era un chico con aspecto de nerd que probablemente no era el atleta estrella, continué mi búsqueda y ahí estaba: Mike Newton. Cabello claro, ojos azules y sonriendo como si el mundo le pertenecía. Nada le iba a pertenecer una vez que yo terminara con él.

Después, busqué al equipo de baloncesto y ahí encontré a Tyler Crowley y a Eric Yorkie y al resto del equipo. Todos ellos valían la pena revisar. Si ellos tenían la foto de Bella, ellos también pagarían como el querido Mike lo iba a hacer. Miré el resto de las fotos de la generación y en varias estaba nuestro muñequito Ken, con su sonrisa radiante, su guapura, candidato a ser el más probable a ser un ganador y mejor pareja. Y ahí, a su lado, Emily; cabello negro, ojos negros y con cara de cabrona… su cara indicando que el mundo le pertenecía. Comparada a Bella, ella era nada.

La fotografía de Bella me hizo contener el aliento. Sus grandes ojos café tan tristes, con una sonrisa que apenas y se veía, pero era tan hermosa… ¿Cómo ellos no pudieron ver eso? En realidad creían que esa Emily merecía ser la reina de la generación, ni siquiera le llegaba a los talones a mi Bella. Ella representaba todo lo bueno que había en este mundo y el resto eran tan ciegos para darse cuenta. Definitivamente se merecían los unos a los otros, y lo que les iba a deparar.

Entré de forma no muy legal a la Universidad de Washington, lo cual fue absurdamente fácil, y revisé las calificaciones de Michael Newton. Era tan mediocre como lo aparentaba, con B´s y C´s y un ocasional D. No sería evidente si reprobaba. Así que cambié todas sus calificaciones a reprobado. Utilizando su número del seguro social, encontré su estado de cuenta y sonreí al ver sus escasos $6.283 dólares en su cuenta de ahorro. Realicé un traspaso de su dinero a una donación para una caridad de mujeres… Era lo mínimo que Mike podría hacer considerando cómo trató a Bella.

Así que un Mike reprobado y sin un quinto, de seguro iba a buscar apoyo de su familia. No estaba seguro si ellos sabían lo cabrón que era su hijo, así que sus padres también tendrían que sufrir un poco las consecuencias. Investigando un poco me llevo a Newton's Outfitters, una tienda que vendía productos para acampar en Forks. No tenían mucho dinero, pero no les iba mal. _Iba_ siendo la palabra clave, ya que sus ahorros también se fueron a la misma caridad a la cual su hijo acababa de donar el suyo. No había forma de que pudieran rastrear a donde se fue su dinero, hice traspasos de un lado a otro y lo escondí a diestra y siniestra. Estaba emocionado tomarme el tiempo adecuado para aprender computación a través de los años. Me ha ayudado de forma continua.

Saqué mi celular y marqué a mi número de mi contacto.

—Hola, Señor Cullen. ¿En qué le puedo ayudar? —El miedo en su voz era tangible y me hizo sentir un poco mejor. Mike jamás me conocería, al menos no en el futuro próximo y cualquier dolor que esto le cause no voy a tener el placer de verlo. Sin embargo, voy a hacer lo que puedo el día de hoy y algún día, iré tras él nuevamente. Eso sería divertido.

—Necesito que hable con Garrett y le asigne una tarea importante.

—¿El investigador privado? ¿Qué necesita que haga?

—Necesito que entre al departamento de Mike Newton, está en 232 Ashland Avenue, Seattle, apartamento 42. Quiero que retire cualquier información que exista acerca de sus calificaciones, también que busque en su computadora y en su teléfono cualquier tipo de fotografía pornográfica y las destruya junto con las calificaciones. Que haga lo mismo para Tyler Crowley en 325 Main Street, apartamento 16 y para Eric Yorkie que viven juntos. —Aún no entraba a ver sus calificaciones pero si tenían una fotografía de Bella, van a recibir el mismo trato que Mike había tenido. Y tal vez haría que Garrett los matara también; Bella jamás los mencionó cuando me pidió que tuviera misericordia, un afortunado descuido de su parte.

—¿Qué? Señor, que podrían haber…

—¿Sigues cuestionándome otra vez, Jenks? ¿No has aprendido, joder? —Este no era el momento adecuado para hacerlo.

—Sí señor. Lo haré inmediatamente. —Dios, era una verdadera molestia. Más le vale no volverme a cuestionar jamás.

—También necesito que me consigas un teléfono, que no se pueda rastrear, algo como los que usan los de la CIA o FBI cuando no quieren que nadie detecte su actividad. ¿Eres capaz de hacerlo, Jenks? —La amenaza que había en mi voz era obvia.

—Sí señor. ¿Gusta que se lo envíe a su casa en Nueva Jersey?

—No, mándalo a Nueva York. Ahí lo recogeré cuando vaya a la ciudad la siguiente vez. —No quiero que haya entregas aquí. Quiero que estemos lo más aislados posible.

—Muy bien, Señor. ¿Hay algo más que pueda hacer por usted? —Ahora estaba besándome el trasero, pero no estoy de humor para eso.

—No. Nos mantendremos en contacto —cerré mi teléfono y caminé hacia la ventaja. Bella estaba sonriendo y acariciando a la estúpida vaca, sin una preocupación en el mundo y feliz, completamente opuesto a la expresión de hace unos cuantos minutos cuando me contó la historia. Me iba a asegurar que jamás se vea así y lo primero que podía hacer, era regresarle a su padre, aunque solo fuera por teléfono. Tal vez no se lo he dicho, pero puedo mostrarle que la amo si se vuelve a reencontrar con él. Era lo menos que podía hacer; darle un buen recuerdo de ese horripilante pueblo.

Jamás sabrá qué más he hecho para vengarla, pero yo sí y eso, es más que suficiente, por ahora.

* * *

*El apodo viene de _tragar_… Swallows quedaría algo así como "tragadora".

Gracias por seguir leyendo.


End file.
